La Dette
by ylonen4
Summary: Une vielle dette permettra à Harry de retourner dans le passé, au temps des Maraudeurs, et d'affronter Voldemort dans de toutes autres circonstances. Ses actions modifieront ils le futur? Fanfic ne tenant pas compte des évènements du 6ième tome
1. Lettres et Mystères

Merci de vous aventurer dans ma fanfic. En gros gros, c'est un voyage dans le temps des maraudeurs avec des conséquences terribles.

ATTENTION : Il se pourrait que certains punchs ayant référence au 5ieme tome d'Harry Potter m'échappe, alors si vous ne voulez rien savoir de ce tome, ne vous aventurez pas dans ce fic. 

Fanfic ne tenant pas compte des évènements du 6ième tome.

Je voudrais également préciser que quelques reviews seraient appréciées.

Bon assez de bavardage, j'y vais.

Joline

  
**La dette  
** **Chapitre 1 : Lettres et mystère **

La noirceur de la nuit envahissait la rue paisible du 4, pivet drive. La rue entière était dans un sommeil profond, tous dormaient tranquillement, tous, sauf un jeune homme bien particulier. Il s'agissait de Harry Potter.

Harry était assis près de sa fenêtre et scrutait les profondeurs de la nuit. Bien qu'il fut minuit passé, Harry n'avait aucunement sommeil. À vrai dire, ce garçon n'avait plus jamais sommeil. Les seules fois qu'il fut assez sot pour dormir, il fut hanté par ses propres cris, appelant son parrain.

Harry frissonna rien que d'y penser. Malgré toutes les épreuves passées, jamais un été fut aussi terrible pour lui que celui-ci.

Enfin, se dit-il, alors que les lettres arrivaient. Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre alors que les hiboux s'engouffraient. Il y eut d'abord Hedwige, suivit de Coq, une chouette effraie de l'école de sorcellerie Hogward, ainsi que deux autres hiboux que Harry n'avait encore jamais vus.

Harry prit d'abord la lettre que portait Hedwige. Il s'agissait, comme le garçon l'avait déjà deviné, de la lettre de Hermione.

_Harry, BONNE FÊTE! _

_J'espère que tu vas bien, et surtout, j'espère que tu ne te sens coupable de rien…  
Ce qui est arrivé à ton parrain n'est aucunement de ta faute, il ne sert à rien de se morfondre tu sais… Ron m'a invité à le rejoindre au terrier cet été, il semblerait qu'il t'a également invité! Je ne sais pas si tu as lu ma lettre ou la sienne en premier, mais enfin, le tout est de te dire que je t'y attends dès le 7 août! Passe de bonnes vacances en attendant, et j'espère que mon cadeau de plaira!_

_Hermione_

Bon, bien évidemment, elle lui parla de Sirius. Ça ne s'évitait pas… Harry déposa la lettre et prit le cadeau : une petite balle verte. Harry lut le petit mot qui accompagnait le cadeau :

Harry, ceci est une petite balle qui t'aide à prendre les bonnes décisions. Si la balle juge que tu te trompe, elle deviendra brûlante.

Harry glissa l'objet dans sa poche et se retourna vers coq. Il prit la lettre de Ron et l'ouvrit :

_Salut Harry!_

_Bonne anniversaire!_

_Maman dit que tu peu venir au terrier, Dumbledore a accepté! Je viens donc te chercher le 7 août que tes moldus le veuillent ou non! J'ai hâte de te revoir! Le paquet que je t'ai envoyé contient également un cadeau de Fred et Georges. D'ailleurs, leur boutique fonctionne à merveille!_

_A plus tard,_

_Ron._

Harry très reconnaissant de la lettre de Ron dans laquelle il ne parla pas de Sirius. Ce garçon avait beaucoup évolué, il ne sert à rien de le cacher, pensa Harry. Il prit alors les deux paquets et commença par le plus grand. Il s'agissait d'une trousse remplis pastiles, pralines et toutes autres inventions des jumeaux. Il y avait également un petit mot :

_"Pour celui qui nous a permis de réalisé notre rêve, un hommage sera présenté le 28 août, à la boutique Wesleys Gags, sur le chemin de Traverse. Nous espérons t'y voir! "_

Harry sourit et observa les pastilles quelques instants. Il allait bien s'amuser cette année! Il se retourna alors vers le deuxième paquet. Une radio aux ondes magiques! Harry regarda l'objet bouche bée et ouvrit l'appareil alors qu'il lisait le mot qui l'accompagnait : Harry, je me suis simplement dis qu'un peu de musique t'aidera à te changer les idées.

La musique qui jouait présentement était très douce. Harry n'eu pas la force le l'interrompre et l'écouta au complet avant de refermer la radio et de lire la lettre de Hogward :

_Cher Mr. Potter, _

_Voici vos notes de buses :_

Légende : o optimal e effort exceptionnel a acceptable p piètre d décevant t troll

**DCFM **

Écrit : O

Pratique : O

**Soins Créatures Magiques**

Écrit : E

Pratique : O

**Métamorphose :**

Écrit : E

Pratique E

**Potions :**

Écrit A

Pratique : A

**Divination :**

Pratique : D

**Botanique :**

Écrit : E

Pratique : E

**Historie de la magie :**

Écrit : P

_Je vous annonce donc avec joie que vous pouvez continuer vos études afin de devenir un aurore. Nous vous annonçons également que vous avez désormais la permission d'utiliser la magie durant l'été. Bonne fin de vacances, _

_M. Mcgonagall._

Harry poussa un gros soupir de soulagement. Il avait passé Potions! Histoire et Divination, il s'en contrefichait. Harry vit alors que une autre lettre dans l'enveloppe. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit :

_Cher Mr. Potter, _

_Étant donné que Miss Angelina a quitté Hogward, il me semblerait que vous êtes le plus apte a prendre son poste de capitaine. Si vous êtes d'accord, envoyez-moi votre confirmation au plus tard le 10 août ( car si jamais c'est négatif je dois avoir le temps de nommer quelqu'un d'autre). Bien entendue, votre interdiction de jouer posé par Dolores est annulée. _

_M. Mcgonagall._

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire… capitaine! Le cœur de Harry palpitait alors qu'il sortait un parchemin, encre et plume afin d'envoyer immédiatement son approbation. Les mains tremblantes, Harry trempa la plume dans l'encre et approcha la pointe du parchemin, quand une pensée le frappa : serait-il à la hauteur?

Après tout, Katie était toujours dans l'équipe, et c'était la plus vielle. C'est elle qui devrait recevoir cette lettre, pas lui. « Oui, mais Capitaine, tu en as toujours rêv » fit une voix au plus profond de lui. Harry avait prit une décision. Il reposa sa plume et ferma le pot d'encre. Jusqu'au 10 août? Il aura largement le temps d'en parler avec ses amis et leurs demander leur avis…

Une autre lettre était accroché à la chouette. ( hé oui y'en avait du travail) Mais celle-ci, Harry la reconnu aussitôt. C'était de la part de Hagrid :

_Harry! Bonne fête! _

_Comment va-tu? De mon coté, tout se passe bien._

_Minerva m'a annoncé la nouvelle! Alors, c'est qui notre prochain capitaine de Griffondor? Enfin, je suis certain que tu sera le meilleur. Après tout, tu es déjà l'attrapeur le plus jeune depuis 1 siècle! J'ai confiance en toi, et tu devrais également. Te laisse pas abattre par cette mort dont tu n'es aucunement responsable. Bonne fin de vacances._

_Hagrid._

Harry ouvrit alors le paquet. Il s'agissait de tout pleins de bonbons les plus succulentes les unes que les autres.

Harry se retourna alors vers les deux chouettes inconnus. Il prit la première et reconnu aussitôt l'écriture de Rémus :

_Harry, comment vas-tu?_

_Bonne fête! J'ai entendu dire par des sources secrètes que tu passeras tes vacances chez les Wesleys. Honnêtement, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une visite chez ses amis pour remonter le moral d'un jeune homme en détresse. Amuse-toi un peu pour moi, car je n'ai pas le temps de le faire moi-même, je suis en permanence en mission pour l'ordre et en conséquence j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de t'acheter un cadeau. J'en suis profondément désolé. _

_Lunard._

Harry sourit. Le simple fait de recevoir cette lettre représentait beaucoup plus que n'importe quel cadeau que ce cher Lunard aurait bien pu lui offrir… Harry se retourna alors vers la dernière lettre. Qui d'autre pourrait bien lui écrire?

Harry prit la lettre et le hibou se vaporisa avant de disparaître. Surpris, Harry regarda alors la lettre. L'écriture avec laquelle on avait marqué l'adresse lui était inconnue. Il ouvrit alors l'enveloppe et lu ce qu'il contenait :

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai appris le malheur que tu as sûrement vécu en apprenant la mort de ton parrain. Crois-moi, je suis également en deuil de ce bon vieux Sirius. Je te connais bien Harry, beaucoup mieux que tu le crois, et j'aimerais bien égayer un peu tes journées si sombres… Alors je te propose de revoir Sirius, ainsi que tous les autres maraudeurs. Si tu le veux bien, présente-toi devant le magasin Bwatch, dans l'aller des embrumes, le 28 août à 16 heures._

_Un ami. _

Harry plia soigneusement la lettre avant de la mettre dans sa poche. Revoir Sirius… son vœu le plus cher… Ainsi que tout les autres maraudeurs… Harry repensa alors à sa fameuse journée au département des mystères. Était-ce un autre piège? Le pensaient-ils assez bête pour l'attirer à l'allé des embrumes sous prétexte de revoir Sirius après même sa mort? Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Oui, il désirait revoir Sirius, mais si c'était un piège il se sentirait vraiment bête.

Harry pensa alors à écrire une lettre à Dumbledore sur le propos. Il prit un parchemin vierge quand une douleur soudaine lui transperça la jambe. Harry hurla de douleur alors que par réflexe il mit sa main à l'endroit endoloris et sentit une boule. Harry se rappela alors de la balle d'Hermione. Il la sortit de sa poche et constata qu'elle était devenue rouge.

« Quoi, dit Harry, tu penses que c'est une mauvaise décision de demander l'aide de Dumbledore? » La balle devint encore plus rouge et brûlait tellement que Harry l'échappa. « OK, fit-il, je garderais ça secret! » Hurla-t-il. La balle devint instantanément verte. Bizarre, pensa Harry.

Il reprit la balle et la remit dans sa poche. Il se retourna, n'allait plus écrire de lettre quand des paroles lui vinrent en tête : « Ne te fie jamais à quelque chose capable d'agir et de penser tout seul si tu ne vois pas où se trouve son cerveau » Harry était confus. Mais pourquoi Hermione lui aurait envoyé quelque chose de dangereux? Et d'un autre côté, pourquoi demander conseil à Dumbledore serait une mauvaise décision? Il ne savait plus quoi penser… une pensine, voilà ce qu'on aurait du lui donner!

Harry regarda l'heure 7 :15. Il était sûrement temps d'aller déjeuner, pensa-t-il. Le jeune homme se changea en vitesse et descendit les marches jusqu'à la cuisine. Il y trouva un Oncle écumant de colère et un porcelet en pleurs. Silencieux, il descendit les marches et se cacha afin d'écouter ce qui se passait :

- J'ai pas fais exprès je te dis…se lamentait dudlichounne

- PAS FAIS EXPRÈS?

- Ce n'est qu'une voiture… grommela Dudle

- C 'EST UNE BMW!

- Oui et alors?

- ELLE COÙTE UNE FORTUNE ET MAINTENANT ELLE EST CAPOUTE!

- Je suis désolé… couina-t-il.

- ET QUI T'A PERMIS DE LA PRENDRE?

- J'en avais besoin...

- JE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE!

- Papa…

- DANS TA CHAMBRE! TOUT DE SUITE! »

Devant une telle fureur, il faudrait vraiment être bête pour s'opposer à l'oncle Vernon, et Dudley le comprit sûrement car il se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers sa chambre en croisant Harry, qui lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Harry entra dans la cuisine et se mit à déjeuner, indifférent aux respirations bruyantes de son oncle. Celui-ci était d'autant plus en colère en voyant l'assiette bien garnie de Harry. Bien sure, Vernon devait continuer à suivre le régime de son fils, afin de « l'encourager » mais depuis la charmante discussion entre Vernon et Alastor Maugrey, le cher Vernon ne trouve soudainement plus l'utilité d'obliger également Harry à suivre ce régime.

Harry savait bien entendu que son oncle était tout simplement intimidé en voyant l'œil magique d'Alastor, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il avait enfin des déjeunés convenables. Voyant que Vernon se calmait enfin, Harry se mit à parler :

« -Je voulais juste vous dire que dans une semaine, j'irais rendre visite à r.. à mon ami chez lui, dit-il le plus naturellement.

- Une visite? Répéta Vernon, méfiant.

- Bah enfin je crois qu'il voulait dire passer le reste des vacances chez lui.

- Mmm.. fit Vernon.

- Il semblerait que c'est mon professeur qui a insisté… continua Harry.

- Ton.. ton professeur… celui qui… qui.. commença Vernon qui perdait de volume.

- Ouais, celui qui a un œil ma… bizarre, enchaîna Harry. Il ne fallait surtout pas dire le mot magique, surtout qu'il était sur le point de gagner la guerre.

- Bon… tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu d'objection à se que tu aille chez tes… amis, tu le sais bien, tu y ai même allé trois fois dans le passé… Harry sourit à cette remarque : deux fois sur trois, il c'était échappé alors qu'une fois, il ne réussit que par ruse.

- Ok alors, je cours envoyer une lettre d'approbation, fit Harry.

- Euh ouais, vas-y. »

Heureux de sa victoire, le jeune adolescent monta jusqu'à sa chambre et écrivit cette lettre courte :

_Ron,_

_J'ai réussi à les convaincre,_

_Donc tu passe me chercher le sept août par la poudre de cheminette, comme la dernière fois? Je t'attends avec impatience!_

_p.s. Merci pour la radio, c'est vraiment chouette!_

_Harry._

Harry attacha la lettre à la patte de Hedwige qui s'envola aussitôt. Le jeune homme s'assit alors sur son lit, les pensés tournés vers cette lettre sur Sirius et son mystérieux expéditeur.

----------------------------------------------

FIN DU CHAPITRE PREMIER

Oui je sais, c'est un peu plate, mais ce n'est que le début, laissez-moi une chance! Il faut introduire, un peu…

Enfin, maintenant que vous avez lus, vous pouvez me poster un review, ça motive beaucoup, vous savez,

Spoonie.


	2. Terrier, Traverse et Hommages

Ok! Voici le deuxième chapitre! J'espère que le premier vous a plus!

Le premier chapitre fut particulièrement courte, et j'en suis bien consiente. Celle-ci est un peu plus longue, mais puisqu'il ne s'agit que du début, les chapitres sont toujours courtes. Ne vous inquiéttez pas, ça s'arrangera dans les chapitres suivantes.

Bon ben c'est tout: enjoy , -

_-Spoonie._

**La dette**

**Chapitre 2 : Terrier/Traverse et hommages**

Les journées qui suivirent passèrent a une vitesse tellement lente que Harry allait en devenir dingue. Il ne savait pas quoi penser pour la lettre de l'inconnu, mais pourtant, a chaque fois qu'il pensait demander conseil a qui que ce soit, la balle redevenait brûlante.

C'était comme si elle lui disait que c'est une décision qu'il doit prendre lui-même : est-il assez fou pour risquer encore une fois sa vie pour la simple chance de revoir Sirius. Si Harry ne devait que s'écouter, oui, il en était capable.

Mais le problème était que depuis l'existence de cette maudite prophétie, Harry était beaucoup plus prudent, car s'il mourait, ce n'était pas juste Harry James Potter qui serait mort, ce serait tout le monde entier et en particulier celui de la sorcellerie, ce serait donner définitivement le pouvoir à Voldemort, ce serait une catastrophe.

Harry ne savait pas encore quoi penser de cette soudaine importance qu'il représentait pour tous les sorciers du monde. Le jeune adolescent sentait peser sur ses épaules les lourdes responsabilités, mais il ne savait pas encore s'il allait être à la hauteur. Voldemort est beaucoup plus grand que lui et avait beaucoup plus d'expérience. Lui, Harry, n'est qu'un débutant, un être insignifiant qui a tout simplement eu beaucoup de coups de chance. Ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait mettre un terme aux invasions de Lord Voldemort.

Pourtant, la prophétie le pensait, et Dumbledore aussi. Si vraiment il y avait une chance pour que cet être répugnant meure, Harry ne la laisserait pas tomber. Il avait bien l'intention de se battre jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. N'étais-ce pas ainsi que son père était mort? En héros, en se sacrifiant pour ceux qu'il aimait?

Harry aussi allait se sacrifier, il mettrait sa vie en danger pour en sauver des millions, c'était le prix à payer. Qui sait, peut-être en sortirait-il vivant? Peut-être arriverait-il à mettre un terme a ce cauchemar?

Harry se leva d'un bond et cria : « Je vengerais tous ceux que tu m'as pris, même si pour cela je dois mourir! »

« - Je savais que si tu restais trop longtemps tout seul tu commencerais à parler aux murs, dit une voix que Harry n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître. Un sourire illumina son visage alors qu'il se retournait vers son meilleur ami.

- Ron, tu es là! Dit-il.

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais? Hermione se fait un sang d'encre pour toi et c'est comparé à ce que ressent ma mère… commença-t-il.

- Ron, je suis vivant? Dit-il. Alors c'est tout. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. Tout ce que je peu encore faire c'est éviter que ça se produise de nouveau. Je… commença-t-il, choisissant bien ses mots : Je n'aurais plus jamais tendance à jouer aux héros. Ron sourit à son tour, mais paraissait incertain.

- Je suis content de voir que tu n'es pas suicidaire.

- Bah voyons! S'emporta Harry.

- C'est pas moi, se défendit aussitôt le rouquin, c'est Hermione qui répétait toujours…

- Bon ça suffit les conneries, comment on fait pour aller au terrier? Trancha Harry.

- Ha papa a emprunté une voiture du ministre. Maintenant, il nous prête tout pour s'excuser, les rôles sont inversés! D'ailleurs, depuis l'expérience des pralines de Fred et Georges, Papa ne veux plus recommencer la poudre de cheminette. Harry, lui, aurait bien aimé revoir Dudley, la langue aussi longue que le tapis du salon, mais il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Mr. Wesley, lui, ne voulait pas revoir cet incident se produire. Papa a aussi catégoriquement refusé que Fred et Georges nous accompagnent, il ne les fait pas confiance, et entre toi et moi, il n'a pas tord, non? Continua Ron.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison, dit Harry qui commença à tirer sa grosse valise

- Non laisse, dit Ron qui sortit sa baguette magique. Maintenant, on a le droit en dehors de l'école!Dit-il avec enthousiasme. Wingadium Leviosa. Les deux valises de Harry ainsi que sa cage se levèrent dans les airs.

- Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, avoua Harry. »

Le jeune Potter ouvrit la porte de sa chambre alors que Ron conduisait les bagages de son ami jusqu'à leur voiture. Lorsqu'ils descendirent au salon, Dudley emit un petit couinement en voyant les bagages dans les airs et se sauva dans la cuisine. Harry ria ouvertement de son cousin et, une fois dans le cadre de la porte, il s'écria :

« Bon ben au revoir! »

Bien évidement, il n'obtint pas de réponse, alors il leva un vase antique et l'amena jusqu'au milieu du salon. Ensuite, il fit un coup sec avec sa baguette et le vase tomba par terre, se brisant bruyamment. « La prochaine fois vous me répondrez! » Hurla Harry. Alors qu'il entendait les pas précipités de son oncle, il claqua la porte et sauta dans la voiture d'Arthur. « Vite, tire-toi d'ici » Dit-il précipitamment. Mr. Wesley semblait confus mais obéit juste a temps, alors que Vernon Dursley sortait en trombe au dehors, un ballait a la main. Il manqua la voiture de quelques centimètres.

Ron ria a en perdre haleine alors que Harry reprenait son souffle. Arthur, lui, fronça les sourcils et prit la parole :

« - Tu sais, c'est pas tres simpa ce que tu a fais!

- Et alors? Fit Harry. C'est les durleys? Depuis quand EUX ils ont fais quelque chose de sympa?

- Bien tu sais, Dumbledore serait très mécontant si jamais ils refusent de te reprendre l'an prochain, dit-il. Harry sourit.

- N'importe quoi, répondit-il, ils sont obligés. »

Devant l'air si certain du jeune Potter, Arthur ne releva plus d'objection, mais il se demandait bien ce que Harry savait de plus que lui.

La route fut beaucoup plus longue sans poudre de cheminette, pensa Harry avec regret alors qu'il s'endormait. Mr. Wesley semblait passionné par la route, les motos, trains et scooter, mais c'était bien le seul. Ron, en revanche, trouvait cela très ennuyeux. Il se demandait sérieusement comment faisait les moldus pour supporter de rester dans une voiture pendant un si gros laps de temps. Les feus de circulations étaient complètement inutiles, selon Ron : Il suffirait de faire légèrement la voiture et dépasser tout le monde... Et ces moldus qui traversaient la rue alors qu'une voiture circulait: ILS ÉTAIENT FOUS? À cause d'eux, Mr. Wesley était obligé de s'arrêté et ils perdaient beaucoup de temps! Ce jeune homme avait terriblement hate de pouvoir transplaner: encore 1 ans... un seul...

Alors que Harry perdait espoir, la voiture commença à rallentire. Le jeune Potter ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et regarda au dehors: ils arrivèrent enfin. Harry reconnu la belle maison en ruine. Il avait apprit à ne pas se fier aux apparences car, pour lui, cette maison serait toujours la plus belle : elle contenait tout ce qu'il n'a jamais vraiment eu, du respect mutuel, de l'amour, une famille.

Heureux de retrouver son semblant de famille, Harry sortit de la voiture et monta ses bagages avec le sortilège de lévitation. Ce fut Arthur qui les ouvrit la porte. Harry se sentait plus grand maintenant qu'il pouvait exercer de la magie en dehors de son école, c'était maintenant qu'il remarquait vraiment ce qu'il était : un sorcier!

« - Harry mon chéri tu es déjà là? Fit une voix chaleureuse. Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond en entendant Molly Wesley s'adresser à lui. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

- Non mais c'est pas possible, continua Molly d'une voix exaspérée une fois qu'elle vit Harry, ça fait tout juste 1 mois qu'ils ont le droit et ils commencent déjà à abuser de la magie! Harry sourit à cette remarque et posa ses valises afin de se jeter dans les bras ouverts de Molly.

- Cous te changer mon chéri le repas sera servit dans 1 heure. Hermione est dans la chambre de Ginny, continua-t-elle, à l'adresse des deux garçons, cette fois. »

Harry remercia Mrs. Wesley et monta en haut à la suite de Ron: elle n'avait aucunement changé. Ron avait tout juste ajouté ses multiplettes à coté de son lit, sur sa comode, ainsi que son chapeau des canons de chudley offert par Harry. Ce dernier remarqua également le planning de Hermione qui était écrasé dans un coin, sous une pille de livres, et il comprit aussitôt que Ron avait essayé d'en étouffer les: " Tu es un irresponsable" et les " Comment à tu fais pour couler une matière, tu devrais avoir honte?"

Souriant, Il se mit alors à ouvrir sa valise. Il en sortit quelques t-shirts qu'il commença à soigneusement plier et à les mettres dans quelques tirroirs. Pendant ce temps, Ron était partit chercher Hermione et Ginny qui, semblerait-il, voulaient absolument le voir.

Alors que Harry plaçait ses chandails et t-shirts dans son tiroir, il sentit une forte étreinte. Il se retourna et reçu un baisé sur la joue de la part de sa meilleure amie. « du calme » fut les seuls mots que Harry réussi à prononcer. Déjà Ginny lui sautait elle aussi dans ses bras. Une fois qu'elles l'eurent toutes les deux donné un bec, Harry parvint à s'éloigner un peu d'eux pour sa propre sécurité et Hermione s'exclama :

« - Oh Harry tu m'as tellement manqué!

- Voyons, répondit Harry, il n'y a pas grande différence entre cet été et l'an dernier…

- Oh oui! Tu ne peu pas savoir à quel point, continua Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, a QUEL POINT j'étais inquiète… Harry s'efforça de sourire devant une Hermione si émotive, mais son sourire sonnait faux.

- Calme-toi, Hermione, je n'ai rien, je vais bien… Hermione ne répondit pas mais des larmes continuaient de couler silencieusement sur sa joue. Harry était à la fois touché par tant d'attention à son égard et agac : Il voulait oublier Sirius et Hermione ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

- Vous savez quoi, continua-t-il, espérant changer l'atmosphère triste des lieux, j'ai reçut une lettre de Mcgonagall et…

- Oh Harry es-ce que tu as passé tous tes buses? Le coupa Hermione, l'aire soudaine sévère. Parce que Ron m'a dit qu'il a raté divination alors je voulais savoir si toi aussi parce que votre avenir…

- HERMIONE! S'écria Harry.

- Désolé, fit celle-ci.

- Ok, oui, j'ai coulé Divination, et c'est d'ailleurs une très bonne nouvelle pour moi! Ne prêtant pas attention à l'air choqué d'Hermione, il continua : Au fait, j'ai aussi coulé l'histoire de la magie mais bon qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fou! Ron étouffa un fou rire devant l'air d'Hermione mais Harry s'en fichait pas mal. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de parler. Bon, continua-t-il, ce que je voulais donc vous dire, c'est que cet été, j'ai reçu une lettre de Mcgonagall et elle m'a annoncé que, si je le voulais, je serais le nouveau capitaine de notre équipe! Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça : si je le voulais? Tu ne vas quand même pas refusé ça! S'indigna-t-il.

- Ben je sais pas trop, avoua Harry. Après tout, je ne sais pas quoi vous apprendre et…

- Non mais regardez qui parle! S'exclama Ron en montrant théâtralement Harry du doigt. C'est qui monsieur le super bon prof de DFDM qui m'a permit d'avoir deux optimales?

- T'as eu deux optimales en DFDM! S'étonna Harry, réjoui pour son ami.

- Ne change pas de sujet, l'accusa Ron, le doigt toujours pointé vers lui. Si jamais tu OSE refusé ce poste de capitaine, je… je… mais Ron ne semblait pas trouver de menace assez forte alors il lança : Je te force à avaler des pralines longue langue! Harry sourit.

- Ok ok, je vais accepter ce poste, calme toi tu veux? »

Une voix les interpella alors. Ginny regarda sa montre et les annonça qu'll devrait être l'heure de manger. Harry en fut content po

Une voix les interpella alors. Ginny regarda sa montre et les annonça qu'll devrait être l'heure de manger. Harry en fut content pour deux raisons : la première fut que pendant le dîner, ils n'auraient pas à parler et peu-être que ceci calmera Hermione. La deuxième fut qu'il avait terriblement faims. ( comme toujours quoi)

Tout les quatre descendirent à la cuisine. Les plats étaient déjà sur la table lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et ils n'eurent qu'à s'asseoir et à déguster. En plus des habituels plats de pâtés rafiniés et de salade, il y avait une espèce de soupe orangé avec des bouts de quelque chose que Harry ignorait. Il s'agissait, semblerait-il, d'un cadeau de Percy. C'était Pénéloppe qu'il l'aurait cuisiné. Ce fut à cette minute que Harry remarqua la présence de Percy. Alors que le jeune Potter le fixait, Percy baissa les yeux et son teint devint très pale.

Fred et Georges arrivèrent à cet instant et hurlèrent en voyant Harry. Ils courrèrent alors dans tout le salon, les mains en l'air, dans sa dirrection. Une fois près de lui, Fred lui donna une claque dans le dos alors que Georges suivit son regard et remarqua qu'il observait Percy. Il fronça les sourcils et fixa Percy à son tour, bientôt suivit par Fred.

Les autres convives qui étaient autour de la table remarquèrent cette soudaine surdinité. Fred et Georges n'étaient jamais autant calme. C'est alors que un par uns, ils observèrent tous Harry, le regard froid et remplit de haine, et Percy, la tête baissé et les joues en feu.

Ce dernier leva sa tête quelques secondes afin d'examiner le regard de Harry: les yeux froids, les sourcils froncés, le regard défiant. Parcy ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il promena alors son regard autour de la table : Fred et Georges le détestaient autant que Harry, Ginny et Hermione étaient gênées, Ron était neutre, tout comme Bill et Charly, bien que Bill semblait un peu fâché, Arthur semblait souçiant et Molly semblait l'encourager à s'excuser.

Percy sentit monté en lui une boufée de gratitude envers sa mère. Ce fut la seule qui l'acceuillit à bras ouverts lorsqu'il arriva devant le terrier, balbutant des excuses. Elle l'avait aussitôt sérrée dans ses bras en pleurant, et répétait qu'elle savait qu'il reviendrait un jour. Arthur lui avait donné une claque amicale dans le dos et lui avait dit qu'il était contant qu'il eut enfin comprit, bien que Percy remarqua une pointe de sarcasme. Charly était absent en ce jour, tout comme Bill, Percy ne su donc jamais leurs vrais sentiments, mais ils lui ont tout les deux envoyés une lettre de re-bienvenu. Ron lui avait fait un signe de tête et était parti sans même lui parler : il n'avait pas oublié l'affreuse lettre de Percy dans laquelle il l'encourageait à laisser tomber Harry. Ron ne lui avait pas encore adressé la parole. Ginny, elle, semblait heureuse, mais le cachait un peu, puisqu'elle était proche de Fred et Georges.

Ces deux là, c'était autre chose. Ils étaient restés muets jusqu'à ce que tout le monde s'éloigne: Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Ron. Lorsque ceci fut fait, Percy leur envoya un regard de profond regret, mais ils lui firent une grimace dégoûté. Les bras croisés, une expression de profond mépris se lisait sur chaque trait de leurs visages pourtant si acceuillant habituellement. Percy ravala sa salive.

Depuis ce fameux jour, Fred et Georges étaient toujours autant dégoûtés en sa présence. Percy monta volontairement ses manches, comme pour montrer qu'il n'était pas mangemort, mais il ignorait qu'ils s'en fichaient tous. La vrai raison pour laquelle Fred et Georges le détestaient, c'était à cause de tout le mal qu'il avait bien put causé à leur charmante mère. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait vu leur mère pleurer jour et soir. Ce n'était pas contre lui qu'elle venait se coller, pleurant et demandant leurs avis si ce détritus de Percy allait jamais revenir. Percy observa de nouveau Fred et Georges. Ils avaient encore leur même regard, ce regard dégoûté. Percy avait beaucoup de difficulté à vivre au Terrier, sachant que certains aimeraient bien l'écorcher vif dans cette demeure, mais malgrès lui, il devait se l'avouer: c'était sa faute.

Personne ne l'avait poussé à renier sa famille. Personne ne l'avait poussé à faire souffrir sa mère, à ne plus jamais adresser la parole à aucun d'entre eux, à ne penser qu'à sa carrière au ministère. Il avait été horriblement égoïste et maintenant, il devait en payer le prix. Il espérait qu'un jour, ils puisse le pardonner. Qui sait, peu-être serait-ce possible, un jour...

Sachant que tout le monde le fixait, Percy se sentait obligé de faire un mouvement. Si il restait ainsi, dans ses pensés, personne n'allait bouger. Il gênait. Il le savait parfaitement. Il savait également qu'il ne pourrait jamais mangé sur une table qui contenait tan de personnes qui le méprisaient. Reposant couteau et fourchette, ravallant ses larmes, il se leva doucement et partit à pas précipités jusqu'à sa chambre.

On l'entendait encore monter bruyament les marches alors que Fred et Georges consentirent enfin à s'assoir d'un bord et d'autre de Harry. Essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, Charly se leva et se mit à remplir les assiettes de chacuns et chacunes. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les conversations commencèrent et tout le monde se détendit.

Après cette journée quelques peu troublante, Harry remarqua que Percy l'évitait désormais autant qu'il évitait les jumeaux. Harry en était énormément content car il ne voulait surtout pas revoir cette affreuse chose qui souhaitait le voir dans un hôpital pour fous! Harry se rapellait parfaitement de quelle manière Percy encourageait Fudge quand celui-ci essaya de lui casser sa baguette, car il aurait supposément imaginé un attaque durant l'été, ou bien le jour où Percy était joyeux pendant que Harry était dans de beaux draps pour avoir ouvert un club de défence illégale.

Puisque Harry et Percy semblaient s'être mis mutuellement d'accord pour ne plus jamais se regarder et encore moins se parler, Harry trouva quand même manière à s'amuser. Il adorait le Terrier, et en dehors de Percy, il s'entendait parfaitement avec tout le monde et en conséquence, le séjour de Harry passa comme toujours à une vitesse folle. Ils étaient déjà rendus au 28 août.

En ce jour, Harry, Hermione et les Wesley décidèrent de passer au chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter leurs nouveaux manuels. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de nouveaux manuels, comme le fit remarquer Ron d'un air bougon. Harry était lui aussi déçu mais il avait bien d'autres soucis. Il avait finalement décidé d'aller voir l'homme ou la femme qui lui avait envoyé l'offre. Dans son sac, Harry avait caché sa cape d'invisibilité. Il ira jusqu'à l'allé des embrumes dans un état invisible. Ainsi, s'il s'agit d'un piège pour l'attirer dans un clan remplis de mangemorts, il fera silencieusement demi-tour.

Le plus dur dans tout cela, pensa Harry, serait de s'éloigner discrètement de Ron et Hermione, car il avait la mauvaise impression que Hermione n'approuverait pas sa décision, mais après tout, c'est à cause de son machin vert qu'il allait faire ça, non?

Alors que les trois continuaient leur route, Harry pensa soudainement à une chose : et si c'était vrai? Si vraiment « l'ami » pouvait le mener jusqu'à Sirius et ses parents? Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il allait mourir? Allait-il rejoindre le royaume d'Ardès? Si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait pas quitter Ron et Hermione sans avertissement, pensa Harry, les yeux tournés vers ses deux meilleurs amis qui ne se doutaient de rien. Le cœur gros, Harry se rappela soudainement d'une chanson qu'il avait entendu dans sa nouvelle radio, au super top 25 des vielles chansons moldues. Il s'agissait du groupe The Rasmus et la chanson se nommait chill ( super bonne chanson d'ailleurs)

Les paroles disaient :

_Gotta make a phone call to my best friends,  
Gotta make them know that I'm leaving  
Everything behind me and politely  
I don't wont hurt there feelings oh no_

Harry continuait à marcher avec l'air de cette chanson dans sa tête. _And everytime when I painted my room, like a fool I hid my feelings, and everytime when I painted my room, I taught about leaving… _

Cette chanson lui correspondait totalement, pensait Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeraient vers Wesleys Gags, sous la demande de Harry. Il cachait toujours ses sentiments, comme le disait la chanson, et à chaque fois qu'il était seul, il envisageait s'en aller, se sauver de toute cette souffrance.

Harry pensea que la meilleure manière de s'éclipser sera pendant son hommage chez Wesleys Gags. Les jumeaux seraient surrement encore plus turbulents que d'habitude ( si possible), puisqu'il y aurait une fête, et Harry pourra s'éclipser sans problème. Un sourire nostalgique au coin des lèvres, Harry se demandait s'il faisait bien de n'avertir personne. Il reviendra, se força-t-il à croire, il _reviendra! _

« On y est, dit Ron. » Harry leva les yeux et ne pu s'empêché d'être impressionné même sous tout ce stress :

Le bâtiment faisait deux étages, les murs étaient blanches avec des vitrines un peu partout. On voyait tout en haut : Wesleys Gags en lettres lumineuses. Des dessins de pralines, pétards ou baguettes farceuses étaient affichés en couleures un peu partout sur les vitrines ou les murs d'un blanc laiteux.

Harry poussa la porte et entra en premier dans le bâtiment. Une fraîcheur l'acceuillit soudainement. Au début, il crut que la pièce était surclimatisé ( trop d'air climatisé) mais il se rendit alors compte qu'un seau d'eau venait de lui tomber dessus, le mouillant de la tête aux pieds. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, l'eau disparut. Harry resta confus alors que Fred sortit de derrière le comptoir, hilare.

« - Je vois que tu as fais connaissance avec l'aqua-vaporisant! S'exclama-t-il entre deux hoquet de rires. Non mais quelle face… ha ah… Fred s'essuyait les yeux d'un revers de manche alors que Harry avançait dans la pièce. Il entendit deux autres bruits d'éclaboussure suivit d'un cri aiguë et comprit que Ron et Hermione venaient eux aussi de se faire avoir.

- C'est vraiment hallucinant, avoua Harry, le regards se promenant sur les étagères remplis de pralines, sucettes, baguettes, pétards et autres choses que Harry n'avait encore jamais vu. Fred donna une claque si forte dans le dos de Harry que sa tête manqua de peu de heurter le comptoir.

- Tu sais on te dois tout!

- Ouais, fit Georges, derrière lui. Harry sourit.

- Je ne l'aurais pas fais pour rien, c'est super, votre boutique!

- Hé bien tu sais, continua Georges, disons que ça marchais très bien alors on s'est permis d'agrandire… un peu… le magasin. Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Harry remarqua alors à quel point le magasin était rempli. Une foule énorme se promenait un peu partout.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, dit une voix si forte qu'elle fit sursauter Harry. Il comprit alors que Fred avait mit le sortilège sonorus à sa voix. Celui-ci continua : Nous avons aujourd'hui un invité bien spécial. Il s'agit bien entendu de celui qui a vaincu vous-savez-qui plus de quatre fois, mais il s'agit également de celui qui à donné à un bon nombre d'élèves des cours de défences contre les forces du mal – c'est d'ailleurs un excellent prof – il s'agit du vainqueur du tournoi des trois sorciers et finalement, (fred haussa la voix) il s'agit de celui qui nous à financés, mon frère Georges et moi, nous permettant ainsi de faire notre rêve : d'ouvrire une boutique de farces et attrapes. Mesdames et Messieurs, il s'agit bien sure, de HARRY POTTER! »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements suivit les paroles de Fred. La foule criait : Harry – Harry – Harry . Ce dernier fut vraiment touché par tant de gentillesse. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Georges alluma alors des pétards qui s'envolèrent dans toute la boutique alors que des ballons increvables descendaient du plafond avec : Merci Harry , inscris sur chaque ballon.

Fred sortit des Bierreaubeures en quantité industrielle dans des contenants en plastique et se mit à les distribuer à travers un engin courbé qui envoyait les bouteilles en lobes et personne ne savait vraiment où ils allaient atterrire, puisque les bouteilles prenaient des virages serrés juste au moment au quelqu'un allait enfin l'y toucher.

Harry avait deviné juste en pensant que cette fête serait le meilleur moment pour se sauver. Il observa sa montre. Il lui restait tout juste une demi-heure pour arriver jusqu'à l'allé des embrumes et trouver le magasin Bwatch : il allait être en retard! Voyant que Fred marchandait déjà avec quelqu'un au sujet de l'engin avec lequel il lançait les bierreaubeurres, Harry se dirigea doucement jusqu'à la sortie, il n'avait plus une minute à perdre.

Une fois dehors, Harry se cacha dans un coin discret et sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac. Mais Harry n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un venait de le suivre jusqu'à sa cachette et que cette personne venait de découvrir son secret, ne sachant pas qu'il avait une cape d'invisibilité.

FIN DU CHAPITRE SECOND

J'espère qu'il était mieux que le premier… Peu-être êtes-vous comme moi et attendez simplement de pouvoir enfin lire les scènes d'actions. Croyez-moi, j'ai tout aussi hâte de pouvoir les écrire, mais il faut y aller graduellement.

Vous êtes vraiment sympa de lire cette fanfic, mais vous le serez encore plus si vous acceptez de m'écrire un review… , -

À la prochaine.

Joline


	3. La dette

Merci pour les reviweas, c'est vraiment sympât!

Comme j'ai reçu des reviews du chapitre 1 et 2, je vais répondre aux deux dans ce chapitre et à l'avenir je répondrais aux reviews au début de chaque chapitre, continuez de m'en envoyer!

**Chapitre 1**

**Onarluca: **Merci, tout simplement. :P Pour les reviews anonymes, je sais, j'ai enlevé la fonction qui empêchait les reviews anonymes, merci de me l'avoir rappelé.

**Behindblueeyes1117: **Dis donc tu ne serais pas une fan de Limp Bizkit toi?

La série les experts? Franchement jamais entendue parler, mais c'est dommage. C'est quoi, au juste? Des livres?   
En tout cas merci pour ton review!

**LyceiaArtemis: **Contente de voire que ça te plait!

**Chapitre 2**

**LyceiaArtemis: ** Ouais mes les retrouvailles c'est toujours comme ça, fallait pas faire exception! Et puis d'ailleurs j'aime ça écrire des scènes lourdes un peu. VOICI LA SUITE:P

Ok! Voici le troisième chapitre! J'espère que le deuxième vous a plus!

**La dette  
Chapitre 3 : La Dette**

Harry referma son sac et le mit sur son dos. Il ouvrit alors sa cape et s'en couvrit. Il n'entendit cependant pas une voix murmurer « farinium ach tserk » alors qu'il marchait vers l'allé des embrumes. La formule lancée par la personne cachée rendit son bras droit visible, car il était maintenant recouvert de farine fin. Le curieux put alors suivre Harry sans problème. Plutôt, devrons-nous dire, la curieuse.

Alors que Harry traversa l'affiche annonçant l'entré dans l'allé des embrumes, la personne cachée étouffa une exclamation de stupeur, mais continua à suivre Harry, décidée à savoir pourquoi il s'aventurait dans de telles places. La marche fut longue et elle eut souvent peur de l'avoir perdu, mais retrouvait toujours avec soulagement son bras fariné. Soudain, Harry s'immobilisa. La personne cachée regarda autour d'elle. Les magasins étaient tous sombres, les passants étaient tous en cagoules, elle venait de le remarquer, et aucun ne souriait. Pourquoi quitter une si belle fête organisée par les jumeaux en son honneur pour venir dans une place aussi sombre? D'ailleurs, Harry n'était pas du côté du bien? Que faisait-il dans ce coin qui de toute évidence débordait de magie noire?

Elle vit alors ce qui avait arrêté Harry. Une personne encagoulée l'attendait de l'autre coté de la rue. Harry partit le rejoindre. La personne cachée remarqua que Harry ne semblait pas sure de lui. Elle fit de son mieux pour essayer d'écouter la conversation entre Harry et l'inconnu, mais c'était presque une mission impossible – pour quelqu'un de normal. Mais sortant de la boutique de Fred et Georges, elle avait acheté une de leurs fameuses oreilles à rallonges!

Fière d'elle, elle déroula hâtivement les oreilles à rallonges et en enfonça un bout dans son oreille. L'autre extrémité se dirigea vers Harry et l'inconnu. Ça y est, elle entendait!

« - Alors, tu es d'accord? Disait de toute évidence l'inconnu, car il ne s'agissait pas de la voix de Harry.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Harry, hésitant. Au fait, je peu savoir vous êtes qui? Continua-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire présentement, répondit l'autre d'une voix nerveuse.

- Oh que si c'est nécessaire, insista Harry. Je vais peut-être mettre ma vie entre vos mains moi… ( la personne cachée sentit son cœur s'accélérer)

- Je te dis que non, s'impatienta l'autre. Bon, voilà : Le seigneur des ténèbres désire vous capturer et vous imposer du véritésérum afin de savoir le contenu de la prophétie. Il avait dit cela très rapidement, comme s'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'entende.

- Ok… et où est le rapport avec Sirius? Demanda Harry, essayant de cacher sa surprise.

- Hé bien voilà : Si je t'envois dans le passé, Voldemort ne pourra plus te retrouver afin de te faire avouer la vérité, et toi, en même temps, tu vivras au temps des maraudeurs.

- Vous connaissez les maraudeurs? Demanda Harry, quelque peu surpris.

- Oui, oui, répondit l'homme comme si cette question était inutile et venait de lui faire perdre beaucoup de son précieux temps. Bon, alors c'est clair : Je t'envois dans le passé, tu vis les meilleurs moments de ta vie et en plus tu es en sécurité et nous, on essaye d'arrêté le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Hey mais pas question que j'aille me cacher pendant que vous, vous risquez vos vies! S'indigna Harry. Et de toute manière vous ne parviendrez pas à le tuer, la prophétie dit… Harry s'interrompit. Il ne savait même pas qui se trouvait devant lui, il n'allait pas lui dire une telle information.

- Quoi, elle dit quoi la prophétie? Demanda une voix différente de celle que l'homme avait tantôt.

- VOUS! Cracha alors Harry. L'homme semblait soudain nerveux

- Putain de polynectar qui ne dure qu'une heure! S'exclama-t-il. Bon j'ai pus de temps à perdre! J'ai une dette de vie envers toi et je ne mourrais pas tranquille si je ne l'accomplis pas alors toi tu acceptes mon offre et tu retourne au passé! L'homme avait dit cela en tenant Harry par les épaules.

- NON! Se débattait Harry. Vous avez besoins de moi, vous ne pouvez pas le tuer tout seuls! La main qui tenait l'épaule gauche de Harry se transformait : elle devenait plus grosse, plus ronde, et il manquait l'index.

- Mais arrête! S'impatienta Peter. Tu ne sais donc pas qui je suis? Tu ne sais pas d'où je viens, sale gamin! Je les connais, les plans du seigneur des ténèbres! Tu ne pourras jamais t'échapper de lui avec toute l'armée qu'il a réussi à former, tu dois te sauver! Tu.. tu es notre dernier espoir! Harry ne bougeait plus, il laissa Peter continuer.

- Tu n'as pas idée de la puissance qu'il a réussi à gagner! Il est très fort, très, très fort! Et en ce moment il est sûrement au courant de mon absence, il me retrouvera et j'aurais ma punition, mais voilà, je ne veux pas mourir en lâche! Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Peter lui présentait en quelque sorte des excuses.

- Il y a des choses qui ne s'effacent pas, répondit-il d'un ton froid.

- On m'avait dit que tu étais intelligent! Peter n'en pouvait plus. Un mangemort pourrait être tout proche, Peter pourrait mourir d'une seconde à l'autre. Il s'adoucit :

- Je te renvois dans le passé, au temps des maraudeurs : Tout est possible, tout recommence! Change le futur, c'est pourtant si simple à comprendre! Harry était abasourdit. Ce n'était pas bête.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il alors d'une voix empressée, se rendant soudain compte a quel point ce qu'ils faisaient était dangereux. Peter était toujours aussi secoué, mais semblait soulagé que le jeune Potter collabore.

- Attention, tu de dois surtout pas faire d'anicroche entre James et Lily, oui, ils se détestent, mais ça s'arrangera. Si tu mets fin à leur couple, tu n'existeras pas, tu comprends? Harry hocha la tête, avide de connaître la suite.

- Alors maintenant je vais créer un Hurrijamme, une espèce de tornade qui t'aspirera et te crachera au passé, ok? Harry hocha la tête. Peter continua : Tu arriveras au temps des Maraudeurs alors qu'ils commencent leur sixième année. Tu suivras les cours normalement avec eux. Pendant ce temps, tu sais qui sera très puissant, mais il ignore tes visions. Prends-les à ton avantage, confis-toi à Dumbledore, et surtout, formez une armée. Une armée très puissante, regroupez toutes les créatures possibles, et empêche Lucius d'entendre le début de la prophétie! Tue le s'il le faut!

- C'est Lucius qui avait... commença Harry. »

Mais à cet instant, Harry sentit une énorme douleur à sa cicatrice. Peter semblait affolé. « Ils s'en viennent.. » Réussi à articuler Harry alors qu'il tomba à genoux. La personne cachée qui observait Harry était morte de panique. Quoi faire? Elle ne pouvait pas aller chercher quelqu'un, elle était complètement perdue! Elle se contenta d'observer la suite.

« - Plus de temps à perdre! S'inquiéta Peter, Hurrijammus! »

Une énorme tornade sortit alors de sa baguette magique. Harry observa la tornade de plus en plus blanche, n'ayant pas le courage de sauter. « vite » pressa Peter. Harry rassembla son courage à deux mains et se leva, mais quelqu'un le reteint par l'épaule. Harry se retourna au moment où Peter enleva sa cagoule pour la première fois : « pardonne-moi, Harry » Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il tourna la tête et sauta dans la tornade alors qu'il entendait vaguement une voix féminine l'appeler.

Tout tournait. Harry ne voyait que des paysages inconnus tourbillonner autour de lui à une vitesse folle et eu la brillante idée de fermer les yeux. Il tremblait de froid. La tornade allait à une vitesse folle. Se tenant le ventre à deux mains, Harry se retenait à grande peine de vomir. Il sentait son corps se retourner, il avait à présent la tête en bas. Et puis il redevint normal. À peine eut-il le temps de pousser un soupir de soulagement que sa tête se retrouva à nouveau en bas. Encore, encore. Plus ça allait, plus son corps tournait vite. Harry en avait le tournis, même les yeux clos.

Enfin, ça ralentissait. Harry sentit enfin ses pieds toucher le sol. Il était si fatigué que ses jambes fléchirent sous le poids de son corps, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans le parc de Hogward. Il parvint à s'asseoir à l'aide de ses bras tremblants et regarda autour de lui. Il avait si froid et se sentait horriblement mal, mais un vague sentiment de soulagement le parcourut lorsqu'il comprit que le parc était désert. Qu'aurait en effet pensé un élève en voyant un garçon tomber d'une tornade qui sortait de nul part. De tout évidence, Peter l'avait ramené au temps des maraudeurs présisement le 28 août. Soudainement, il se sentit engloutir par la panique attroce : Il devait changer l'avenir…

Mais c'était paradoxal : Si vraiment maintenant il réussissait à empêcher Voldemort de tuer ses parents, il ne serait pas orphelin dans le futur et Peter ne l'aurait pas envoyé ici sauver ses parents , et surtout, Voldemort ne serait pas aussi puissant. Mais alors, cela voulait dire qu'il ne réussirait pas à empêcher Voldemort de tuer ses parents! Si c'était ainsi, pourquoi était-il là? Pourquoi Peter l'avait envoyé ici sachant que Harry n'arriverait pas à sauver qui que ce soit?

Une autre pensée surgit alors dans la tête de Harry : Et si il les avais sauvés, mais qu'ils étaient cachés, tout comme Peter l'avait fait pendant 12 ans? Ça expliquerait pourquoi Peter l'aurait envoyé ici : il saurait où il les avait cachés et comment. Il pourrait alors revenir dans le futur pour les retrouver et…

Harry se figea de nouveau : Il n'avait aucune idée comment retourner dans le futur.

Peter avait sûrement tout arrangé pensa-t-il… mais no. Peter allait bientôt mourir, Harry avait sentit Voldemort. Alors, tout se jouait entre ses mains! Dire qu'il venait de faire confiance à celui qui avait trahit ses parents!

Boudeur, il se releva et se dirigea vers le château. Malgrès sa mauvaise humeur, il savait bien qu'il était obligé de rentrer dans le château, ne serais-ce que pour se remettre de ce voyage dans le temps. Il jeta un regard vers la cabane d'Hagrid, soulagé, il remarqua que Hagrid était déjà présent au temps des marraudeurs. Mais c'était logique, Hagrid avait véçu au même moment où Voldemort faisait ses études. Ainsi, Bellatrix devrait également être dans cette période, pensa Harry avec haîne. Si il la tuait maintenant, elle ne pourrait jamais s'attaquer à Sirius dans le futur, pensa-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

"Tu es fou!" Fit une petite voix qui ressemblait à celle d'hermione dans sa tête. Cette voix avait raison. À peine avait-il fait son retour dans le passé et déjà il envisageait de tuer 2 personnes. Serait-il devenu un monstre? "formez une puissante armée" avait dit Peter. Harry sourit de nouveau. Il pourrait manipuller les mangemorts de futur et les mettres de son côté! Oui, c'était une idée! Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à tué aucun des mangemorts, car ils lutterons avec lui contre le mal sans le savoir, pensant que Harry était un monstre...

Harry ne put penser à son machiavélique plus longtemps, puisqu'il venait d'arriver en face de la gargouille de pierre.

« Entrez » Fit la voix de Dumbledore. Harry entra aussitôt. Le bureau du directeur n'avait aucunement changé, les mêmes tableaux se trouvaient aux murs, le bureau était placé de la même manière et la pensine se trouvait dans l'armoire, derrière Dumbledore, à la même étagère. La seule différence fut les petits outils éparpillés sur le bureau du directeur qui n'existaient plus dans le futur, après l'aimable crise de Harry.

« -James? Que faites-vous… mais Dumbledore se tut. Ciel! Fit-il, les yeux ronds, alors qu'il se levait afin de s'approcher de Harry.

- Bonjour professeur, je, euh…

- Qui êtes-vous? Dit sèchement le directeur. Ce fut un coup dure pour Harry, à qui Dumbledore c'était toujours adressé avec la plus grande gentillesse.

- Euh… je… je viens du futur et… je suis Harry James Potter. Dumbledore observa longuement le nouveau venu et comprit.

- Le fils de James?

- Oui, dit simplement Harry.

- Vous dites que vous venez du futur? Demanda calmement Dumbledore.

- Oui, en effet, répondit Harry qui se forçait à maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix. Voil : Je suis le fils de James et Lily. Ils sont morts alors que je n'avais qu'un an, tués par Voldemort. Vous connaissez Voldemort?

- Bien sure, continu! Répondit précipitamment Dumbledore, avide de connaître la suite.

- Voldemort avait voulu me tuer car une prophétie qu'un de ses partisan avait entendu annonçait que j'allais moi-même mettre fin à son règne. Mais son avada kedevra a ricoché et… »

Harry raconta ainsi tout, y comprit le fait que Peter l'ait envoyé ici. Il hésita longuement à parler de son plan et préféra finalement se taire. À mesure qu'il parlait, il se sentait mieux, car il remarqua avec soulagement que Dumbledore ne le prenait pas seulement au sérieux, il le croyait sur parole! Une fois tout le récit terminé, le jeune homme poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Dumbledore s'assit à son tour et observa Harry avec inquiétude.

« - Quelle idée brillante de la part de ce vieux Peter, s'étonna-t-il. Il est si noble, Harry, te rends-tu compte qu'il vient de t'offrir sa vie?

- Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Harry, déconcentré.

- Il t'a envoyé ici pour que tu l'éloigne de Lily et James. S'il ne les parle plus, ils ne le choisiront jamais comme gardien du secret, et ils seront ainsi sauvé. Mais lui, en échange, il perd tout.

- Il ne perd rien du tout, dit froidement Harry. Sa vie dans le futur est misérable, il vie en cachette, tout le monde le croit mort. S'il refait surface, c'est la prison assuré, et un bon nombre de mangemorts veulent sa mort alors, il n'avait absolument rien à perdre! Le jeune Potter n'était pas près de pardonner ce traître.

- Tu ne comprends pas Harry : Rien n'est pire que la solitude. Il n'a jamais été seul, Peter, malgré tout. Mais maintenant, il le sera, il DOIT l'être! Sinon, tes parents meurent, Voldemort reprend contrôle et rien ne change.

- Vous… dit timidement Harry, vous avez peu-être raison… »

Le jeune Potter fixa alors le sol, essayant de ravaler ses larmes. Ainsi, Peter se sacrifiait pour lui? Il avait remplit sa dette, détruit en même temps sa vie. Furieux, il comprit alors qu'il n'y avait rien a faire : Peter venait de faire quelque chose de courageux et noble, il ne pouvait que le pardonner.

Les minutes passaient sans que Harry ne le remarque. Il aurait voulut rester dans ce bureau chaleureux toute sa vie, dans ce fauteuil confortable, près de Dumbledore, loin des souffrances, loin de son destin, isolé.

« - Fils de James et Lily, dit alors Dumbledore en coupant ce silence de mort, qui aurait cru que ces deux-là s'aimerons un jour suffisamment pour avoir un enfant. »

Harry se força à sourire, mais un autre détail lui vint alors en tête : son père. Il détestait sa mère, l'avait-il obligé? Un Potter serait-il assez cruel pour ça? Mais les paroles de Peter lui revinrent malencontreusement en tête « _Attention, tu de dois surtout pas faire d'anicroche entre James et Lily, oui, ils se détestent, mais ça s'arrangera_. » Tout ce que Harry ferai, se promit-il, ce serait de surveiller suffisamment James pour s'assurer que Lily l'aimerait sous aucun charme magique autre que l'amour pure.

Un autre moment de silence s'installa. Harry pensa à nouveau à son plan: former une armée avec les futurs mangemorts. Il releva sa tête vers Dumbledore, décidé à lui faire part de son idée, mais il pensa alors à autre chose : pourquoi pas tout simplement lui demander son avis? Peu être Dumbledore aurait une meilleure idée en matière d'armée.

«- Heu, professeur... qu'en pensez-vous? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

- Pardon? Fit Dumbledore qui leva les yeux vers Potter.

- Selon vous, que devrais-je faire? Demanda patiemment Harry. Dumbledore sembla réfléchir longtemps à la question et répondit:

- Hé bien voilà, dit-il, pour commencer, tu va bien évidement continuer tes études où tu les aura laissés, c'est- à- dire?

- En sixième année, professeur, s'empressa de répondre Harry. Albus hocha la tête.

- Donc, tu entrera directement en sixième année. Bien entendu, l'ordre du phénix existe déjà, mais il nous faut quelque chose d'autre car, si j'ai bien comprit, l'ordre de fonctionnera pas? Demanda Albus.

- Euh, en effet, répondit Harry. Voldemort tuera chaque membre un par un. Il hésita et continua.

- Euh professeur...

- Je t'écoute, Harry.

- Je, je crois avoir une idée d'armée. Albus leva les yeux vers Harry si rapidement que Harry en fut déstabilisé pendant quelques secondes. Et puis, il continua

- Je connais les mangemorts du futur... je sais déjà qui aidera Voldemort à tuer des innocents. Puis, voyant que Albus ne disait rien, Harry continua : Je pensais les encourager dès maintenant à me joindre. Je serais un deuxième Voldemort, en gentil, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, voyant l'expression d'Albus. BIen entendu, continua-t-il, mes partisants ne connaîtrons pas mes plans réelles et me suivrons. Ainsi, je pourrais attaquer Voldemort avec ses propres partisants. Dumbledore fixa longuement Harry et répondit:

- Ce n'est pas fou mais, voudrais-tu bien m'expliquer comment tu va faire pour mettre des serpentards si démoniaques de ton côté alors que tu sera à Griffondor? Harry en reçu un choc. Dumbledore avait raison.

- Je... dis-il à contrecoeur, j'irais à Serpentard. Dumbledore sourit, ce qui étonna Harry.

- Tu sais, je viens de comprendre ton lien avec James, s'explica-t-il : Prêt à souffrir énormément pour ceux qu'il aime. Harry sourit faiblement.

- Vous êtes d'accord, alors? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, en effet, répondit Dumbledore en se levant, alors que Harry en fit de même. Je vous propose de passer vos 2 dernières journés de vacances ici même. Profitez-en pour vous reposer, cette année sera particulièrement chargé pour vous.

- Merci, professeur, répondit Harry. Au revoir. Au moment ou il mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte, Albus lui attrapa le bras, il souriait.

- Vous avez l'intention d'aller recrutter des serpentards avec cette apparence? Demanda-t-il. Harry se rapella alors à quel point il ressemblait à son père et sentit un noeud dans son estomac.

- Je vais changé d'apparence? Demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- En éffet, fit Dumbledore. Préparez-vous : "Aparum Ourish." »

Harry eu alors l'impression d'avoir avalé un chaudron entier de polynectar. Chaque partit de son corps lui faisait horriblement mal. Il sentit ses mains, bras et jambes s'allongirs, ses épaules prendre du volume, ses cheveux pousser. Harry, ne pouvant plus se retenir, poussa des hurlement et se plia en deux, les bras sur le ventre. Sa vision était floue. Harry enleva ses lunettes. Il sentit des cheveux lisses sur ses oreilles. Surprit, il se retourna vers Dumbledore qui se poussa quelques peu. Derrière lui se tenait un énorme mirroir. Harry pouvait maintenant se contempler de la tête aux pieds.

Il étouffa une exclamation de surprise en s'observant. Il avait grandit, beaucoup. Il dépasserait peu-être même Ron, pensa Harry. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient toujours aussi noirs, mais étrangement lisses. On aurait dit des cheveux de chinoises. Ils lui arrivait aux épaules, couvrant un peu ses yeux _verts. _Ses yeux... la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi, car ils étaient identiques à ceux de sa mère, il l'avait bien remarqué sur des photos. Et sans ses lunettes, on les voyaient mieux. Ses sourcils était droits, sa cicatrice avait disparue, mais son nez était un peu plus pointu. Ses bras, eux, étaient musclés, rien à voir avec ses anciens bras osseux. Il avait un corps d'athlète, remarqua Harry, bouche bé.

«Je pensais, s'expliqua Albus, que tu auras plus de facilité à gagner du respect avec un corps imposant comme celui-ci.

- Professeur, mes yeux.. pourquoi...

- Il faut bien que je te laisse les yeux de ta mère, répondit Albus. Tu te lance dans quelque chose de très dangereux, tu vas jouer avec le feu. Je me suis dis que si jamais l'idée du respect de plaisait trop, si jamais tu perdais la raison dans toute cette histoire, tes yeux seront là pour te rappeler de qui tu es vraiment, répondit Albus avec sagesse.

- Merci professeur. Répondit Harry.

- Je dois également avouer que les liens t'unissant à tes parents sont tellement forts que j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à ne changer que tes cheveux et ta taille... Ah, un dernier détail, dorénavant, tu t'appellera Randy Lenon.»

Harry fronça les sourcils, la bouche en "o" , exprimant son désaccord alors que Dumbledore lui refermait la porte de son bureau au nez.

FIN DU CHAPITRE TROIS

J'espère qu'il vous à plus!

Je suis bien consciente qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de dialogues dans ce chapître, mais c'était plus facile pour vous expliquer un peu le plan de Harry. D'ailleurs, j'espère que vous l'avez compris... il veux tout simplement etre un deuxième Voldemort, un concurrent au premier... :P

Bon bah c'est ça, un petit review en attendant le quatrième chapitre?... :P

_Spoonie. _


	4. Vengeance Sanguinaire

Hey! Allo!

Je sais j'ai pris du temps pour ce chapitre, mais bon, va vaux la peine , - ... enfin j'espère. Lol. Bon peu importe je reponds rapidement aux reviewers et jvous laisse lire en paix.

Petite note: je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé : j'air cru avoir posté ce chapitre il y a une semaine et voilà que je vois qu'il n'y a que troischapitres de postés. Il y a du avoir une erreure, j'ignore laquelle et je m'en excuse. Enfin, voilà de retour le chapitre 4. ( désolé si vous l'avez déjà lu je n'ai rien ajouté mais le cinquième arrivera plus vite histoire de m'excuser, c'est promis!)

**Arewene Evans : **Merci:P Un simple review comme ça encourage beaucoup tu sais? Continue de m'en envoyer tout simplement pour que je m'assure que tu lis toujours!

**LyceiaArtemis: **Contente que mes idées te plaisent! Bah je t'avertis Harry sera un peu différent du gentil orphelin qu'on connais tous... il sera plus comme... le Harry que j'ai toujours voulu voir mais qui ne c'est jamais manifesté dans les bouquins de J.K Rowling. J'ai décidé de le créer moi-même finalement. :P Déjà dans ce chapitre il commence à changer... j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que moi, le nouveau Harry ,

Behindblueeyes1117: HA! Je savais que tu aimais limp Bizkit! Buhahaha! Je sais tout... ça fait peur hein? Qui espionnait Harry? La connait-il? Es-ce un humain? Es-t-elle pacifique? Tout cela dans le chapitre suivant... hahaha! Tu le saura TRÈS bientot tinquiète pas, mais j'aime faire durer le suspense voilà tout lolz. Bon je t'embête pas plus, va lire! ( tu me diras si tu t'y attendais )

Merci à vous chers reviewers, vos commentaires, gentils ou pas, sont toujours appréciés!

Bon ok alors je ne vous importune pas plus longtemps, voici la suite!

**La dette  
Chapitre 4 : Vengeance Sanguinaire. **

Ginny Wesley arracha l'oreille à rallonge de son oreille droit et recula de quelques pas. Elle n'aurait pas du crier, maintenant, Peter l'observait avec ses petits yeux abasourdis.

Avec un tel regard, la petite rousse cru d'abord que le rat voulait la tuer mais finalement, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de la crainte. Ils s'observèrent longuement sans que l'on puisse savoir lequel était le plus effray et finalement, Peter consentit enfin à agir. Levant les mains dans les airs, comme pour montrer son état inoffensif, il s'approcha lentement de Ginny qui hésitait entre sauter au cou de celui qui avait mit Sirius en prison ou bien faire demi tour et se sauver à toute vitesse. La petite fille remarqua alors à quel point la rue était déserte. Au fait, elle l'était auparavant. Devant ses yeux, quatre silhouettes encagoulés venaient d'apparaître. Ginny avait la mauvaise impression que d'autres arriveraient bientôt, mais elle ne savait pas encore quoi faire. Peter l'aida très vite à faire son choix en ne prononçant que très rapidement:

« Mais qu'es-ce que tu attends, SAUVE-TOI!»

Elle ne se le fit pas prier, mais lança tout de même un regard assassin à celui qui venait d'envoyer des années en arrière son ami.

À la vitesse que la petite Wesley courait, ce n'était vraiment pas étonnant que le chemin du retour paraisse un peu plus court. Ne prêtant pas attention à son point de côté ou à son coeur qui menaçait d'exploser, soit à cause de la fatigue ou sois sur le coup de l'émotion, elle continuait de courir à une vitesse folle, ne souhaitant que de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et les mangemorts. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues alors qu'elle revoyait Harry dans cette espèce de tornade. Elle avait bien vue son ami jeter des regards désespérés partout autour de lui, elle l'avait bien vu quand il avait essayé de s'enfuir, mais pourquoi donc n'avait-elle rien fait?

Une fois qu'elle fut enfin au chemin de traverse, elle s'accota au mur de chez Fleury and Botts afin de reprendre sa respiration et de se sécher les larmes d'un revers de manche.

«pleurnicharde» se reprochait-elle.

Mais au fait, elle était pas simplement pleurnicharde, elle était noyée dans ses larmes de chagrin. La culpabilité l'inondait tout comme un océan inondait un bateau abandonné. Et si Harry en était mort? Ginny frissonnait à la simple pensée d'une telle horreur. Ce Peter n'était qu'un trouillard, un simple sortilège de patronus l'aurait fait disparaître. POURQUOI N'AVAIT-ELLE PAS RÉAGIT, D'UNE MANIÈRE OU D'UNE AUTRE?

Se relevant, les larmes sèches, le visage neutre, elle se dirigea vers Wesley's Gags. Il fallait bien qu'elle confie tout cela à quelqu'un, et qui ne la jamais mieux comprise qu'Hermione?

Pendant ce temps, au temps de Randy Lenon alias Harry

Harry marchait dans les couloirs à la recherche du dortoir des Serpentards. Il se rappela alors d'une mésavanture qu'il avait passé en deuxième année et se rappela vaguement de la location de la salle commune. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers qu'il voyait Drago monter matin après matin, Harry observait les lieux. Tout était vert et argenté, quelle horreur! Il devra passer son année dans cette maison abominable, être ami, gagner la confiance et le respect de ceux qu'il méprisait tant. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Harry n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il devra vivre sous cette apparence de Randy Lenon.

Mais un plaisir vengeur l'animait. Il allait battre Tom Elvis Jedusor avec sa propre arme, avec ses propres mangemorts et tout ça, grâce à son fidèle serviteur. Il allait l'avoir, il allait enfin achever Voldemort, il avait enfin le dessus, enfin un avantage... Un sourire machiavélique anima alors son visage, le donnant l'air d'un fou, d'un diable. En cet instant, qui aurait cru que ses intentions étaient tout d'abord pacifiques?

Ginny courait comme une folle, bousculant des familles heureuses, faisant tomber des sacs de provisions des mains de certains en ne prenant même pas la peine de s'excuser. Elle se fichait pas mal de tout le monde, pour elle, tout ce qui comptait, c'était revoir les yeux noisettes d'Hermione, son regard si tendre, calmeur. ( je crois que je viens de l'inventer... qui calme) Elle ne voulait qu'entendre un conseil de sa meilleure amie, de celle qui savait toujours la consoler.

Après un temps qui lui avait semblé interminable, elle vit enfin l'édifice de ses frères. La fête semblait toujours y régner, mais après tout, c'était normale, à peine venait de passer une heure depuis son absence et Fred et Georges ne limitaient jamais leurs fête à si peu. Ginny jugea plus sage d'agir normalement quand elle entrera dans la boutique, du moins, devant les autres. Une fois la porte poussé, il y avait tellement de vacarme à l'intérieur que personne ne sembla s'intéresser à elle, personne, sauf la porte elle même. Trop occupée à chercher Hermione, Ginny avait oubliée la farce du sceau d'eau que ses malheureux frères avaient installés. Elle fut donc trempée de la tête aux pieds en moins d'une fraction de seconde. « crétins » Marmonna-t-elle alors que l'eau re-disparaissait.

Elle vit enfin son frère Ron. Une lueur d'espoir l'anima. Ginny traversa la salle et mit la main sur l'épaule de son cher frère. Le rouquin se retourna presque aussitôt et sourit lorsqu'il reconnu sa soeur.

«- oh c'est toi, Ginny, dit-il. Dis, tu n'aurais pas vue...

- Harry? Compléta-t-elle, la voix tremblante, les yeux en larmes. Ron observa sa soeur et comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Gi.. Ginny... qu'es-ce qui ne va pas? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Où est Hermione? Demanda alors Ginny.

- Je suis là, fit une voix derrière la rouquine. Celle-ci sursauta et se retourna vers son amie. Hermione portait dans sa main un sac de farces et attrapes qu'elle essaya de cacher de Ron mais sans succès. Celui-ci s'abstint toutefois de faire un commentaire vu l'état de sa soeur.

- Oh mon dieu Ginny, dit alors Hermione. Tu es toute blanche... et tu tremble!»

Hermione prit son amie par la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie, suivit par Ronald. La petite Wesley en fut reconnaissante car le vacarme de la boutique la rendait dingue, déjà qu'elle ne devait pas être en très bon état pour voir son ami disparaître dans une tornade.

«- Alors, qu'es-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda sèchement Hermione, sans toutefois manquer de délicatesse. Cette question ramena brusquement Ginny à la réalité et elle fixa les yeux noisettes de son amie. Ron s'était mit entre eux et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de sa soeur qui lui en fit très reconnaissante.

- Je... je... bégaya Ginny. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé... J'avais vue Harry quitter la boutique et puis je l'ai suivis... Il... il est allé dans l'allé des unbrumes... et là-bas, il y avait Peter...

- Pettigrow? Demanda aussitôt Ron. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir alors que Ron, rougissant, baissait les yeux.

- Bien sure, combien de Peter tu connais? Lança froidement Hermione. Continue Ginny, dit alors Hermione avec beaucoup plus de chaleur.

- Oui... alors... c'est ça..., Ginny prit une grosse respiration et se lança: Voilà, Peter à convaincu Harry de retourner dans le passé pour former une armée puissante et s'entraîner pour battre Voldemort dans le futur ainsi que pour sauver la vie de ses propres parents. Devant l'expression ébahit de Ron et Hermione, Ginny ajouta: Il avait dit qu'il avait une espèce de dette envers Harry...

- MAIS OUI! Lança Ron, à la fois fâché et soulagé d'avoir comprit. Quand Harry avait empêché Sirius et Rémus de tuer Peter, en troisième année, Peter à dut voir ceci comme un sauvetage et il a cru remplir sa dette en permettant à Harry de sauver ses parents grâce à lui! Hermione plaqua alors sa main sur sa bouche et recula, les yeux ouverts très gros.

- Mais alors, dit-elle, Harry est partit dans le passé?

- Oui. Oui, parce que j'ai été trop stupide pour l'en empêcher... se lamenta Ginny qui laissa enfin couler doucement ses larmes.»

Hermione la prit dans ses bras et la balança en lui répétant que ce n'était aucunement sa faute pendant que Ron restait là comme un pot de fleur, se sachant pas quoi faire. Ce fut un moment assez pénible pour Ron de voir sa soeur si triste. Elle qui était toujours si populaire, entourée de tout pleins de monde, aimée par tous, était maintenant dans cette rue obscure à pleurer tout son saoul.

Alors que Randy Lenon Harry arrivait devant un mur dans les cachots, il vit à ses pieds tout ses bagages ainsi qu'une petite feuille plié en deux. Harry se demanda comment ses bagages avaient fait le voyage dans le passé, mais il était d'autant plus intrigué par la feuille. Il la prit, la déplia et lut à haute voix:

« vengeance sanguinaire »

Harry regarda à nouveau la feuille, alors que son sourire machiavélique ré-apparaissait. « vengeance » oh oui... Une porte de pierre apparut alors au milieu du mur. « le mot de passe...» comprit alors Randy. Un sourire aux lèvres, il prit ses bagages et entra dans sa nouvelle maison.

Alors qu'il ouvrait ses valises, Harry remarqua quelque chose d'étrange: Tout ses robes de Gryffondore étaient disparus et remplacés par ceux de Serpentards. La seule robe qu'il avait toujours, c'était sa robe de soirée vert bouteille. Harry remit ses robes et vit un sac supplémentaire. Il était de la taille d'une sacoche. Harry l'ouvrit et retrouva à l'intérieur le même miroir que Sirius l'avait donné il y à de cela une éternité. ( Un espèce de walkie-talkie sorcier)

Harry se demandait avec qui se trouvait le deuxième miroir quand un visage très connu lui apparu dans le miroir. Le coeur bondissant de joie, Harry se donna trois bonnes claques et regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. C'était bien Ronald Wesley qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Harry vit alors un bout de papier sur le miroir et y lu: « un maraudeur ne fait jamais un travail à moitié » . Ainsi, James et Sirius avaient quand même réussis à apprendre quelque chose à ce cher Peter, constata avec joie Harry. Celui-ci reporta son attention au reflet de Ron. Hésitant un peu, il décida enfin de se lancer. Approchant sa bouche de l'appareil, Harry murmura:

«- Ron... Ron..»

L'ambiance était triste, Ginny continuait de pleurer tout en écoutant inutilement les paroles d'Hermione. Ron, lui, observait silencieusement. Si seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose pour retrouver Harry... nimporte quoi...

« Ron.. Ron...»

Bon, voilà maintenant qu'il entendait la voix de Harry! Super, il devenait dingue! Se secouant brusquement la tête, Ron regarda autour de lui.

« Ron, OUI, c'est moi, c'est Harry... RON!»

Cette fois-ci, Harry avait crié si fort que même Ginny avait cessé de pleurer. Elle sursauta et observa Ron et Hermione qui étaient aussi déboussolés qu'elle même.

« - Ginny, ça alors... fit Hermione, qui pointait un miroir qui dépassait de la poche de la rouquine. Elle prit le miroir de sa poche et l'examina. Mais ma parole, c'est Harry!

- QUOI! Ginny sursauta et arracha le miroir des mains d'Hermione pour voir par sois même. _Harry! _Fit Ginny. Mais qu'as-tu fais de tes cheveux? Ils sont... lisses! Le portrait de Harry sourit.

- Ginny, dit-il, ça fait du bien de te voir! Dis, tu pourrais bien m'appeler Randy à l'avenir?»

Devant l'air ébahit de Ginny, Harry sourit et lui raconta en gros son voyage dans le temps. Les deux autres écoutaient également, et une fois le réçit terminé, Hermione lança:

« Alors donc, tu va suivre tes cours dans le passé?

- Ouais, conclu Randy.

- Avec Rogue, Bellatrix et Narcissa?

- Euh... ouais.. fit Harry qui perdait son entrain.

- Pour une durée inconnue? Continua Hermione.

- Ouais...

- Ça aurait pu être pire, dit alors Hermione. Puis, voyant que tout le monde la fixait, y comprit Harry, elle continua:

- Bah quoi, enfin, au moins, on peu lui parler et, il n'a pas tan changer que ça, juste assez pour qu'on ne sache que pas que c'est le fils de James, mais enfin, Harry, continua-t-elle, tu as encore les mêmes yeux, la même couleur de cheveux et tu es enfin débarrassé de ta cicatrice et de tes lunettes, c'est positif comme changement d'apparence, non?

- Je... je n'avais pas vu cela ainsi, avoua Harry. Mais tu as raison, je ... je crois... c'est positif après tout... mais regardez ma garde-robe!»

Harry les montra alors tout les robes de Serpentards et Ron plaignait vraiment son meilleur ami, bien qu'il était soulagé de le savoir vivant, et de revoir le visage rassuré de sa soeur.

Après une bonne discutions, Harry annonça qu'il avait très sommeil et qu'il leur reparlera de la rentrée chez lui à condition qu'ils en fassent autant.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny se dirigeaient vers le Terrier alors que Ron observait toujours le miroir. Il devra passer une année entière sans Harry, c'était horrible! Il se tourna alors vers Hermione. « Tu crois qu'on devrais avertir Dumbledore?» « Oui » Répondit son amie. Les trois étaient beaucoup trop déstabilisés pour parler plus longuement. Une année entière et peut-être plus sans Harry! Tristement, ils entrèrent chacun dans leurs chambre.

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Harry se leva avec sursaut et se cogna la tête au plafond. Furieux, il se mit à se masser quand il remarqua la présence d'un esprit : Peeves.

« Tiens le petit serpentard est beaucoup trop long? Ça fais bo-bo? Continua Peeves avec un affreux sourire.

- Tu sais ce qui fais bo-bo? Répondit férocement Harry, c'est recevoir un bon coup de chaîne derrière la tête de la part du baron sanglant... Le sourire de Peeves disparut.

- Tu... tu connais le Baron? Tu n'es là que depuis deux jours et déjà tu... Harry se donna une claque dans le visage, c'est vrai! Il n'était pas supposé savoir...

- Le portrait m'en a parlé... risqua-t-il.

- Quel portrait? C'est une porte en pierre!

- DÉGAGE! S'emporta Harry.»

Peeves sursauta mais partit aussitôt. Harry sourit joyeusement, Peeves avait peur de lui! Heureux de sa victoire, Harry sauta de son lit et se vêtit de la robe officielle de Hogward. Après tout, il n'était pas supposé être au courant qu'il sera à Serpentard. Il avançait dans les couloirs et sentant le gargouillis de son estomac, se dirigea vers la grande salle présentement vide. Il n'y avait à l'intérieur que le professeur Mc.Gonagall, Flitwick et Bibine. Madame Pomfresh était également présente.

Harry se dirigeait vers la table de Gryffondore mais s'arrêta juste à temps. Il se tourna vers Mc.Gonagall et l'interrogea du regards. Celle-ci se leva et s'avança vers lui.

«- Tiens, comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà là? Les élèves n'arrivent que le lendemain, continua-t-elle avec un air accusateur.

- Je... balbutia Harry.

- Et comment tu t'appelle? Continua-t-elle.

- Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais...

- Randy Lenon, dit une voix derrière Harry qui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et reconnu Dumbledore.

- Bonjour, Minerva. Au fait, ce jeune homme vient tout juste d'arriver, hier soir, suite à la mort tragique de ses parents. Il était dans une autre école mais maintenant qu'il vit dans un orphelinat, Hogward est l'école la plus pratique pour lui.

- Très bie.. oh.. non désolé... . Randy, je suis sincèrement désolé pour vos parents... Dit honnêtement Minerva, les larmes aux yeux. Randy lui rendit un faible sourire, désolé de la voir inutilement mal à l'aise.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais survivre. Dumbledore donna une claque dans le dos de Harry et dit.

- Randy dînera exceptionnellement sur la table des professeurs pour aujourd'hui étant donné qu'il ignore sa maison. De toute manière, Krach n'arrivera que demain, il y aura donc une place libre.»

Minerva ne fit pas d'objection et ils se dirigèrent ensembles jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Harry se demandait bien qui était Krach mais en tout cas, c'était sûrement un prof. Il le saura demain, se dit-il.

Le Lendemain.

Enfin, le grand jour était arrivé!

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Harry se leva en sursaut et se cogna la tête sur le mur. Grognon, il se mit à se masser le front. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué d'être si long. Furieux, il sauta de son lit, enfila sa robe et sortit du dortoir. Comme Dumbledore le lui avait annoncé, les élèves devraient venir en après-midi. Il avait donc encore une matinée de tranquillité. Se promenant doucement dans les couloirs, Harry jetait des regards un peu partout et décida d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Il monta les marches, le regard encore vitreux à cause de la fatigue et s'arrêta devant une porte fermée. La bibliothèque n'était pas encore ouverte! Furieux, il fit demi-tour et redescendit les marches. Il en avait déjà marre de cette journée qui venait pourtant tout juste de commencer.

Harry consulta sa montre et se dit qu'il devait sûrement être l'heure de déjeuner. Sans enthousiasme, il descendit déjeuner.

« - Aïe! Ok, ok! Hurla le jeune rouquin alors que les deux jumeaux jetaient de l'eau glacée sur lui afin de le réveiller.»

À bout de souffle, Ron sortit du lit et tenta de se sécher avec une serviette. « Allez dépêche, Maman fais encore sa crise » dit tout naturellement Fred, comme si un tel réveil était entièrement normal. Ron hocha la tête en claquant la porte, afin de se mettre des vêtements secs. Le jeune homme avait fini par s'habituer à de tels réveils. Depuis que ses frères travaillaient, ils devaient toujours se lever tôt et ils semblaient penser que si EUX ils devaient se lever tôt, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que qui que se soit d'autre puisse dormir.

Enfin sec, Ron se brossa rapidement les cheveux, tira sa baguette et fit descendre ses valises au " wingadium leviosa" . Dans les marches, deux cris aiguë lui firent comprendre que les jumeaux avaient également attaqués les filles. Avec un faible sourire, le rouquin continua a descendre les marches, le nouveau visage de Harry dans la tête. Si Hermione n'aurait rien dit, il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu. Il n'avait plus que les yeux! Totalement différent. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il fait confiance à Peter? Ron ne comprenait pas... Et il était supposé former une armée avec les mangemorts? Et quoi encore?

Ses pensés furent alors interrompus par l'arrivé soudaine de Percy dans les escaliers. C'était bien la première fois que cet imbécile sortait de sa chambre. Contre toute volonté, Ron ne descendit pas les escaliers plus vite mais bien au contraire, resta immobile et fixa son frère dans les yeux. Ils se regardèrent longuement sans bouger. Puis, Percy fit quelque chose de totalement inattendu, il _parla. _

_« _- Ronald, on doit se parler, dit-il d'une voix anxieuse. Ron soupira mais accepta. Il suivit son frère jusqu'à sa chambre. Celui-ci en referma la porte et se retourna, l'air un peu joyeux que Ron aie accepté.

- Je ne voudrais pas que les jumeaux nous surprennent, s'expliqua-t-il, alors que Ron l'observait barrer la porte.

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux? Soupira Ron, l'air furieux.

- Bien c'est pas mal évident, non? On ne c'est pas parlé depuis tellement longtemps... Je voulais juste te dire un mot avant la rentré!

- Ouais, ok, et va-y, c'est quoi, ce mot? Continua Ron en manquant horriblement de politesse envers son frère adulte.

- Que... après tout ce qui est arrivé, malgré cette année terrible, je voudrais que tu saches... que... sincèrement... je t'aime. Ron leva les yeux et, pour la première fois en présence de son frère, son visage perdit son air dure, devint tendre, sympathique. Il se força même à sourire.

-Je... enfin... je m'attendais pas... balbutia-t-il... moi aussi.»

Et pour la première fois depuis au moins 10 ans, selon la mémoire de Ronald, les deux frères s'étreignirent. Ce ne fut pas un câlin normal, ce fut un câlin de réconciliation. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient dorénavant compter l'un sur l'autre sans crainte et puis, même s'il le cachait, Ron en était énormément soulagé. Un énorme poids qui pesait sur sa conscience venait de disparaître. Il ne restait plus que le problème d'Harry.

Les autres Wesley n'avaient aucune idée de la location de Harry. Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient entendus pour garder cela secret entre eux et Dumbledore, une fois que celui-ci serait avisé. Ils avaient dit aux autres que Harry dormait au chaudron baveur pour cette dernière journée car Cornelius Fudge avait insisté pour qu'il reçoive la meilleure des garde durant son chemin jusqu'à Hogward. Le mensonge fut avalé par tout le monde au grand soulagement des trois amis, bien qu'ils étaient encore inquiets pour Harry.

Harry observait les aiguilles qui avançaient à une vitesse affreusement lente. Il en avait marre! Encore 8 heures avant l'arrivé des autres. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour se distraire. Au début, il avait réussi à tuer un peu le temps en s'inventant une vie qui alla comme suit : Il s'appelle Randy Lenon, enfant unique, enfant de Tomas Lenon et Élicia Jones. Il vivait en Grèce jusqu'à ses 15 ans. Il venait tout juste d'arriver en angleterre. Ses parents étaient tout les deux sorciers à sang pur... Et puis s'était tout. Harry pensa que cela suffirait au cas où il subirait une interrogation surprise de la part de certains élèves curieux.

Plus que 7 heures trente, pensa Harry sans enthousiasme. Un sourire illumina alors son visage à la pensée d'aller parler avec Ron et les autres. Il regarda sa montre: 12 : 45. Le train partait à 11 heures, ils devraient donc être dans un compartiment tout seuls, pensa Harry. Mais enfin, c'était pas certain et puis, peut-être Neville était avec eux? Ou bien Malfoy!

Boudeur, Harry remit le miroir dans sa poche en pensant que ce serait sûrement plus sage de ne pas appeler devant tan de monde. Malgrès tout, il s'ennuyait à mourir... à mourir... mourir...

Les paupières du jeune homme retombèrent et il tomba dans un sommeil lourd et profond. Tout était noir. Il était de toute évidence dans une grotte énorme. Curieux, le jeune Potter avança dans les profondeurs de la grotte, entendant au loin les échos de voix humaines. Piqué par la curiosité, Harry accéléra le pas et se mit bientôt à courir à travers les stalactites. Il ne prenait pas même la peine de réduire le bruit de ses pas, il courait sans aucun soucis autre que de comprendre se que disait ses voix. Enfin, l'écho devenait de plus en plus fort et puis finalement, Harry s'arrêta brusquement. Il voyait à une cinquantaine de mètres des silhouettes encagoulés. Soucieux de ne pas se faire voir, le jeune Potter commença à avancer doucement, caché derrière d'énormes rochers. Celui qui parlait semblait être le chef:

« - Relève-toi immédiatement, Marcus! Le concerné se leva précipitamment du sol et semblait s'incliner.

- Alors, Malfoy, continua l'homme-chef, comme ça, c'est _non_?

- Ce n'est pas exactement cela, maître... balbutia Marcus. Mon fils n'est pas encore... décidé. Il ne sait pas ce qui est bien ou pas pour lui et je ne veux que l'aider à faire son choix et...

- MENSONGE! Hurla Voldemort. Vous savez parfaitement que Lucius ne veux PAS me servit, n'es-ce pas?

- Oui mon seigneur, avoua Marcus avec une voix à peine auditible.

- Oh mais il faudra bien... continua Voldemort avec un rictus. Il en sait trop, il DOIT venir, ou j'enverrais l'ordre de le tuer... Tu vois où je veux en venir, Malfoy?

- Je... en fait... oui... ... certainement... balbutia Marcus. Il nous joindra, vous en avez ma... ma pa.. parole!

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer.»

Voldemort se tourna alors et Harry cessa aussitôt de bouger, les yeux verts fixés sur les yeux bleus de Voldemort ou plutôt, de _Tom_. Celui qui se tenait devant lui ne ressemblait aucunement au Voldemort qu'il connaissait. Il était grand, avait des yeux magnifiquement bleus, des cheveux vivants d'un noir de jais, un visage jeune animé par un sourire toutefois machiavélique. Il semblait en forme et extrêmement puissant. Mais Harry remarqua que Tom n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années de plus que lui-même. Soudainement, il n'avait plus peur. Il se sentait tout à coup capable d'affronter son destin et d'anéantir Voldemort. Et si il le faisait pendant son retour dans le temps? Un sourire aux lèvres, il observa longuement les yeux bleus de Tom qui finirent par disparaître... puis reparaître.

Harry bondit de son lit et comprit qu'il était à l'infirmerie et qu'il ne s'agissait pas des yeux bleus sauvages de Tom qui l'observaient, mais les yeux bleus ciel de Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, celui-ci souriait.

« - Juste à temps, dit-il.

- Pardon? Répondit Harry.

- Cela fait plus de six heures que vous dormez sans donner le moindre signe de vie. À quoi avez-vous rêvé?

- Oh, rien de particulier, répondit Harry en baillant. Une chose venait cependant de lui venir à l'esprit : Il n'avait pas mal à la cicatrice. Pour la première fois, il avait vu Voldemort sans avoir mal à sa cicatrice! Peut-être par ce que il ne devait pas exister à cette époque? Harry l'ignorait complètement, mais en était content.

- Alors, Harry, tu viens? Les diligences arriverons dans une vingtaine de minutes, dit Dumbledore, sortant ainsi Harry de ses rêveries.

- Déjà? Fit Harry. Auparavant, il n'attendait que le moment de revoir les élèves, mais maintenant, il ne savait plus. Revoir ses parents... Sirius... Rogue... Bellatrix. Le visage de Harry se crispa. Comment allait-il vivre dans la même maison que Bellatrix?

- Oui, en effet, déjà, répondit Dumbledore. Allez, viens. T'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui te présentera. Tu resteras à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu te coiffe du choixpeau. Ensuite, je te laisse agir, dit Albus avec un sourire. »

Harry se força à sourire à son tour et suivit son directeur hors de l'infirmerie. Il ne savait plus tellement si il voulait faire tout ça.

« - ENFIN! » S'exclama Ron alors que le train ralentissait. Son ventre faisait des gargouillis terribles et il devait absolument manger quelque chose.

Tout trois sortirent du train et se dirigèrent vers les diligences. Neville et Luna Lovegood étaient également proche d'eux. Ils entrèrent ensembles dans une diligence et s'installèrent confortablement. Ron avait la main crispé sur le fameux miroir. Il sentait un besoin intense de parler avec Harry. C'était tellement étrange de passer un voyage entier sans lui. Les yeux tristes, il regardait le paysage. Hermione avait un peu le même regard alors que Neville les observait étrangement, tout comme Luna. Ils avaient eux aussi cru à leur histoire du chaudron baveur et de Fudge, mais Hermione avait la mauvaise impression que Drago ne se laisserait pas berner ainsi.

Au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione, les diligences s'arrêtaient et son devoir de préfet fit mettre de côté ses soucis, trop occupée à veiller sur les plus petits.

Elle marchait côte à côte avec Ron, aidant certains élèves perdus à retrouver leurs route. Les deux ados évitèrent volontairement Hagrid, devinant que celui-ci leur demanderait des nouvelles de Harry. Bien que Ron ne fut pas discret du tout en demandant fortement l'heure à Hermione en regardant ailleurs alors qu'ils passaient proche des premiers années, cette dernière croyait bien que Hagrid n'avait rien remarqué. Après tout, Ron était toujours ainsi. Mais elle garda cette dernière pensée pour elle-même, bien entendue.

« - Tu sais quoi, Ron, commença Hermione, alors qu'ils approchaient du château.

- Quoi? Répondit Ron.

- On devrait tout de suite aller voir Dumbledore et tout lui raconter. Il comprendra et nous donnera une meilleure histoire à raconter sur Harry.

- Ouais, tu as raison, avoua Ron. Suis-moi, je sais où se trouve son bureau...

- Par ce que moi je le savais pas c'est ça? S'offusqua Hermione.

- Bah un peu, ouais... c'est pas TOI qui fut reconduit jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore après être allé sauver Ginny dans la chambre des secrets en deuxième année. Où étais-tu déjà? Ah ouais, à l'infirmerie...

- TAIS-TOI!»

Ron ricana bêtement mais n'ajouta rien. Il essayait de détendre un peu l'atmosphère triste mais il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione le tut pour autant. Ils continuèrent donc leurs chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur en silence. Une fois devant la gargouille, cependant, la conversation reprit.

« - Alors, c'est quoi le mot de passe, Einstein, commença Hermione.

- Bah je croyais que tu le connaissais...

- On a l'air fin comme ça nous!

- Hé oh ne commence pas tout d'abord sans moi tu ne serais même arrivé jusqu'ici...

- Non mais pour qui tu me prend, banane! Continua Hermione. Tu crois que je ne sais même pas où es le bureau du directeur après six ans d'études!

- 5 ans! La sixième n'est même pas commencer! Je sais bien que tu aimes prétendre mais là tu exagères! Répondit Ron.

- C'est moi qui aime prétendre? Monsieur j'ai inventé un ballet qui vole jusqu'à la lune? S'emporta Hermione.»

Ron semblait sur le point de répondre quand la gargouille se mit à bouger. Tout deux sursautèrent et reculèrent alors que Dumbledore descendait les marches. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres, ce qui calma les deux "amis" ,

«- Professeur, s'inquiéta Hermione, je... nous... enfin...

- Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Il n'y a pas de mal à avoir quelques... querelles, entre amis. Mais dorénavant, évitez de les avoir en face de mon bureau. Si le bureau du directeur perd tout tranquillité, il n'y aura plus d'avantage a avoir ce poste.

- Oui, on s'excuse... continua Hermione.

- Enfin, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu devant mon bureau tout simplement pour vous faire entendre...

- Non, en effet... professeur, c'est très important... c'est au sujet de Harry... commença Hermione. Son regard était soudainement devenu plus sérieux, plus triste. Ron perdit toute rougeur sur son visage et Dumbledore paru inquiet.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il sèchement. »

Les élèves entraient bruyamment dans la grande salle, tous surexcités. Mais une fois à l'intérieur de la salle, ils se taisaient tous uns par uns, les yeux fixés sur Harry, ou plutôt, Randy Lenon. Chacun donnait un coup de coude à son voisin en lui chuchotant « c'est qui lui, à ton avis?» Dans la salle régnait présentement un silence de mort, les yeux de tous rivés sur Randy. Tous essayaient de comprendre qui il était ou du moins, attendaient une explication.

Harry était bien conscient de l'attention qu'il recevait présentement, mais fixait inlassablement le mur en face de lui. Il essayait de s'imaginer à la place des élèves, oui, il aurait été lui aussi intrigué du nouveau venu, mais il aurait sûrement été un peu plus discret, ne serait-ce que par politesse! On aurait dit des centaines de Ronald Wesley! Tout ce que le jeune Potter attendait, c'était que le monde s'installe et que Dumbledore le présente enfin. Ensuite, il sera un peu plus détendu, pensa-t-il. Cependant, on aurait dit que la porte d'entré de la grande salle était un robinet et que les élèves étaient l'eau : ça n'arrêtait pas. Harry avait l'impression qu'il n'y aura bientôt plus de place pour les premiers années. Heureusement, la file se termina enfin et les élèves s'installèrent chacun à leur table. Plus personne ne parlait. Tous fixaient Harry ou Dumbledore. Certains avaient un air intrigués, d'autres semblaient méfiants et enfin, en plus petite majorité, semblaient heureux de voir un nouveau visage.

Le jeune Potter se trompait en pensant que le moment était enfin venu de se faire présenter. Il du à son plus grand mécontentement attendre la fin de la répartition. Pendant ce temps, Harry commença à scruter la salle, n'étant plus le centre d'intérêt. Les élèves avaient en effet les yeux tournés vers les nouveaux de première et Harry pouvait tranquillement chercher le visage de ses parents. Un doux sourire illumina son visage quand il reconnu Rémus Lupin. Celui-ci était vraiment jeune. Il avait déjà quelques cernes, mais rien à voir avec le Lupin d'aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux étaient d'un châtain pâle et son visage était joufflue, sans oublier son très beau sourire que Harry n'avait encore jamais vu. À côté de lui se trouvait Sirius. Celui-ci n'était pas vraiment différent de l'image que Harry se faisait de lui : il était identique à la photo de mariage des parents de Harry sur lequel il était le témoin. De l'autre côté de Rémus se trouvait Peter. Harry fronça les sourcils à la vue de celui-ci, mais se rappela qu'il avait remplit sa dette et se força à sourire. Enfin, il aperçut son père, juste à côté de Sirius. De loin, Harry ne distinguait pas les yeux noisettes de James et il aurait juré qu'on avait placé à la gauche de Sirius un miroir. Il lui était identique.

Le sourire de Harry disparut alors soudainement. Oui, il lui _était_ identique. Harry se contempla alors lui-même. Il ne voulait pas être Randy Lenon... Il avait perdu la seule chose qui lui restait de ses parents : L'apparence. Un vide s'était formé dans son coeur. Sa seule consollation était ses yeux, mais c'était pas très fantastique. De ses parents, il n'avait rien comme souvenir autre que les yeux de sa mère, génial, pensa-t-il sarcastiquement.

Parlant de sa mère, Harry ne l'avait pas encore vue. Le jeune Potter releva brusquement la tête et balaya la table de Gryffondore des yeux. Il ne la voyait pas... Mais pourtant, elle devait être là... c'était impossible... Le coeur de Harry commençait à battre anormalement vite. Et si elle n'était pas là? Elle était en réalité la seule raison pour laquelle Harry avait sauté dans la tornade. Harry ne peu s'en empêcher et se leva afin d'avoir une vue plus étendue de la salle.

« - Allez-y, Lily. Dit la voix de Mc.Gonagall. Harry sursauta et tourna rapidement la tête. Elle était là, c'était elle, c'était Lily. Harry comprenait pourquoi son père était fou d'elle. Si Harry aurait vécu réellement à l'époque de Lily, il serait probablement tombé lui aussi amoureux d'elle, mais il savait déjà qu'elle était sa mère et il ne pouvait pas ce le permettre. Elle était identique au souvenir que Rogue avait déposé dans la pensine. Ses cheveux roux, ses yeux verts, son air indépendant.»

Harry comprit qu'elle était venue chercher les emplois du temps. Lupin était à côté d'elle. Ils prirent chacun un paquet de feuilles et retournèrent à leur table. Harry se retourna et vit avec horreur que les préfets de sixième année de Serpentard étaient Rogue et Bellatrix. Ainsi, Bellatrix serait dans tout ses cours? Il fronça les sourcils. Bellatrix le remarqua et leva un sourcil. Harry la regarda alors dans les yeux et en reçu un coup au creux de l'estomac.

Elle avait des yeux dont la couleur se situait entre le vert et le bleu, des sourcils fins et droits, des cheveux noirs très lisses qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la mi-dos. Un sourire charmeur resplendissait sur son visage blanc. Elle n'était pas aussi maigre que dans le futur, au fait, elle était... _parfaite_. Harry se secoua les idées. Bellatrix, parfaite? Il devenait fou ou quoi? Il risqua un autre regard vers le bourreau de Sirius, mais elle était repartit avec Rogue. La bouche mi-ouverte, les yeux vides, Harry fixait la table des serpentards.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du rêveur. Harry releva la tête, c'était Dumbledore. « le moment est venu... bonne chance » Avait-il dit avant de se lever. Harry eu un faible sourire et se leva à son tour. Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la grande salle. Harry sentit de nouveau tout les regards tournés vers lui. Il avait bien fini par s'y habituer, mais ça ne le plaisait pas plus pour autant.

Le directeur raconta au monde présent la même chose qu'il avait dit à Mc.Gonagall. Harry écouta attentivement afin de ne pas mentir Dumbledore en disant des informations contradictoires en face des autres élèves. Donc finalement, il ne venait pas de la Grèce mais plutôt de la Suisse, un pays froid. Bon alors 2bad, pensa Harry. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers lui et lui pointa le choixpeau. Il était temps, songeait Harry alors qu'il avançait dans la salle. Tout comme la première fois qu'il avait mit ce choixpeau, il le fit dans le silence totale de la grande salle.

«- Tiens tiens... fit la voix. Il me semble qu'on c'est déjà vu...

- Oui, en effet, pensa Harry.

- Et tu avais refusé Serpentard. Es-tu toujours aussi tête dure? Par ce que je te dis que c'est l'endroit idéal pour toi.

- Idéal? S'offusqua Harry. J'ai passé cinq merveilleuses années dans Gryffondore!

- Oui, je sais, mais à Serpentard, tu ira plus loin. Je te l'ai toujours dis!

- Et tu te trompes!

- Alors quoi? C'est Gryffondore? Demanda le choixpeau. Harry resta muet. Il avait vraiment envie d'aller rejoindre les maraudeurs...

- Tu sais quoi? Continua le choixpeau. C'est moi qui décide où tu vas et je m'en balance pas mal de ton avis, je te dis que je sais de quoi je parle et que tu DOIS aller SERPENTARD»

Un silence lourd suivit cette déclaration. Sous les regards de toute la salle, Harry enleva son choixpeau, se leva et le déposa sur son tabouret. Les Serpentards se mirent alors soudainement à applaudir bruyamment. Souriant, Randy partit s'asseoir à sa table.

De l'autre côté, à la table des Gryffondores, Rémus observait Randy avec un oeil calculateur. Sirius se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

« - Qu'es-ce qui te prend? Demanda Sirius, alors que les plats se remplissaient devant eux.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Rémus, l'air intrigué. Le choixpeau n'a jamais prit aurant de temps à faire son choix. Et si tu avais bien observé Randy, t'aurait remarqué qu'il négociait avec le choixpeau.

- Mais de quoi tu parles! Intervint James.

- Mais oui! Insista Rémus. Il fronçait souvent les sourcils et pendant un moment il semblait réfléchir.

- Peut-être, fit Sirius qui en réalité ne semblait pas du tout y croire.»

Il c'était levé et avait commencé à se servir du Rosbif et de la sauce. Les autres portèrent eux aussi leurs attention sur la nourriture présente devant eux. Si on leur aurait dit, aucun d'eux ne nous aurait cru qu'une telle amitié sera complètement détruite.

Randy était présentement en conversation avec Rogue. Celui-ci ne cessait de lui demander des questions du genre: as-tu déjà fait de la magie noire ou bien : trouve-tu notre directeur compétant. Sur le coup, Randy avait répondit qu'il détestait la magie noire et que Dumbledore était super. Mais il se rendit tout de suite compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il tourna aussitôt son regard autour de lui et fut soulagé en remarquant que personne n'écoutait leur conversation. Souriant, il continua de dîner tranquillement et demanda à son tour des questions à Rogue au sujet des professeurs. Ainsi, Krach était leur professeur de potions et semblerait-il, il était très agréable. Randy fut ravi de savoir qu'il aurait enfin un professeur de potions qui l'avantagera.

L'heure de dormir arriva enfin et Harry se leva avec les autres. Il sentit alors de la chaleur dans sa poche gauche. Il y mit sa main et en sortit la boule de Hermione. Harry l'observa un peu et chuchota : « Je devrais pas entrer en même temps que les autres? » La boule devint alors plus chauffante. Harry se força à fermer le poing sur ce bout de feu et dit précipitamment à Severus qu'il allait au petit coin.(toilettes)

Si tôt dit si tôt fait. Harry partit au pas de course jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches. La douleure dans sa main s'empirait à chaque secondes et Harry voulait en venir à bout. Il repéra enfin la toilette des gars et s'y engouffra. Il fut heureux de constater qu'elle était vide. Il observa alors la boule rouge qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Peu à peu, elle commença à redevenir verte. Harry soupira et la déposa dans sa poche. Mais pourquoi elle lui avait empêcher de rentrer en même temps que les autres?

«- Alors, on y vas? Demanda Ronald.

- Il faudra bien le mettre au courant! S'exlama Hermione.

- Hé oh pas la peine de crier! Répliqua Ron.

- Bon alors tu va le sortir le miroir, oui? S'emporta Hermione. Ron sortit alors son miroir et le plaça de manière à ce que lui, Hermione et Ginny puisse le voir.

- HARRY! Se mit à crier Ron.

Harry se retourna vers la porte de la salle de main et posa une main dessus, ayant l'intention de sortir, mais la voix de Ron l'arrêta dans son élan.

«- HARRRRRRRRRY! Continuait de crier la voix.

- RON? Cria Harry à son tour. ROn, où es-tu?

- Dans ta poche andouille! Répliqua Ron. Harry sortit alors le miroir de sa poche et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y reconnu ses trois amis ainsi que la salle de bain des prefets qu'il avait découvert en 4 ième année.

- Que faites-vous là? S'exclama Harry.

- Dans la salle de bain? Demanda Ron en regardant derrière lui. Bah tu vois il y a personne ici et on risque pas d'être déranger pour te parler. Surtout depuis que tu es supposément mort...

- Je QUOI?

- C'est l'idée de Dumbledore, continua Ginny. Il pense que ce serait mieux si on te croyait mort, moins d'histoires à raconter.

- Et comment je suis mort? Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

- Suicide, dit Hermione. Harry ouvrit la bouche mais Ron parla avant lui.

- Tu devrais voir la tête de Parvati! Une vrai pleurnicharde.

- Je te ferais remarquer que si je n'aurais pas su que tout cela n'était que menterie mais aussi j'aurais craqué, lança froidement Hermione.

- Même pour moi? Osa demander Ron.

- Je crois que je serais assez stupide, oui, soupira Hermione. Ron s'offusqua mais Harry et Ginny se mirent à rire.

- Bon ben c'est pas tout la... le monde va se demander où je suis, commença Harry.

- Oh, ouais... tu as raison, fit Ron à contrecoeur.

- Oh, juste avant, interrompit Hermione. Il faudrait se donner des heures pour se parler par-ce-que si jamais on se faisait surprendre pendant une conversation, nous ou toi, on aurait beaucoup de problèmes.

- Oui, tu as raison, avoua Harry. Alors quoi? Tout les vendredi à 9 heures?

- Non, 11 heures, ça ira mieux, tout le monde sera au lit, fit Ron.

- Ok alors, à ce vendredi 11 heures. Bye maintenant. »

Harry remit tout de suite son miroir dans sa poche. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne voulait pas parler avec Ron et tout le reste. Il préférait perdre tout contact avec quoi que ce soi d'une autre époque. Il voulait recommencer sa vie. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et en sortit, direction salle commune de Serpentard. Il faisait assez calme et Harry jugea que tout le monde devait déjà être dans sa chambre respective.

Alors comme ça, on le croyait mort? Et bien parfait. Alors il pourrait tranquillement continuer sa vie ici. Après tout, si Dumbledore avait fait croire à sa mort, c'était une manière de l'interdire de revenir, non? Harry commençait à apprécier de plus en plus Peter... Cette idée était en réalité très bonne... Tout ce qui comptait maintenant pour Harry, c'était de changer. Il sera heureux. Il ne sera plus le petit orphelin timide et triste qui avait tout simplement de la chance. Il sera fort, respecté par tous, il sera celui qui délivrera tout le monde du diable, il tuera Voldemort!

Il arriva enfin devant le mur.

« - Vengeance Sanguinaire » Dit Harry avec un sourire machiavélique qui ne le ressemblait pas du tout.

FIN DU QUATRIÈME CHAPITRE.

Bon, j'espèce qu'il vous a plu, car j'ai pris beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, car je devais faire le point sur certains détailles de l'histoire. Maintenant, tout est clair, et l'histoire avancera plus vite, il y aura plus d'actions et tout le kit.

Ok un petit review avant la suite:P

- Joline


	5. La rentrée V 1 2 et 3

Suite à une attaque surhumaine hors de contrôle, le chapitre dernier fut livré un retard 1 semaine en retard et à l'intérieur vous avez appris que le prochain celui-ci serra à votre disposition plus vite que prévu. Ainsi donc, étant une fille de confiance, je vous apporte ce chapitre en avance. --- n'oubliez surtout pas tout le mal que je me suis donnée pour écrire ce chapitre plus rapidement --- :P

. Bon ok j'y vais: reviews et ensuite la suite.

**LyceiaArtemis :** Contente de voir que tu aimes toujours mon histoire! L'action s'en viens, ça commence dans ce chapitre... Surtout arrête pas de m'écrire!

**chessandmat :** Contente d'être une exception! Très bon choix de continuer de lire... Merci beaucoup pour le review :P

Au fait si Tom n'est pas retourné c'est pour deux raisons :

1- Dumbledore est le seul à savoir le faire et sachant que Peter avait une dette envers Harry, il le lui avait apprit, le faisant confiance.

2- Au temps où Tom était très puissant, il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans le passé et quand il avait perdu ses pouvoirs, il n'en était plus capable.

**Onarluca : **Une autre qui apprécie:D Voici le chapitre suivant! Désolé si j'ai faite attendre mais enfin j'ai expliquée mainte fois que c'est une erreur... et bon n'en parlons pas la suite est là alors c'est tout:P

Merci à vous tous les reviews c'est vraiment ce que j'aime le plus lire après avoir écrit un chapitre!

-Joline

**La dette  
Chapitre 5** **La rentré V 1, 2 , et 3.**

**  
**Une porte de pierre apparut et Harry s'y engouffra. À l'intérieur, la salle était identique à celle du futur que Harry avait eu la chance de visiter en deuxième année. Par contre, elle était vide. À peine de trouvait deux ou trois personnes dans quelques fauteuils. Harry se retourna et monta les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir.

Il entendait déjà la rumeur des conversations. Il avait vu juste, ils étaient tous en train de ranger leurs affaires. Harry poussa la porte du dortoir et se retrouva dans la même chambre que Rogue, Lestrange, Lucius et un inconnu. Essayant à grande peine de cacher son dégoût, Harry se dirigea vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber. Il tourna alors ses yeux verts vers son voisin immédiat : Séverus. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard froid et détourna le regard. Harry jeta alors un oeil sur Lucius et fut stupéfait de voir à quel point celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise. S'approchant le plus possible de lui et Lestrange, Harry essaya d'écouter leur conversation.

« - Mais alors quoi? S'impatientait Lestrange.

- Ah mais tu comprends pas? Chuchotait Lucius. Je n'en ai pas envie!

- Alors va-y pas!

- J'ai pas le choix! Sinon, il enverra quelqu'un me tuer, maugréa Lucius. Harry sourit. Ainsi, ce cher Lucius Malfoy n'avait aucunement envie de devenir mangemort? Très bien, il avait de la chance, Randy Lenon fut mis dans son chemin pour le sauver.

- Et c'est ce soir tu dis? Continua Lestrange.

- Mouain, je vais avoir mes 17 ans et en tan que majeur, je dois recevoir la marque. Je devrais sortir de l'enceinte de Hogward, tu te rends compte?

- Et pourquoi? S'étonna l'autre.

- Par ce que c'est comme ça! Se fâcha Lucius. Non mais t'es vraiment taré! Tu crois vraiment que le seigneur des ténèbres s'aventurera dans l'enceinte de Hogward?

- Non, tu as raison. Alors je te conseil de te reposer...

- Je dois être là-bas à onze heures trente. J'ai pas le temps de me reposer! La cérémonie aura lieu à cette heure et je devrais recevoir la marque à minuit pile. Le pire, ajouta Lucius, c'est qu'il parait que ça brûle énormément pendant toute une semaine!

- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer mon vieux, dit Lestrange sur un ton voulu apaisant. Je l'ai déjà fais, t'as oublié? Ça fait pas si mal que ça... ton bras te brûlera quelques jours. Il mit alors sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce dernier le repoussa immédiatement.

- Ça vas arrête! Lâcha-t-il.

- Je ne voulais que... s'expliqua son ami.

- Je vais me préparer, trancha l'autre.»

Sous le regard stupéfaits de tout les serpentards, Lucius enleva sa robe de Hogward, mit celle des Serpentard et sortit en trombe de la chambre. Tout ses camarades s'interrompirent dans ce qu'ils faisaient et observèrent la porte qui se balançait encore sous l'énorme élan que Lucius lui avait flanqué en sortant. Harry n'hésita que quelques fractions de secondes. Il feignit de regarder l'heure sur sa montre et s'exclama à haute voix qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans la grande salle avant de sortir à son tour.

À peine avait-il sauté les escaliers du dortoir qu'il vit la porte de pierre se refermer. Il couru jusqu'à sa rencontre et l'ouvrit doucement. Lucius avait déjà prit un virage à gauche. Harry ne perdit pas une seconde et se mit à courir rapidement. Il attendit que Lucius sorte du château et prenne une bonne avance avant de sortir à son tour : il ne voulait pas être vu.

Quand Lucius s'enfonça dans la forêt interdite, Harry se mit à le suivre. Il fut d'ailleurs très étonné de voir que Malfoy ne manifestait pas la moindre peur en s'enfonçant ainsi dans la forêt. Le jeune Potter eu un sourire à la pensé qu'un homme si courageux puisse avoir un enfant pas plus courageux qu'une tortue. Trop occupé à se remémorer de la fameuse journée où Draco venait d'entrer pour la première fois dans cette forêt, Harry ne remarqua pas le trou dans la terre et trébucha lourdement. Lucius se retourna immédiatement. Heureusement pour Harry, il avait les réflexes d'attrapeur et s'était déjà roulé hors de vu. Il observait minutieusement l'expression de Malfoy et put y distinguer une peur soudaine. Harry conclu que Lucius n'était pas plus courageux que Draco, il n'avait tout simplement pas conscience du danger de cette forêt.

Le jeune homme se releva doucement, entre les arbres, alors que Lucius semblait toujours terrifié. Il ne bougeait plus et semblait fixer un point derrière Harry. Celui-ci fut soudainement prit de panique : et si il y avait quelque chose derrière lui? Une mauvaise impression dans l'esprit, Harry se retourna doucement, craignant déjà ce qu'il allait voir. Il le vit alors : cette espèce de gros serpent gluant qui hantait ses rêves à chaque soir. Le jeune homme l'aurait reconnu entre milles, c'était nagiri. Ce dernier se mit à sifflet mais Harry comprit ce qu'il disait mot par mot :

_«Ton maître t'attends - il te reste une heure trente avant le début de la cérémonie.»_

Le serpent se reposa au sol et rampa jusqu'à disparaître. La respiration saccadée, Harry se retourna vers Lucius qui tremblait de la tête au pied. Il n'avait sûrement rien compris d'autre que des sifflements, mais sachant à qui appartenait se serpent, il avait une bonne idée de ce qu'il venait de dire. Le jeune Potter resta immobile, attendant un mouvement de la part de Lucius. Celui-ci se décida enfin. Le visage fermé, il se retourna et continua sa route. Harry fronça les sourcils : il aurait préféré que Malfoy abandonne, ça l'aurait évité de retourner à la rencontre de Tom Jedusor. Mais voyant que Malfoy ne laissait pas tomber, le jeune homme s'enfonça à son tour dans les ténèbres de la forêt.

Les minutes passaient et Harry avait l'impression qu'ils n'avançaient même pas. Sans doute serait-ce à cause de l'immensité de la forêt. Jamais Harry ne l'avait entièrement traverser, c'était la première fois. Il devait cependant s'avouer qu'il n'était pas très rassuré à l'idée de faire tout ce chemin et de sortir de l'enceinte de Hogward. Si Tom avait exigé cela, il avait sûrement des bonnes raisons, comme par exemple l'avantage sur Lucius car celui-ci ne pourrait pas espérer d'aide extérieur.

Une lumière soudaine remit brutalement Harry sur terre. Il se secoua la tête et trouva enfin la fin de cette forêt maudite. La lumière provenait d'un énorme feu qui reposait sur des milliers de bûches. Autour de cela se tenait une cinquantaine d'hommes encagoulés. Harry reconnu les mangemorts. Ainsi, ils étaient arrivés.

Lucius ferma fermement sa main tremblante, afin d'en avoir le contrôle. Ses bras raides étaient enlignés le long de son corps qui lui était aussi droit d'une règle. Il avait en fait la tenure d'un soldat à son garde à vous. Retenant sa respiration, rassemblant tout son courage, il avança droit devant lui et détruisit le cercle des mangemorts. Il continua d'avancer, sentant le regard de chacun sur lui. Il savait que certains visages exprimaient le défis, d'autres ricanaient intérieurement, le trouvant sûrement trop petit et maigre, et finalement, il y avait son père, celui qui espérait tout simplement qu'il s'en sortirait indemne. Ce dernier lança à Lucius un regard bienveillant à peine perceptible.

Lucius se trouvait maintenant au milieu du cercle, en face du feu. Les lueurs de ce dernier brillaient dans ses yeux bleus remplis de défis. Lucius ne bougeait plus, gardait son corps raide et tentait de respirer le plus calmement possible. Et il attendait. Les mangemorts tout autour de lui ne bougeait pas plus, mais Lucius détestait leur regard. Ils semblaient tous penser : un nouveau qui pense être à la hauteur. Mais c'était faux. Lucius n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils le prenaient pour leur semblable, pour un con dévoué à un autre. Mais il le sera. il sera aussi con que tout ceux autour de lui. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il deviendra mangemort, à cause de son père. Une haine soudaine s'emplit en lui : à cause de son père. Il n'avait rien décidé, ne voulait rien savoir. Mais à cause de Marcus, il en était maintenant obligé pour rester vivant. Mais encore, vallait-il la peine de vivre si ce n'était que pour être un esclave?

Le cercle des mangemorts se resserra alors qu'un autre mage entrait au milieu. Ce mage-ci se tenait en face de Lucius, de l'autre côté du feu, et observait ce dernier avec un sourire satisfait. Un de plus, pensa-t-il. Il plongea alors ses yeux bleus sauvages dans les yeux cristallins du recru. Lucius maintint le regard, ni cilla même pas. Le défis se lisait sur chaque trait de son visage. Tom sourit. Il leva les bras et tout les mangemorts se mirent à genoux. Tom sortit alors sa baguette magique et fit signe à Lucius d'en faire autant, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Il se plaça en position de combat, les jambes fléchis, les bras levés, les yeux fixés sur Voldemort. Ce dernier se décida alors à parler.

«- Bien. Dans une demi-heure, tu seras peut-être des nôtres. Dit-il de sa voix haineuse. Harry, caché dans les buissons, remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas ce ton aiguë qu'il aura dans le futur et en conséquence ne faisait pas autant peur.

- En effet, répondit fermement Lucius.

- Mais avant cela, continua Tom, Lord Voldemort doit vérifier si tu vaux la peine.

- Vous ne serez pas déçut, répondit Lucius.

- Mais je l'espère, sourit Tom. Je l'espère... pour vous. INCLINE-TOI! Lucius s'exécuta. Il se baissa doucement et regarda le sol. Il attendit quelques secondes et se releva, le regard toujours aussi défiant.

- Bien, fit Tom, je vois que tu connais déjà les bonnes manières. Que le combat commence!

- Endoliris! Fit une voix derrière Lucius. Celui-ci, prit par surprise, se mit à hurler et tomba par terre. Les membres tremblantes, il se mit à genoux et tenta de se relever mais ses bras tremblaient trop et il retomba. Encore. Encore. Mais Lucius ne criait plus. À chaque fois qu'il essayait de se relever, il lançait ce même regard défiant à Tom. Enfin, il y parvint. Lucius était enfin debout, les jambes écartés afin d'assurer un meilleur équilibre, le corps toujours secoué de tremblements.

- Suffit, lança Tom avait une pointe de satisfaction. Les tremblements de Lucius s'estompèrent aussitôt. Sachez, Malfoy, continua Voldemort, qu'en tant que mage noir, tout les coups sont permis. Ainsi, il n'y a pas de coup bas, et le mot tricherie n'existe plus.

- Oui, en effet, répliqua froidement Lucius. Le mot tricherie n'existe plus chez vous mais dans votre front est clairement gravé votre qualificatif : LÂCHE! Tout les mangemorts prirent un recul en entendant un gosse parler ainsi à celui qu'ils craignaient tous. Lucius, lui, s'en fichait pas mal. Il souffrirait, tans pis.

- Il a du caractère, le petit nouveau! Se moqua Voldemort. Dommage qu'il n'est pas de cerveau, car le caractère, seul, ça ne sert à rien. Surtout, contre Lord Voldemort. Les mangemorts se mirent tous à rire grotesquement.

- Très bien, Malfoy, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Je t'épargne, et tu seras des nôtres. Maintenant avance qu'on te grave la marque! Lucius avança de quelques pas, ne sachant quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas le faire, mais après avoir vu le regard de Voldemort tout de suite après l'insulte, après avoir vu l'éclair qui animait ce monstre, Lucius crut avoir vu la mort et comprit qu'il n'y était pas près. Il tenta cependant :

- Ai-je le choix? Tom sourit. Il recula quelques peu, avança de nouveau, se gratta le menton et fini par répondre :

- Non. Un gros sourire ornait son visage présentement séduisant. Mais ça, Lucius s'en fichait comme de sa première dent.

- FAUX! Fit une voix grave. Tous se retournèrent vers l'origine de cette voix. Il s'agissait de Randy Lenon, pensa Lucius. Randy s'avança jusqu'au centre des mangemorts et se plaça entre les Tom et Lucius, le visage aussi défiant que Lucius, sinon plus, car sa haine était plus grosse, plus énorme.

- Et qui es-tu, exactement? Lança Tom sur un ton dégoûté.

- Un peu plus de respect pour celui qui te détruira, Tommy, lança Randy.

- Tommy? Cracha Voldemort. Comment es-tu au courant de... Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment... Ainsi, un petit chenapan comme toi va me détruire? Cette dernière réplique déclencha le rire des mangemorts, mais Randy remarqua qu'un bon nombre d'entre eux se forçaient à imiter les autres.

- Ça te fait peur? Souffla Randy qui s'était avancé jusqu'à être à deux centimètres de Voldemort. Randy avait tout juste 10 centimètres de moins que Tom. Ce dernier perdit de sa superbe et parut déstabilisé pendant un bref instant.

Le groupe resta silentieux. Tous attendaient un mouvement de la part de Voldemort, mais celui-ci resta muet et défiait Randy du regard.

- Si mourir est votre désir, vous avez frappé à la bonne porte. Il s'inclina sarcastiquement. Randy fit de même et tout deux se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Impossible de voir lequel haïssait le plus l'autre.

- Endoliris, lança une voix.

- Protego! Répliqua Randy. L'éclair lancé par le mangemort lui fit renvoyé. Ce dernier tomba par terre et se mit à se tordre de douleur.

- Attaquer de derrière est très lâche, même le plus grand des mages noirs s'en abstient, cracha Randy. C'est la loi de l'homme. Oh, maintenant, je vois pourquoi vous, les macaques, ne la respectez pas. Il eu un sourire.

- Avada Kedevra! Lança Voldemort.

- Reflextum! Répliqua rapidement Randy. Un carré bleu apparu devant Randy et l'éclair vert de Tom prit contact avec le carré avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner aussi rapidement vers son expéditeur. Tom se lança de côté pour éviter le jet et tomba par terre. Il se releva rapidement et lança un regard noir à Randy.

- Serpensortia! Lança Randy. Un énorme serpent sortit alors de sa baguette et tomba entre les deux mages. Le serpent faisait 8 mètres de long et était roulé sur lui-même. Tom sourit mais Randy parla avant lui.

- Étrangle-le... siffla-t-il. Attrape l'homme, serre-le, étouffe, tue... Tout les sorciers présents lancèrent à Randy un regard étonné. Il parlait fourchelang. Très rares étaient ceux qui en étaient capables! Le serpent se tourna vers Voldemort et se mit à ramper vers lui. Harry éprouvait un plaisir vengeur : cette situation semblait lui être déjà arrivé, mais cette fois-ci, il en avait l'avantage. Du moins, il le croyait. Mais on ne pouvait distinguer aucune pointe de crainte en Tom. Au contraire, Voldemort souriait. Il leva son regard vers Randy et dit:

- Tu sais, tu viens de te prendre dans ton propre piège... finite incantum. Le serpent disparut aussitôt. Ici, Nagiri... siffla alors Voldemort. Il observa alors Randy dans les yeux et sourit en annonçant : tu vois, tu n'es pas le seul... Le problème, c'est que ce serpent-ci, il est bien réel... Abasourdis, Randy fixait maintenant le serpent, celui qu'il avait bien souvent vu à son avis. Voldemort était satisfait. Il savait parfaitement que Nagiri ferait une diversion parfaite car comme il n'avait pas tarder à le comprendre, Randy était beaucoup trop fort et la seule manière de gagner contre lui serait de l'avoir par surprise. Burnus! Lança-t-il.

Randy leva ses yeux étincelants vers Tom mais c'était trop tard. Des flammes bleues et orangés sortirent alors du sol et entourèrent Randy et Lucius. Randy chauffait déjà bien qu'il était, accompagné de Lucius, rien qu'au milieu d'une cercle de 10 mètres de diamètre. Le jeune combattant résonna donc brillamment en pensant que foncer à travers les flammes ne serait pas une bonne idée. Alors quoi? Sauter par dessus? Les flammes montaient jusqu'à 5 mètres dans le ciel, fallait même pas y penser. Le désespoir montait en lui...

- C'est bien beau tout ça mais comment il va faire, mon enfant, pour recevoir la marque? Se fâcha alors un mangemort. Voldemort tourna son regard distrait vers celui qui avait parlé et répondit :

- Il ne voulait pas nous rejoindre de toute manière, dit-il calmement. Il en mourra, c'est la loi de Voldemort. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord, Malfoy, cet affreux bonhomme ne mérite-il pas rien de mieux que la mort douloureuse? Marcus observa Tom sans répondre. Pendant quelques instant, on aurait bien cru que Marcus allait bondir, sur le monstre dans le but de le tuer, mais ce fut avec une douceur étonnante qu'il confirma :

- Vous avez raison, Lord, il ne mérite pas mieux. Tom sourit et leva la baguette. Le cercle enflammé commença à se refermer doucement sur les deux adolescents.»

À l'intérieur du cercle, c'était la panique. Lucius jetait des regards désespérés autour de lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire alors que Randy réfléchissait à une vitesse folle. Il fallait penser à tout les moyens de se déplacer... un ballet! Il pourrait le faire venir du chateau et contourner les flammes... Mais une constatation soudaine objecta aussitôt son idée : les flammes approchaient. D'après une estimation rapide de la part de Malfoy, les flammes les atteindrons dans 2 minutes tout au plus. Plus de temps à perdre.

Harry tourna sur lui-même. Un autre moyen... vite... le transplanage! Oui... non! Il ne savait pas transplaner! Et de toute manière, même s'il le savait, il n'aurait pas laissé Lucius mourir dans ce feu même si c'était un Malfoy et le père de son ennemi par dessus le marché.

Alors quoi? ALORS QUOI?

« - Ça s'approche... murmurait Lucius.

- Je sais, souffla Randy.

- Bravo hein! T'as tout gâché! Se fâcha Lucius. À cause de toi, on va tout les deux mourir!

- T'aurais préféré servir ce vieux con?

- Peu-importe au moins je serais vivant.

- Tu le sera, assura Randy. Crois-moi, tu le sera.

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire, c'est fini!

- Non je te dis! Je vais trouver un moyen...

- Alors dépêche-toi, hurla alors Lucius, par ce que les flammes ne sont plus qu'à deux mètres de nous... Randy sursauta et vit que Malfoy disait vrai. Il avait toujours de la difficulté à réfléchir rapidement, il avait besoin de temps pour trouver une solution... Et le feu qui approchait ne l'aidait pas... Il doit sûrement rester un moyen de transport qu'il avait oublié...

- Moi je jettes mes affaires, lança Lucius qui enlevait son manteau. Je crève trop... une canette vide tomba alors de sa poche. Le regard de Randy s'illumina. Il se baissa, ramassa la canettes et la fixa.

- Heu... ce n'est que du Krench Cola... fit Lucius qui passait la main en avant des yeux de Randy pour lui faire cligner.

- MAIS OUIIIIIIIIIII! S'exclama Randy. Lucius le fixa d'un air intrigué mais Randy n'y porta pas d'attention. Il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur la canette et murmura : portus. Il n'avait encore jamais jeté ce sort autrefois, mais c'était sa dernière chance. Il se concentra sur la forêt interdite, le sentier tout près de la cabane de Hagrid. Il voyait très bien la cabane. Dans 10 secondes, pensa-t-il avec force. 10...9...8... Randy prit le bras de Lucius et le plaça sur la canette. 7...6...

- Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais? Se fâcha Lucius qui retira sa main 5...4...3...

- Disucute pas! ...2... ACCROCHE TOI! Lucius remit sa main quand Randy cria : UN!»

Les deux sentirent alors une secousse au niveau du nombril alors que, collés au portoloin, ils disparaissaient d'entre les flammes qui étaient sur le point de les engloutires. Pendant les rotations, Randy eu un soupire de soulagement : il avait réussi. La première fois qu'il essayait le sort et déjà il avait réussi...

Ils atterrirent alors brutalement sur le sentier rocailleux de la forêt interdite. Randy se releva aussitôt : il n'aimait pas l'idée de rester couché dans un tel endroits. Il tourna son regard vers Lucius qui se leva à son tour et fixait Randy. Il semblait fasciné et reconnaissant en même temps. Il tourna alors son regard et le posa sur la canette de boisson. Il l'observa un peu et s'en éloigna. Evanesssum, dit Randy. La canette disparut, laissant derrière elle des centaines de gouttelettes de vapeurs qui disparurent.

Le silence était tel qu'on aurait pu entendre une puce ronfler. Personne ne bougeait, personne ne parlait. Tous étaient à leur table, silencieux, chacun encaissant de sa manière la nouvelle que Dumbledore venait de leur annoncer. _Mort. _Qui aurait cru cela possible? Après tout son vécu, après tout ce qu'il avait eu le courage d'affronter. Toujours, il s'en était sortit vivant. Toujours.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il en avait eu assez, semblerait-il. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Personne n'en savait rien. Personne n'aurait put jamais en savoir quelque chose, car il vivait dans une maison moldue. Il vivait avec des personnes qui se fichaient de lui. Aucun ne prit la peine de le consoler de son malheur et en conséquence, il fit ce que tout adolescent de son âge aurait fait à cet âge : il s'était suicidé.

Certains pleuraient, d'autres avaient des visages inconsolables. Depuis ces deux dernières années, Harry, plus que jamais, les était apparut comme une lueur d'espoir, un vrai héro. Certains eurent même la naïveté de penser qu'il était celui qui vaincra Voldemort, que leur héro était enfin né. Mais voilà, après toute ses preuves, tout ce courage, tout ses efforts, il était partit. Il les avait tous laissé tomber. Il n'en avait pas le droit, pensaient certains. Il était égoïste. Tout simplement pour rejoindre ses parents et son parrain, il avait laissé tomber tout les sorciers.

_C'était un lâche._

Des visages dégoùtés apparaîssaient sur certains visages. D'autres semblaient compatire aux malheurs du petit Potter : ils semblaient s'avouer qu'ils auraient agis pareils. Certains pensaient justement à aller l'imiter. Et enfin, la plus grande majorité, fermaient leur yeux et esprit, tentant tout simplement de se convaincre que c'était impossible. Que c'était pas vrai.

Même Drago Malfoy ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il était abasourdit. Une partie en lui criait : tu vois, tu es le plus fort. Lui, c'était un lâche. Mais une autre partie lui hurle : t'es ben nase! C'est impossible, ce bonhomme vous fait tous marcher! Harry se suicider, c'est impossible... n'es-ce-pas? Drago baissa les yeux. C'était un choc. Il voulait en effet que Harry meurt. S'il aurait entendu cette nouvelle hier, il en aurait été enchanté mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il se sentait _gentil_. Il sentait soudainement une répugnance envers Voldemort. Il comprenait finalement Harry quand celui-ci disait rester du côté du bien. Mais c'était trop tard pour le rejoindre. Peu-être était-ce ainsi. Il fallait que le héro Potter meurt pour que stupide Malfoy comprenne enfin dans quel camps il voulait être. Se passant une main dans les cheveux platines, Drago cligna ses petits yeux bleus, il était confus, très confus. Probablement plus qu'il n'eu jamais été. Mais bientôt, il se sera encore plus.

Randy se leva difficilement le lendemain. Les yeux endormis, il sortit de son lit et commença à s'habiller dans le dortoir presque vide. Seul Lucius et Lestrange y était présent, en dehors de lui-même. Fatigué, il écoutait vaguement la conversation des deux autres. En même temps, il essayait de se remémorer les évènements d'hier. _Oui... _Il était arrivé à serpentard... Lucius devait recevoir la marque mais il l'avait aidé... il avait eu sa première rencontre avec Tom en tant que Randy. Ensuite... il avait échappé à la mort. Son coeur se sera en pensant à cela. En emêchant Lucius de recevoir la marque, il l'avait presque tué.

Une fois la robe mise, Randy se tourna vers Lucius et lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Ce dernier lui sourit et annonça :

« - Lestrange, on devrait peut-être porter plus d'attention à Randy. Il semble très gentil tu sais... Ce dernier regarda Randy à son tour et s'avança vers lui, la main levé:

- Bonjour, dit-il, je suis Dan Lestrange. Randy sourit et lui sera la main.

- Randy Lenon, dit-il.

- Lucius Malfoy, dit alors Lucius.»

Randy sera également la main de Lucius et ils sortirent ensembles du dortoir, avec l'intention de prendre leur déjeuné.

Ron se réveilla durement ce matin-là. Les yeux vitreux, il tourna la tête vers le lit vide que Harry devait occuper. Une tristesse l'envahit quand il revit en tête tout les visages inconsolables. C'était mal, ils devaient savoir la vérité... Mais Dumbledore avait raison : dire à une école entière qu'un sorcier était partit dans le passé ne resterait pas secret. Beaucoup, sinon tous, le diraient à leur parents, qui eux non plus ne garderons pas cette information secrète. En d'autres mots, il serait très possible que Voldemort le sache dans moins de 24heures.

Mais certaines personnes, Ron était sur, ne diraient rien. Avait-il raison? Était-ce bien de mentir? Parfois oui. Mais cette fois?

La tête pleine de questions, le visage triste, Ronald se leva, s'habilla et descendit rejoindre Hermione dans la salle commune.

Pendant qu'il mangeait son déjeuné, James lançait sans cesse des regards vers le nouveau. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais cette personne l'intriguait. Il désirait tout savoir de lui. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Rémus qui lui observait James. Un sourire aux lèvres, il décida de parler :

« - Il t'intrigue, le beau Randy? Se moqua-t-il. James tourna la tête vers son ami et fit la grimace.

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas plus beau que moi dans cette école! Non, que dis-je? Dans l'univers.

- T'en raconte souvent, des menteries, quand je suis absent? Interrompit Sirius qui venait de s'asseoir. James tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu et lui fit à lui aussi une grimace.

- Hé c'est la rentré! Dit Sirius, c'est assez horrible comme matin! Pas la peine d'empirer ça en me montrant ta tête! James poussa alors Sirius plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et ce dernier tomba par terre. Tout les voisins se mirent à rire alors que James se baissait.

- Désolé... dit-il entre deux rire. Sirius tendit sa main pour que James l'aide à se lever. Dès que James prit sa main, Sirius le tira vers lui et James tomba à son tour. Tout le monde riait, mais Sirius et James, eux, étaient complètement hilares.

- Ça me manquait, fit Sirius.

- Moi aussi, avoua James.»

Pendant ce temps, Randy était à la table des Serpentard, en train de déjeuner. Les fous rire des maraudeurs attirèrent pendant un instant son regard, puis, se souvenant qu'il était là en tant qu'un méchant Serpentard, il détourna aussitôt la tête. Une jalousie montait en lui envers Peter. Peter avait toujours été avec eux. Ils avaient été très gentils avec lui, bien qu'il était un incapable. Ainsi, son père ne devait pas être si méchant que ça, non? Et puis, Randy se rappela qu'il était là pour séparer Peter des autres, et un sourire vengeur l'anima.

«- C'est quoi, notre premier cours? Demanda Lucius.

- Potions, répondit Lestrange.

- P-a-r-f-a-i-t! Répondit Lucius. »

Randy, se rappelant que cette fois-ci, on agira à SON avantage, paru soudainement plus joyeux.

Drago était assit à sa table pendant que des hiboux arrivaient. Chacun volant vers son maître. Le hibou de Neville lui rapportait encore une fois un bagage oublié, mais Drago n'avait pas le coeur d'en rire. Ahhh, comme il regrettait les bons colis de son père... Depuis son emprisonnement, il ne pouvait jamais le voir et sa mère s'enfermait dans sa chambre. C'était horrible. Les pires vacances qu'il eut jamais passé. Personne ne lui prêtait attention et lui, il s'ennuyait terriblement de son père. Son hibou grand duc arriva alors en face de lui. Surpris, Drago détacha le colis et son hibou partit.

Les Serpentards qui étaient autour de lui semblaient eux aussi intéressés. Drago prit un couteau et déchira le papier adhésif du carton et le colis s'ouvrit. Les yeux écarquillés, Drago observa la boîte remplis de sucreries. Depuis quand... ça se pouvait pas... comment... un petit mot était au dessus de la boîte. Drago prit le mot, le déplia, et le lu en cachette : _De ton père qui t'adore, passe une bonne année. _

Depuis quand son père était en mesure de lui envoyer des colis, lui qui était en prison? Mais une autre question tourmentait Drago : depuis quand son père lui disait qu'il l'aimait? Peut-être que le colis venait de quelqu'un d'autre? Peu-être était-ce qu'une blague idiote.. Mais non... c'était l'écriture exacte de son père, Drago aurait pu le jurer. En plus, il n'y avait pas de barre sur le T, son père l'oubliait toujours. Les yeux brillant, il tourna à nouveau la tête vers le colis. Son père était sortit de prison et dans sa joie il avait enfin dit à son fils qu'il l'aimait!

Un sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna alors vers ses amis qui ne semblaient pas surpris de voir la lettre et le colis, comme si c'était entièrement normal pour Drago de recevoir cela de son père, mais qui observaient les friandises avec envie. Drago, trop heureux, oublia ses habitudes détestables et poussa la boîte vers ses amis : servez-vous, dit-il d'une voix joyeuse qu'il n'avait encore jamais employé.

Fin du chapitre 5!

Voyez, je tiens parole! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?

Dites-le dans une review:P :P ;P

_- Joline_


	6. Colapse entre deux mondes

Allo tout le monde! Me revoilà! Mon ordinateur a refusé de s'ouvrir pendant trois jours alors le chapitre est un peu en retard. ( hé oui vous devez penser qu'il m'en arrives souvent des choses mais jvous jure que c'est vrai ) Bon ben en tout cas, voici le chapitre. Je réponds aux reviews et je vous laisse.

ps. Pour ceux qui sont intéressés du cas de Drago seront satisfait, ce chapitre parle beaucoup de lui. :P

Reviews!

**BehindBlueeyes117 : **Une conséquence de l'action de Randy? Ah tiens, t'es pas si bête... ;) Mais shutt Voila la suite! A l'intérieure, on parle beaucoup de Drago :P Pour la fin, il va falloir attendre longtemps ma chère, l'histoire risque d'être longue. D'après moi, plus ça dure, plus la fin est bonne :p

**Kaorou :** Contente de savoir que ça te plait! La voilà la suite.

**Onarluca : **Voici la suite de l'histoire! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les autres chapitres.

ET VOICI LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE! J'ESPERE QU'IL VOUS PLAIRA!

BONNE LECTURE

**La dette  
Chapitre 6 : Colapse entre deux mondes**

Alors que la cloche annonçant le début du cours sonnait, Randy se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs avec Lucius, Dan , Grieg Wilkes - un inconnu de Harry qui partageait leur dortoir des serpentards - et, au plus grand des malheurs de Harry, Severus. À l'entente de la cloche, Randy sursauta mais Lucius lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Se retenant à grande peine de lui repousser la main, Randy lui jeta le regard le plus polis qu'il pouvait à celui qui s'amuserait plus tard à le voir souffrir. « -T'inquiète, dit-il, c'est Krach qui donne les cours de potions et, entre nous, il n'est pas très sévère avec les Serpentards. » Randy sourit à son tour : les rôles changeaient...

Rogue sortit alors quelques crapaud à la mente et les distribua. Randy se sentit obligé d'en prendre une mais ne la mangea pas. Ils continuaient de trottiner calmement dans les couloirs. Randy, lui, aurait bien aimer aller en classe. Il en avait marre de traîner avec ces bons à rien et puis il n'avait pas manqué que le cours de potions était commun avec les Griffondors, en d'autres mots avec les maraudeurs, en d'autres mots avec son père. Soupirant intérieurement, Harry suivit malgré lui la bande des Serpentard et fit mine de trouver leur petites farces drôle.

Après un temps qui sembla être aux yeux de Harry une éternité, Grieg annonça qu'ils avaient 17 minutes de retard et au plus grand bonheur de Harry, ils décidèrent tous d'aller en classe. Les cachots étant le lieu de promenade préféré des chers amis de Harry, ils ne prirent pas plus d'une minute pour se rendre à la salle de classe, car ils étaient déjà tout proche.

Le coeur de Randy palpitait à l'idée d'entre dans un cours de Potions avec une vingtaine de minutes en retard mais ses amis, eux, semblaient très calmes. Lestrange lança même : j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Potter quand Krach nous laissera entrer sans discuter Randy fronça les sourcils en entendant ce mangemort parler ainsi de son père, prononcer son propre nom de famille avec tant de dégoût. Il faillit même se retourner et le dévisager mais il se rappela à temps qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre : il était Randy Lenon. Il baissa les yeux avec tristesse, sentant la culpabilité lui envahir le corps à l'idée de ne pas défendre son père. _Pardonne moi, James... j'ai pas le choix,_ pensa-t-il avec force.

Ses réflexions furent interrompus quand il se trouva en face de la porte du cachot. Tout lui revint en tête : 20 minutes de retard en potions... Les mains tremblantes, Harry ravala sa salive et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte, se résigant à la pire des crises de Rogue...

«- Tu veux de l'aide? Lui lança une voix. Harry se retourna et vit... Rogue! La bouche entre ouverte, les yeux tout gros, Randy ne sut trouver les mots pour lui répondre et s'éloigna tout simplement de la porte. Il avait complètement oublié... pendant une seconde, il avait cru être Harry Potter... mais c'était trop beau, songea-t-il avec regret. Rogue ouvrit alors la porte et ils attendirent tous. Randy essaya d'avoir l'air le plus décontracté possible.

- Oh, entrez, fit une voix qui ressemblait énormément à celle de Karkaroff. Essayant de contrôler ses tremblements, Randy entra en même temps que les autres, essayant de se cacher entre eux. Les regards noirs que les griffondors leur lançaient n'échappa pas à Harry, mais depuis toutes ses années, il c'était habitué de voir des regards meurtriers le fixer. Par contre, le regard de James, c'était différent. Il avait l'impression que son père le grondait. Inconsciemment, il baissa les yeux dès qu'ils prirent contact avec ceux noisettes de son père.

- Comme je le disais, la potion de lévitation temporelle est très dure et il vous faudra donc un contrôle...»

Randy n'écoutait déjà plus. Tout en avant, comme l'avait conduit les Serpentards, il somnolait. Lucius faisait de même. Il vit alors un petit papier sur son bureau. Se forçant à ouvrir ses yeux, il prit le papier et le déplia. Il venait de Lucius. « on fait équipe ensembles?» Randy lança à Lucius un regard positif. Malfoy lui sourit et Harry en fit autant. Malgrès tout, il devait s'avouer que Lucius était très bien dans sa jeunesse. Il n'oublierait jamais le regard dégoûté qu'il avait lancé à Tom.

Le regard brouillé, Ron s'assit enfin à sa table, après avoir passer à tout le monde son emploi du temps. Il déposa le sien sur la table et se remplit presque aussitôt un verre de lait. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait tellement faims... La première gorgé lui fit un bien énorme. Sa gorge était asséchée. Il but le reste en un trait et s'en emplit un autre vers. Se passant la main dans le cheveux, il commençait à retrouver ses esprits. Sa chaise bougea légèrement quand Neville bougea celle à sa droit afin de s'asseoir près de lui. Avec un seul regard, Ron devina que son ami avait l'intention de partir une conversation sérieuse. Soupirant, le jeune Wesley s'avoua qu'il s'y attendait. Ils allaient tous tenter d'inutilement le consoler.

«- Heu... bonjour, fit timidement Neville.

- Jour, Neville, répondit Ronald.

- Je... je suis vraiment... euh... tu sais...

- Ça va Neville, tu peu arrêter. Neville lui fit un sourire timide et détourna le regard. Ronald reporta son attention à son assiette et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus faims. C'était bizarre... sans doute un peu de culpabilité en voyant tout le monde se sentir si mal pour lui alors que lui-même savait que Harry se portait très bien. Il remit sa main sur son verre de lait et recommença à boire une longue gorgé.

- C'est abominable! Rugit alors Hermione en s'assoyant férocement à gauche de Ron. Ce dernier sursauta.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il.

- Devine c'est quoi, notre premier cours de la journée! Cria-t-elle à nouveau.

- Cesse de crier ainsi! Chuchota Ron. Essaye un peu de te porter normalement tu veux?

- Oh ce n'est pas TOI qui va me faire la morale!

- Pourquoi pas? Dit calmement Ron en buvant une autre grosse gorgé.

- Par ce que quand on arrivera en Potions ça m'étonnerait grandement que tu puisse te contrôler! Lança-t-elle. Cette dernière réplique fit recracher Ronald tout le lait qu'il venait de boire. Se levant debout pour éviter que le dégât ne salisse sa robe, il se mit à toussoter.

- Qu... q... quoi? En... p... po... potions? Réussit-il enfin à dire.

- Oui, dit Hermione, faisant aucune remarque au lait qui venait d'atterrir dans son assiette. Et c'est pas toi qui venait de me dire que j'attirait beaucoup l'attention? Plaisanta-elle. Mais elle ne riait pas du tout. Ron se tourna alors et vit que tout le monde les fixait. Il avait peu-être exagéré avec le lait, pensa-t-il... L'air le plus naturel possible, il se rassit et continua la conversation.

- Rogue serait assez abominable pour en rire... grogna-t-il.

- Tu sais, chuchotta Hermione. Ça m'étonnerais pas qu'il soit au courant...

- Comment ça?

- Après tout, quand Lupin fut engagé, tout le comité professoral fut avertis. Pourquoi ça ne serait pas encore le cas?

- Par ce que depuis la 4 ième année, Dumbledore c'est sûrement enfin rendu compte que ce n'est pas par ce qu'on est un professeur qu'on est digne de confiance! Rugit-il, se rappelant du faux Maugrey.

- Peu-être, fit Hermione, pensive, mais des professeur comme mc. Gonagall ou Rogue, Albus les fait confiance...

- Il devrait pas !

- Enfin, Ron, le but est de dire que c'est possible que Rogue soit au courant. C'est ce que je redoute. Comment réagira-t-il? Nous donnera-t-il pas encore des indices pour qu'on devine, comme il l'avait fait avec Rémus? Après tout, il les déteste tout les deux égal, sinon plus Harry... s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Non, déclina catégoriquement Ron. Si jamais il est vraiment au courant, je pense qu'il gardera le secret. Ce bonhomme espionne secrètement sur le compte de Dumbledore, il n'ira pas jeter en vain tout ce qu'il fait, tout le danger mortel qu'il court, pour le simple but d'énerver Harry!

-Oui... répondit Hermione, tu as sans doute raison... »

Mais elle ne semblait pas complètement convaincu et venait de mettre un doute dans l'esprit de Ronald. C'est dommage car il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin, surtout avec ce qui l'attendait.

Alors que le cours s'achevait, Randy se rappela qu'il était supposé séparer Peter des maraudeurs. Tournant le regard vers eux, il comprit que ce dernier faisait équipe avec Rémus. Dommage, pensa Randy, désolé, Rémmy, mais je devrais m'attaquer à ton chaudron... « Attention.. pas de nicotine dans cette potion ou sinon elle deviendra presque aussitôt de la cendre. » Avait dit Krach. Prudent, Randy fixa la main de Peter et, estimant de vue le produit que celui-ci s'apprêtait à prendre, il en transforma aussitôt le contenu en nicotine. Peter, c'étant rendus compte de rien, prit le pot et en versa dans son chaudron. Randy se félicita intérieurement.

À peine quelques secondes passèrent que Rémus c'était rendu compte de la transformation. Pendant une seconde, on aurait cru voir une pointe d'énervement dans son regard, mais il sourit presque aussitôt et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Peter. D'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître leur potion et prit par lévitation quelques gouttes de celle de Sirius et James. Avec un sortilège de duplication qu'il appliqua plusieurs fois, il venait de remplir son chaudron. Randy ferma et rouvrit les yeux. Hé oui, Rémus venait de copier la potion de Sirius et James qui elle, semblait parfaite. Krach passa devant les quaternes garçons et ne fit aucune remarque.

Peiné d'avoir si lourdement perdu la partie, Randy se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec un Rogue au visage déformé par une grimace. Prenant son air innocent, il fixa longuement Rogue. Après cinq ans de pratique, il devenait bon pour soutenir le regard de Severus.

«- Tu te crois malin, hein? Dit-il.

- Que veux-tu dire? Demanda innocemment Randy.

- Le coup de nicotine...

- De quoi?

- Arrête ça tu veux je t'ai vu faire! Laisse moi te dire qu'avec une patate comme Peter, ça aurait très bien pu arriver pour vrai sans que personne ne change quoi que ce soit dans ses potions. Ainsi, à chaque cours, Rémus se prépare d'avance à changer de potions au cas ou. Ton coup était vraiment nul car c'est la chose à laquelle ces types étaient le plus préparés!

- Dis je t'ai rien demandé à ce que je sache, le pantin! Dit Randy qui fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi son père détestait ce gars. Son simple air supérieur suffisait à donner à Randy une envie de le battre.

- J'essayait simplement de t'aider, le débutant, cracha-t-il. Puis il se retourna.»

Randy détourna lui aussi son regard et s'occupa de sa potion. Il avait accepter de retourner dans le passer, loin de ses amis. Il avait accepté de changer de visage, de nom. Il avait accepter de nier ses liens avec son père. Il avait même accepté d'aller dans la maison des Serpentard et d'être ami avec Lucius, de supporter Lestrange, Wilkes et Rosier, un type de 7ième très ami avec Rogue. Mais jamais, jamais JAMAIS, il n'accepterait d'être charitable avec Rogue. C'était au delà de ses capacités.

Potions. Ils allaient en cours de potions. Drago regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était presque l'heure. Calmement, il menait la marche. Certains de ses amis se riaient de la mort de Harry. Lui, par contre, ne trouvait pas cela drôle. Quelque chose en lui l'en empêchait. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devait pas du tout s'en faire pour Harry. Mais quoi? Et pourquoi? Normalement, il devrait se sentir triste ou réjouit? Pourquoi ne sentait-il rien du tout? Bizarre...

«- Oh non! Je me suis cassée un ongle! Sanglota fautivement Pansy. Drago tourna ses yeux bleus vers elle. Zut! Continua-t-elle. Ce monde est cruel, je cours me suicider! Elle déclencha alors un fou rire. »

Drago n'eu aucune réaction. Il détourna le regard, le visage neutre fixant à nouveau le couloir. Aucun de ses amis ne semblaient se rendre compte de son état. Normalement, Drago aurait trouvé cette blague très drôle ou bien il en aurait trouvé une encore plus tordante. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne faisait rien. Dans le fond, il aurait bien voulu faire savoir à Pansy à quel point il la trouvait immature, mais il ne fit rien. Encore heureux que personne ne se rende compte de son humeur, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Encore 10 minutes plus tôt, il était fou de joie en recevant le colis de son père. Mais dès qu'il avait vu Ron se lever d'un bond, il avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et bizarrement, il c'était sentit concerné. Pensif, il songea que si vraiment Harry était mort, Hermione aurait pleurée... Mais non, elle semblait tout simplement mal à l'aise, hier. Il le savait, depuis l'an dernier, il la fixait souvent... Il devait la parler. Il le sentait. Il le voulait. Il le voulait si désespérément... Il était déjà arrivé en classe et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Une idée soudaine lui traversa l'esprit. Le regard pétillant, il leva les yeux vers Rogue. LUI devait savoir la vérité sur Harry, il en était sur. Sous la pression de ses amis, il continua de marcher à contrecoeur et n'eu pas le temps de dire un mot à son professeur préféré.

Son regard croisa alors celui d'Hermione qui venait elle aussi d'entrer dans la classe. Tout comme lui, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Séverus, mais elle, elle lui lançait un regard inquiet. Pourquoi? Pensa Drago. L'air le plus innocent possible, il lança un regard interrogateur à Hermione.

Qu'es-ce qui lui prend? Pensait la petite fille. Pourquoi me dévisage-t-il ? Étonnement, il avait l'air sincère. Il semblait sérieusement lui demander muettement quelque chose. Mais quoi donc? Hermione n'en avait aucune idée. Elle plongea à nouveau son regard dans les yeux océan de Drago. Son intuition féminine lui fit comprendre qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Il semblait perdu. C'était à prévoir. Tout le monde semblait perdu. Certains leur présentait des condoléances. Hermione se sentait elle aussi coupable, tout comme Ron. Elle au moins, elle avait eu droit à la vérité et en échange? Elle avait toute l'affection de chacun. Pourtant, ses amis avaient eux aussi besoins d'être réconfortés. C'était mal. Ils refoulaient leurs malheur afin de se montrer fort devant elle et Ron qui devraient être encore plus faibles. Mais la seule chose qui rendait Hermione faible, c'était cette énorme culpabilité. Sinon, elle se portait très bien. Elle était soulagée que Harry aille bien et était très heureuse hier, en entendant que Rémus Lupin serait leur professeur de DFDM.

Tout s'effaça alors : le visage de Lupin, la grande salle, ses amis réconfortants... Elle ne voyait que les yeux bleus de Drago, désespérés. Hermione comprit alors : il voulait la parler. Voilà ce qu'il voulait! Elle cligna des yeux pour lui dire qu'elle avait saisit le message et lui fit un petit sourire. L'expression de Drago passa de la tristesse au soulagement. Il lui fit lui aussi un petit sourire discret et se retourna.

Hermione se demanda alors pourquoi elle avait agit si gentiment envers Drago. Et aussi pourquoi celui-ci voulait lui parler. Elle avait acceptée mais elle avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle allait s'y prendre pour lui parler. Hermione savait parfaitement que tout le monde le prendrait mal si on les voyaient se parler. Ainsi, il faudrait cela à un moment ou personne de pourrait les voir. Mais quand? Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Drago et se dit qu'il saurait trouver quelque chose. La cloche du début de cours sonna alors et elle se retourna vers Ron. Elle fera équipe avec lui. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il la regardait bizarrement. Rougissante quelques peu, elle se jura d'être désormais plus discrète quand elle fixerait quelqu'un.

Le cours terminé, Randy fut un des premiers à se lever, contant de quitter les cachots. Malgré le fait qu'il était devenu Serpentard, chou-chou ou bien ami avec un pro dans les potions, Randy n'aimait pas du tout l'ambiance qui régnait dans ce cours. Au fait, il ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais cette fois-ci, c'était très différent. Harry n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi.

Lucius le suivit tout de suite. Était-ce l'imagination de Harry ou bien Lucius non plus ne semblait pas trop apprécier ces lieux? À deux, ils traversèrent la salle de classe et en sortirent. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte, le jeune homme entra en collision avec une silhouette rouge et or. N'ayant que trop envie de sortir d'ici, Randy n'avait pas regardé où il mettait les pieds et venait de foncer dans une griffondor. Une Griffondor rousse. « Pardon » Dit précipitamment Randy en aidant la fille en question à garder son équilibre pour ne pas tomber. Celle-ci valsa légèrement sur Randy avant de se remettre sur pieds. Les yeux verts pétillants, elle sourit légèrement en levant les yeux comme pour dire qu'elle était okay.

«- Désolé, fit encore une fois Randy. La jeune fille aux yeux verts perdit soudainement son sourire. Le regard étonné, elle fixa les yeux de Randy pendant une bonne dizaines de secondes sans rien dire. Randy se força à cacher son malaise. Souriant timidement, il attendit que Lily lui lâche les épaules. Se rendant peut-être compte du malaise de Randy, Lily retira ses mains. Elle semblait troublée. Randy essayait de comprendre pourquoi.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle sincèrement, le regard vague. Je... elle sourit à nouveau, je dois y aller maintenant. Au revoir... Randy. »

Et elle partit.

Randy sentit son humeur monter en flèche. Il venait d'avoir une conversation avec sa mère. Elle n'avait duré que quelques secondes et ils ne s'étaient pratiquement rien dit, mais il avait réussi à avoir une conversation avec elle. Souriant bêtement, il continua sa marche pendant environ 5 minutes quand il vit Lucius qui l'attendant aux escaliers. Chassant rapidement son sourire de bêta, Randy observa Lucius et dit:

« - Tu m'attendais?

- Ouais, répondit simplement Lucius. Il lui fit alors signe d'avancer et ils partirent ensembles jusqu'à leur dortoir, afin d'y déposer leurs affaires. Les chaudrons étaient en effet lourds et encombrants. La marche se déroula silencieusement jusqu'au dortoir, mais une fois à l'intérieur, Lucius en ferma la porte et dit:

- Alors, tu as eu une petite collision... Randy leva les yeux et comprit que Lucius plaisantait.

- Ouais, dit-il, souriant.

- Elle s'appelle Lily Evans, au cas ou tu voudrais savoir...

- Je sais, dit vivement Harry. Lucius leva un sourcil et le rebaissa aussitôt.

- Ha bon, dit-il, elle c'est présentée?

- Euh ouais, c'est ça, répondit précipitamment Harry, le coeur battant, heureux d'avoir réparé si facilement son erreur. Mais tu sais, je ne ressens rien de spécial pour elle, si c'est ce que tu crois... dit-il d'un air désintéressé.

- T'as raison, dit-il. Je dois avouer qu'elle est belle et très intelligente, mais entre nous deux, c'est une sang-de-bourbe. Randy reçut cette dernière réplique comme un poignard dans le dos. Pendant quelques heures, il avait commencé à apprécier Malfoy mais là, il se rendait compte qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, comme son fils... Comme tout les Serpentards... D'ailleurs, il venait d'insulter sa mère, mais il ne pouvait rien dire pour la défendre... Ravalant les insultes qu'il voulait lui cracher à la figure, Randy répliqua simplement.

- Bof tu sais, le sang, ça ne veux rien dire pour moi. Il hésita quelques instants. D'ailleurs, continua-t-il, je suis moi-même de sang mêlé. La réaction de Malfoy le soulagea. Il ne lui lança pas de regard dégoûté, ne se fâcha pas ou bien ne recula pas afin de s'éloigner de lui. Il lui sourit coupablement et dit.

- Tu as raison. C'était stupide de s'attaquer à son sang, avoua-t-il. Il baissa les yeux. J'ai grandit et on me répétait sans cesse que c'était ma plus grande fierté tu sais, c'est dure se débarrasser d'une telle pensée après tant de temps... Mais maintenant, je sais que ma plus grande fierté, c'est de ne pas porter cette horrible marque sur le bras... Et c'est à toi que je le dois. Je... Randy... continua-t-il, parlant doucement, je voudrais savoir, dit-il, pourquoi tu m'as aidé, hier? Il remonta ses yeux et les fixa dans ceux de Harry.

- Je dois avouer que j'avais surpris votre conversation, à toi et Lestrange, hier. Et c'est tout simple : la volonté fait toute la différence. Si tu ne voulais pas être un mangemort, tu ne devrais pas l'être. Ce serait mal de t'obliger. Tu vois, Lucius, je suis là pour ça. Je vais empêcher les naïfs de se tromper de chemin et de commettre la même erreur qu'avait fait leur père. Au temps moderne, l'esclavage, ce n'est plus de naissance! Lucius sourit et avança timidement. Randy sourit de la même manière et avança lui aussi. Tout proche, ils s'étreignirent fortement comme deux très anciens et bons amis. C'était drôle, pensa Harry, même avec Ron, il n'avait jamais sentit un lien si énorme. À cette pensée, un frisson lui parcourut le corps.»

Il balayait la classe du regard. Un sourire malin apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Ils étaient presque tous tristes. Certains avaient même l'air de vouloir pleurer. Bande de bêtes. Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'un bon à rien tel que Potter leur donnerait la joie de disparaître? De vrais naïfs... Mais Albus avait raison, plus ils étaient naïfs, mieux c'était pour eux.

C'était assez, pensa-t-il. Il claqua bruyamment la porte de sa salle de classe et tout le monde se tut. Souriant, il détruit brusquement le silence et se mit à faire son cours normalement. Une joie énorme l'animait à la vue des visages ébahis de ses élèves. Tous semblaient atrocement insultés qu'il ne verse pas même un mot ou une minute de silence pour le jeune Potter. Ignorant leur regards noirs, il inscrivit au tableau tout les produits de la potion du jour et balaya la classe du regard. Personne ne bougeait. Tous voulaient dire quelque chose en mémoire de Harry, mais personne n'en semblait capable. Heureux de pouvoir maintenir une telle discipline dans sa classe, Rogue réagit:

« - Allez-y, quoi? » Dit-il le plus naturellement possible.

Soupirant, les élèves de Serpentards furent les premiers à agirs. Ils semblaient déçus de ne pas entendre ses habituels sarcasmes. Les deux gamins, Granger et Wesley, eux, semblaient heureux. Au fait, il semblaient soulagés. Rogue sourit intérieurement. On s'attendait toujours au pire avec lui, se dit-il. Les autres Griffondors se mirent à bouger quand Hermione et Ron le firent. Mais tous lançaient des regards noirs à Rogue.

Fier de lui, ce dernier retourna à son bureau et s'assit. Il savait parfaitement que tous s'attendaient à une remaque sur la mort de Harry, gentille ou pas. Mais qui se serait attendu à ce qu'il nie entièrement sa mort? C'était méchant, n'es-ce pas? Oui, peut-être, mais ce balafré méritait tout cela. Il était beaucoup trop crétin pour qu'on lui accorde la moindre minute, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas réellement mort.

« - C'est moins pire que je croyais, murmura Ronald.

- Tu crois, répondit Hermione, furieuse. Il l'ignore complètement! Quelle insulte!

- À quoi t'attendais tu de la part de cette chauve souris! Rugit Ron un peu trop fort. »

Tout les Griffondors se resserrèrent. Rogue avait subitement levé les yeux. Ron l'observait, les mains tremblantes au-dessous de la table. Pendant une seconde, Ronald sembla voir une pointe de crainte dans les yeux froids de Rogue. Mais ça ne dura qu'un très court moment et l'air haineux de Séverus reprit rapidement surface. Un sourire sur ses lèvres minces, le maître des potions se leva et avança doucement entre les rangés. Tous se collèrent à leur amis à l'approche du professeur, afin de ne pas avoir à le frôler. À l'habitude, un simple regard de Rogue faisait très peur, mais à cet instant, on l'aurait cru capable d'arracher toute la peau de Ron et de le lui faire rentrer par la narine. Et tout cela, avec la seule usage de sa bouche.

Ron avala durement sa salive alors que Rogue était en face de lui. Il se baissa doucement, de manière à ce que Ronald soit le seul à l'entendre, et murmura : «Que se passerait-il si Albus se trompe à mon sujet? Je vais te le dire: tu seras la première victime.. » Il se releva doucement. Puis, s'éclaircissant la gorge, il dit d'une manière haute et claire :

«- Vous resterez en retenu ce soir pour votre insolence. » Souriant, il se retourna et s'assit à son bureau, laissant derrière lui un Ronald Wesley bouillonnant de rage et de peur.

Qu'à-t-il dit? Se demandait Drago, les yeux fixés sur le maître des potions. Il semblait dire quelque chose de particulièrement affreux, Ron n'avait rien à répondre. Les yeux exorbités d'effroi, Ron observait maintenant Rogue sans bouger et ne réagit pas quand celui-ci lui colla une retenue. Drago fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il donc dit? Le jeune homme risqua un regard vers Hermione. Il savait que Ron les avait vu, tantôt, il savait également que Hermione en fut mal à l'aise. Drago ne voulait pas ça. Il voulait la garder heureuse. Discrètement, il jeta un regard vers sa table. Au même instant, Hermione détourna le regard et fixa la porte d'une manière très peu naturelle. Drago se retourna tristement et attendit impatiemment que le cours se termine.

C'était étrange, personne ne semblait s'intéresser à lui. Habituellement, il n'avait qu'une simple grippe et tout le monde s'inquiétait. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il ne parlait, ne plaisantait pas, ne réagissait même pas et tout le monde s'en foutait. Honnêtement, Drago se demandait sérieusement s'il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Et l'insouciance des autres rendait les choses encore plus difficiles pour lui.

La chance semblait tourner car au moment où une douleur crânienne fit surface, Rogue les annonça que le cours était terminé. Drago se leva doucement, se sentant horriblement faible. Ramassant ses affaires, il se dirigea vers la porte de la classe. Il voyait floue. Son estomac se mit alors à gargouiller atrocement et Drago laissa tomber sac et chaudron. Il se plia en deux, les mains sur l'estomac et ne pu retenir un cris de douleur. Il voyait de plus en plus floue. Drago avait l'impression que s'il continuait à voir ces spots de couleurs qui tournoyaient autour de lui, il allait probablement vomir son petit déjeuner. Il ferma donc ses yeux et resta penché, se retenant d'hurler. Ses jambes tremblaient énormément sous son poids. Il n'en pouvait plus, il se laissa tomber par terre. Il entendait les voix paniquées de ceux autour de lui. Sentir quelqu'un le tenir, et puis il s'effondra dans un lourd sommeil.

On aurait dit que ce cours n'allait jamais se terminer! Pensait Lily avec soulagement. Ramassant ses affaires, elle se leva en même temps que Amy et Jessy, ses meilleures amies. Ensembles, elles traversèrent rapidement la salle de cours dans le but de s'échapper de cette classe frigorifique. Toutes les trois détestaient ce cours mais Lily était bien au courant qu'elle serait obligée de le passer pour pouvoir continuer sa voie vers la carrière d'aurore. Si elle n'avait pas autant de volonté pour faire ce métier, il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait cessé d'écouter les idioties de Krach et d'endurer ses injustices. Comme celle qu'il venait de faire, d'ailleurs! James avait été en retard à ses cours une fois, de 5 minutes, il avait subit la semaine de retenue la plus affreuse qu'il n'eu jamais eu. Même elle, Lily Evans, avait eu pitié de lui.

Aujourd'hui, par contre, 5 élèves de sixième année venaient 20 minutes en retard et ne recevaient aucune punition! Pas même chicanés! Non mais quelle injustice, pensait-elle. Et ce pauvre nouveau, Randy, qui allait suivre leur voie. Il allait devenir aussi crétin qu'eux tous, Lily en était certaine. Mais après tout, c'était lui qui avait atterrit à Serpentard. S'il n'était pas comme eux, il n'y serait pas allé, non?

Quelqu'un la poussa alors vers l'avant. La manche de son chaudron lui glissa des mains mais Lily le rattrapa à temps du bout des doigts. Elle, par contre, elle avait complètement perdue l'équilibre et allait bientôt atteindre le sol. La personne qui se trouvait derrière elle la rattrapa alors. « Pardon » dit-il sincèrement. Sentant encore son coeur battre de panique, elle se donna une petite poussé afin d'aider la personne en question pour la remettre sur pieds. Elle valsait encore légèrement et avait peur de retomber. Elle serra donc fortement la chemise de son sauveur en se retournant vers lui. C'était Randy.

Souriant légèrement, par pure politesse, elle leva une main pour dire qu'elle allait bien, mais rattrapa aussitôt l'épaule de Randy, sentant son déséquilibre. Son pied lui faisait mal, voilà pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à se tenir correctement debout. Randy s'excusa de nouveau. Lily leva les yeux vers lui et sourit encore une fois. C'est alors qu'elle le remarqua. Ses yeux... les yeux de Randy... ils étaient identiques aux siens... Pourtant, on lui disait toujours qu'elle avait des yeux uniques, une combinaison des yeux bleus de sa mère et ceux miels de son arrière grand-père. C'était un vert exquis. Très spécial. Comment un Serpentard ne venant même pas de la famille Evans pouvait avoir de tels yeux?

Lily sentit soudainement le malaise de Lenon. C'était évidement, se dit-elle, comment aurait-elle elle-même agit si quelqu'un s'appuyait sur ses épaules en fixant inlassablement ses yeux identiques? Lui aussi devait avoir remarqué cette ressemblance, mais ne réagissait pas. Peut-être connaissait-il quelqu'un d'autre encore qui avait les yeux de la même couleur qu'eux? Peut-être que ses yeux n'étaient pas si spéciaux dans le fond? Oui, c'était sûrement ça, elle exagérait. Ce n'était qu'une couleur! Cependant, elle avait vécu 16 ans en ne rencontrant que des personnes ébahis par ses yeux verts. Maintenant, bizarrement, elle sentait qu'on venait de lui enlever quelque chose, son côté unique. Elle leva une dernière fois son regard vers Randy, le regard vague, mêlé de tristesse et de confusion. Elle lui assura qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser, se força à sourire et disparut. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la présence de ce Randy la bouleversait beaucoup. Mais elle ne savait pas encore à quel point il allait la bouleverser.

Randy ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Ce retour au passé était-il positif ou négatif? Il venait de devenir le meilleur ami du père de son pire ennemis! C'était pas normale! Se passant la main dans ses cheveux lisses, Randy s'avoua qu'il était tout de même soulagé d'avoir un ami tel que Lucius. Même si celui-ci était un Malfoy, il demeurait très compréhensif. Harry en était très étonné. Comment un tel père a-t-il eu un fils si ridicule et dépendant? C'était triste... Au moins, pensa-t-il, souriant, chez les Potters, la bravoure était héréditaire. Le manque de tact avec les filles également, pensa Harry, les joues rougissantes.

Il avait maintenant un cours commun de botanique avec les Serdaigles. Ce cours se déroula le plus normalement possible et lui et ses camarades partirent déjeuner. Cette fois-ci, Randy était réellement décontracté et il mangea tranquillement, à son aise. Il ne jeta pas de coup d'oeil vers la table des Griffondors. Vers Lily, pour être plus précise. Il réussi en effet à résister à la tentation, pensant que Lily n'apprécierait pas de le voir l'espionner. Après tout, Harry avait bien remarqué que Lily était troublée en sa présence. Peut-être par ce qu'il était un serpentard et qu'ils s'étaient foncés dedans? Ou bien par ce que personne ne le connaissait vraiment? Peu importe, se dit-il, l'important, c'était de ne pas la regarder.

Et puis il avait raison : le manque de tact avec les filles, c'était héréditaire chez les Potters!

Alors qu'elle s'assoyait à sa table pour dîner, Lily jeta un petit coup d'oeil vers le nouveau. Celui-ci semblait si affamé qu'il ne se retourna même pas. Quelque peu insultée qu'il ne prenne même pas la peine de la salué après leur dernière rencontre, Lily détourna le regard de Randy et se força à ne plus le regarder. Ses yeux croisèrent alors ceux de James. Ce dernier semblait pensif. Il s'avança prudemment. Lily rit intérieurement : il avait comprit qu'elle faisait facilement des crises s'il l'approchait trop.

Levant les mains pour dire muettement qu'il ne voulait que lui parler, James s'assit à côté d'elle et la fixa quelques secondes. Souriant, il prit la parole.

«- Ça va? Dit-il d'un ton plutôt lourd. Lily tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et le questionna du regard. Habituellement, il rigolait toujours quand il lui parlait ou bien faisait une blague particulièrement plate ou encore essayait de lui prendre la main. Par contre, cette fois-ci, il c'était gentiment assit et semblait réellement s'inquiéter pour elle.

- Tout simplement, s'expliqua-t-il, tu sembles tendus. Lily sourit.

- Je vais bien, James. Je dois avouer que je suis touchée que tu t'inquiètes enfin pour quelqu'un d'autre que ta petite personne.

- Au fait, c'est un peu faux ce que tu dis, répondit James. Car tu es une partie de moi... Lily observa James, demeurant sans réaction. James ne souriait pas. Ses yeux étincelaient et il semblait très sincère.

- M'inquiéter pour toi m'es tout naturel car, même si ce n'est probablement pas réciproque, je ne saurais vivre s'il t'arrivait un malheur. »

James observa les yeux verts de Lily. Elles semblaient remplis de larmes. Son visage, par contre, demeurait sans expression. On aurait dit qu'elle se retenait. Mais de quoi avait-elle peur? Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de répondre quoi que ce soit, James se leva doucement, cachant tout sa peine. Il murmura tout simplement un « Je t'aime Lily... » James ne prit même pas le peine d'observer le visage de Lily en disant cette phrase. Regarde une seconde de plus son visage fermé l'aurait fait craqué. Il ne devait pas montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Une fois debout, il disparut, ne jetant aucun regard à l'arrière.

Les yeux en larmes, Lily observait James quitter la salle. C'était bien James Potter qui venait de lui parler? Sûrement un coup monté! Rémus avait probablement écrit ce beau discourt et James ne faisait que le lire. Et il pensait l'avoir avec des mots d'un autre! se fâcha-t-elle. Mais elle du se l'avouer sérieusement, la dernière phrase de James, elle, était sincère. Elle l'avait sentit.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la serre, Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient vers la grande salle comme tout les autres, pour déjeuner. Mais Hermione, pour une raison quelque peu inconnu, s'inquiétait énormément pour Drago et sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas manger avant de l'avoir rendu une petite visite à l'infirmerie. Le déjeuner serait le moment idéal pour s'éclipser. Ron est tellement attiré par la nourriture qu'il ne verra aucune objection à ce qu'elle retourne subitement au dortoir pour avoir oubliée, par exemple, un livre qu'elle tenait à lire. Pensive, la jeune fille essayait en même temps que Ronald de comprendre un peu où voulait en venir Rogue.

Espérait-il les faire peur ou bien était-ce un avertissement ? Allait-il vraiment rejoindre Voldemort? Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller voir Dumbledore et tout lui raconter : et si jamais il ne s'agissait que d'une farce pour leur flanquer la frousse? Ils auraient l'air de deux navets et Rogue serait satisfait. Non, pas question. Le tout, c'était de surveiller Rogue et de s'assurer qu'il ne donne aucune indice sur le lieu de Harry, finirent tout les deux par conclure.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et Hermione fit semblant d'avoir oublié son livre. Comme elle l'avait deviné, Ron s'en fichait et elle pu tranquillement se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Son coeur battait fort. Pourquoi se sentait-elle dans l'obligation de s'assurer à ce que Drago aille bien? Elle devrait se foutre de lui, non? En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle faisait autrefois. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Qui saurait dire pourquoi?

Du noir. Il ne voyait que du noir. Il aurait voulu se lever, mais ses bras et jambes étaient trop lourds à son avis. Il resta étendus, les yeux clos. Il prenait enfin conscience. En tout cas, il était certain d'être étendu sur un matelas et d'être surveillé. Il avait un certain tallent dans l'art de deviner la présence d'autrui. La curiosité l'emporta sur le cher Drago. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait et ouvrit subitement les yeux.

Il était en effet étendus. Il voyait le plafond blanc. Rien de plus. Prenant un gros élan, il se redressa et s'assit sur son lit. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Il connaissait très bien ce lieu après sa troisième année. Se frottant les yeux, Drago passa sa main dans ses cheveux platines et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'infirmière qui le surveillait. Celle-ci semblait soulagé qu'il se soit levé. Elle poussa un faible soupire et lui tendis un plateau sur lequel se trouvait un verre d'eau et une pastille verte. Devant l'air interrogateur du blond, Pomfresh expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une pastille d'énergie. Un peu le contraire des somnifères. Drago fit un signe positif et avala d'un trait la pastille. Il but ensuite tout le verre d'eau et redonna le plateau.

L'infirmière passa une main sur le front de Drago et lui annonça qu'après une dizaine de minutes de repos, il pourrait aller déjeuner avec les autres. Malfoy sourit et s'assit au bord de son lit. Au fait, il ne souriait pas vraiment. Ce n'était que pour rassurer la madame car au font, bien qu'il se sentait bien physiquement, il n'avait jamais été aussi troublé mentalement. Que c'était-il passé? Pourquoi avait-il soudainement eu mal à la tête? C'était à Potter que ce genre de trucs arrivaient... pas à lui! Pris de panique, il passa sa main sur son front. Il tâtait l'endroit exacte où se trouvait la cicatrice de Harry. Il devait être sur... Il sauta de son lit et attrapa un miroir sur la table de chevet. Il n'aurait pas du bouger, la pastille n'avait encore fait son effet. Perdant l'équilibre, Drago tomba par terre, le miroir dans la main. Agenouillé, les mains tremblantes, il surveillait son reflet, puis son recommença à battre à son rythme normale. Fausse alerte... il n'avait pas de cicatrice...

Drago commença alors à penser à quel point il pouvait parfois être bête! Comment aurait-il bien pu avoir la cicatrice de Potter? Elle aurait apparut quand? Et puis si vraiment il l'avait passé à quelqu'un, pourquoi serait-ce lui? De toute manière, conclut-il, Potter est mort. Il est parti, bye-bye, Drago n'avait rien à craindre. Il souriait. Bon débarras, vieux con qui attirait l'attention de tout le monde! Il se sentit alors envahir par le remords. Malfoy baissa les yeux. Comment peut-il se réjouir de la mort d'un autre, même s'il s'agissait de Potter? C'était affreux, inhumain, ce n'était pas lui.. C'était Voldemort, pensa-t-il avec dégoût.

Il se releva, plus tranquille. Il se sentait mieux. Drago regarda l'heure et jugea qu'il pourrait bien descendre quelques minutes plus tôt que prévus... de toute manière, Pomfresh était allée déjeuner, elle ne le surveillait pas... S'étirant un peu les muscles, Drago observa une dernière fois son reflet parfait - selon lui - puis se retourna vers la porte, s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir. C'est alors qu'on y frappa.

Elle marchait doucement, prenant tout son temps. Qu'allait-elle dire quand elle serait en face de lui? Allait-elle avouer qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui ou bien ferait-elle semblant de chercher Pomfresh et jetterait simplement un coup d'oeil vers Drago? La porte était devant elle, mais Hermione n'avait pas le courage de l'ouvrir. Que dirait Drago en la voyant, elle, venir le voir? Résignée, elle mit sa main sur la poignée mais l'enleva aussitôt. Elle craignait le pire. Mais pourtant, elle était bien certaine du regard de Drago : il était suppliant. Il devrait être heureux de la voire, peut-être même soulagé... «- Ha c'est rien! Il t'a demandé de l'aide et tu es là! S'il te rejettes, c'est un crétin, voilà tout! » Se dit-elle intérieurement. Ceci lui donna suffisamment de courage pour frapper à la porte, attendre quelque secondes et entrer.

Drago se trouvait tout près de la porte, comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir. Il semblait quelques peu perdu. En tout cas, il ne fis pas une grimace dégoûté en la voyant et ne dit aucune remarque désobligeante. Il avait les joues rougies, le regard vague et un visage sans expression. Hermione balaya fermement sa gène. Oui, c'est vrai, c'était bizarre de venir le voir ainsi mais c'est lui qui le lui avait en quelque sorte demandé et elle devait montrer qu'elle venait simplement pour lui faire plaisir. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, chacun espérant que l'autre fasse le premier pas, dise la première phrase, ou bien au moins bouge le premier. Puis tout revint en tête dans l'esprit de Drago. Ses pensés dans le cours de Potions, quand il tenait absolument à voire Hermione. _Elle était venu... _C'était un signe, non? Si elle ne voulait rien savoir, elle l'aurait ignorée...

Tel une statue qui fit réanimé, Drago cligna doucement des yeux, un sourire timide au coin de la bouche. Il leva les bras dans les airs et puis les relaissa tomber. Il regardait Hermione dans les yeux et dit dans une voix basse, étouffé : « Tu es venue... merci » Cette phrase toucha énormément Hermione. Ce pauvre garçon ne se sentait pas bien, pas bien du tout. Elle le vit se retourner et aller s'asseoir au bord de son lit et le suivit. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui sourit à son tour : un sourire rassurant. Le genre de sourire que nous fais notre meilleur ami pour nous consoler d'un dure moment.

« - Que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-elle sincèrement.

- Je... Je l'ignore, répondit Drago. Ses yeux brillaient mais il était bien décidé à ravaler ses larmes. C'est étrange... ce matin, le... le colis de mon père... J'aurais dû tout de suite deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas... Mon père est en prison! J'ai reçut un gros colis de nourriture de sa part, comme il m'en envoyait toujours depuis ma première année au collège. Mais à l'intérieur, il y avait un mot. Hermione, dit-il alors si soudainement qu'il fit sursauter la fille. J'aurais cru à un canular mais voilà, cette lettre, c'était l'écriture exacte de mon père! Je la reconnaîtrait entre milles! Et puis dedans... Drago hésita mais, maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il n'arrivait plus à arrêter, il voulait tout dire. Et puis, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Hermione semblait l'écouter. Elle semblait réellement porter de l'attention sur ce qu'il disait. Il continua donc : Et puis dans la lettre, il disait... il disait qu'il m'aimait.

- Je ne vois pas ce que... commença Hermione, mais voyant le regard de Drago elle comprit. Elle étouffa un crit et murmura : c'était la première fois? Drago ne fit que hocher la tête. Hermione mit une main sur sa bouche, les yeux ouverts gros. Elle semblait outrée. Depuis 16 ans.. dit-elle. C'est... inimaginable...

- Justement, dit Drago, reprenant courage. C'est impossible! Quelque chose de va pas. C'est grave! Et puis tantôt, je me suis senti faible. Je ne voyait pas bien et puis tu m'as vus... tu m'as vu Hermione, dit-il, un peu stressé, JE ME SUIS ÉVANOUIT! Il semblait scandalisé. Hermione, continua-t-il, te rends-tu compte que la seule personne à s'évanouir dans des circonstances si bizarres est Harry Potter? Mais... mais en tout cas il n'est plus là et moi... Hermione l'observait. Elle aussi avait des larmes aux yeux.

- Hermione, dit-il doucement, crois-tu possible que Potter vienne me hanter après sa mort? Hermionne l'observa. Elle aurait bien aimée lui dire toute la vérité, mais c'était un Malfoy, fils d'un mangemort! Que se passerait-il s'il racontait tout? La vie de Harry... elle ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de Harry...

- Bien sure que non, dit-elle catégoriquement. Drago sentit une lueur d'espoir s'allumer en lui. Il n'était pas mort, c'était certain, il sentait...

- Pourquoi en es-tu si sure? Dit-il.

- Tout simplement par ce que je connais bien Harry et il ne te fera jamais quelque chose d'ainsi, même si vous... ne vous entendez pas très bien. Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Tu parles de lui comme s'il était encore vivant... dit-il, soupçonneux.

- Oui, il est vivant, soupira-t-elle. Drago se redressa. Enfin, il allait comprendre. Il se sentirait mieux.

- ... à l'intérieur de moi, continua-t-elle. Drago se rassit et tenta :

- Pourtant, tu ne semblais pas si bouleversée le jour où Dumbledore annonça sa mort, tu semblais tout simplement mal à l'aise pour je ne sais quoi, insista Drago.

- Je... comment sais-tu ça? On m'espionne maintenant? Fit-elle. Drago se raidit.

- Je... bah... NON! Bien sure que non, balbutia-t-il, tout simplement, c'est un réflexe de surveiller la réaction des deux meilleurs amis du défunt..

- Peu importe, coupa Hermione. On devrais descendre, Ronald va se demander où je suis et puis mon ventre fais des gargouillis énormes. Drago se força à sourire. Elle évitait le sujet de la mort de Harry. Où bien elle avait quelque chose à cacher, ou bien elle s'en sentait si mal qu'elle ne voulait même plus y penser.

- Tu as raison, dit-il en se levant. Moi aussi, j'ai très faims. Il aida galamment Hermione à descendre du lit et lui ouvrit la porte.

- Merci, dit-elle. Ils commencèrent à marcher dans les corridors et arrivèrent aux escaliers.

- Hermione, dit doucement Drago. Je voulais simplement te dire... merci pour m'avoir écouté. »

Hermione s'apprêtait à dire que c'était tout naturel mais Drago venait de disparaître dans les escaliers. Elle était devenue folle ou bien elle venait réellement d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Drago qui dura plus de 10 minutes!

Fin du chapitre 6!

Beaucoup de relations gars/filles dans ce chapitre! J'en avais envie ces temps-ci. : P J'espère que vous avez appréciés!

D'ailleurs, mon école recommencera bientôt ( 30 août pour être précise) oui, je rentre en 3 ième secondaire: P , il se peut donc que mes chapitres prennent plus long à arriver car j'ai habituellement beaucoup d'ouvrage à l'école. Mais même s'ils prendrons du temps, il viendrons, les chapitres! Attendez-les!

Et bon une petite review pour finir?

_- Joline_


	7. Confusion

hey! Je suis de retour!

Je suis très contente de poser ce chapitre vous savez? Il m'a prit beaucoup de temps à cause des devoirs études et loisirs... vous savez, tout le tralala de la rentrée... peu importe! Je suis là et j'ai fini le chapitre et thats all that matters:D:D:D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira! À l'intérieure, c'est pas mal la suite du dernier chapitre... à propos de Drago Lily et James. :P Ok, je répond aux reviews et jvous laisse.

**Onarluca: **Contente que ça te plaise! Voici la suite!

**Chessandmat:** Yey une autre qui apprécie! La suite est là!

**Behindblueeyes1117: **Ouais jdois avouer que t'es bonne! Un cadeau pour avant la rentrée: un nouveau chapitre! hehe! Lol c'est pas encore fini pour le pauvre tit drago tu verra... ;)

**scubadoobiedoo1111: **Lol stait juste un défi écrire ton surnom! Ou tu vas pêcher ça? OO. Bon après trois lecture j'ai fini par comprendre ta question lol! Alors d'après toi si Lily et James restent ensembles ils feront un deuxième Harry? Dans ce cas Randy vient d'où? Chaque geste peu modifier le futur... Jte laisse sur ça. Vas donc lire la suite!

LA SUITEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Dsl jpouvais pas me retenir de crier ça héhé... Bon bah c'est ça là lisez!

**La dette  
Chapitre 7 : Confusion**

Hermione marchait doucement. Elle savourait chaque instant de solitude. Elle adorait ce silence magnifique troublé que par ses pas. Elle n'avait réellement aucune envie d'aller dans la grande salle, sauf peut-être pour sa faims. La jeune brune ne voulait pas se mêler à la foule, endurer encore une fois l'air désolé de chacun, supporter les moqueries des Serpentards stupides... Si elle ne serait pas morte de faims, ayant négliger son petit déjeuner après avoir appris le premier cours de la journée, elle n'aurait pas mangé son déjeuner maintenant, mais elle n'en pouvait plus..

Soupirant, elle ouvrit la porte de la grande salle et s'y engouffra. Tan pis, elle avait faims. Passant devant la table des Serpentards, elle ne sut se retenir d'y jeter un coup d'oeil et reçu en l'échange de son audace le plus beau des sourires de Malfoy. Souriant discrètement à son tour, d'un sourire beaucoup plus charmeur qu'elle n'en douterait, Hermione continua son chemin jusqu'à sa table. Là-bas, elle s'assit distraitement et se remplit l'assiette. Quelqu'un lui mit alors les mains sur ses épaules. Sursautant, Hermione se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Ronald.

« - Tu as trouvé ton livre? Demanda-t-il. Hermione, qui s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus pour lui avoir fait si peur ravala ses mots et resta figée. Elle avait oubliée de prendre un livre quelconque avec elle.

- Oui, répondit-elle alors, évasive.

- Et de quoi s'agissait-il? Un livre sur les chauves-souries? Plaisanta Ron. Tu auras bien fais car ce Rogue me fais vraiment peur pour tout te dire...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, coupa Hermione qui reprit ses airs hautin en entendant ce Wesley insulter un homme qui risquait sa vie pour eux. Elle devait s'avouer que dans le fond elle aussi n'était pas entièrement certaine de croire en Rogue, mais Dumbledore, lui, en était certain et Hermione était certaine de croire en Dumbledore.

- C'est quoi alors, ce livre? Demanda-t-il.

- Et puis d'abord depuis quand mes lectures t'intéresses? Trancha-t-elle.

- Tout ce qui te concerne m'intéresse, dit-il en souriant. Hermione prit soudainement un air étonné, déstabilisé.

- Que... que veux tu dire au juste?

- Je... enfin, tu es mon amie! Qu'es-ce que tu crois?

- Rien... bien sure... rien du tout, continua-t-elle, perdue, les yeux rivées sur Drago qui venait d'entrer. Ron fronça les sourcils en observant Hermione. Elle lui semblait bizarre. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry regarda son emploi du temps et vit qu'il avait maintenant un cours de métamorphose. Boudeur, il se leva en même temps que Lucius. Une évidence frappa alors Harry : Il était à Serpentard. Mc. Gonagall devrait être encore plus méchante et sévère que d'habitude, si possible. C'est alors que Harry, les livres au dos, se dirigeait vers sa classe de métamorphose encore plus découragé qu'auparavant.

Lucius et lui marchaient seul. Ce dernier semblait très heureux.

«- Randy, dit-il, je dois t'avouer franchement que je suis très heureux que tu sois venu à cette école! Il y en a pourtant tellement d'autres... Randy sourit.

- Je suis moi aussi très content d'être là, répondit-il, ce qui était en réalité à moitié faux.

- Dis, tu n'as pas l'intention de nous quitter à la fin de l'année n'es-ce pas? Tu restera pendant ces deux ans hein? Son ton était suppliant et Randy fut déstabilisé.

- Je... bien sure... je vais rester... enfin... je crois.. je... Randy observait Lucius dans les yeux puis vit la déception. Je te promets que si jamais je pars tu sauras exactement la raison! Dit-il alors. Lucius sembla déjà plus satisfait mais Harry se demandait déjà pourquoi il avait fait une telle promesse... _C'est ton ami... fit une voix dans sa tête... voilà pourquoi. Oui, répondit Harry à la voix, oui, en effet, c'est mon ami!_

- Randy... fit Lucius. Randy sursauta et se retourna vers Lucius. Celui ci continua: Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que tu m'as sauvé la vie... Si jamais tu ne m'aurais pas aidé contre Voldemort je... je serais maintenant comme mon père et qui sait une jour mon fils aussi... Il le regarda dans les yeux : Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer comme mon père!

- _OH MOI OUI! pensait fortement Harry_. Moi non plus, répondit Randy, évassif. Lucius semblait accablé.

- Écoute, Lucius, fit Randy, tu n'es pas comme ton père et ne le sera jamais! .. Plus maintenant, ajouta Harry.

- C'est affreux, répondit Lucius. Un père est supposé être une idole, un héro pour son fils... Je suis probablement le seul à détester mon père... Toi ton père, je suppose qu'il est parfait!

- Je...»

Au même moment, Randy se fit bousculer et du se retenir au col de la robe de Lucius pour ne pas tomber. Ce dernier l'aida à se relever et Randy se retourna vers celui qui l'avait poussé et qui maintenant se tenait les côtes. _C'était Jame_s. Randy fronça les sourcils.

«- J'ai toujours su que les Serpentards étaient nuls mais là au point de ne plus être capable de se tenir tout seuls... disait James. Randy le fixa sans cligner des yeux. Il vit très bien son père sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur lui, mais il ne bougea pas. Il savait bien qu'il ne l'attaquerait pas, dans le fond, c'était son père et il ne lui avait rien fait...

- Dit c'est toi le nouveau abrutit, intervint Sirius. Randy cligna des yeux et tourna son regard vers on parrain. Au fond de lui, il hurlait et voulait se sauver pour ne pas affronter ces êtres qu'il aimait tant. Il n'osa pas répondre, de peur d'entendre des tremblements dans sa voix.

- Il ne sait même pas parler! Rugit Potter. Dis le balafré je ne sais pas ce que tu as faite à Evans mais tu es mieux de ne plus l'approcher car crois moi tu aura à faire avec moi! Randy comprit alors tout. Sur le coup, il sourit.

- ÇA TE FAIS RIRE? S'écria son père. SALETÉ DE SERPENTARD! Rassemblant tout son courage, Harry consentit à parler.

- Écoute, monsieur tête enflé, je n'ai pas du tout touché à ta petite amie, c'est elle qui a foncé sur moi et je n'ai fais que l'aider! Il eut l'effet qu'il voulait. James semblait déstabilisé. C'est alors qu'une voix féminine...

- PETITE AMIE? S'écria Lily qui arrivait avec ses amies. Tout le monde sursauta sauf Harry qui l'avait vu. Elle s'avança, frustrée, et se pointa devant James.

- Alors comme ça tu va raconter à tout le monde que nous sortons ensembles?

-Je... non... pas du tout... balbutia James, le regard fixé sur Harry. Je... c'est lui qui à inventé ça... peut-être par ce que nous allons si bien ensembles qu'il à dédu...

- SUFFIT! Cria Lily. J'en ai assez! Parfois t'es un ange et après t'es le pire des crétins! DÉCIDE! Puis elle partit. James lui lança un regard attristé qui se transforma alors en expression de haine quand il se retourna vers Randy. Il s'avança doucement de lui, lui tira le col de sa robe et murmurra:

- Regarde bien ce visage car tu as devant toi celui qui te détruira!»

Puis il partit avec ses amis.

Harry resta sans bougé, scandalisé.

Lucius murmura alors un : de quoi es-ce qu'on parlait? pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Randy cligna rapidement des yeux pour sécher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assis à sa table, Drago fixait le monde autour de lui. Il trouvait quelque chose d'étrange, mais ne savait pas quoi... Se passant la main dans les cheveux, Drago se remplit l'assiette et se força à avaler quelque chose. Les bouchés descendaient avec beaucoup de difficultés. Il se sentait toujours bizarre. L'air maussade, il tourna son regard vers Hermione.

Il fronça alors les sourcils en voyant Ron lui frotter le dos. Qu'es-ce qu'il faisait bon sang? Hermione s'était retournée vers Ron, elle semblait perdue. Ron lui murmura quelque chose. Hermione ouvrit gros les yeux. Ron lui fit un petit bec sur la joue, rougit et disparut. À la même seconde, Drago sauta de sa table. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux ronds, il fixait Hermione qui avait sursautée. Elle le fixait elle aussi.

L'air perdu, Drago sortit de la grande salle à son tour.

Il fut bientôt suivit d'Hermione.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fristro" ! S'écria Ronald. La grosse dame pivota et il entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se cacha le visage de ses mains. Il lui avait fait un bec -amicalement -. Elle le regardait bizarrement, il a préféré s'enfuir. Quel imbécile! Il n'aurait pas du! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Maintenant elle va le prendre pour un vrai con et elle saura que le baisé n'était PAS amicalement!

Il se leva et s'approcha du feu. Doucement. Le regards vague. Il était tout proche. Clignant des yeux, il observa le feu. Il leva la main au dessus des flammes, sentit la chaleur. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Le feu lui donnait la sensation de renaître. Reculant un peu, Ron continua de fixer les flammes. Il vit le visage d'Hermione se dessiner dans les flammes. Ron rougit. Son coeur battait fort. Glissant la main de sa poche, le rouquin tomba alors sur le fameux miroir. Soupirant, il retira sa main de sa poche. Il ne pouvait pas courir le risque.

« Tu me manques, Harry »

Il se mit à faire le tour de la salle. Le coin où ils faisaient leurs devoirs... là où ils se parlaient avant la 3ième tache de son ami... là où ils étudiaient... le coin des tours de ses frères... ils étaient tous partis. On l'avait abandonné. Les yeux de Ron étaient rouges. « Ron, tu es très triste de ne plus parler à Harry, je le sais! Va le voir! » Oui... c'est ce qu'Hermione lui disait toujours en 4ième. Oui... il n'a pas parlé à Harry pendant 2 semaines alors qu'il aurait pu. Maintenant, les secondes étaient comptés dans leurs conversations. Il avait gaspillé deux longues semaines.

« Reviens vite »

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdu.

Oui, voilà les mots exactes. Il était P-E-R-D-U! Dans sa tête et dans sa vie. Il ne savait même plus si son père était en tôle ou pas!

Et Hermione... oui... il l'aimait bien. Mais de toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul. Et quoi faire maintenant? Les sourcils foncés, Drago donna un coup de pied contre le mur, dans le couloir du premier étage. Il fixa alors un tableau d'élève modèle. C'était un Gryffondor. « Pour avoir toujours fait les bons choix »

Drago fixa le tableau. Toujours... « HÉ LÀ? MOI JE FAIS QUOI? TU LE SAIS SUREMENT, MONSIEUR LE MODÈLE! » Le tableau ne bougea pas. Drago lui donna un coup de point qui n'eut comme conséquence qu'une main douloureuse. Drago bouillonnait de rage. Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était que Ronald avait un énorme avantage sur Hermione... Fermant les yeux, Drago s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'à se retrouver par terre. S'entourant les jambes de ses mains, le visage reposant sur ses genoux, Drago ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle courait dans les couloirs. Où étaient-ils? En monta rapidement les marches jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Personne. Elle redescendit avec un raccourcit jusqu'aux cachots. Drago n'était pas là non plus. Mais elle ne pouvait pas aller dans sa salle commune...

Hermione devina tout de suite que Ronald était dans la salle commune de Griffondor mais elle ne saurait pas quoi lui dire. Elle décida donc de ne pas aller le rejoindre. La brune prit donc la direction de la salle de bain des préfètes et s'y enferma. Elle s'approcha du lavabo et se lava le visage remplit de larmes. Elle avait la gorge sèche. L'estomac noué. Les mains tremblantes. Le corps frissonnant.

Que se passait-il? " tu peu tout me dire, je suis ton ami . XxX " Que lui prenait-il? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Oh pourquoi Ron? Elle passa sa main à l'endroit où Ron l'avait embrassé. Lorsqu'elle vit son reflet dans la glace, le visage de Ron, mettant sa main à la même place, lui sauta aux yeux. Oui... il y a 1 ans... juste avant le premier match de Ron... elle l'avait embrassé et il avait eu la même réaction... Mais alors... ça voulait dire quoi? Et Drago dans tout ça? Pourquoi cet aire jaloux dans la grande salle?

Hermione sentit que sa tête tournait. Elle ouvrit l'eau froid à fond dans la baignoire, attendit qu'elle se remplit et plongea sa tête dans l'eau. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retira, respirant bruyamment, le corps frissonnant. Ses vêtements étaient à moitiés mouillés. Elle avait vraiment un air misérable, mais se sentait mieux.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le cours de Métamorphose fut le plus long que Harry n'avait encore jamais eu (oui en effet il était double et c'était la première fois). Il n'avait en tête que le visage rancunier de son PÈRE. Qu'étais-ce pire? À voir un père qui t'obliges à faire des choses que tu ne veux pas volontairement ou un père qui veux te casser la figure car il ne sait pas que t'es son fils?

Au moins, se fit Harry, pendant un ans, il à déjà été aimé... Un coup de vent arriva alors et Harry sentit sa joue froide. Il sursauta et sécha aussitôt sa joue à l'aide de sa manche. Il avait PLEURÉ en classe... Apeuré, tremblant, gêné, Randy jeta des regards noirs autour de lui, essayant de regagner son air menaçant. Personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de rien, tous étaient somnolents... merci Mc Gonagall!

C'était bien la première fois que Harry remerciait un prof pour sa platitude mais cette fois-ci, il devait se l'avouer, la fin d'un double cours particulièrement difficile avec une professeur particulièrement exigeante venait vraiment de lui sauver beaucoup de hontes! Par contre, au même moment, Randy n'était pas soulagé du tout. Il se sentait très mal et très confus. Il avait pleuré sans même s'en rendre compte... il craquait! Depuis 14 ans, jamais il n'avait pleuré mais là, pour la troisième année consécutive, il pleurait! N'était-ce pas le contraire? Plus on grandit, moins on doit pleurer, non? Est-il vraiment si bizarre qu'on le dit toujours?

Soudainement, il mit sa main dans sa poche, il voulait prendre le miroir et parler avec Ron, TOUT DE SUITE! Il avait besoin d'aide, c'était indéniable. Mais à peine sa main avait touché son pantalon que son autre poche se mit à brûler. La foutue boule! Randy le prendrait et irait volontiers la foutre dans le... ( la fanfiction étant classée PG- 13, il serait préférable de censurer cette partie )

Mais enfin, la boule avait raison. C'était ridicule, il ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose... Il plaqua sa main sur son bureau et pria le ciel pour que la balle redevienne bleu au plus --------. Enfin, pendant la douleur lassante, Randy réfléchissait. À quoi c'était-il attendu de la part de son père? C'était une Serpentard et LiLy était tombée dans ses bras. La jalousie du garçon devrait être à son comble... Il aurait dû être méchant avec Lily... oui... mais le coeur de Harry recommença à le faire mal. Non... il ne pouvait pas... c'était sa mère... Il baissa les yeux, quoi faire? Rien.

Il ne pouvait rien faire du tout. Il allait rester là et laisser les choses aller. Il ne fera que son devoir : arrêter Voldemort pendant son moment faible et séparer Peter des autres. C'était tout... La balle redevint froide. C'était la bonne solution. L_aisser les choses aller était la bonne solution_... Randy sentit son coeur se serrer alors qu'il avala difficilement sa salive à cette pensée. Il ne pouvait donc rien faire du tout.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le sourcil levé, cela faisait bien une bonne dizaine de minutes que Séverus surveillait ce taré de Randy. Il avait versé des larmes.. quel fille! Lui on le battait toujours mais il ne pleurait jamais! Oui, bien sure, la première baffe lui avait fait versé une larme à ses sept ans mais là... Randy en avait 16! Et son père avait raison! Toutes ses baffes l'aiderons un jour! Il pouvait très facilement endurer l'endolirs pendant 1 heure maintenant et l'impérium ne lui faisait rien du tout! Il attaquait la légilimencie et l'occlumensie depuis la troième année et il sentait une amélioration. Ça venait de lui servir un peu là...

Randy ne semblait pas savoir qu'il avait été observé pendant ce moment. Lui-même ne semblait pas être là. On dirait qu'il venait de loin... qu'il ne se sentait pas chez lui... mais de où? Un autre pays? Un autre monde? Séverus se secoua la tête et balaya l;a dernière hypothèse. Sûrement un autre pays... Oui, et des amis, une école. Il devait avoir tout perdu, ruminait de sombres pensées et voilà pourquoi il avait été envoyé à Serpentard. C'était une erreur. Il le sentait. Serpentard n'était PAS la place de ce cher Lenon.

« Besoins de toi... » OUI!1 Randy venait de penser ça ! Il l'avait sentit! Randy l'avait souhaiter si fort et avec tellement de coeur que le message fut plus clair qu'habituellement, voilà pourquoi Rogue le capta. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Un ami? Un parent? une... fille? Séverus n'en savait rien. En tout cas, une chose était certaine, ce garçon l'intriguait et il allait tout savoir sur lui, parole d'un Rogue!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

À ce moment, la cloche sonna.

Randy prit ses affaires et sortit de la classe suivit de Lucius. Ils étaient vraiment devenu proches en l'espace d'une nuit. Randy l'appréciait beaucoup maintenant. Mais la pensée de ses parents le hantait toujours. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. James voulait lui casser la figure... bien évidement, la menace en tant que telle ne l'effrayait pas, il était très fort en duel et sa nouvelle apparence l'avantageait dans les combats moldues, mais le simple fait d'entendre son père le menacer... c'est autre chose...

De peur d'avoir de nouveau des yeux enlarmées, Harry essaya de penser à autre chose. Ce fut à cette seconde EXACTEMENT qu'il fallait que Lily croise son chemin! Non mais quelle chance! Subitement, tout les livres de Harry lui tombèrent des mains et il resta immobile, le coeur battant, l'air perdu. Lily s'arrêta elle aussi. Un visage interrogateur, un sourire aux lèvres, elle se retourna vers Randy et s'avança vers lui. Ce dernier essaya de reprendre ses esprits et se baissa pour ramasser ses livres.

2 secondes plus tard, il était debout, le visage tout rouge. Lily était devant lui, souriante. Randy souria à son tour. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se jeter dans les bras de sa mère et lui raconter sa petite pé-peine, mais c'était impossible. Elle se tenait devant lui, sa mère, elle lui souriait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire... Peter aurait-il voulu ça? Le torturer?

«- Randy! S'écria alors joyeusement Lily. Ça vas? Ça s'est bien passé ton après midi? Cet idiot de James ne t'a pas trop intimidé? Elle ajouta cette phrase avec une pointe de colère.

- Oui, je veux dire non! Fit Randy. Je vais bien. Je ne suis pas le genre à me faire intimider tu sais... Et toi, sa vas?

- Au fait, je dois avouer que j'étais très fâchée depuis ma choquante rencontre avec James mais Mc. Gonagall vient de me croiser et tu sais QUOI?

- Je... euh... Fit Randy en haussant sagement les épaules et souriant sincèrement. Parler avec sa mère était la plus merveilleuse des choses.

- Il y aura une petite fête en l'honneure des élèves du deuxième cycle! C'est-à-dire à partir de la sixième année!

- Super! Harry essaya d'avoir l'air le plus réjoui possible face à une Lily si enthousiasmée.

- Tu ne connais pas la meilleure! En tan que préfète et futur préfète en chef, Lily fit un clin d'oeil après cette dernière affirmation, j'ai eu le privillège, avec toutes les préfètes et préféts du collège, de choisir une manière originale d'organiser un bal! Tu sais ce que je vais faire? Un bal où ce sont les filles qui invitent! C'est géniale! Non?

- Certainement! Mais je ne crois pas que les préfêts apprécieront! Ricana Harry.

- La majorité l'emporte! Il y en aura sûrement au moins un qui se pliera face à ça... un autre clin d'oeil de la part de Lily.

- Si tu le dis! Affirma aussitôt Randy avec sourire. Lily lui sourit et se retourna pour partir. Randy se retourna à son tour quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna. C'était toujours elle.

- Autre chose, dit-elle.

- Continuez ma chère, répondit Randy qui fut aussitôt surpris par ses paroles.

- Si jamais mon idée marche, tu es déjà réservé! Harry sentit une chaleur l'envahir.

- Et qui est l'heureuse élue? Répondit aussitôt Randy avec un sourire en coin.

- Moi! Elle lui sourit.

- Voilà maintenant cette journée m'est devenue la plus merveilleuse, répondit Randy en guise d'affirmation.

- C'est toi qui es merveilleux! Et elle partit. »

Randy la regarda levé sa main de son épaule et disparaître au pas de course. Il avait sentit son doux parfums. Les yeux vides, il rêvait. Mais sa jambe lui faisait horriblement mal. LA BALLE! La chaleure... mais oui! Oh non! Il n'aurait pas du! SA MÈRE! Harry... tu viens d'accepter d'accompagner au bal ta propre mère! Mais quel idiot il était! Mais bon.. après tout... bah... c'était amicale... rien de plus. Il faudrait juste qu'il ne franchisse pas la limite mince qui venait de s'installer... Mais sa jambe lui brûlait toujours. Il l'avait toujours écouté. Il sentait que tout allait commencer à tourner au vinaigre bientôt... Avec un soupire d'impuissance, Randy leva les bras et les rebaissa inutilement et fit demi tour vers son dortoir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La journée fut très longue pour la petite Ginny. Tout ces regards désespérés de partout.. elle aurait pu tout empêcher ça! La rouquine en avait mal au coeur! Elle avait laissé un rat envoyé Harry dans le passé contre sa guise! Maintenant, au moins, elle savait qu'il y était heureux et en sécurité, mais peut-être que Peter mentait? Était-il bon acteur? Elle n'en savait rien. Il avait pourtant trompé Sirius, tout comme il avait trompé Lily et James et maintenant, le dernier des Potter...

Le chagrin remonta en Ginny. Son coeur se remit à palpiter et une peur remonta en elle. Toute la journée, ce fut pareille. À chaque fois, elle sursautait et sentait un besoin intense de crier la vérité partout. Elle sentait parfois qu'il fallait le faire. D'autres fois, elle se disait : tais toi et encore maintenant, elle avait ces deux sensations à la fois. Le teint pale, les yeux humides, Ginny marchait lentement dans son dortoir. Elle était seule. Tout le monde s'amusait dans la salle commune car il était bien trop tôt pour se coucher. Ginny, par contre, ne voyait rien d'autre à faire par cette soirée horrible. Dormir... abréger la douleur pour au moins une nuit... oui... abréger la souffrance.. Ses yeux se fermaient... toute résistance s'en allait. Le fatigue la gagnait... abréger... souffrance... partir... juste... un... peu... rien qu'un tout... tout petit... peu.

Bonne Nuit, Harry. Portes-toi bien.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il se releva en sueurs. Le visage moite, le coeur accéléré par la peur, le jeune Malfoy sauta de son lit et se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait des tics aux yeux et sa face était encore plus blanche qu'avant, si possible. Ses mains blanchâtres passèrent sur son propre visage. Ses doigs tremblaient, tout comme le reste de son corps. Sa tête tournait, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Il avait vu sa mère... sa chère mère... morte.

Que se passait-il? Elle partait dans un éclair. Il avait environs 10 ans. Il pleurait et son père le prenait dans ses bras... il partirent dans un tourbillon et puis... et puis c'était tout. La gorge extrèmement sèche, Drago ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait peur, terriblement peur. Le rêve avait semblé si réalité... Il... il...

Respirant avec difficulté, Drago se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ne supportait plus son poids. La noirceur de la pièce le rendait dingue. Il se releva à grande peine et partit ouvrir la lumière. Sa démarche était titubante, un peu plus et on dirait un mort vivant. Il atteint finalement la lumière et l'alluma en quelques secondes. Ses yeux se mirent à cligner au contact de tan de lumières dans la pupille en même temps. Sa tête se mit à tourner encore plus vite et il perdit l'équilibre. Le jeune homme attrapa précipitamment le cadre de la porte avec sa main mais ses doigts étant trop moites lâchèrent prises et il tomba au sol sur le dos dans un gros boom.

« - Ahrrrks » Furent les seuls mots qu'il pu dire.

Des mouvements de couvertures annoncèrent à Drago qu'il venait de réveiller ses amis. Ils sortirent doucement de leurs lits, se protégeant les yeux de la lumière à l'aide de leur main, et observèrent Drago. Ce dernier put se redresser assez pour rester assit par terre au lieu de couché. Il s'attendait à ce qu'on vienne bien sur à son aide mais il fut surpris d'entendre des grognements de la part de ses amis pourtant si dévouées.

«- Arrêtes là on veux dormir... grogna Crabble.

- Ouais encore le même cauchemar je présume? Drago sentit l'effet de recevoir un ballon de football en plein dans le ventre par un joueur particulièrement doué.

- Je... quoi? Parvint-il à dire.

- C'est encore ton rêve à propos de ta mâ-man? Ricanna Crabble.

- Co.. comment tu... comment vous... je n'ai rien...

- Qu'es-ce qui te prend Malfoy? Tu fais ce rêve depuis notre première année on commence par la connaître par coeur... »

De quoi parlaient-ils? Drago lança un regard mi fâché mis étonné à ses deux amis par intervalles. Les deux semblaient ne pas mentir. Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand ces deux bouffons l'appelaient Malfoy? Voyant qu'on ne viendrait pas l'aider, Drago essaya à plusieurs reprises de se relever tout seul mais tout ses essaie furent menés à l'échec. Il se laissa donc tomber par terre et tenta de se rendormir ainsi. Le sol était gelé et lui faisait mal au dos mais il ne pouvait rien y faire... ils connaissaient son cauchemar... comment... étrange... d'autres soucis en tête... dormir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assit dans sa chambre, Randy faisait le point de la journée: Lucius était très amical, Rogue était aussi détestable que dans le futur, James était toujours un vrai con, sa mère l'aimait bien et désirait l'intégrer, Peter semblait très proche avec les maraudeurs, les autres Serpentards seraient très dure à mener vers le droit chemin et, finalement, il n'était pas très aimé par les maraudeurs.

Il n'aurait jamais cru facile de s'intégrer dans le passé mais là, c'était ridicule! Ennemi avec son propre père était quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir endurer longtemps.

Doucement, il se promenait dans sa chambre, son dortoir. Tout le monde dormait, mais Randy en était incapable. Comment pourrait-il jamais dormir ici? Oh... comme il désirait parler avec Ron et Hermione... Il avait besoin d'eux, c'était évident. Le désespoir gagnait déjà l'adolescent alors que l'année venait tout juste de commencer. Il se sentait si seul. N'avait aucune idée de où il allait. Laisser faire les choses... c'était ça. Il ne devait rien faire. Il devait prendre le train quand il viendra et c'était tout. C'était bien ce que Peter lui avait dit, non? N'essaie rien entre James et Lily... Mais il AVAIT essayé quelque chose sans le vouloir. Il était le fils de Lily et il voyait en elle tout l'amour d'un fils pour sa mère. La seule différence, c'était que sa mère avait son âge et que elle, ignorait avoir un fils... Alors voilà qu'il était attiré vers sa mère, il l'aimait plus que tout, c'était évident. Le seul problème fut que sa mère voyait peut-être dans ses yeux le reflet d'un homme en amour? Et si elle voyait trop gros? Il avait accepté d'aller au bal avec elle...

Randy se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Ridicule. Mais non... Peter était présent dans ce monde. Il voyait bien qu'un inconnu venait d'arriver! Alors si jamais ses gestes pouvaient causer la séparation définitive entre Lily et James, Peter le saurait dans le futur et ne l'aurait pas envoyé ici aujourd'hui sachant que se serait pour le pire! La tête de Randy se mit à tourner. Tout cela était trop compliqué. Une seule chose était certaine : si vraiment il mettait un frein entre James et Lily, il n'existerait plus. Donc, présentement, il n'avait encore rien fait de grave! Et si jamais il faisait quelque chose d'ainsi... il ne serait plus là pour s'en vouloir...

Faire confiance à Peter. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. On lui avait dit de venir ici, former une armée et détruire les maraudeurs, OK. Il le fera et c'est tout. Oui.. la balle ne brûlait pas, c'était donc la bonne solution. Tan mieux parce qu'il en avait assez à la fin!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN DU CHAPITRE SEPT!

Oui, je sais, je sais... Il en a mis du temps! Mais je suis profondément désolé, je n'ai plus que les fin de semaines pour l'écrire et je devais absolument regarder la coupe du monde de Hockey... GO FINLANDE GOOOOOOOO

Ok alors c'est ça voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Et à la prochaine!

p.s Oubliez pas vos habitudes hein? Les reviews c'est toujours apprécié!

Joline


	8. Confusion Part II

hey!

Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre! Cette fois je me sentais en forme pour écrire et c'est la raison pour laquelle ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents. ( ainsi que pour compenser le fait qu'il a prit beaucoup de temps a paraître ) J'espère qu'il vous plaira!.  
Je suis désolée, mais on ne parles pas beaucoup de Harry - Ou Randy - dans ce chapitre. C'est plutôt tout le reste. Enfin c'est plus concentré sur le futur. Mais je prévois que le prochain chapitre sera concentré sur le passé.

Juste avant, répondons aux reviews!

**behindblueeyes1117 :** Je sais bien que tu m'as écris deux fois, mais si tu prends la peine de poster deux reviews, alors je vais prendre la peine de te répondre deux fois! Après tout, tu le mérite bien, tes reviews me font le plus grand bien! Au sujet de Drago, oui... tu chauffes... ;) Mais bon je ne confirme rien ( je dois avouer que la fin de la fanfiction n'est pas encore décidée alors tout peut chambouler nimporte quand) Pour tes fanfics de Buffy, je veux bien les lire! Jten donnerais des nouvelles::p

**scubadoobiedoo1111: **Hey c'est le fun de savoir que ma fic t'intrigue à se point! Lol. Bah le fait que Hermione ait tout a coup du charme... elle en a toujours eu! Tout simplement, avant, Drago ne l'interessait pas,.. lolz enfin je crois... Touka la! Au sujet du " balafr" je trouve juste ça beau comme mot lol. Et ah pour James et sa menace... et bien... je dis rien:D Lis donc la suite, elle de quoi d'intrigant! ( et oh tu me melanges parfois avec tes kestions lol ) - Mais sa veux pas dire d'arrêter d'en poser!

**onarluca : **Bah merci! Voilà la suite ;:P

**La dette  
Chapitre 8 : Confusion - Part II  
**

La tension montait dans le petit local. Les préfets, installées autour d'une longue table circulaire, se dévisageaient du regard, voulant tous imposer férocement leur propre idée. Seul deux personnes étaient calmes, en dehors bien sure des responsables de chaque maison qui eux trouvaient très rigolo voir 24 élèves se chicaner pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule qu'un bal! Mrs Chouave, n'en pouvant plus, intervint:

«- Hé voyons, voyons! Cette idée de bal de rentrée, on c'est dit que se serait sûrement une bonne manière de motiver les élèves en début d'année et, avec bien sure la permission du directeur, Krach, Mc. Gonagall, Augusta et moi-même avons décidé de mettre enfin ce projet en action! Pour cela, on a bien besoin de 24 petits élèves modèles! Mettez donc un peu du votre! Lâcha finalement Chouave avant de s'asseoir. Les élèves, silencieux pendant les répliques d'une directrice de maison, se retournèrent alors dans le but de continuer leur conversation, mais Mc. Gonagall se leva alors à son tour et personne n'osa plus bouger.

- Il est pour moi impossible de nier le fait que votre insolence me déçoit du plus haut point, dit-elle en détachant bien chacun de ses mots. Elle se tu quelques secondes, afin de menacer quelques élèves du regard, et continua. Normalement, après avoir vu à quel point nous avons ici des élèves ridiculement enfantins, j'aurais immédiatement annulé ce bal! Cette dernière réplique attira spontanément l'attention des rares élèves qui n'écoutaient pas. Le professeur continua sur son ton neutre mais menaçant :

- Cependant, soupira-t-elle, après avoir si longuement travailler sur les décorations et les préparatifs en l'honneur du bal, il serait très injuste de tout arrêter à cause de quelques élèves indiciplinés. Ainsi donc, le prochain qui osera produire le moindre SON quand la parole ne lui appartiendra pas sera imédiatement expulsé du projet. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre?»

Tout les élèves s'ajustèrent immédiatement afin de donner l'illusion de l'enfant sage toujours à l'écoute. Certains avancèrent leur chaise pour avoir l'air plus intéressé, d'autres s'assirent bien droit pour montrer de la discipline. En revanche, deux seuls élèves restèrent dans la même position : un ton neutre, sure d'eux. Le genre de visage qui veux exprimer : " nous on n'est pas concernés ". Ces deux élèves étaient bien sure le préfet et la préfète en chef. Enfin, quand le professeur Mc.Gonagall jugea que les élèves étaient assez calmes, elle se rassit élégamment et tourna son visage vers Krach, comme pour lui dire que la parole était à lui. Ce dernier comprit et se leva.  
.

«- D'une manière humaine, je vous pris, celui ou celle qui à une idée peut maintenant parler».  
.

Lily sourit et leva doucement la main.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux jours avaient passées et Ronald et Hermione s'étaient mit muettement d'accord sur le fait d'ignorer le petit bec.

.Les journées se déroulaient normalement et Ronald avait commencé ses retenus pendant lesquelles il tenait si courageusement tête à Rogue. Ce dernier semblait si incroyablement fâché ces temps-derniers que Ron se demandait intérieurement si dans le passé Harry n'était pas en train de l'achever! D'une certaine manière, Ron le souhaitait, tout en effectuant les corvées les plus dégoûtantes. « Achève le moi avant qu'il m'achève, Harry... dépêches-toi...» Pensait-il avec forces tout les jours.  
.

C'était le lendemain d'une longue et pénible nuit de récurage que Ron se fit arrêté dans les couloirs par Mc. Gonagall. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre avant le déjeuner. Il la suivit aussitôt, n'ayant pas le courage de s'opposer à un tel professeur, même si son estomac protestait fortement. Elle le mena jusqu'à son bureau. Il s'y assit en même temps qu'elle et l'observa, essayant de détecté son expression. Elle semblait accablée. Pourquoi? Minerva observa le jeune Wesley tristement et commença..  
.

«- Écoutez, Ronald, dit-elle gravement. J'ai une petite proposition à vous faire... mais sachez que je comprendrais parfaitement si vous refusez... je ne vous oblige à rien...

- Et euh... de quoi s'agit-il, professeur? Demanda poliment Ron.

- Je suis bien évidement au courant à quel point vous et Potter étiez proches... en conséquence, il vous à sans doute annoncé... avant... sa... enfin bon... sa mort, il vous a sûrement confié son nouveau poste de capitaine de quidditch, ai-je raison?

-Je... je suis en effet au courant du fait que mon ami devait cette année être mon capitaine.

- Oui et il n'est malheureusement plus là. De plus, suite à votre formidable performance de l'année dernière, je pense que vous êtes probablement le plus qualifié pour ce poste en dehors de votre ami décédé. Ronald ne bougea pas.

- Professeur, dit-il doucement, êtes-vous en train de m'annoncer que je serais le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe?

- Enfin, Ron, je ne vous annonce rien du tout. Je vous PROPOSE. Je comprendrais en effet si vous trouvez trop abominable de prendre le poste de votre meilleur ami dans de telles circonstances... enfin, je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe présentement dans votre tête... Je suis personnellement abominablement bouleversée pour votre ami et je trouve pitoyable de vous demander de prendre sa place ainsi mais enfin. Ronald, vous êtes celui qui pourrait le mieux assurer ce poste. Le choix est le votre, mais pensez bien. »

Le professeur se tut et observa Ron, le visage triste. Elle avait des larmes aux yeux et semblait terriblement peinée. Ron, en revanche, avait un visage neutre. Oui, bien évidement, il désirait ce poste. Mais comment faire pour l'accepter sans avoir l'air d'un sans coeur? Lui savait que son ami n'était pas mort et que là où il était, Harry serait très content pour lui, Ron. Mais personne ne savait cela. Pour les autres, s'il acceptait, ce serait comme accepter le poste d'un réel défunt en étant parfaitement conscience de ses actes. Harry était le meilleur ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et même s'il le savait vivant, Ron ne voulait pas que les autres pensent qu'il lui manque du respect... Mais ce poste! Il le voulait tellement! Comment l'accepter sans avoir l'air d'un sans coeur? Une idée frappa alors Ron..  
.

«- Professeur, dit-il, je comprends votre tristesse en mon égard et je vous assures que ça me touche. Mais voir quelqu'un d'autre prendre le poste de mon meilleur ami, je ne le supporterais pas et je suis certain que là où il est, Harry désirerait me voir à sa place bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Il est de mon devoir d'accepter ce poste, ne serait-ce que par respect pour mon ami!».  
.

Le professeur redressa sa tête et sourit fièrement à Ron. « Je vous comprends » Dit-elle. Elle se leva alors et fit signe à Ron d'en faire autant. Elle lui sera ensuite officiellement la main et le félicita pour son poste. Elle fini finalement par lui annoncer qu'il ne lui restait plus que 10 minutes pour manger, ce qui le fit précipitament dégueurpir..  
.

À sa sortie, le professeur Mc. Gonagall sourit, une larme aux yeux. Il se tenait droit, comme son ami. Wesley aussi endurait le pire. Comme tous. Tous étaient accablées par cette nouvelle....  
.

Une année sans Potter... elle allait l'aider à devenir aurore... c'était fini maintenant. Tout à cause de ce Fudge! S'attaquer ainsi à un jeune adolescent simplement parce qu'il avait vu des choses qu'on voulait pas qu'il voit! Pauvre Potter! Il avait enduré ça pendant toute une année... Passé trop d'épreuves pour son si jeune âge... Au moins, même mort jeune, on pouvais dire qu'il en avait accomplit, des choses..  
.

Mais une chose la traquassait : Comment n'avait-elle jamais sentit un signe suicidaire en lui? Il avait l'air si décidé à s'affirmer! Et une fois que c'est fait, il disparait.. On avouait enfin le retour de Voldemort et il s'en va... Avait-il en tête le suicide depuis longtemps? Attendait-il simplement d'entendre qu'il avait raison pour disparaître? Peut-être trouvait-il qu'il partait en laissant le monde en sécurité, mainteant que Fudge avouait... ou peut-être... non.. sans doûte... la mort de Sirius... NON... la mort de James et Lily. Voilà tout! Le simple fait d'avoir été orphelin lui a gâché la vie. Pauvre enfant. Vraiment.. pauvre de lui, pensait Mc Gonagall, triste...  
Il voulait être aurore... Elle était prête à l'aider jusqu'à son dernier souffle..

----------------------------------------------------------

Satisfaite, Lily quitta les lieux la première, suivit de proche par Rémus. C'était fait! Le Bal aura lieu le 24 septembre! Elle avait en effet repoussée l'idée de faire un bal d'halloween, trouvant cela trop sombre, et elle fut appuyée sur le propos. Ce sera donc plus proche! Et ce sera en effet les filles qui choisirons! Rémus suppliait toujours Lily à ce propos.

« - Allez... arrêtes... qu'esce que tu veux? Je te donnes TOUT! Mais je t'en pris... enlèves cette idée.. c'est affeux! Comment tu veux qu'on restes là à attendre que quelqu'un nous invites? Et si personne ne vient.. on a l'air de quoi nous? Lily perdit son sourire et se retourna brutalement vers Rémus.

- HEY WOW! S'écria-t-elle. Je te ferais remarquer, LUPIN, que depuis trop longtemps, ce sont nous, les femmes, qui attendons comme des gourdes des invitations! J'en ai assez! Essayez donc l'expérience pour une fois! Cette fois, ON a le pouvoir! Et puis, c'est trop tard pour changer! Conclu-t-elle. ».  
.

Elle accelera alors le pas afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de Rémus qui lui ne bougea pas. Sans doute l'avait-il blessé dans sa manière de dire les choses? Habituellement, lui et Lily s'entendaient à merveille. Se sentant ridicule en plein milieu des couloirs, Rémus se mit à avancer doucement, essayant de trouver ce qu'il avait dit de si cruel....----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.Harry en avait marre. Les journées passaient et il n'attendait plus que le moment où il pourrait enfin parler à Ron et Hermione. Ce moment, en revange, semblait prendre plaisir à ne pas arriver! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait... SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII longtemps! Il s'en pouvait tout simplement plus! Il en avait marre! Et ce vieux ballet graisseux vivant ( Rogue :P ) ne l'aidait surtout pas à supporter l'enfer qu'il vivait présentement. Haaaaaaa soupir..  
.

Randy Lenon... pensait rageusement Harry. Ce nom le dégoûtait de plus en plus... Il en avait marre... Jamais avant Harry ne c'était rendu compte à quel point il était quelqu'un de bien... jusqu'à ce qu'on l'oblige à être quelqu'un d'autre. Oui... Hélas... il donnerait n'importe quoi pour redevenir ce qu'il est et retourner dans son monde. Oui, n'importe quoi!.Fais ci, fais ça... c'est pour le monde, Harry... sauve le monde... tu es courageux... allez... vas-y... Harry... Et après on le félicitais pas, ne lui parlais pas et on l'envois dans le passé! C'est quoi la? Il était venu au monde pour accomplir tout les corvés de tout le monde en même temps? Il en avait marre! Celle-ci, c'était la pire des corvés qu'on aurait pu lui infligé! Loin de ses amis, dans une autre peau, entourné d'énemi et opposé à son propre père! Vous cherchez pire? Aller à un bal avec sa mère! BON! """ trouvez pire""!..

Convaincu que rien de pire ne pouvait plus lui arriver, Harry s'assit furieusement et se remplit un gros bol de soupe. Une pression soudaine à l'arrière de son crane lui enfonça le visage dans la soupe. Se débattant comme un petit chat sans défense, Harry poussa toutes les assiettes autour de lui qui tombèrent et se fracassèrent une à une. Il sentit alors la pression disparaître et il leva aussitôt la tête..  
.

La soupe dégoulinait tout le long de son corps et le froid soudain le fit trembler. Son premier questionnement fut de savoir qui lui avait fait cela, redoutant quelque peu la réponse. Les yeux vert ouvert tout gros, le visage plus blanc que neige, ferme, décidé, Randy avala lentement sa salive et tourna doucement la tête..  
C'était en effet James, l'air fière, souriant, entouré de ses amis. Sirius souriait d'un air vengeur et Peter était tout simplement crampé. Le seul qui semblait trouver cette blague dépassé était Rémus. Harry sentit monter en lui une bouffée de gratitude envers son professeur préféré. Son regards s'attarda alors sur celui qui riait comme un hystérique : Peter. Plié en deux, le rat avait des larmes aux yeux. Randy fronça les soucils. Ce type le répugnait. Ouais rit... rit... ta vie sera bientôt gâché, je te le jures... Et.. d'ailleurs... pourquoi tu ris tant que ça?.

Harry se rendit alors compte à quel point il devait avoir l'air ridicule, la tête ainsi trempé dans la soupe. Balayant la salle du regard, il devina que la pluspart des élèves s'attendaient à voir une réaction de sa part, d'autant plus qu'il avait le physique menaçant..

Étant Harry, il aurait détourné le regard et au diable ce que penserons les autres. Mais il n'était PAS Harry. Il était Randy Lenon. Randy Lenon, lui, attachait beaucoup d'importances à ce que pensaient les autres puisque son but était de les intimider. Ainsi donc, Harry se leva doucement, dans le but d'agir en tant que Randy Lenon et non en tant qu'Harry.  
.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il retourna dans la grande-salle. Une partie de lui était très content d'être capitaine, mais une autre partie, plus grosse, était énormément alerté. Si ce n'était que pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Ronald aurait couru le crier à Hermione. Le seul problème, c'était son estomac qui brûlait. 10 minutes... il n'aura jamais le temps de tout raconter à Hermione!.

Il s'assit précipitamment et se mit à manger rapidement. Il raconterait tout à Hermione plus tard, il ne pouvait pas maintenant. Pourtant, son coeur battait fort, ses méninges fonctionnaient plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais faits... il avait peur. Très peur. Quelque chose n'allait pas et c'était devenu évident. Et Hermione n'était même pas là!.  
Avalant avec difficulté sa dernière bouché, Ronald se leva et quitta la Grande-salle au pas de course au son de la cloche. Le sac en bandoulière, le jeune rouquin montait quatre à quatre les marches afin d'arriver à temps à son cours de sortilège. Son coeur battait fort et son estomac commençait à lui faire mal : il n'avait pas prit le temps de bien digérer..  
Essoufflé, le visage rouge, Ronald arriva enfin en face de la porte. À la seconde où il mit les pieds dans la salle de classe, la cloche sonna. Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir et se plia en deux afin de reprendre sa respiration. Il sentait que ses jambes étaient cloués au sol et n'avait pus aucune envie de bouger de sa place..

À contrecoeur, Ronald se releva et, la respiration saccadé, alla à sa place habituelle, à côté d'Hermionne. Cette dernière le questionna du regards mais il lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ils n'eurent guère le temps de parler car le professeur Flitwick venait de se lever et commença son cours théorique : il y en avait toujours 4 dans l'année et il fallait que ça tombe aujourd'hui!.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.  
Le silence était à son comble. Même le rat s'était tu. Tous avaient le visage tourné vers Randy. Certains semblaient craintifs pour lui, connaissant James, d'autres étaient justement curieux de voir ce que le nouveau aura à supporter et finalement, plus rares ceux là, avaient une lueur d'espoir en voyant quelqu'un se lever ainsi devant les maraudeurs et qui sait, leur tenir tête pour une fois..Sentant bien l'attention de tout le monde sur lui, Randy se tourna, repoussa doucement sa chaise et, le visage le plus neutre possible, se retourna vers son père. Il baissa sa tête quelques secondes, observa sa robe tâchée de soupe et la souleva, découvrant son torse musclé. Il jeta la robe sale sur le visage de James et sortit sa baguette, prêt à se battre..« - Tu trouves ça drôle attaquer de derrière? Murmura doucement Randy, d'une voix tendre, presque gentille. Il cligna mignonnement ses yeux verts en observant James qui jeta la robe par terre et le fixa. Randy était dégoûté.

-LÂCHE! Hurla-t-il alors. La pluspart des élèves sursautèrent à cette réplique si peu attendu. Randy avait subitement changé d'angle d'attaque. Il avait maintenant le visage fermé et faisait horriblement peur.

- On ne répond pas, c'est ça? Continua Randy avec la même voix douce. Peut-être n'avons-nous rien à dire? Parce qu'il semblerait que pour certains, c'est drôle pousser la tête de l'autre dans une soupe... Tu veux que je te le dise moi, ce qui est drôle? Randy parlait à nouveau tendrement et tout le monde avait peur qu'il ne se remette à crier. James le défia du regard mais ne répondit rien. Randy continua.

- Ce qui est drôle, dit-il doucement, un sourire sadique se formant sur ses lèvres, c'est de s'attaquer à quelqu'un sans même le connaître. Erreur, mon homme! Tu viens de te faire officiellement l'ennemi de Randy Lenon!

- Hé oh du calmes, répliqua doucement James. Harry sourit Il allait profiter de Randy pour transformer son idiot de père en quelqu'un de bien. Il allait faire de lui un homme en le mettant face à des situations très difficiles...

- Écoute-moi bien, Potter, fit alors Randy avec un ton beaucoup plus sérieux et beaucoup plus menaçant, tes blagues ridicules la, personne ne les aimes et je dois t'avouer franchement que tu me les casses déjà en moins d'une semaine alors t'arrêtes ça tout de suite! Rends-toi à l'évidence : Il y a plus fort que toi maintenant!»

Randy s'avança alors jusqu'à être à deux pouces de James. Il était plus long et son père du lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Randy fit un petit sourire satisfait et le poussa. James recula et se prit les pieds dans la robe de Randy avant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber. Rouge de honte, James se débattit pendant quelques secondes et se releva enfin avec l'aide de Sirius qui observait Randy avec crainte. Ce dernier lança un regard glacial à Black et disparut. Doucement jusqu'à la porte, mais une fois hors de vue, se mit à courir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faible, très faible, Drago se leva ce matin. Son dos lui faisait affreusement mal et il avait très froid. Cette maudite habitude de dormir sans chandail! Par terre, sur un sol glacé, ça causait des problèmes... Et puis sa gorge lui faisait mal, sans doute un début de grippe. Ahhhhh!.Même fatigué, Drago avait du charme. Ses cheveux à présent longs jusqu'aux épaules étaient d'une blondeur presque jaune et magnifiquement lisses. Ses yeux, bleu quand à eux, donnait l'illusion d'un océan infini, impénétrable, vaste... Son visage autrefois rouge et joufflue était cependant d'une pâleur inquiétante en ce jour. Sans son sourire arrogant, il avait atteint un maigre degrés de mysticité, ce qui lui donnait encore plus de charme..Par contre, s'il y avait une chose que Drago ignorait, en dehors du fait qu'il était si craquant, c'était à quel point sa cote de popularité avait baissée depuis la " mort " de Harry. Aucun Serpentard ne prenait plus en effet la peine de le saluer dans les couloirs et deux de septième eurent même le culot de le plaquer " par accident " au mur avec leurs épaules. Petit, Drago ne pouvait pas se défendre, mais une chance que Crabble et Goyle étaient... attends une minute... ils n'étaient pas là!.  
.

Drago tourna la tête, ses yeux rouges vitreux observant le monde autour. Il ne voyait que de monde en train de s'esclaffer en le voyant démunit. Personne ne venait en avant, bombant le torse... Que se passait-il? Perdu, le jeune blond ramassa ses affaires et se releva. Il sentait son corps s'affaiblir et, n'ayant aucune envie de s'évanouir au plein milieu d'une gang de malades, il s'enfuit le plus vite possible sous les rires des Serpentards...  
Enfin Seul! Il prit une longue inspiration et se dirigea vers la salle de bain la plus proche. Vide. Fiou! Déposant ses bouquins sur le comptoir, Drago ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide seulement et enfonça sa tête dans l'abreuvoir afin de se la mouiller complètement. Il sentait le froid le réveiller. L'énergie remontait en lui. Il se sentait bien! Relevant rapidement sa tête, ses cheveux longs mouillés éclaboussèrent tout ses vêtements. Il les " sécha" rapidement en les remuant un peu avec sa main. Au fait, ils étaient toujours aussi mouillés mais il s'en moquait..Reprenant ses livres, Drago sortit de la salle de bain, changé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le cours venait enfin de se terminer! Soulagé, Ronald se leva et prit Hermione par le bras : « jdois te parler... » Fut les seuls mots qu'il prononça..Hermione, étonnée, le suivit sans rien dire. Elle avait en effet confiance en Ron et sentait qu'il était tendu. D'ailleurs, elle se doutait qu'il y avait un problème dans le comportement de son ami, et ce depuis qu'il avait fait éruption dans la classe en sueur..Ron la mena à travers une foule d'élèves jusqu'à un coin tranquille. Il la tira dans les toilettes de Mimi Geingendre et ferma vigoureusement la porte. Hermione l'observa et s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas à ce point mais il lui mit aussitôt la main sur la bouche afin d'empêcher Hermione de parler. Cette dernière se tu et observa Ron pendant qu'il s'assurait qu'il n'y avait personne dans les cabines. Puis il se retourna vers Hermione..« - Écoute, c'est très important, dit-il doucement.

- Bon! Fit Hermione sans pouvoir s'en retenir, je vais ENFIN savoir ce qui ne vas pas!

- Shut... fit Ron. Je pouvais pas t'en parler n'importe où... Je... Mc Gonagall n'est pas au courant pour Harry, lachâ-t-il. Hermione ouvrit gros et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Puis, elle répondit:

- Tu en es sure?

- Certain! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi triste... elle allait s'effondrer en me parlant au déjeuner...

- Et pourquoi elle voulait te parler au déjeuner? Demanda Hermione avec un air menaçant.

- Pour mon nouveau poste de capitaine...

- CAPITAINE? Toi? Hurla Hermione. Mais c'est génial!

- Merci, balbutia Ron, mais moins fort s'il-te-plaix. Mais bon le but est de dire que si Mc. Gonagall sait pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi Dumbledore le dirait plus à Rogue qu'à elle... Hermione observa Ron.

- Mais on est certain que Rogue est bel et bien au courant... Et si c'est pas Dumbledore qui le lui à dit, qui est-ce? »

..

Les deux amis s'observèrent, tout les deux accablés et apeurés..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drago observait le tableau. Les lettres lui étaient floues. Il entendait vaguement Mrs Chouave donner son cours. Sentant tout énergie le quitter, Drago s'assouplit doucement....Il faisait noir. Drago marchait doucement chez lui. Il se retourva face à un miroir. C'était lui... à huit ans. Il était plus court, maigre, les cheveux plus blonds que jamais, et les yeux bleu flamboyants. Il s'observa quelques secondes et entendit alors un craquement. Il avait un mauvais présentiment, il sentait un froid étrange. Alarmé, le garçon se mit à descendre les étages à toute vitesse..Son coeur battait si vite... Il rata une marche, perdit l'équilibre. Il essaya de se ratraper en tenant la manche, mais ses mains étaient trop mointes. Elles glissèrent et il tomba. Il mit ses mains en avant afin d'éviter une chute sur le crane. Son genoux écrasa sa main droite. Il roula sur lui même jusqu'en bas des marches, le corps endoloris. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il se releva tan bien que mal, sentant que c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Il se mit à courir à travers les vastes corridors, l'équilibre médiocre, se dirigeant vers le salon du Manoir Malfoy. Il approchait... plus proche encore....Sa jambe lui faisait très mal, il retomba par terre, face au salon. Un inconnu venait d'entrer chez eux. Il avançait vers son père. Son père lui cria quelque chose. L'homme se mit à rire cruellement et se retourna vers sa mère : Narcissa. Drago ouvrit grand les yeux, le coeur battant. Lucius s'élança vers l'homme en noir. Ce dernier le repoussa d'un coup de baguette. Drago vit son père atterir près de lui, un filet de sang coulant à l'arrière de son crâne. Drago sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Puis il entendit sa mère crier. Il se retourna vers elle.. Un éclair vert passa devant ses yeux. Sa mère tomba par terre. Les yeux brillant, Drago se releva, malgrès tout, et marcha vers sa mère. Il n'avait pas d'énergie. Il retomba. Ses yeux bleus fixaient sa mère qui devenait floue..Drago se mit à ramper de toute ses forces. Il rampait, vite... plus vite... Il approchait de sa mère, lui prit la main. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Drago se baissa et la serra dans ses bras. Il sentait le grand coeur de sa mère battre contre le sien. Il sentant encore la chaleur maternelle. Puis la tiédeur... Puis ses bras se refermèrent sur du vide. Elle avait disparut..Le petit garçon sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, sa gorge lui faisait mal. Puis, il eut un frisson dans le dos. Quelqu'un était derrière lui. Drago se retourna rapidement et fixa l'homme en question avec une rage infinie dans les yeux. L'homme l'observa un bon moment et leva sa baguette. « Avada... ».« EXPELIARMUS! Hurla Lucius. » Drago fit une baguette revoler. Il vit l'homme en noir se retourner rapidement vers son propre père et s'élancer sur lui. Drago se tourna vers la baguette de l'homme qui avait tué sa mère. Elle était proche de la télévision. Il couru vers elle, boitant d'un pied. Il tomba, la baguette dans la main. Il observa son papa et le tueur. Ils se battaient. Une chance que son père lui avait apprit le sortillège du Portoloin. « Tu pourrais te trouver en situation de vie ou de mort beaucoup plus tôt que tu ne le crois, Dray» Lui avait-il dit..  
. Drago tourna sur lui-même, cherchant un objet. Il devait faire vite. L'homme était très fort et son père était déjà gravement blessé. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le foulard que sa mère lui avait tricoté pour l'école. Il la prit avec ses mains moites et prononça le sortilège du Portoloin, pensant à 10 secondes et... le lieu... il ne savait pas où.. Un flash lui vient alors en tête. Un château. Un gros château avec des tourelles. « Hogward » était écrit sur le château. Ok... pensa Drago. Allons-y pour le château... Il se releva sur sa jambe qui lui faisait mal. Prit le bout du foulard et se tourna vers son père. Plus que 5 secondes... PAPAAAAAAA cria-t-il, lui lançant le bout du foulard. Son père le vit et s'élança à son tour... 2... 1....« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO » Cria un homme. Drago sentit une secousse. Il ouvrit ses yeux malgrès toute la fatigue. Son père était là. Le petit coeur du jeune Malfoy se calma un peu. Il observa son père ensanglanté et revit le visage remplit d'amour de sa mère, au moment où il l'avait serré dans ses bras.....  
.

« DRAGO! DRAGO! ».  
Quelqu'un le secouait. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était par terre. Étourdis. On l'aida à se relever. Drago s'appuya au corps de la personne qui l'aidait. Une fois debout, il se força à garder ses yeux ouverts et vit que la personne qui venait de l'aider était Hermione. Il l'observa avec étonnement et cette dernière fronça les sourcils et se contenta de dire « Me refais plus jamais ça! » Puis la cloche sonna. Drago observa Hermione avec un air ébahis mais elle s'était retourné et disparaissait.  
.Drago prit ses livres et s'apprêta à quitter la serre à son tour mais quelqu'un le bouscula. Dans un état si fragile, il ne put se tenir debout et tomba, échappant tout ses livres. C'est alors que Pansy, Crabble et Goyle passèrent devant lui, hilares. Drago se releva, faible, tremblant. Il se passait quelque chose de pas normal, cette fois, il en était certain. Et la première chose qu'il voulait maintenant vérifier, c'était si sa mère était toujours vivante. Le petit blond eut un pincement au coeur rien qu'à cette pensée...  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, vide. Il venait de terriblement menacer son propre père! Le pire, c'était qu'il pensait sérieusement chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé! Le nouveau serpentard était vraiment confus. Les menaces qu'il avait fait lui semblaient si naturel... alors, détester son père, c'était naturel? Depuis qu'il l'avait vu, en cinquième, Harry avait déjà commencé a douter de son père, il avait déjà commencé à avoir honte de son père... C'EST À LA MODE OU QUOI, DÉTESTER SON PÈRE? Sirius déteste le sien, Voldemort aussi, Barty Crupton aussi... et Harry aussi....Mais no... Harry détestait-il son père autant que Sirius, Crupton ou Voldemort? Franchement, il ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce James Potter adolescent, Harry le détestait! Mais Rémus et Sirius n'avaient-ils pas dit qu'il avait fini par évoluer? Et peut-être que cette évolution, c'était lui qui alait la causer?.Pourquoi on ne lui avait jamais raconté sa présence ( Randy Lenon) dans le passé? Rémus et Sirius devaient le savoir, non? Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps? La seule fois que Harry avait parlé de James avec Rémus et Sirius, c'était avant la mort de ce dernier... Le jeune garçon sentit sa gorge se nouer à la pensée de la mort de son parrain. Il devait oublier ça, c'était du passé, terminé!.Une seule chose tracassait encore Harry: la maudite boule d'Hermione qui ne lui brûla pas lorsqu'il fit des grosses menaces à son père.

.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

..  
Le coeur battant, les yeux mi-fermés par la fatigue, Drago achevait d'écrire sa lettre. Sa main gauche, tenant la lampe, tremblait, et le vaisseau lumineux qui en dégageait n'était pas fixe. De son autre main, Drago écrivait doucement, pensant à chaque mot qu'il introduisait dans sa lettre qu'il allait envoyer à son père. Il n'en pouvait plus, il devait tout savoir... Posant sa plume, Drago rapprocha la lettre à la lampe et se mit à relire ce qu'il avait écrit :

" - Très cher père,  
Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas reçu de tes nouvelles, quoi de neuf au travail? Tes bonbons étaient aussi délicieux que d'habitude, mais rien ne battra jamais le bon goût des pâtés de maman. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir en manger présentement... À l'école, tout se passe bien, mais j'ai du mal à m'adapter aux limites restreintes du bâtiment. C'est pas comme au manoir... Peu importe, j'attends de tes nouvelles.  
Embrasse fort maman pour moi,  
Draco. ".Un coup de vent fit redresser les cheveux de Drago qui sourit. Le vent nocturne lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il se retourna vers sa lettre. Oui, c'était bien. Dans sa lettre, il ne laissait pas vraiment paraître s'il considérait sa mère vivante ou pas. C'était parfait. Et puis, si son père pourra répondre, sa va signifier qu'il n'est plus en tôle! Oui, cette lettre, c'était la meilleure idée qu'il aurait pu avoir..Le jeune blond se retourna vers son grand duc et attacha sa lettre à sa patte. Une chose soulageait Drago, son cher Lintu n'avait pas encore disparu dans cet univers étrange. Il lui caressa tendrement la tête et laissa l'oiseau s'envoler. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que son père lui donnera les réponses à ses questions dans sa lettre futuriste et puis, et ce, Drago le désirait plus que tout au monde, il espérait que son père lui affirmerait définitivement que sa mère était toujours vivante..  
.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN DU CHAPITRE HUIT!

Désolé pour le retard mais j'était sincèrement débordée. Je fais de mon possible et je n'abandonnerais pas l'histoire, promis! Patience pour la suite, c'est tout!

C'est assez concentré sur le futur, non? Ou peut-être je n'ai pas rapport... En tout cas, le bal s'en vient... et l'action va commencer!

Ok, alors c'est tout la, ciaoooo XxxxX ( merci de lire)

AH ET OUBLIEZ PAS MES REVIEWS!

Joline


	9. Histoires D

OK! Voici enfin la suite tant attendu! ( Milles excuses pour le retard)

Mais avant, répondons aux reviews:

**Misspotter95** : Contente que ça te plaise :D   
**  
scubadoobiedoo1111 **: Lol alors finalement rien a dire cette fois? Lis donc la suite... ;)  
**  
Laumie : **Oui... j'en suis désolée... lol. 

**onarluca **: Merci.

Merci ça fait toujours plaisir des reviews!

Suite!

**La Dette :  
Chapitre 9 : Histoires D'amours **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fatigué, Hermione était couchée sur son lit, une foule de questions se bousculant dans sa tête. D'habitudes, elle avait toujours réponses à tout, mais là, elle ne savait plus... Quand Drago est tombé en classe de botannique, pourquoi c'est elle précipité sur lui? Pourquoi son coeur c'est il serré? Était-ce son imagination? En tout cas Drago paru vraiment soulagé de voir que c'était elle qui l'avait soulevé, une fois qu'il eut ouvert les yeux... Et justement, quand il eut ouvert les yeux, pourquoi elle se sentit mal et se sauva? Serait-ce la gène? Mais gène de quoi alors?

Quand il s'agissait des histoires d'amour de Harry, tout parraissait tellement simple pour Hermione. Maintenant que ça la regarde, elle est aussi perdue que lui. Elle devrait en parler à quelqu'un. .. Ginny! Mais oui... pourquoi elle n'y avait pas pensée plus tôt! Mais il était minuit passé... Ah tanpis! Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Sortant de son lit, doucement, Hermione mit sa robe de chambre et ferma la porte du dortoir derrière elle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soleil venait de se lever. Fâtigué, James tira les couvertures sur sa tête. Quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir les rideaux. 

"- Levez-vous les gars, c'est l'heure... Fit une voix. 

- Ah Rémus, répondit Sirius d'une voix étouffé, tu rigoles la... ferme ces rideaux.

- Ah non pas question! Protesta Rémus. J'en ai assez de vous voir courir deux minutes avant la cloche. Sortez de ces lits ou je vous lévite tout nus jusqu'à la salle commune. 

- J'aimerais bien te voir essayer, lança Potter.

- Tu l'aura voulu, sourit Rémus."

Sortant sa baguette, il la pointa sur James et murmurra une incantation. Et puis James lévita doucement, ce qui le fit redresser sur le champs. Il se mit à se tortiller dans les airs.

" - Hé Rémus... je plaisantais la... repose moi! LUPINNNN "

Ce dernier ce mit à rire et laissa son ami tomber par terre, faisant une chute de deux mètres. James ce releva, le corps endoloris, et lança à son tour un maléfice à Rémus. Ce dernier fit un vol plané d'au moins 6 mètres et atterrit sur le lit de Sirius qui émit un grognement en le recevant. Il le rejeta férocement par terre en hurlant " vous êtes malades ou quoi?" Rémus ce releva et sourit.

" - Si tu me fais ça maintenant, dit-il, je ne veux pas savoir qu'es-ce que tu va m'infliger quand tu saura tout les détails sur le bal... 

- Qu..quoi? Begaya James. Quoi le bal? Qu'es-ce qu'il a?

- J'ai une confession... murmura Lupin. Je.. Lily à fait un vote que je n'ai pas réussi à annuler.. et... ce sera différent des autres bals...

- Ouais... dit James sur un ton menaçant.

-Ce seront les filles qui inviterons, fini Rémus avant de courir au dehors du dortoir et de fermer la porte.

- QUOI? HÉ REVIENT! LUPINNN! James sortit à sa poursuite mais rentra 2 secondes plus tards, les joues en feu. 

-James chéri a oublié ses vêtements par hazard? Sourit Sirius."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhh ce soir c'est le grand soir... Harry pourra enfin parler à Ron! Souriant, il se leva et s'habilla. Il sentait que rien ne pourrait gâcher cette journée, il l'attendait depuis si longtemps. Avant de sortir du dortoir, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son reflet. Oui, il était plus musclé, oui, il était plus long et ses cheveux étaient lisses et bien peignés, mais il avait toujours ces yeux émeraudes, les yeux de Lily. La vue de ses yeux lui donna un peu de réconfort. Il sentit qu'il était toujours Harry. Ah... dieu merci on lui avait laissé ses yeux...

" - Hey Lenon, bravo pour hier..."

Hein quoi? Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que c'était Lestrange qui lui parlait.

" - Oh... euh pas de quoi...

- Il y a enfin quelqu'un qui va lui tenir tête, continua-t-il. Si t'a besoin d'aide, je suis là...

- Ouais, je note "

Avec précaution, afin de ne pas paraître impoli, Randy s'éloigna de Lestrange. Il se sentait mal de lui parler ainsi alors que ce bonhomme détruira la vie de son ami Neville. Savoir le futur ainsi était très dure pour lui. Chaque personne qu'il croisait maintenant des les couloirs... il savait leur futur. Mangemort... mangemort... lui aussi... no, lui sera torturé... lui va mourir... mangemort... mourr... James...

Randy leva les yeux et croisa ceux de son père. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui dans le seul but, et Randy le savait, de montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur. Le regardant dans les yeux, James s'avança et le croisa, le regard défiant. Désolé, Randy détourna la tête afin de ne pas avoir à parler avec lui. 

James leva ses yeux marrons vers la silhouette de Randy qui s'éloignait. Ah, comme il haïssait ce gars, mais en même temps, il le trouvait étrange. Était-ce une impression, ou Randy avait délibérément détourné le regard? Sûrement un impression.. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sur la pointe des pieds, Hermione marchait dans la grande salle, à la recherche du dortoir des filles de 5ième année. Elle se sentait mal, comme si elle faisait quelque chose d'illégal. Marcher ainsi dans les dortoirs à cette heure... elle était préfète, devait donner l'exemple... Cependant, elle ne pouvait plus attendre. La jeune fille avait besoin de conseil et n'arrivait pas à dormir. 

AH! Enfin! " Cinquième Année" . Doucement, Hermione poussa la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil. C'était en éffet le dortoir de Ginny. Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle et s'avança vers son amie. Elle n'était plus qu'à 3 mètres... deux... un... tout près..

" - Ginny... murmura-t-elle. Ginny... Cette dernière se retourna et ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Lorsqu'elle vit Hermione elle ouvrit la bouche.

- HER.."

Hermione s'y était préparée. Elle mit aussitôt sa main sur la bouche de son amie. "Shuuut" Dit-elle. Ginny leva un sourcil. Qu'es-ce qui prenait à Hermione? Cette dernière l'aida à se lever. " Viens avec moi..." Ginny approuva et la suivit. Elle n'avait pas très envie de quitter son lit mais le comportement de son amie l'intriguait. Elles sortirent ensembles du dortoir. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heureuse, Lily se dirigeait vers son cours de Potions. Bien sure, ce cours la déprimait jusqu'au plus haut point, mais elle avait bien l'intention de laisser savoir qu'elle allait au bal avec Randy et avait hâte de voir la réaction de James. Tiens, justement, le voilà... Il avait oublié son air supérieur... Il semblait différent. Lily l'observa encore un peu et leur regards se croisèrent. Soudainement, à la rencontre de ses yeux marrons, la préfète se sentit mal. Ses joues se mirent à rougir et elle n'avait plus aucune envie d'annoncer à James qu'elle était prise pour le bal. 

James, lui, continua de l'observer et fit son choix. Il s'avança vers elle. Au même moment, Krach ouvrit la porte de son local. Très heureuse, Lily profita de la situation pour esquiver James et entrer dans la classe. Elle n'osa plus l'observer. Toute petite, elle s'assit au fond fond fond et ouvrit timidement ses livres. La jeune fille sentit une main sur son épaule. Levant les yeux, elle comprit que c'était Kristie, sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière semblait inquiète pour elle. " - Quelque chose ne va pas?" Lui demanda-t-elle doucement. Lily sourit légèrement, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Mais elle ne souriait pas à Kristie. Elle souriait au beau Randy Lenon qui venait de passer et qui lui avait salué. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdu, James pivota sur lui même et vit Lily passer devant elle et entrer dans la classe. Ne venait-elle pas de l'éviter? C'était bien la première fois... Habituellement, elle en profitait pour le pousser légèrement ou lui crier dessus, quand il essayait de lui parler. Serait-ce une nouvelle tactique? Ne valait-il même plus la peine qu'elle lui parles? James l'observa à nouveau. Ah, maintenant, elle souriait. Elle leva la main et salua quelqu'un. Le jeune Potter suivit son regard et tomba sur celui de Randy. Lui... pensa James avec rage... si il la touche... je... je...

Randy se tourna vers lui et l'observa d'un ton neutre. James, lui, ne cacha pas sa haine. S'il ne se retenait pas, il lui aurait sauté dessus et l'aurait étranglé. Qu'il s'attaques à lui, ok, qu'il soit serpentard, ok, il supporte, qu'il soit plus beau, il s'en moque, mais qu'il plaise à Lily, AH ÇA NON! D'ailleurs, le jeune homme savait parfaitement que Randy n'aimait pas Lily. Elle était très belle et il voulait en profiter. La pauvre fille ne s'en rendait pas compte. James ne le laissera pas faire... il surveillera ce Lenon de près, trèèès près. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"- BOn! S'exclama enfin Ginny. Tu va m'expliquer qu'es-ce qu'il y a, maintenant?

- Oui, dit Hermione. Ses yeux étaient humides et semblait très troublée. Elle se laissa tomber sur un divan. Ginny s'assit à côté d'elle et l'observa.

- Hermione... dit-elle sur un ton plus doux. Je...

- Non, excuse toi pas, ce n'est pas ta faute... C'est moi... dit-elle, je... oh Ginny je suis Si perdu... 

- Sa va aller... je suis là.. va-y, racontes.

- Tu va dire que je suis stupide!

- Peut-être, sourit Ginny. Va-y quand même.

- Je... je pense... je pense que j'aime Drago, dit elle très rapidement.

- Qu.. quoi? S'étonna Ginny. Tu es stupide! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui je sais... mais il est si différent!

- Oh s'il-te-plait!

- Tu comprend pas! Il s'inquiète de moi, de Harry... de nous tous! Il semble perdu, il ne sait plus où il est... tu n'as pas remarqué que depuis quelques temps, il est moins populaire?

- Je ne l'observes pas, no, dit Ginny, surprise. 

- Moi oui, rougit Hermione. Il est différent et... il me plait. 

- Si tout ce que tu dis es vrai, je dirais, va-y, dis le lui... Fit Ginny, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi dire.

- Oh, si c'était si simple... ce n'est pas tout.

- Ahhh qu'es-ce qu'il y a d'autres?

- Je... Hermione rougit encore plus, je pense que Ron m'aime. Ginny sourit.

- Toi aussi tu as remarqué? lança-t-elle ironiquement. 

- Oui... et tu vois, Ginny, je ne peu pas faire ça a Ron...

- Mais tu l'aimes?

- Quoi?

- Ron...

-Oui?

- Tu l'aimes? Es-ce que tu aime Ron!

- Ron?

- OUI RON! Arrêtes d'éviter la question! S'impatienta Ginny.

- Je... je... oui... dit-elle. En tan... qu'ami. 

- Ah...

- Je suis désolée... je le considère peut-être trop comme un frère? Je ne sais pas...

- Oui je comprend, dit sincèrement Ginny. Vous êtes trop proches...

- Je sais bien que tu comprendra, mais Ron, lui, il va comprendre?

- Je... ne lui dis pas! Il ne t'as pas encore dit qu'il t'aime... laisse les choses allés. Le premier qui te l'annoncera...

- Oui... tu as raison... merci de m'avoir écouté Ginny.

- Pas de quoi! Tu es mon amie après tout!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhh, le cours fut long. Soulagé, Randy sortit du local. Il en avait marre et était affamé. Ses yeux verts se posèrent alors sur Peter. Il l'avait oublié celui-là! Il s'avança vers lui, pensant à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Disons que ce n'était pas dans ses spécialités de créer du trouble. C'était plus le genre de Malfoy... Tiens, pourquoi pas le tuer? Pensa Randy. Ceci le fit sourire. Il se trouvait juste derrière Peter et s'imaginait les pires manières de l'éliminer. C'était très amusant. 

À ce moment, quelqu'un le poussa. Randy se retourna et se trouva face à face avec Sirius. Ce dernier leva un sourcil et l'observa. 

" - On prépare quelque chose de mauvais? Demanda-t-il. 

- Moi? Fit gentillement Randy. Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

- Je l'ai bien vu ton regard meurtrier, quand tu observais Peter, il y a quelques secondes...

- Dis, demanda alors Randy, pourquoi tu es son ami? Il n'est pas du tout comme toi.

- Je sais, mais il est surtout seul. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui veulent de lui. Nous l'aidons, tu vois...

- Il est faible et il se réfugie chez quelqu'un de plus fort, chez quelqu'un qui a plus de pouvoir, murmura Randy. Ça me fait penser au processus de Voldemort... pas toi? Sourit-il. 

- Tu compares Peter à un mangemort? S'offusqua Sirius.

- Peut-être. Fait attention à toi."

Randy laissa un Sirius confus et partit. Il espérait avoir éveillé une pensée chez Sirius. Ils étaient supposés être les plus malins, lui et James. Sirius allait sûrement parler de sa discussion à James. Harry allait bien voir si son père et son parrain étaient véritablement intelligents. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drago n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Son coeur battait très fort. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était savoir si sa mère était vivante. La réponse n'arrivait pas! Oui, il était bien conscient qu'il n'avait envoyé la lettre qu'hier soir, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de compter les minutes passer depuis l'envoie de la lettre. 

Le jeune homme ne s'était encore jamais imaginé sans sa mère. Comment pourrait-il vivre sans elle? C'était abominable! Mais pourtant... au plus profond de lui... il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir de mère vivante. C'était ce fichu cauchemar! Il semblait si réel... Il lui avait installé un doute. Drago n'arrivait plus à rester sur place, sur cette foutu chaise, à écouter le professeur Flitwix faire son stupide cours théorique, le plus inutile des cours! Il en avait marre. Il avait envie de voler jusqu'à son père, de lui parler tout de suite. Il ne pouvait pas attendre la lettre. Il voulait savoir. 

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge de la classe. Il en avait assez. Il voulait partir... plus que 35 longues minutes... Il ne pourrait pas supporter... Voir sa mère.. il voulait...

Il était dans un vaste corridor. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un miroir. Lui, quand il était petit... no... NON pensait Drago... NONNNN! Il tourna sur lui même et coura vers sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas revoir sa mère mourir, c'en était trop. Se sauver, se barricader dans sa chambre... ne rien voir. Plus il courrait, plus la porte de sa chambre s'éloignait devant lui. Drago courait de plus en plus vite. Il était essoufflé. " Descend..." Dit une voix aigue. " - NON!" S'écria Drago qui courait de plus belle. " - Je... ne veux... pas... noooo..." La voix aigue se mit à rire cruellement. " - Tu ne peu pas te sauver ainsi de ta destinée..." Disait la voix. 

Drago se mit à pivoter sur lui-même. L'homme en cagoule qu'il voyait maintenant tout les soirs s'était planté devant lui. Drago hurla et recula. Il entra en collision avec quelqu'un. Il se retourna. Encore lui... Partout... Drago se remit à courir et tomba par terre. L'homme... était partout... il riait. Drago hurlait de plus en plus fort... Il avait mal... très mal...

" - Drago? Appelait doucement le professeur Flitwix. Tout les élèves observaient le jeune homme qui se roulait par terre, les mains sur le ventre. 

- Drago... répéta le professeur. Lentement, doucement, ce dernier revint à la réalité. Il ouvrit d'abord les yeux, les mains toujours sur son ventre, puis se leva. Il observa pendant quelques secondes le lieu où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt et se mit à reculer. Il jeta un regard d'effroi à la classe, comme si on l'avait prit la main dans le sac, et se sauva en courant"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il rêvait ou quoi? Son meilleure ami était-il vraiment en train de parler à Randy Lenon? No... c'était impossible. James accéléra le pas, dans le but de donner un gros coup de point à ce cher Lenon. Il n'en pouvait plus... il en avait marre.. tan pis pour les conséquences... Il sentait un montée d'adrénaline en lui à mesure qu'il s'approchais de Lenon. Il allait enfin faire ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis si longtemps... enfin...

Cependant, Randy ne parla pas assez longtemps. Au moment même où James atteint Sirius, Randy l'avait quitté. Déçu ne pas avoir pu lui présenté son poing, James se vengea sur Sirius.

" - Qu'es-ce qui te prend de lui parler comme ça? Hurla-t-il. 

- Hé oh, on se calme, commença Sirius. 

- On se calmes? Tu parles gentiment avec ce type que je déteste encore plus que ROGUE et tu dis on se calme? Se mit à crier James. 

- James arrêtes ça tu es ridicule... continua calmement Sirius.

- Oui, sourit Rémus. Les deux amis sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers Lunard. Sirius fut très soulagé de le voir venir. Qui de mieux pour calmer James?

- Lunard, commença James. Tu ne va pas me croire.. Sirius a...

- Eu une petite conversation avec Lenon, ouais, compléta Sirius avec impatience, et si tu me laissais m'expliquer maintenant? 

- Oui on t'écoutes, dit Rémus avant James ne réponde. Ce dernier laissa tomber et observa Sirius. Sirius émit un soupir de soulagement. " 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drago ne comprenait plus rien. Il était entièrement perdu. Que se passait-il? Se coucher ainsi par terre... hurler de terreur... ce n'était pas son rôle... c'était celui de Andy... non... Harry! Il oubliait son nom... Draco sentit son coeur se serré. Que se passait-il? Il s'assit par terre et se concentra sur le visage de sa mère. Il n'arrivait pas... il ne la voyait qu'en jeune fille de 23 ans... Pourtant, elle avait plus que ça! Non... quand a-t-elle eu plus? Elle est morte à 23 ans, fit une voix dans sa tête. Tu viens de la voire... " NON! Hurla Draco."

Se levant d'un bond, il couru jusqu'à son dortoir et barra sa chambre. Il cherchait des photos de ses parents ensembles. Il en avait tout pleins, d'habitude. "Cherches Draco, cherches..." Se disait-il. Mais il ne trouva qu'un photo de mariage, rien de plus. Le témoin était Lestrange.. ok... rien de spécial. Draco s'apaisa un peu. Au moins, les amis de son père étaient les mêmes. 

Drago se releva et fit le tour de son dortoir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lits de Crable et de Goyle. Aucun des deux ne lui parlaient depuis déjà deux jours. Pansy ne le regardait plus et la seule personne qui semblait se préoccuper de lui était Hermione. Que se passait-il? Il n'était pas sur que la réponse allait lui plaire, mais il voulait la connaître, et ce, absolument. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------. Confus, James observais à tour de rôle Sirius et Rémus. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, et de toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul. Il repensait aux informations que son ami venait de lui confier. Finalement, il aurait préféré ne rien savoir... Pourquoi était-il si curieux aussi? Maintenant, il serait incapable de parler normalement à Peter... c'était terminé...

Rémus, de son côté, observais James. Il semblait si confus... mais enfin... il était fou ou quoi? Soupçonner ainsi un ami parce qu'un inconnu total a échangé un mot avec Sirius! Et c'était le but de Randy? S'il ne souhaitait que la séparation des maraudeurs? Allait-il parler ainsi en mal dans le dos de chacun d'entre eux?

Pourtant... il semblait les connaîtres... Il en avait parlé à Sirius, pas à James, ni à lui-même. C'était la meilleure chose à faire... James n'aurait absolument rien dit aux autres, il ne l'aurait même pas écouté. Lui, Rémus, n'aurait même pas prit la peine d'y réfléchir, il aurait fait semblant de s'intérésser aux mots de Randy... Sirius, lui... Il aimait les mystères et c'était celui qui ne supportait le moins Peter. Il l'avait dit à celui qui l'aimait le moins, sachant que Sirius l'annoncerait à son meilleur ami. La nouvelle dite de la bouche de Sirius, James pouvait y accorder de l'importance, mais de la bouche de Randy... il s'en moquerais. 

Randy avait-il annoncé la nouvelle à Sirius en sachant tout cela? Était-il si intéressé par les maraudeurs qu'ils les observaient au point de découvrir une partie si cachée de Sirius et de lui-même? Ou bien il l'avait dit par chance à la bonne personne? Non... Rémus se secoua la tête. Randy ne pouvait pas tout savoir cela, il avait eut de la chance. N'es-ce pas? Il devait enquêté sur lui, une panique venait de s'éveiller en lui. Un mauvais pressentiment...

" - Alors, dit James, tu pense quoi, toi, Sirius? Rémus leva aussitôt les yeux vers son ami.

- Je... je pense qu'il a peut-être raison... Rémus fronça les sourcils. Non, attends Lunard, dit-il, remarquant la réaction de son ami, laisse moi parler... Peter nous parle que lorsque nous avons un devoir ou un travail difficile, lorsqu'il n'a pas de problèmes, il ne nous demande jamais si on a besoin de lui! Et Il ne reste pas avez nous! Et regarde, il est où maintenant? Sirius leva les bras et tourna sur lui même, regardant dans tout les sens. Il mange! Ajouta-t-il avec en criant presque. Combien de fois on a dit de s'attendre? L'a-t-il jamais fait?

- Sirius, répondit Rémus, tu exagères la... Ne jettes pas tout sur lui.. ce garçon a faims, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas un serpentard inconnu qui va nous séparer après tant d'années. 

- Il est là que depuis une semaine et il à déjà remarqué que Peter nous utilise, ajouta Sirius à travers ses dents. 

- Sirius... dit Rémus. Puis il se retourna vers Cornedrue. 

- James?

- Ne me demandes rien, je suis assez mêlé comme ça. 

- Comme vous voulez... je... on en reparlera... Et puis Rémus partit. James le regarda partir, les yeux triste, et se retourna vers Sirius.

- Tu pense que Lenon a raison? Je veux dire... pourquoi nous aiderait-il? Pourquoi nous donnerait-il un BON conseil? C'est un serpentard!

- Oui, mais je lui ai parler. Crois moi, il n'avait pas cet air supérieur qu'ont tout ces serpentards du genre Bellatrix ou Malfoy! Il m'a parlé normalement et, pendant une seconde, il semblait m'envier. 

- T'envier? Pourquoi? S'étonna James. Je ne veux pas dire que tu n'as rien de bon en toi, je veux dire... tu es supposé être quelqu'un qu'il déteste, tout comme moi...

- Justement, répondit aussitôt Sirius, James, je, je ne crois pas que Randy te déteste, au contraire."

James, les yeux ronds, observa son ami. Il semblait sincère. Était-ce possible? Si oui, pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi avec lui? Était-ce de sa faute? Peut-être il était trop cruel avec Randy et ce dernier se sentait obligé de faire pareil.. James se retourna. " Où tu va? " Demanda Sirius. " Mettre quelque chose au clair, on se voit en après midi" Puis James partit en courant. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La journée était terminée. Hermione se promenait dans les couloirs, encore et encore. Pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas. Elle ne cherchait rien, n'attendait personne. Elle se promenait. Au fait, oui, elle attendait quelqu'un. Mais cette personne allait-elle venir? Sûrement pas. Pourquoi viendrait-elle?

La jeune brune soupira. Aujourd'hui, Hermione s'était sentit si hypocrite en parlant à Ron. Il était si gentil, se comportait si bien avec elle, et elle, elle racontait à sa petite soeur qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. C'était faux. Elle commençait à sentir quelque chose pour lui. Hermione ne savait tout simplement pas s'il s'agissait d'amitié ou d'amour... C'était si compliqué... Rien n'était ainsi quand Harry était là. Il occupait tellement son esprit, elle s'inquiétait tellement pour lui qu'elle n'avait jamais le temps de penser à ses petites histoires. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre. Elle restait là, à penser qui elle aimait le plus... quelle stupidité! Elle se sentait si stupide! Stupide stupide stupide! 

Des bruits de pas derrière elle l'interrompirent. Hermione arrêta de bouger, resta à sa place. Quelqu'un venait. Essayant de garder une respiration normale, la jeune fille fouilla dans sa poche et sortit son insigne de prefète. Elle avait une excuse... Quelqu'un venait... S'approchait... elle n'osa pas se retourner. Elle avait des larmes aux yeux et ne voulait pas qu'on la voit ainsi. Elle accéléra le pas. La personne derrière elle semblait elle aussi marcher plus vite. Hermione continua d'accélérer le pas mais le bruit s'approchait de plus en plus, elle le sentait. Elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle, plus proche... Puis une main se mit sur son épaule.

Hermione se retourna d'un coup et étouffa un cri de terreur. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entrant dans grande salle, le jeune homme resta dans le cadre de la porte. Tout le monde mangeait. Randy regarda sa table. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller manger... ses yeux balayèrent la salle et se posèrent inconsciemment sur la silhouette de Lily. Elle était si belle... Le bal était dans 2 semaines. Dans deux semaines il allait danser avec elle. Il se rappela de son premier bal. Il y était allé avec Parvati. Elle aussi était très belle. Il a toujours eut de belles filles avec lui, pensa Harry, se rappelant également de Cho, et pour une fois, il pouvait être sur que ce n'était pas pour sa célébrité qu'on lui demandait. 

Son sourire s'effaça. Randy pouvait en être sur... pas lui. Ce n'était pas à lui que Lily avait demandé... au fait, tant mieux, se dit-il alors. C'était sa mère après tout... Non... oui... il ne savait plus. Elle était très belle, c'était la seule chose dont il était certain en ce moment. Souriante, elle parlait à son amie Kristie. Cette dernière envoya la main à Randy. Randy la lui rendit avec un sourire, et sourit ensuite à Lily qui venait de le voir. Cette dernière dit un mot à Kristie et se leva de sa table. Une main se pausa alors sur son épaule. 

Il était là, devant lui. James s'avança. Il voulait parler à Randy, voir s'il l'haïssait ou non. Il s'approcha de lui. Leva la main et la posa sur son épaule. Randy salua quelqu'un et se retourna. 

Voyant James, Randy fit un bond et l'observa sans parler. 

" - Lenon, dit gentillement James, ce qui surprit grandement Randy. Je.. j'aimerais qu'on parles. 

- Euh... d'accord, répondit poliment Randy. 

- C'est à propos de ce que tu as dis à Sirius...

- Ouais...?

- Au fait... no... James baissa les yeux quelques secondes et les releva. Ce n'est pas ça. 

- C'est quoi alors? Dit Randy avec impatience. 

- Es-ce que... es-tu un mangemort? QUOI? S'exclama intérieurement Randy. Puis, il se reprit. D'un air mystérieux, il répondit :

- On ne sait jamais... James paru choqué pendant quelques secondes puis, doucement, dans un murmure, il demanda :

- Dis... tu me haie vraiment? Randy fut déstabilisé et James le remarqua nettement. Puis...

- Randy... James? Vous conversez vraiment? Les deux se retournèrent vers Lily.

- Ben... commença Randy...

- Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre, sourie-t-elle. Les deux garçons regardèrent ailleurs. Oh, Randy, continua-t-elle, au sujet du bal, tu veux bien t'habiller en noire rouge?

- Tu.. tu... tu y va avec lui? Interrompit James. Lily rougit.

- Oui, et alors? Dit-elle courageusement.

- Et alors rien! James fit demi tour et partit. Harry sentit qu'il venait de gâcher une fabuleuse occasion d'être ami avec son père.

- Il est ridicule... Randy sursauta. C'était Lily.

- Ouais...

- Alors, pour le bal. Noire et rouge?

- Ok, sourit Randy. Pas de problème. 

- Tu es un ange."

Lily partit et Randy se tourna aussitôt vers la direction où James s'était enfuit. Il n'était plus présent. Randy se mit à courir vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

«- Du calme... c'est moi, dit Draco.

- Oui... désolée, répondit doucement Hermione, reprenant son souffle. Que fais-tu là?

- La même chose que toi...

- C'est-à-dire...

- Je me questionne. »

Oh... pensa Hermione. Elle essuya les larmes de ses yeux et continua à marcher. Draco la suivit, ils marchèrent ensembles. Silencieusement au début, puis Hermione interrompit ce silence. 

« - Sur quoi tu te questionne? Demanda-t-elle.

- Sur moi, répondit Draco après un instant de réflexion. Sur... qui je suis. Hermione arrêta de marcher et Draco l'imita. Il se tourna vers elle. Ils étaient face à face.

- Que veux tu dire? Tu es Draco Malfoy...

- Comment en es-tu si certaine? Je ne le suis pas moi-même! S'exclama fortement Draco en se tirant les cheveux. Hermione recula d'un pas. Je ne suis plus le même, Hermione! Ne ment pas, tu le sais, tu le sens comme moi! Les autres Serpentards rient de moi, je ne suis plus respecté! Je suis atteint de violents tremblements et puis je fais des rêves étranges... Ça ne te rappelle personne ça? PERSONNE? Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle l'observa avec tendresse. 

- Je... continua plus doucement Draco, découragé, je ne suis plus certain si mon père est oui ou non en prison et... je.. sa voix s'étouffa. Je ne me rappelle plus de ma mère...

- Non... Hermione mit une main sur sa bouche et recula légèrement. Harry..

- Qu.. quoi? Qu'a- tu dis?

- Je suis désolée pour toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive, je suis si confuse...

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la mort de Harry par hasard?

- Non! Pas du tout... Draco paraissait peut convaincu. Écoute, Draco, je dois y aller... je, sache que je suis là pour toi et que je suis de ton côté.

- Non... Draco secoua sa tête. Tu ne l'es pas. Si tu l'aurais été, tu m'expliquerais ce qui m'arrive. Je sais que tu es au courant... C'est à cause de ce stupide Potter! Je le sens...

- Je te jures, je ne sais pas ce qui arrives... Hermione avait des larmes qui coulaient. Elle se sentait si mal en voyant Draco ainsi. 

- C'en est trop. Je m'en vais... Je vais découvrir moi-même. Ne m'aide pas. Je m'en fou!

- Draco... »

Malfoy s'était déjà retourné et ne jeta pas le moindre regard en arrière. Hermione avait vraiment mal pour lui, mais elle ignorait réellement ce qui se passait. Plus pour longtemps, ce dit elle. C'était vendredi, elle allait parler à Harry aujourd'hui. Elle regarda sa montre. 10 heures 30. Ok, se dit-elle. Draco.. je t'apporterais ces réponses pour demain... Et elle partit en courant rejoindre les Wesleys. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre. Désolé pour le retard... j'espère que vous me pardonnez...

Reviews? Stp...

Ylonen 4.


	10. Chapitre 10 untitled

OK! Voici enfin la suite tant attendu! ( Milles excuses pour le retard)

Mais avant, répondons aux reviews:

**Misspotter95** : NON je n'arrêterais pas ma fic t'inquiète pas... aussi longtemps que prendrons les chapitres! Bonne année a toi aussi D

**onarluca **: Lol Je ne dis rien au sujet des couples mais c'est POSSIBLE que tu sois déçu... enfin je dis bien POSSIBLE rien n'est certain. Désolée mais je dois suivre mes idées... Enfin je n'ai pas dit ke Dray et Hermione seront ensembles la!

**scubadoobiedoo1111 **: YEY vivement tes longues reviews! Je t'adore! D  
Ok, au sujet de Malfoy et son ventre... ben j'en suis pas encore certaine lol.   
Pour James et Randy, tu en saura beaucoup plus dans quelques secondes.  
Au sujet de Hermione hum... et bien tu vera...  
Pour ton blog, je n'ai pas vu le lien... serait-ce un prob avec mon ordi? Envoie-moi l'adresse du blog à comme ça je serais certaine de le recevoir, d'accord?  
Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, ainsi qu'à tout mes lecteurs que j'ADORE! Enfin j'ai essayée de compenser en amenant celle-ci plus rapidement... ça marche?  
T'inquiète je ne blaclerais rien. :P

Merci ça fait toujours plaisir des reviews!

Suite!

**La Dette :   
Chapitre 10 : Untitled **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il courrait dans les couloirs à toute vitesse, poussant certains élèves par accident sans même prendre la peine de s'excuser. Il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'il y avait quelque chose valant une fortune qui l'attendait au bout de son chemin. C'était effectivement le cas, pensait Harry. Il voulait parler à son père. Il le devait! Empruntant des passages secrets, faisant des virages, il surgit alors du couloir de gauche et fonça sur James, n'ayant pas eu le temps de s'arrêter. Les deux tombèrent avec force juste devant le portrait de la grosse dame. 

" - Désolé... dit-il, reprenant son souffle. James se releva et l'observa.

- Comment tu as fais pour venir ici? Demanda-t-il, étonné. Il se tourna vers le couloir qu'il venait d'emprunter. Il mit sa main sur le mur et avança doucement. Randy l'observa.

- Passage secret.

- Il y en a d'autres comme ça dans ce château? 

- Oh, tout pleins, sourit Randy. Ils sont faciles à trouver quand on n'a rien d'autre à faire que se promener dans l'école après le couvre feu...

- Et pourquoi fait-tu cela? 

- Ça m'apaise... et ce n'était pas inutile, ajouta Randy, s'approchant de James et en lui montrant la mince ouverture entre les deux murs. James mit sa main dans l'ouverture. Comme des rideaux, les deux murs s'éloignèrent. James se retourna vers Randy, ébahit.

- Wow, dit-il. Tu n'es là que depuis une semaine... murmura-t-il alors. Comment connaît-tu tout cela? 

- Mes parents me l'avaient dit, sourit-il. 

- T'es parents venaient ici? Demanda James, franchement étonné.

- Oui...c'était les personnes les plus brillantes...

- C'était... répéta James. Je.. je suis désolé.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, tu n'aurais pas pu empêché cela, répondit Randy, une larme dans les yeux.

- Oui, je suppose.. euh Randy, sa va? 

- Oui oui, bien sure, répondit ce dernier. 

- Écoute, je vais te demander une seule chose, dit James, prenant un air très sérieux.

- Je... non. Répondit Randy. Il le pensait. Il regarda son père et répéta : Non, je ne te déteste pas. James parût déstabilisé pour quelques secondes, puis il se reprit.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça... Je ... veux juste te demander... fait attention à Lily. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. Randy l'observa sans bouger. James parlait sérieusement... Il acceptait qu'il soit avec Lily, pour autant qu'elle soit heureuse... Sa gorge se sera. Cette fois ci, il sentit véritablement une bouffé de fierté en pensant qu'on le considérait comme son père. Il baissa les yeux. Il avait honte d'avoir renié un homme si bien.

- Je... je le ferais, crois moi." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assit à sa table, Rémus regardait la nourriture devant lui mais n'avait pas la force de manger. Peter, devant lui, se réservait pour la 4ième fois et semblait aussi affamé que la première bouchée. Rémus l'observa. Gros, incapable, dépendant... cet homme se servait-il vraiment d'eux? Il était si naïf, si enfantin, c'était impossible, pensait Rémus. Et Sirius qui le croyait vraiment...

Le pire dans tout cela, c'était que Randy l'intriguait vraiment. Il semble savoir des choses que d'autres ne savent pas, il semble avoir vécu des choses... et si il avait raison? Et si véritablement Peter se retournait un jour contre eux? Il allait bientôt avoir 17ans, c'était l'AGE pour être un mangemort. Si il était vraiment quelqu'un de mal, il allait bientôt se déclarer, et si ils ne font pas attention, il les aura. Lunard voyait déjà le visage de Sirius disant : " Je vous l'avez dit! " L'air étonné de James, un être si gentil, et son propre visage, ne voulant tout simplement pas y croire...

D'un autre côté, si ce n'est pas vrai, ils pourraient le rejeter pour rien. Ils pourraient le laisser seul sans raison et peut-être que leur action déclanchera sa mauvaise humeur et se sera peut-être leur faute qu'il ira réellement joindre Voldemort. Lupin ne savait plus quoi penser. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily se leva de sa table, accompagnée de Kristie, et elles sortirent ensemble de la grand salle, se dirigeant vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, afin de chercher leur bouquins de l'après-midi. Sur leur route, Lily s'amusa à taniquer son amie qui n'avait pas le courage d'inviter Sirius. 

" - Et puis tu es ridicule! Dit-elle. Tu sais bien qu'il va accepter, il a un faible pour toi. Kristie sourit.

- Tu es si gentille, dit-elle. Peut-être ce soir... Attends une minute! Kristie arrêta de bouger. Lily l'observa. Dis... continua la jeune fille, pourquoi tu as demandé pour que se soit les filles qui choisissent au bal? Demanda-t-elle avec un peu de soupçon dans la voix. Lily se retourna.

- Pour faire changement...

- Tu en es certaine... Lily... regarde moi! Son amie obligea Evans à se retourner et a la regarder dans ses yeux furieux.

- Je... oui OKAY OKAY, dit finalement Lily, c'était UN PEU pour toi...

- Sans me le demander d'ailleurs...

- Oh tu va me remercier sourit Lily. Dans... elle regarda sa montre, exactement 3 heures, quand tu aura finalement ton affirmation.

- Tu es tellement certaine qu'il dira oui... soupira Kristie. 

- J'en mettrais ma main au feu. 

- Pas besoin, si tu te trompes, je te tu sur-le-champs!"

Le sujet enfin clos, les deux filles continuèrent leur balade. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frustré, Draco monta les marches quatre à quatre. Il en avait marre de toujours passer 2ième après Potter... S'il ne s'agissait pas de lui, Hermione lui aurait tout dit, il en était certain. Mais puisque c'est lui... noooo... elle doit le protéger, il est en mission top secret, monsieur très important parce que j'ai reçu un trou dans la tête...

Parfois Drago en avait vraiment marre, marre, MARRE! Il est orphelin donc il récolte l'attention de tout le monde... ce n'était pas le SEUL qui avait des problèmes! Pour qui il se prenait? Et il s'est suicidé? Bien sure... Drago ouvrit violemment la porte de son dortoir. LUI SE SUICIDER? " SI C'EST VRAI QUE JE SOIS UN CANARD!" Hurla-t-il. Goyle sursauta et se leva d'un coup. " QUOI?" Hurla Draco. Goyle haussa les épaules et se rendormit. Drago se retourna vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber. Il sentait son sang qui bouillonnait de rage. Il en avait marre. Ahh, il le détestait Harry... ha comme il le DÉTESTAIT! 

Tournant sur lui même, Drago pensait à quel point c'était invraisemblable que cet imbécile se suicide. " Il est bien trop tête enflé pour se rendre compte qu'il ne mérite pas d'exister". Draco se releva de son lit puis se re laissa tomber. Soupir... il voulait de l'action... des révélations... Mais rien n'allait se passer ce soir... pas à cette heure... Furieux et déçu, le blond s'obligea à fermer les yeux. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelqu'un venait d'arriver. Rémus sursauta et se retourna. C'était Sirius, souriant. Lunard sourit à son tour et se servit enfin. Ensembles, il parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien, ignorant complètement leur discussion sur Peter. ( Il était en face...). Puis, un peu plus tard, ils se levèrent et s'en allèrent à leur double cours de métamorphose ( sans beaucoup d'entrain) 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soins aux créatures magiques... Le cours que tout les serpentards détestaient... Randy les comprenait. Brûlopot était le professeur le plus unuyant qu'il eut jamais connu.. Pire encore que Binns... Le jeune homme n'aurait pas crut cela possible. 

On pouvait entendre les mouches voler. La créature face à lui ne l'effrayais pas du tout. Randy la regardait avec un oeil endormis. Dans une cage... jusque parce que elle mesurait trois mètres, possédait 6 yeux, une jambe dans le dos, la peau remplie de substance verte gluante, avait le dos et les pupilles des yeux croches, la face mauve et écumait de rage... ( pardon me, je ne suis pas bonne pour décrire des monstres.. imaginez-vous en un très laid et gluant )

Une idée traversant son esprit, Randy monta sa baguette et la pointa sur la serrure : " alohomora" chuchota-t-il. Puis, mine de rien, il demanda au prof :

"- Monsieur, ces créatures sont-elles dangereuses?

- Non, Lenon, répondit Brûlopot. Seulement, il ne faut pas les provoquer. C'est à dire, taper ainsi sur la cage ( il le fit, ce qui fit hurler la bête et effraya certains élèves) ou bien la secouer...

- Monsieur, dit Randy en essayant vainement de cacher son sourire, vous ne devrez pas...

- N'ayez crainte, la cage est très solide... Il se mit alors à secouer la cage avec force et s'arrêta. Tout devin calme. Vous voyez? Il devrait être fou de rage mais heureusement, maintenant... "

Un hurlement percent suivit. L'animal rugissait et frappait contre la porte de la cage qui s'ouvrit violemment. Tout les élèves ou presque hurlèrent. Doucement, lentement, le monstre en sortit. Certains élèves reculèrent, d'autres se sauvèrent à toute jambes. Randy souriait. La créature était tellement repoussante... Elle avait levée ses bras, prête à attaquer... Alors que la plupart des élèves s'étaient levés et s'éloignaient tout au fond, Randy avança doucement et dit :

" - Première leçon, Bulle de Pot, ne jamais apporter une créature dans une cage si on ne sait pas la fermer.. Le professeur jeta un regard étonné à Randy puis recula alors que la créature approchait vers lui.

- Et deuxième leçon, ne jamais laisser à un élève le temps de s'ennuyer!"

Après cette phrase, on entendit un cri de douleur du professeur. Puis des cris d'élèves effrayés. Randy observa sa baguette puis le monstre, puis la baguette. Souriant, il lança alors un "impedimenta" et l'animal s'éloigna de son professeur. Pendant les quelques secondes qui lui restait, Randy souleva Brûlopot sur une blanquette invisible juste à temps pour que le monstre plante dans le mur. Randy souleva alors la cage et la lança doit sur le monstre qui la reçu sur la tête et s'évanouit. Cette dernière action fut suivit par un calme percent le seul les bruits de pas de Randy troublèrent. 

"- Qui veux mettre cette chose dans sa cage? Demanda Randy avec répugnance tout en donnant un coup de pied à la créature inerte. Certains élèves applaudirent, d'autres riaient tout simplement. 

- QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ICI? Rugit alors une voix. Tout le monde sursauta et Randy se retourna sur le champs. À la vue se sont interlocuteur, son coeur fit un bond périlleux. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La journée était enfin terminée! Sirius, souriant, ramassa ses affaires et se tourna vers ses amis, les faisant signe de presser. Il voulait sortir de cette classe le plus vite possible. Cependant, comme toujours, Peter prenait énormément de temps à ranger tout ses affaires. Patmol croisa ses bras et attendit. Tout le monde s'en allait... la classe était presque vide... il détestait être le dernier à sortir! Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Il ne restait qu'un élève avec qui les gars ne parlaient pas beaucoup et deux filles. Evans et Kristie. Sirius observa Kristie et son regard s'adoucit.

Parmis toutes les filles de l'école qui capotaient sur ses yeux bleues et ses cheveux noirs, pourquoi n'en faisait-elle pas partie? Elle était la seule qui semblait ne même pas le remarquer! Pourquoi oh pourquoi? Il la jeta un autre regard. Ses yeux bleues n'étaient rien comparés à ceux de Kristie. Oui, ils étaient bleues, mais ils étaient plus gros, plus lumineux, plus joyeux... Quand Sirius voyait ces yeux la, il ne voyait plus rien d'autres! Et puis ses cheveux blonds... lisses, magnifiques... Elle avait toujours un sourire radieux. Cependant, à cet instant, elle semblait mal à l'aise. 

Patmol se secoua. Mais bien sure qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Qui ne le serait pas si on la fixait ainsi? Tout simplement, bouda intérieurement Sirius, c'était sa faute à elle. Il n'y pouvait rien si elle était si belle... il ne faisait qu'admirer lui... il n'y avait rien de mal la dedans! Puis on poussa légèrement. C'était James. Enfin! Ils étaient prêts à partir. Les Maraudeurs sortirent tout en passant devant les deux filles. Sirius essaya de ne pas regarder Kristie mais James ne lâcha pas Lily des yeux. Il lui lança un regard triste et disparut. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le cours était terminé... Il lui avait semblé être le plus court cours de métamorphose qu'elle n'eut jamais eut... Malheureuse de devoir se résigner si vite, Kristie se leva. Lily lui prit le bras et le sera. La blonde sourit. Elle se tourna alors vers Sirius. Il la fixait. Depuis combien de temps? Elle en avait aucune idée mais il n'arrêtait pas... Ah comme il avait de beaux yeux bleues! " Il te manges des yeux.." Lui chuchotta Lily.

Soudainement mal à l'aide, Kristie détourna le regard. Elle sentait ses joues s'enflammer et elle poussa légèrement Lily pour la punir. Cette dernière ris très discrètement et murmura un "désolée". Puis, Peter se leva. Kristie lui lança un regard suppliant, mais il ne la vit pas. Avec les trois autres gars, ils passèrent devant eux. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à bouger. Mais elle devait... quand... maintenant? 

Lily l'observait... Il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, il semblait triste... Il avait de beaux yeux marrons, se surprit à penser la jeune fille alors qu'il passait devant lui. " Lily tu es ridicule" se dit elle. " Mais si il me regardais avec un air moi mignon aussi..." Se répondit elle. Puis elle vit Sirius et se rappela de Kristie. Se sentant coupable de l'avoir oubliée, elle sera fort fort fort le bras de son amie et la poussa en avant. " - Va-y maintenant" dit-elle. La jeune blonde lui lança un regard fâchée et se retourna vers Sirius. 

" - Sirius... je peu te parler un instant? Demanda-t-elle avec sa douce voix. Ce dernier se retourna et l'observa avec un petit sourire vague." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" - HAGRID, s'écria Randy, essayant de maîtriser sa panique.

- Tiens, on m'a présenté à ce que je vois.. dit Hagrid en levant le sourcil. Harry sentit son coeur faire un saut. Non... on l'avait pas présenté... Il avait sentit certains regards se tourner vers lui quand il s'était écrié le nom du garde-chasse. Mais ce n'était pas si pire, se força à penser Harry. Il n'aurait qu'à convaincre Lucius qu'il le lui avait dit mais qu'il avait oublié..

- Suis-moi, jeune homme, dit Hagrid avec une voix menaçante. Randy l'observa avec mépris. ( Contre la volonté de Harry, bien évidement...)

- Et pourquoi devrais-je suivre un clown tel que vous? Lança-t-il. Hagrid fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis le garde-chasse de Hogward et j'ai bien le droit de donner des retenues alors tu me suis!

- Retenue? Interrompit Randy. Non mais vous voulez rire? Je viens de sauver la vie de Boulle de Pot! S'indigna le Serpentard. 

- PAS DE DISCUSSION! Suis-moi MAINTENANT! Hurla-t-il. Randy garda son sourire haïssable et le suivit en murmurant :

- Chouette j'ai toujours voulu voir un clown atteint de la rage... Ce qui déclancha le fou rire des Serpentards proches. "

Puis, marchant dans les chantiers, jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, puis jusqu'au château, Randy du supporter en silence la douleur de la boule d'Hermione. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas du faire cela, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Bulle de Pot l'énervait énormément et il devait mettre un peu d'ambiance dans la classe. Au moins, les élèves n'oublieraient pas de barrer bien fermement une cage lorsqu'il y a une créature euh.. "redoutable" à l'intérieur. Randy sourit à cette pensée. La créature ressemblait à ces monstres de films d'horreur de mauvais goûts... Ceux qui n'avaient pas du tout l'air réalistes et faisaient horriblement durs... Puis une paire d'yeux bleu pales le ramenèrent brutalement à la réalité et il comprit où il était et à quel point il se trouvait dans le trouble. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius se retourna rapidement et observa Kristie. Elle venait de l'appeler. Que voulait-t-elle? 

"- Bien sure, dit-il." 

Et alors que les autres gars s'en allaient, Sirius resta seul avec Kristie et Lily. Cette dernière toussota légèrement et s'éloigna à son tour sous le regard furieux de son amie. Les deux restèrent quelques instants silencieux, Kristie se sachant pas quoi dire et Sirius attendant qu'elle parle.

"- Oui? Dit-il enfin, n'arrivant plus à attendre. Kristie leva aussitôt la tête et l'observa. Puis elle commença...

- Je... je voulais juste te demander comme ça, en proposition... Tu sais pour le bal?

- Oui.. continua Sirius, intéressé.

- Tu.. es-tu pris? 

- Pas encore, non.

- Et tu as l'intention d'y aller?

- Si une fille veux bien m'inviter, sourit Sirius.

- Et si cette fille c'est moi?

- J'accepte et je le saute partout!

- Alors tu peu y aller, dit Kristie. Sirius perdit son sourire.

- Tu... tu es sérieuse?

- Je le crois bien... répondit Kristie. 

- Ça alors... j'ai toujours cru que tu me détestais...

- Non je te trouve correct...

- Correct? Sirius fit semblant d'être triste.

- Prouve me wrong, défia Kristie et elle se mit à courir. Sirius sourit et se mit à courir à sa poursuite."

( Prove me wrong prouve moi que je me trompes )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paniqué, Randy observait son directeur alors que Hagrid sortait du bureau, après avoir tout raconté à Dumbledore. "Il aurait pas pu se la fermer un peu?" Pensa Randy avec haine. Puis il se retourna vers Dumby et l'observa avec un air défiant. Son directeur lui fit calmement signe de s'asseoir. Randy le fit mais en prenant tout son temps. 

" - Écoute, Harry. Tu ne peu pas continuer comme ça, dit-il. Harry sursauta quelques peu en entendant le directeur dire ce nom.

- Je m'appel Randy, professeur, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de continuer. Ça m'amuses! Dumbledore ne sembla pas étonné. Il observa un peu Randy puis continua.

- Je vais te dire pourquoi, Harry. Randy fronça les sourcils mais le laissa continuer. Tu le sais très bien, pourquoi tu es là... tu ne dois aucunement faire de faux mouvement... tout le monde est en jeux, tu comprend? Bien sure, tes gestes, Dumbledore du futur les connais et s'il t'a envoyé ici, c'est surement parce qu'il sait que tu n'agira qu'en bien... cependant, tu es un adolescent dans sa crise et je ne veux pas que...

- Je suis QUOI? Randy se leva d'un coup et regarda furieusement Dumby.

- Un adolescent dans sa crise, Potter. Rassoyez vous je vous prit. Randy le fit mais ne lâcha pas Dumby des yeux. Écoutez moi bien, c'est très important. Je veux que vous agissez normalement. Je vais tenir mon moi futuriste au courant de toutes vos actions pour qu'il soit en mesure de m'affirmer si vous faites ou non les mêmes actions dont il s'attendait à ce que vous faites. En conséquence, je vais vous demander de me tenir un journal sur TOUTES vos actions et de venir me le porter à chaque fin de journée. Randy eut un air anéanti. 

- T.. t.. toutes mes actions? Bégaya-t-il.

- Toutes Potter, sans exceptions. Je... non pas que ça m'intéresse... mais je dois avertir Dumbledore futuriste... tu vois... aheum... Dumby se racla la gorges et Randy l'observa en s'éloignant quelques peu.

- Mais professeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, bien évidement... n'est-ce pas personnelle?

- Je vous ai bien expliquer pourquoi, Harry, dit fermement Dumby.

- Oui mais, tenta encore une fois Harry, que se passerait-il si jamais quelqu'un surprend mon journal? Je veux dire... s'il comprend quelque chose...

- Vous n'écrirez qu'un simple journal intime, rien de plus. D'ailleurs, à chaque fin de journée, je vais envoyé le parchemin a mon moi futuriste et je le demanderais de le détruire. Ça vous convient? Silence Si vous préférez, je peu vous offrir une pensine... cependant, peut-être les détails seraient trop exactes et que vous préférez...

- NON ça va aller! Répondit aussi Randy. Je.. je vais écrire mes journées. Dumbledore sourit.

- Très bien, comme vous voudrez. Vous pouvez y aller, a moins que...

- Oui, professeur, j'aurais une question.

- Alors allez-y.

- J'aimerais savoir... comment vous faites pour communiquer avec le futur? Je veux dire, tout le monde peut le faire? 

- Non, bien sure. Je suis pour le moment, fort heureusement, le seul sorcier étant capable de communier avec futur et passé, ainsi qu'ouvrir des trous dimensionnelles. Ce qui explique, puisque je suis certain que vous vous posez la question, pourquoi Voldemort n'a jamais utilisé cela pour vous vaincre. Randy paru confus.

- Le seul, vous dites? ... murmura-t-il. 

- Bon il se fait tard. Dumbledore se leva et avança vers la porte pour faire signe à Randy de sortir. Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha de la porte, l'esprit embrouillé. Quelque chose le tracassait..

- Et pour lundi soir, vous aurez une retenue avec Hagrid, dit il.

- Pardon? Se choca Randy.

- Et quoi alors? Dumbledore haussa les épaules. Vous ne croyez quand même pas faire tout cela et en sortir sans retenue? 

- Je... non professeur. Randy baissa les yeux et sortit. 

- Harry... Ce dernier se tourna.

- Oui professeur?

- N'oubliez pas de m'apporter votre journée de demain...

- Je... d'accord professeur..."

Puis, tout triste, confus, vaincu, Randy sortit du bureau. C'était bien la première fois que Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à le remonter... la première fois qu'il n'avait pas d'avantage face à lui... On dirait que Dumbledore le considérait comme un élève normale... comme si tout ce qu'il avait fait de voulait rien dire... Furieux, il se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Anywayz, la journée était terminée. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enfin, elle les trouva. Quelle idée aussi de s'asseoir tout bêtement dans la salle commune! Comment pouvait-elle deviner qu'ils seraient là? Elle s'approcha d'eux et s'assit doucement à leur côtés. Ginny leva l'oeil et sourit.

"- Te voilà enfin. On y va? 

- Oui, ok, répondit-elle.

- Où était-tu? Demanda Ron.

- Je me promenais, répondit Hermione, ce qui n'était pas faux.

- Seule? Il haussa les sourcils.

- Oui... bon on y va? Je veux lui parler...

- Oui d'accord, répondit Ron qui se leva. Ginny l'imita et ils sortirent tout les trois."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se précipitant dans les couloirs à toutes vitesse, la petite boule bleue lui brûlant la jambe, Randy arriva enfin dans une salle de bain de préfets et se laissa tomber par terre. Essoufflé, il regarda sa montre : 10: 59. Il avait réussi... il sentait déjà la boulle se refroidir... Ouf... c'était moins une... ( c'était effectivement 11 heures moins une... - , rofl) 

Randy se leva enfin puis s'appuya sur ses genoux. Il avait mal partout. Mal mal mal... aïe! Il était dans son lit, en train d'imaginer tranquillement le plus grand mal qu'il aurait pu infliger à Hagrid pour s'être ouvert la trappe et à cause de qui il aurait à raconter sa vie, quand il sa jambe lui fit mal et il se rappela que ses amis devaient lui parler dans quelques minutes. Il s'était aussitôt levé de son dortoir et s'était mit à courir dans les corridors, à la recherche d'un coin à l'abri. 

Dans la panique, il n'avait même pas prit le temps de s'habiller... Il était torse nu avec un boxer tout simplement... Se retournant sur lui même, il trouva ses serviettes blanches qui étaient toujours présentes dans les salles de bains de préfets. Il en prit un et l'attacha autour de sa taille afin qu'on ne sache pas qu'il n'avait qu'un boxer... Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas l'air nu... non, ça allait...

" - Harry... harry... Ce dernier sursauta et sortit son miroir.

- Ron, Hermione, Ginny? 

- C'est Ron andouille.

- Hey... ça va? Sourit Harry. 

- Disons pas pire... dis donc ça fais très drôle te voir avec des cheveux coiffés.

- Je vais le prendre comme un compliment merci, sourit Harry. 

- Hééé... protesta Ron avant de disparaître du champs de vison de Harry. Il voyait maintenant Hermione.

- Hermione, s'exclama Harry, comment va-tu?

- Dis donc, il ne t'a pas manqué Dumbledore...

- QUoi?

- Ton torse... Hermione sourit. Ginny lui arracha alors le miroir des mains.

- Je veux voir. 

- Arrêtez vous êtes ridicules!

- Ouais, s'indigna Ron de l'autre côté. Ce n'est même pas naturel..

- Ahhh le jaloux... Hermione haussa les épaules. Et après? C'est beau quand même... Bon alors Harry, ajouta-elle en se retournant vers lui, comment c'est passé ta semaine.

- On m'ignores plus merci. 

- Arrêtes de boudez raconte!

- Oui on veut tous savoir...

- Ben c'était pas si pire... Seulement Peter me dégoûtes!

- Ça m'étonnes pas, approuva Ron.

- Tout comme Rogue!

- Il me dégoûte ici aussi... dit Ron.

- Et Hagrid.

- QUOI? ( les 3)

- Il est vraiment énervant et à cause de lui ... il raconta toute l'histoire de journal ...

- Mais enfin... dit Hermione, tu ne peu pas détester Hagrid uniquement pour ça voyons... après tout ce qu'il t'a fais...

- Il ne m'a rien fais, il a fais à Harry...

- Tu EST Harry, s'indigna Hermione.

- Plus maintenant... je suis Randy Lenon. Ne m'appelez plus Harry, ce n'est pas moi. Les trois parurent scandalisés. 

- Je.. Ha.. Randy... je voudrais savoir quelque chose aussi...

- QUoi?

- A tu parler à Lucius Malfoy?

- Oui c'est mon meilleur ami.

- QUOI! Hurla presque Ron alors que Ginny lui donna une tape derrière la tête. 

- Shutt... et explique Harry...

- Randy! Il fronça les sourcils. Oui bon, je l'ai empêché d'être un mangemort en affrontant Voldemort la première journée d'école, alors ainsi, nous sommes devenues amis. Hermione mit une main sur sa bouche. QUoi? demanda Harry.

- ARRÊTEZ AVEC VOS QUOI! Hurla Ginny. Mais Hermione l'ignora. 

- Harry...

- RANDY!

- .. tu te rends compte qu'en empêchant Lucius de recevoir la marque, tu viens de changer tout le cours des choses... surtout dans la vie des Malfoy?

- Oui... et?

- Alors c'est pour ça que Draco agit bizarrement... se dit-elle plus à elle même qu'à Harry. Harry, continua-t-elle, fais attention, si Lucius meurt, Draco meurt...

- Je m'en fou de Draco! Lança Harry. Mais Lucius est super...

- SI Lily meurt.. TU meurt..

- .. et pourquoi tout a coup va-t-elle mourir?

- Parce que je sais pas peut-être qui SI Voldemort apprend ta présence et SI il connaît la prophétie peut-être qui il pourrait tuer tes géniteurs avant même que tu naisse... il se débarrasse de toi et de eux en même temps... 

- Écoute... il n'y a aucune chance qu'il ne découvre tout ça...

- Fait attention... surtout que tu dois parler de tes journées, maintenant. 

- Oui, c'est correct... je peu y aller maintenant je commence à avoir sommeil...

- Oui, bien sure. Je t'aime Harry, tu me manques. 

- Je.. euh.. tu me manques aussi, répondit Harry. 

- + mon pote, ajouta Ron. 

- Bye-Bye Harry. Fit Ginny. "

Puis Harry mit le miroir dans sa poche et personne ne pouvait plus parler. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les yeux embrouillés, le jeune homme se leva. Doucement, il se changea et regarda autour de lui. Le dortoir était vide. Tout le monde devait être en train de déjeuner, se dit-il. Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il était proche d'une heure. Il avait dormit tant que ça? Rangeant sa baguette magique dans sa poche, il se prépara à sortir quand un bruit attira son attention. La main encore sur la poignée, le Serpentard ne bougea plus, attendant que le bruit se répète. Cela se produit quelques secondes plus tard.

Le jeune homme recula et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait un corbeau proche de sa fenêtre. Il se précipita et l'ouvrir afin de laisser entrer Lintu, son corbeau noir. Ce dernier vint se percher sur son bras et lui tendis une lettre. Une joie soudaine envahit Draco.

Déposant Lintu sur son lit, il détacha la lettre à sa patte et l'ouvrit. Elle venait effectivement de son père! Le coeur de Draco fit un bond et il défit rapidement la lettre, impatient de savoir ce qu'elle contenait. 

"  
Très cher Draco, comment va-tu?  
Heureux de recevoir de tes nouvelles. Tu sais, je suis très occupé par cette lutte contres les mages noirs et je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps de t'écrire, j'en suis désolé. Dumbledore à de plus en plus besoins de nous puisque ses hommes meurent uns à uns. C'est pas mal la panique ici.. reste en dehors de tout ça, d'accord?

Je m'ennuie moi aussi des pâtés de maman, mais je suis certain qu'elle t'en garde au paradis, quand viendra le moment pour toi d'y aller. 

J'ai le regret de t'annoncer qu'à cause de mes travaux, il serait mieux pour toi ne pas pas trop m'écrire, car tes réponses n'arriverons pas rapidement.

Ton père qui t'aime. "

Draco observa la lettre et la relue plusieurs fois. Il n'en croyais pas ses yeux... Il commençait vraiment à se douter de la mort de sa mère, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais, euh..." je suis très occupé par cette lutte contres les mages noirs " depuis quand? N'était-il pas lui-même un mage noir? Mais une souvenance... dans son cauchemar, alors que sa mère mourait.. n'était-elle pas tuée par un mage noir? Ne serais-ce pas la raison pourquoi son père lutte contre eux? Ça avait de l'allure...

Draco sentit des frissons l'envahir. Son père lutter contre des mages noirs... son père du côté du bien.. et euh.. " Dumbledore à de plus en plus besoins de nous puisque ses hommes meurent uns à uns. C'est pas mal la panique ici.. " Au péril de sa vie.. se battre... pour quelqu'un qu'il aimait... Tout était si différent, maintenant... Draco ne savait plus ce qui se passait, ça le faisait peur. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN DU CHAPITRE 10

J'espère qu'il vous a plu!  
( Il est venu vite pour compenser le retard de l'autre... sa change rien hein? Ouais je savais ... )

Une tite review quand même? Je vais essayer de les amener plus vite a présent dsl.. ((

Ylonen4.


	11. Le Changement

Euh... allo?

Oui je sais ça fais des moiiisss mais pour m'excuser je vous donne 4 chapitres d'un coup! C gentil ça, non? C très gentil même... désolé j'avais pu d'internet! ( Ca ma fais mal de pu vous voir... mais j'ai pas arrête d'écrire! Allez lisez la suite et ne me boudez passss )

**Misspotter95** : Oh Lucius du cote du bien... bcp a venir sur ca... lalal. 

**onarluca **: Voila la suite!

**scubadoobiedoo1111 **: Randy michant Draco gentil? Ah peut-etre.. peut-etre pas.. on verra n'es-ce pas? ;)

Merci ça fait toujours plaisir des reviews!

Suite!

**  
La Dette :  
Chapitre 11 : Le changement  
**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le bal s'approchait de plus en plus et James n'avait toujours pas de cavalières. Ça commençait sérieusement à le faire paniquer. Bien qu'il voulait plus que tout y aller avec Lily, il savait bien que c'était maintenant impossible, et y aller seul, oh ça il REFUSAIT! 

Se promenant dans les couloirs, il jetait des petits regards à toutes les filles qui passaient proche de lui. Aucune ne semblait s'intéresser à lui. Et lui qui se pensait très cool... super aimé... Son regard se tourna vers Randy, à l'autre bout du couloir. LUI, toutes les filles l'observaient. LUI, il en avait de l'attention... Ne pouvant plus supporter de voir toutes les filles en train d'essayer d'engager la conversation avec celui qui lui avait volé son seul amour, James se tourna et entra dans la première salle de bain à portée de main.

Découragé, il se regarda le reflet dans le miroir. Costaux, les cheveux en bataille, un sourire sure de lui au coin des lèvres... où était le problème? Une pensée surgie alors en lui : peut-être était-ce son comportement? Était-il trop vantard? N'était-ce pas ce que Lily lui avait reproché, l'ans dernier? Mais était-ce la seule chose? Elle disait qu'il se trouvait drôle... qu'il la donnait envie de vomir... Ah, celle-la, elle lui avait faite très mal... Le pensait-elle vraiment? Était-il si mauvais que ça? 

Comment avait-il réagit déjà? Ah oui... il s'est vengé sur Rogue. Il y pensa alors... il était affreux! Se venger sur Rogue alors que ce dernier ne lui avait rien fait! Il jeta un autre regard à son reflet. Il effaça son sourire arrogant. Il ressemblait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre... James avait disparut. 

Il se mit la tête dans le lavabo et s'arrosa les cheveux. Mouillés, ils n'avaient plus l'allure " du sportif en pleine descente". James se regarda une nouvelle fois. Oui... il était différent... Maintenant, il fallait l'être dans la pensée aussi. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plus que quelques jours avant le bal. Rémus commençait à paniquer. Personne ne l'avait invité... MÊME Peter s'était trouvé quelqu'un! Ok... elle était de son genre ( grosse, laide et très maladroite) mais quand même... Il observa son déjeuné, mais n'osa rien avaler. Il ne pouvait rien avaler... Il se sentait trop "rejet". Il ne lui restait que 2 ans à passer à Hogward! Il voudrait bien profiter de l'un de ses derniers bals avec ses amis... comme un enfant "normale". 

Puis quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule. Rémus se retourna. C'était Amy, une fille de Serdaigle. Il lui avait prêté ses notes de Métamorphose.

« - Merci pour les notes, Rémus. Sourit-elle. 

- Oh, répondit maladroitement Lupin en se levant. Je... ben... de rien... Il les reprit.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas très faims ces temps-ci, blagua-t-elle en jetant un regard à son assiette.

- Bof... dit-il, je... je m'inquiète un peu pour... non ce n'est rien...

- tu sais, je te comprend, dit-elle. Rémus l'observa sans répondre. Elle continua.

- Je veux dire, que tu n'aie pas faims. Et moi aussi, je suis inquiète. Mais enfin, sûrement pas pour la même chose.

- Je ne le pense pas, sourit-il.

- Ça m'étonnerais...

- Moi aussi...

- Au fait, c'est au sujet de bal...

- Moi aussi.. je euh...

- Je ne sais pas comment inviter une certaine personne.

- Oh. Dit-il, se demandant comment était-ce possible que Amy soit encore libre. Il pensait bien qu'elle serait une des premières à être prise! Tu as essayé en lui disant? Proposa-t-il, se sachant pas quoi dire.

- Au fait, non. Je suis très gênée...

- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas te ronger les os pour un gars assez crétin pour ne pas remarquer qu'une magnifique fille comme toi a le béguin pour lui.

- Tu sais, tu as probablement raison, sourit-elle.

- Si tu veux mon avis, donne lui un gros coup de pied dans les tibias et part. »

Amy échappa un gros rire. « Tu crois que je devrais? »

- Sans hésitation! Répondit Rémus avec assurance.

- Okay, mais c'est de ta part ;)

- Okay ) »

Presqu'aussitôt, Amy frappa violament Rémus dans les tibias et partie en courant. Le jeune loup-garou se mit a sautiller sur place, se retenant d'hurler. Puis il s'exclama : « Qu'es-ce qui lui prend? » , confus. Rémus se rassit et comprit alors. Observant son assiette, il sentit soudainement son appétit revenir. Il prit quelques toasts avec lui et courut à la suite de Amy. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les journées passaient et Hermione n'arrêtait pas d'éviter Draco. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire en sa présence puisque maintenant, elle savait parfaitement ce qui se passait avec lui et qu'elle ne pouvait plus dire " je ne sais pas". Ce serait mentir et c'est contre ses valeurs. Cependant... Draco avait comprit le message et s'éloignait lui aussi d'elle. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement ne pas comprendre, tout comme lui, et rester perdu à ses côtés? Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle sache la vérité et qu'elle soit obligée de la lui cacher?

Tristounette, Hermione marchait dans les couloirs, le morale bas. Elle commençait a en avoir assez de toutes ces cachotteries! Oh si seulement elle n'avait pas si peur de la réaction de Draco... si seulement elle était certaine qu'elle ne risquerait pas la vie de Harry... la vérité serait sortie du sac il y a très longtemps.

Une poussée violente la projeta alors contre le mur. Endoloris, la jeune brune tomba par terre en gémissant. Quelle force... se dit elle alors qu'elle sentait sa jambe trembler. 

« - Oh, désolée. fit une voix maladroite. »

Hermione reconnu la voix de Neville alors que ce dernier lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle en était incapable. Inquiet, le jeune Neville la tira de toutes ses forces et la soutien sur son propre corps. Hermione s'appuya contre lui, les yeux en larmes.

« - Que c'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je... dit Neville, hésitant, je suis désolé Hermione... croit-moi... je ne voulais pas...

- Mais... aille, ma jambe, gémit Hermione, qu'a tu fais?

- Je... pratiquais un contre sort... marmonna Neville. Je croyais le couloir vide et je me suis dis je vais attaquer le mur. Si le contre sort fonctionnait, il y aurait eu un trou dans le mur. Mais avant que je ne le lance, tu es apparu et puis j'ai essayé d'arrêter le sort à la dernière minute. Ça à... plus ou moins marché.

- Un contre sort.. répéta Hermione. Neville, c'est ton contre sort qui m'a mis dans cet état?

- Oui, répondit Neville. Croit-moi, je suis profondément navré. Tu... es fâchée?

- No, Neville, ce n'est pas mon point... un contre sort qui fait cet effet... Neville, répéta Hermione. Tu te rend compte? Ça signifie que tu es vraiment puissant... Les yeux d'Hermione illuminaient d'admiration. Neville s'arrêta et l'observa, incrédule.

- Tu pense ce que tu dis? demanda-il, perdu. 

- HERMIONE! S'écria alors une voix. Tout deux sursautèrent et se retournèrent alors que Ron arrivait en courant. Essoufflé, il s'arrêta face à eux et observa son amie avec inquiétude.

- Hermione... répéta-t-il, qu'es-ce que...

- Un petit accident, rien de grave, répondit cette dernière en se détachant de Neville. Mais à peine fut-elle deux pas qu'elle retomba au sol en poussant un hurlement de douleur. Ron se baissa et l'aider à se relever. Neville gémit avec culpabilité. 

- Un petit accident? Répéta Ron, mis furieux, mi inquiet. Allez, on t'emmènes à l'infirmerie. »

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sifflotant, Randy se promenait dans les couloirs de l'école. Jamais il n'avait autant eu l'impression de régner sur un territoire. Il se sentait respecté par tous, admiré, aimé. Enfin! Après tout ce qu'il avait accomplit, on lui payait finalement les redevances. Il sentait les regards se fixer sur lui alors qu'il s'en allait vers la Grande Salle. Souriant, il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards et s'y assit.

Balayant la salle du regard, il tomba alors nez à nez avec Severus Rogue. Affichant un sourire niais, Randy observa Rogue. Ce dernier lui lança un regard dégoûté mais ne dit rien. Aucun des deux ne détourna le regard, et plus Randy fixait Rogue, plus il avait l'impression d'être Harry. Il se rendit alors compte d'une chose : Rogue était la seule personne dans ce monde parallèle qui effrayait toujours Randy, la seule personne qui lui donnait encore l'impression d'être impuissant, d'être Harry Potter. Ne pouvant plus supporter cet allant de culpabilité, Randy fut le premier à détourner le regard. Il entendit le rictus exécrable et habituel de Rogue mais se retient de toute réaction. Rogue le dominait et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fatigué, Draco se promenait dans les couloirs. Il était plus que confus. Il savait maintenant avec certitude qu'il n'avait plus de mère. Il avait retrouvé son album de photos. Il n'avait qu'un père. Un père luttant contre les forces du mal... avec Dumbledore! Cependant, Draco ne perdait pas de respect pour son père... Lucius demeurait en lui l'image de l'homme parfait. Donc, si Lucius était quelqu'un de bien, il le serait aussi. Draco avait du mal à accepter cette nouvelle réalité. Tout avait changé si vite...

Des bruits de pas interrompirent alors le jeune homme de ses pensées. « Vite...» Fit une voix inquiète et empressée. Draco se retourna et vit un Ron paniqué qui soulevait Hermione. Draco sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Aussitôt, il couru à la rencontre de Ron. « Que se passe-t-il?» demanda le Serpentard. Ron leva les yeux et l'observa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron croisa les yeux gris de Draco. Soudainement, tout lui sembla étrange. Le jeune homme face à lui semblait inquiet. Ron avait l'impression que Draco s'inquiétait vraiment au sujet de Hermione. Marchant fortement sur son orgueil, le jeune homme lui répondit poliment: « C'est Hermione, dit-il, elle est blessée.» Puis, avec un effort colossal, il ajouta : «Aide moi à la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, s'il te plait.»

Draco prit aussitôt Hermione de l'autre coté et, ensembles, il l'amenèrent à l'infirmerie. Le rouquin devait se l'avouer, il était soulagé d'avoir quelqu'un a ses cotés pour l'aider.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

. Les mains dans les poches, James baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds. Il continuait de marcher sans trop regarder où il allait. La vie n'avait plus de sens sans Lily. « Tu n'as jamais été avec elle » Fit une voix. « Non, répondit James à la voix, mais je pensais avoir une chance ». Il se sentait anéantit.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un corps se heurter au sien. James leva aussitôt son regard de ses pieds. Il s'agissait d'Eliza, une étudiante de Serdaigle particulièrement jolie. Le jeune homme sourit poliment et s'excusa pour l'incident.

« - James? Oh mon dieu je ne t'avais pas reconnu, dit-elle alors.

- Ah bon? Oui c'est moi.

- Avec les cheveux plats, tu es beaucoup plus élégant, ajouta-elle. James sourit avec gêne.

- Merci..

- Dis... commença Eliza, tu.. es pris pour le bal?

- Non, répondit James qui sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Eliza était l'une des plus belles filles de Hogward, allait-elle l'inviter? C'était impossible.. Eliza sourit à l'entende de la réponse négative.

- Ah, dit-elle joyeusement, mais quelle chance, je n'ai pas encore invitée personne! James sentit alors son coeur se refroidir. Eliza était peut-ètre belle, mais ce n'était pas Lily.

- Ah tiens donc, ajouta James. Eliza perdit son sourire.

- ... tu n'as pas l'air intéressé. Laisse tomber, se fâcha-t-elle.

- Je... se reprit alors James, ce n'est pas ça. Je.. ce n'est pas TOI, Eliza... je... je ne crois pas pouvoir aller au bal accompagné par une fille autre que Lily, c'est tout, marmonna-t-il.

- Oh, se reprit alors Eliza qui ne semblait plus fâchée du tout. C'est vrai, je suis désolée. Elle y va avec Randy je pense, n'est-ce pas?

- En effet, répondit James.

- Je ne comprend pas, avoua Eliza. Elle te préfère un Serpentard... je pense qu'elle est tombé quelque part celle la. James fronça les sourcils.

- Ne dis pas ça de Lily. Elle a probablement ses raisons.

- NOn mais je rêves! Tu la défend?

- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit James. Randy est... un très bon gars. Malgré tout.

- Oui, répondit Eliza avec un sourire gênée, c'est vrai. Mais tu es la dernière personne que j'aurais cru capable de l'avouer.

- Es-ce un compliment? Répondit gentiment James.

- Tu as changé tu sais? Tu maturise. »

Puis elle partit. James sentit son coeur se remplir de chaleur. Il venait de refuser d'aller au bal avec une fille sans la vexée. Sirius n'en serait jamais capable, sourit James. Il se sentait enfin bien. Puis, il reçu un sceau d'eau glacé, il croisa le regard émeraude de Lily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce soir là, dans la salle commune des Serpentard, une note était affichée. : « Sortie à Pré-o-Lard ce Week-End ». Randy pensa qu'il s'agirait du meilleur moment pour s'acheter une robe pour le bal. Sa robe vert bouteille lui rappelait trop son ancien bal et les mauvais souvenirs qui l'entouraient, chose qu'il ne voulait pas.

Il fit part de son idée à ses amis Serpentards. Tous semblaient trouvé l'idée géniale sauf Rogue. Randy ferma les poings. Cet homme serait toujours contre ses idées... faisait-il exprès?

« - Ridicule, dit-il d'un ton hautain.

- Bah quoi? Se fâcha Randy. Tu va aller au bal comme ça? Demanda-il avec dégoût, ce qui fit rire Lucius.

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda sèchement Rogue qui venait de fermer violemment le livre qu'il lisait. Randy sentit une dominance, mais il essaya de le cacher.

- Mais enfin, regardes-toi! Les cheveux tout huileux, les vêtements sales, le teint cireux... tu n'as jamais pensé te regarder dans le miroir? Ah, désolé, tu ne dois pas avoir le temps d'apercevoir ton reflet avant qu'il ne se brise. Ce dernier commentaire fit rire tout les serpentards, sauf bien sure Rogue. Ce dernier ramassa ses affaires et s'approcha de Randy, très proche. Ce dernier ne se concentrait que sur une chose : « Ne bouges pas, ne trembles pas, ne bouges pas... »

- Tu te trouves drôle? Demanda-t-il un peu trop gentiment à l'avis d'Harry. Puis il fit son habituel rictus. Tu va le regretter, Lenon. Puis il sortit du dortoir. »

Tout le monde resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Puis, se rendant compte qu'ils attendaient sa réaction, Randy se força à rire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mme Pomfresh accueillit Hermione avec exaspération. « Encore.. » fut les seuls mots qu'elle prononça. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de demander la cause. Hermione pensa qu'elle en avait assez entendu pendant les 5 dernières années.

La jeune grifondor fut installée dans un lit, après avoir bu une potion. « Passe la nuit ici et, demain, tu pourra repartir. » Avait dit PomPom. Autour de la jeune fille se trouvait Ron, Neville, et Draco.

« - Que c'est-il passé? Demanda Draco. Neville gémit.

- Je suis tombée, répondit Hermione. Je ne faisais pas attention où je mettais les pieds, puis j'ai glissé dans les escaliers. Neville m'ai aider a remonter. Ce dernier observa Hermione avec étonnement.

- Fais attention la prochaine fois, se fâcha Ron. Tu m'as fais une de ses peurs...

- Moi aussi, continua Draco. Ron tourna alors son regard vers Draco. Un silence s'installa. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------

La lune était pleine ce soir. Lily l'observait à travers la plus haute tour d'Hogward. Une douce brise lui caressait le visage blanc alors qu'elle scrutait les profondeurs de la forêt. James avait refusé Eliza! Elle venait de le lui dire. Mais pourquoi? Elle aurait jurée qu'il se serait prit la première venue pour la rendre jalouse. Il ne l'avait pas fait.

Lily n'y comprenait plus rien. Tout d'abord, il devient ami avec Randy, puis il refuse de sortir avec une fille autre qu'elle même. Surprenant de la part de James. Avait-il changé?

Le petit regard tristounet de James sauta alors au yeux de Lily. Le jour où Kristie avait invitée Sirius. Quand James avait passé devant elle. Il avait un regard si abattu. Puis, la première chose qu'elle lui a dit par la suite, c'est qu'elle va au bal avec Randy. Pourquoi se sentait-elle salope tout a coup? Elle avait l'impression d'être une petite snobette qui se moque de ses amants.

Rongé par les remords, Lily se releva et s'approcha de la volière. Un corbeau s'approcha d'elle. Doucement, Lily approcha sa main, puis se mis a caresser tendrement l'oiseau. Ce dernier se rapprocha d'elle. Les yeux humides, Lily leva le regard vers la pleine lune. Un hurlement de loup se fit entendre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lunard poussa un hurlement de victoire. Il allait au bal avec Amy! Le jeune loup-garou gambada joyeusement aux alentours de la forêt. Il sentit alors un énorme poids le pousser au sol et l'immobiliser. C'était Cornedrue. Il semblait furieux. Lunard fit un petit sourire désolée, se rendant compte de son imprudence.

Puis le sole cogneur s'ouvrit. Les quatre amis entrèrent à l'intérieur. Avant d'entrer à son tour, Queudver jeta un regard vers la forêt interdite. Ses yeux prirent alors une lueur rouge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Se passant la main dans les cheveux, Randy observait le parc par la fenêtre de son dortoir. On pouvait voir briller deux lunes vertes dans les yeux du jeune homme. Des yeux qui débordaient d'envie et de tristesse. Il aurait tan aimé être parmis ces animagus, dehors. Pivotant sur lui-même, Randy observa son reflet dans le miroir face à lui. Il était un serpentard. Dehors, il était un griffondor. Il était celui qui allait détruire Voldemort. Dehors, il était celui qui allait le rejoindre. L'injustice était trop grande, trop évidente. Des larmes de colère coulèrent sur les joues rosés du jeune homme. Dehors, son père fraternisait avec celui qui allait le trahir, le tuer.

Allait? Peut-être qu'il était déjà au boulot! Comment Randy pouvait-il le savoir? Comment James aurait pu le savoir? « James, je l'ignore, mais moi... » Un sourire vangeur se forma sur les lèvres de Randy.

« - Qu'es-ce qui te prend! Fit une voix. Le jeune Serpentard sursauta.

- Quoi? Répondit aussitôt Randy sur la défence, essayant de reconnaître son interlocuteur. Rogue apparût alors dans le décors. Ce fut comme une claque pour le jeune Randy.

- Pourquoi tu parles de James? Demanda Rogue.

- Il y a une règle qui m'en empêche maintenant? Demanda Randy à son tour.

- Tu es vraiment... bizarre.

- C'est très drôle venu de toi, répliqua méchamment Randy. Au fait, c'était assez étrange. Rogue n'avait absolument rien fait de méchant a Randy, mais ce dernier le détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait à Harry. Pourtant, Rogue détestait lui aussi Harry pour ce que quelqu'un d'autre lui avait fait. S'agissait-il là d'un cercle vicieux?

- Tu n'es pas un Serpentard! S'exclama Rogue avec force. Randy sursauta. Tu n'est pas à ta place! Je le sais, je le sens. Randy sourit. Et.. tu n'es pas qui tu prétend être! Je suis prêt à parier que tu es aussi Anglais que moi, tout comme tes parents.

- Calme toi.. tu... dégénères... commença Randy. Rogue le regardait droit dans les yeux. Randy se sentait si impuissant.

- A quoi tu ressembles? Demanda alors calmement Rogue.

- Je... quoi? Enfin, à ça! Je suis là, regarde! Randy se mit alors a faire des vagues avec ses bras. Rogue sourit.

- Non, je veux dire, ta vraie apparence. Randy ne bougea plus. Il se sentait démasqué.

- De quoi tu parles.

- A travers ce masque. Tu te caches. ( Randy respirait avec difficulté ) Tu essaie d'imposer un certain respect avec tes allures méchants, uh? Allez, on sait tout les deux que tu es contre la magie noir! A quoi tu joue exactement? Randy sentait un besoin pressant de faire taire ce bonhomme. Et si quelqu'un arrivait?

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Tu as juste peur que je ne sois plus fort que Tommy.

- Tommy? Oo

- Enfin, ton maître. Vold... puis Randy se la ferma. Le voilà, le moyen de tout savoir. Il devait se lier d'amitié avec Rogue. Ce dernier était mangemort, il pourrait l'aider. L'informer. Tout comme il informera Dumby.

- ...

- Dis, commença Randy avec un ton intéressé, tu t'y connais en magie noir?

- Euh... oui, un peu... répondit Rogue d'un ton plus gentil.

- Ah arrête ça, j'ai entendu dire que tu es un expert de la matière, mentit Randy afin de s'attendrir.

- Ah bon? Rougit Rogue. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas mauvais du tout, avoua-t-il.

- Dis, où tu apprend ça? Je veux dire, a part les bouquins.

- Mon père est très fort la dedans, puis, bien sur, j'ai... un professeur. On l'appel maître. Randy essaya de cacher son intérêt intense.

- Ah oui? Dis-il, tu peu me le présenter?

- C'est plus compliqué, mon ami. Il faut passer un rituel pour lui parler, et le servir, et recevoir une marque...

- Ah ah mais pour qui il se prend? Voldemort? Rogue se tu. Puis il l'observa.

- Tu.. co.. connais vol... ?

- Sure. Il a assassiné mes parents, rumina-t-il.

- Vraiment? S'étonna Rogue. Pourtant, il ne m'a jamais dis rien de telle. Il n'a que quelques partisans pour le moment, si tu veux savoir. Je suis, de loin, l'un des plus serviables. Grâce a mes talents en magie noirs. On va recevoir un nouveau parmis nous, ce samedi.

- Un nouvel homme se joindra a vous ce samedi?

- Oui. Il va recevoir la marque et toute la cérémonie.

- Et.. tu sais de qui il s'agit?

- Non. Le maître ne nous donne jamais de telles informations. Mais je suis presque certain qu'il est de Hogward. La plupart des nouveaux partisans arrivent a 17 ans, pendant les études, puis, la cérémonie aura lieu près du collège...

- Ce samedi?

- À six heures.

- Où exactement?

- Je ne peu pas te donner une telle information.

- Je vois...

- Ouais. Moi, j'ai des choses plus importantes a faire que me préparer pour un stupide bal...

- Ah. Je... suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais... marmona Randy. A sa plus grande surprise, Rogue sourit.

- Ça va, dit-il, je suis habitué. Randy se sentit mal.

- Pourquoi sont-ils tous si méchants avec toi? Rogue força un rire.

- Pose toi la question. Pourquoi toi, as-tu été méchant avec moi?

- Je... c'est assez compliqué. Tu me rappel quelqu'un qui m'as beaucoup fait souffrir.

- La voilà l'excuse!

- Mais je me suis rendu compte que tu n'es pas lui. Je suis désolé.

- C'est bon. Allez, oubli. Randy sourit avec gêne, Rogue lui rendit son sourire. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin Du chapitre! Mais l'autre est déjà là:P


	12. Le nouveau Mangemort

Suite!  
**  
La Dette :  
Chapitre 12 : Le nouveau Mangemort  
**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le bal approchait a grands pas. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine. Harry avait prit l'habitude d'écrire ses journées à Dumby. Il le faisait dans un journal intime, afin de garder les donnés près de lui. Si jamais il retournait au présent, il saurait qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. 

Il venait de terminer d'écrire sa journée. Se levant de son lit, Randy se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il devait lui donner le livret pour la nuit. Les corridors étaient silencieux. Le directeur lui avait demandé que ces voyages se passent a onze heures, afin que personne ne se demande pourquoi ce jeune homme allait voir le directeur a chaque jour. Randy poussa un long bâillement. La fatigue lui rongeait le corps. Ses yeux se remplirent alors de larme. Au moment même où Randy passa sa main sur son visage pour le sécher, il sentit son corps se heurter à la gargouille de pierre. Il donna le mot de passe et monta.

Comme toujours, Dumby lui fit un petit sourire accueillant, s'excusa de demander ce carnet si tard dans la nuit, et lui informa de l'heure de sa retenue avec Hagrid. Hey... une minute... il ne parle pas de retenue d'habitude...

Randy resta sans parole devant Dumby, absorbant a moitié les dires du vieux bonhomme. Une retenue? Uhh? Un autre bâillement s'échappa alors. 

« - Oui, donc, ta retenue aura lieu ce samedi, Harry. ( le lendemain) Tu devra être devant la forêt interdite avec Hagrid a 9 heures.

- 9 heures! Mais... professeur... la sortie a pré-o-lard... je vais être fâtigué...

- N'y va pas, sourit Dumby. Randy ferma les poings.

- Bonne nuit, professeur. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soleil rayonnait dans le dortoir des garçons. James se leva rapidement et poussa Sirius hors de son lit. Se dernier se réveilla avec rudesse en poussant un grognement. 

« - Qu'es-ce qui te prend?

- Pré-o-lard! Sourit James. 

- Ahh... ) »

Les deux garçons s'habillèrent rapidement et descendirent les marches, après avoir réveillé leur deux amis. Le départ allait avoir lieu dans 5 minutes. Ils étaient en retard. Sirius regarda les rôties avec envie. James lui donna une claque affectueuse. « On mangera la bas, allez viens. ». Sirius hocha la tête et le suivit.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A quelques pas, Randy les observait avec méfiance. Peter se trouvait a quelques mètres de lui. S'il ne se trompait pas, Peter devrait rejoindre Voldemort ce soir, a six heures. Harry allait suivre les maraudeurs et faire tout son possible pour les garder à pré-o-lard toute la soirée.

Quelqu'un bouscula alors Randy. Ce dernier se retourna. C'était Lucius. Randy lui sourit. La file s'avança. Ils étaient presque dehors. Lucius détestait les files d'attentes. Il s'agissait d'un ado assez impatient. Harry, lui, était de nature calme. Cette file ne l'embêtait pas vraiment, pas plus que les bousculements des petits 3ième années surexcités. Lucius fini par perdre son calme et hurler sur un petit garçon. Se dernier se dégonfla et se cacha derrière ses amis. La réaction fit rire tout le monde, y comprit Harry. Il devait s'avouer que la réaction du garçon était assez comique. Enfin, ils étaient dehors.

Leur possibilités étaient infinis, mais Randy tenait a ne pas perdre les maraudeurs de vue. Il proposa donc d'aller manger un petit quelque chose. Ses amis gourmands trouvèrent l'idée superbe. Ensembles, il se dirigèrent donc au chaudron baveur. La place était assez remplie, et en conséquence, Randy du se tordre le cou pour finalement repérer son père et ses amis. Une fois la tâche accomplie, Randy s'assit a la table en face. James lui sourit gentiment. Randy lui rendit son sourire puis, après quelques moments d'hésitations, il décida de s'avancer vers eux.

« - Hey Hey, dit-il. Vous allez bien?

- Ouais! S'exclama James. Puis il leva sa baguette et approcha une chaise a leur table. Assoie-toi, dit-il. Randy obéit.

- Merci. )

- So.. quoi de neuf? Demanda Rémus.

- Oh, je ne sais pas trop... commença Randy. J'ai entendu des hurlements de loups il y a quelques jours. 

- Ah bon? S'étouffa James.

- Ouais, continua Randy. Puis il fit un faux rire qui sonnait très vrai. Vous allez rire, dit-il. C'était la pleine lune. J'ai presque cru a un loup-garou! Sirius fit a son tour un faux rire qui lui ne sonnait pas vrai du tout.

- Non mais quel idiot! Probablement un chien ou je ne sais quoi...

- Peut-être, répondit Randy. Mais je dois savoir. A la prochaine pleine lune, je sort dehors et j'inspecte les lieux. Randy voulait juste les effrayer un peu. Il sourit.

- Toi, dit soudainement Randy en tapant sur Peter alors que celui-ci buvait un breuvage assez dégoûtant d'odeur. Tu crois aux loups?

- Moi? Couina Peter. Je... il observa Rémus dans les yeux. Il semblait pétrifié. Je... je... euhm... non. Puis il prit une longue gorgée. Randy ne prit pas la peine de cacher son dégoût.

- Arght c'est quoi que tu bois? On dirait un rat passé au blinder. Peter cracha son breuvage sur Sirius sans faire exprès. Ce dernier se leva subitement. Ses yeux prirent une lueur jaunâtre pendant quelques secondes, avant de redevenir bleu. 

- Dis donc toi... tes yeux...

- Effet secondaires, dirent en même temps James et Sirius. De... du breuvage, expliqua alors Rémus. 

- Ah je vois... répondit Randy. Oh la il est déjà près de 4 heures... ( Il s'agissait d'un mensonge)

- Bon... se leva soudainement Peter. Je dois y aller. « Bingo » pensa Randy. 

- Je plaisante! S'exclama Randy. Il n'est que midi! Hey, je dois m'acheter des vêtements pour le bal... vous venez? James se tu. Sirius hésita.

- Il... est vrai que j'ai moi aussi besoin d'une robe... avoua-t-il.

- Parfait, se leva Randy. Il prit alors Peter par le bras. Tu viens aussi.

- Oui oui couina le petit porcelet. »

En sortant, Randy fit un petit signe à ses amis. Ils lui sourirent. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Les heures passèrent très rapidement. Au château, Rogue mit sa cape noir et cacha sa baguette dans sa poche. Puis, avant de sortir, il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa marque. Il en était si fier. 

Dehors, le froid d'automne commençait à se présenter. Le jeune homme resserra sa cape. Le vent lui fit voler ses cheveux noirs. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la forêt interdite, jusqu'à un énorme tronc d'arbre. 8 autres hommes étaient déjà près de l'arbre. Il s'agissait d'un portoloin. Il allait les porter jusqu'au lieu de rencontre. Rogue jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Plus que 10 minutes. Le petit nouveau était peut-être parmis ces 8 hommes. En observant les mangemorts, Rogue comprit qu'ils pensaient tous à la même chose. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au château, Lily était assise près du foyer, accompagnée de Kristie. Elles avaient toutes les deux aucunement envie d'aller se geler dans les froids à pré-o-lard. Elles préféraient rester au château, bien au chaud. Lily avait confiée à son amie ses pensées à propos de James. Cette dernière lui répondit qu'elle était probablement en train de tomber en amour avec le griffondor, bref, elle ne répondit rien valable d'intérêt. Lily ne fit que lever un sourcil puis :

« - Cherie, si tu veux que je me taise, tu n'as qu'a demander...

- Non, dit alors Kristie, je suis sérieuse. Je pense vraiment que...

- Ça va ça va, se leva Lily. Tais toi. Kristie pouffa de rire.

- Tu refuse de l'admettre.

- Changeons de sujet!

- Oui oui... »

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy essaya plusieurs robes et en trouva finalement une superbe. Elle était rouge et noire, comme le lui avait demandée Lily. Le jeune Serpentard se dirigea vers la caisse, suivit de James qui, lui, avait acheté une robe vert bouteille identique a celle que Harry possédait. Randy cligna des yeux a la vue de la robe. 

« - Okay bon ben... au revoir les amis... dit Peter. Randy observa aussitôt sa montre. Il était 5 heures trente. Il sourit

- Quoi on rentre? J'ai envie d'un bon hamburger moi. 

- Oui, moi aussi, dit aussitôt Sirius. 

- Je... n'ai pas faims, dit Peter. Randy sourit.

- Mais pourquoi est-tu pressé? On dirait que tu va rater un rendez-vous... Rémus leva aussitôt les yeux vers Randy. Il avait l'air apeuré. Peter, lui, tremblait.

- Mais non pas du tout...

- Alors, reste. Peter baissa la tête et ne bougea pas. »

Quelques temps plus tard, Peter se leva à nouveau, très empressé, et dit qu'il devait absolument aller a la salle de bain. Puis, une fois à l'intérieur, il ne sortit plus. Randy vit un rat passer devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Cependant, il ne pouvait tout de même pas prendre le rat, ça deviendrait trop évident. Il le laissa fuir. 

« - Où est Peter? S'inquiéta alors Rémus.

- Il est partit, répondit Randy. Je l'ai vu sortir. 

- Ah bon? Demanda Rémus. Où?

- Je l'ignore. Il avait l'air empressé votre ami, vous ne trouvez pas? Qui devait-il rejoindre?

- Personne! S'exclama James. Enfin... je... pense... continua-t-il. Les autres se turent. 

- 7 heures! S'exclama Randy. Je dois renter. Retenu à neuve heures... Il roula les yeux. James sourit.

- Ah! Tu n'es pas un petit élève modèle! Ça fait du bien de le savoir. 

- Mais bien sure que non! Comment ose-tu? Sourit Randy. » 

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A neuve heures moins dix, Randy ressortit du château. A peine avait-il mit le pied dehors qu'il sentit un vent glacial lui pénétrer les os. Cette nuit allait être spéciale, il le sentait.

Doucement, il prit la direction de la forêt. Hagrid l'attendait déjà devant. Il semblait furieux. Harry prit un air supérieur et s'avança vers le garde-chasse. Ce dernier ne dit aucun mot, il ne fit que lui faire signe de le suivre. Randy obéit. La marche se fut longue. Hagrid l'emmena loin dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Randy reconnu l'emplacement d'aragog. Pendant un court moment, il cru que Hagrid allait le donner a manger à Aragog, mais le garde-chasse emprunta un autre chemin. Randy se calma. Il continua de suivre l'homme. Des branches d'arbres craquaient sous leurs pas. A plusieurs reprises, Randy du se baisser de justesse pour ne pas recevoir en plaine face les branches d'arbres qui revolaient après que Hagrid les écarte avec maladresse. 

Enfin, ils arrivèrent. Hagrid s'assit sur une branche d'arbre et fit signe à Randy de faire de même. Randy s'assit sans quitter Hagrid des yeux. Il essaya d'appliquer le ligimens pour lire dans les pensés du demi-géant. Ce dernier fini par le remarquer et détourna le regard. Randy n'eut point le temps de lire quelque chose digne d'intérêt. Rien que des sottises qu'il savait déjà. Puis, « Lac ». Randy se retourna aussitôt vers le lac qui se trouvait à sa gauche, et regarda de nouveau Hagrid, avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Hagrid lui demanda de ne pas avoir peur, qu'il était en sécurité. Randy rie ouvertement. 

« - Bon, dit-il, aujourd'hui, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de cueillir des algues magiques qui se trouvent dans ce lac. Ils ont une propriété très utile pour guérir certaines maladies. Tu les mettra dans ce bocal. ( il tendit un bocal). Vas-y. A minuit, on rentre. » 

Randy ne prononça aucun mot. Il ne fit que défier Hagrid du regard, prendre le bocal, et le remplir d'algues. Ces dernières étaient très tenaces. Le jeune homme du user de beaucoup d'énergie pour les tirer du sol puis, enfin, Hagrid se leva et lui dit qu'il était heure de rentrer. Randy jeta le bocal sur Hagrid. Ce dernier fronça les yeux mais ne dit rien. Il se retourna et commença la marche. Randy le suivit. 

Des bruits de pas attirèrent alors l'attention de Randy. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans la forêt. Le jeune serpentard leva le regard vers Hagrid. Ce dernier était rendu plus loin, sifflant. Il n'avait rien remarqué. Randy s'immobilisa afin de localiser le bruit. Il venait de sa gauche. Doucement, Randy quitta le sentier et s'avança vers le bruit. 

Peu de temps après, Randy aperçut 9 hommes en cagoules. Intrigué, Randy les suivit. Ils se dirigeaient vers le château. Qu'allaient-ils faire? Randy crispa sa main sur sa baguette alors qu'il les suivait. Bien entendu, le jeune homme prit soin de garder une certaine distance. Puis, enfin, les hommes de séparèrent quand ils sortirent de la forêt. Randy reconnu la démarche de Rogue, puis il comprit. Le nouveau... la cérémonie... ces gars-là, c'étaient les Mangemorts de Hogward! Neuf? Se moqua Randy. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas nombreux. 

Quelqu'un lui attrapa alors le bras. Randy sentit son coeur s'arrêter. On l'avait reperé. Doucement, lentement, il tourna sa tête. C'était Hagrid. Le jeune homme sentit son coeur recommencer son battement. 

« - Quoi? Demanda doucement Randy, désespéré.

- Tu devais rester derrière moi! S'exclama Hagrid. Randy roula les yeux.

- Ça va! Regarde, je suis vivant! Je peu y aller maintenant? Hagrid fronça les sourcils.

- ... oui d'accord... Vas-y. Mais la prochaine fois...

- Ouais ouais... »

Randy le coupa et commença à s'avancer. Les mangemorts avaient disparus. Il ne pourrait pas savoir qui ils étaient. « Merci Hagrid! » dit-il sarcastiquement en s'avançant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce lundi, Rémus se réveilla très tôt. Assit sur son lit, le regard du loup-garou se portait sur Peter qui dormait toujours. Rémus avait surveillé l'arrivé de son ami, hier. Il était venu a minuit. Pourquoi si tard? Randy avait fait allusion à un rendez-vous. Il avait également fait allusion à un loup garou et a un rat... en savait-il plus que les maraudeurs ne le pensaient? En savait-il encore plus que eux? Avait-il raison au sujet du rendez-vous? Tout comme il l'avait au sujet du loup-garou? Peter bougea dans son sommeil. Rémus se redressa. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il allait lui poser des questions. Il devait savoir. James ouvrit l'oeil.

« - Lunard? Demanda-t-il. Ce dernier se retourna.

- Oui?

- Ça va? Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi on dirait. Il n'est que six heures trente... James bâilla et s'assit dans son lit, les yeux toujours posés sur son ami.

- Oh... répondit Lunard, je n'ai pas très sommeil. Dis, t'as remarqué que Peter est rentré à minuit hier? James se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les redresser. Bah quoi, c'était une habitude. :P

- A minuit? Oo. Pourquoi si tard? James fronça les sourcils.

- Faudrait lui demander. dit alors Sirius. Les deux autres se retournèrent vers lui. Patmol avait lui aussi l'air inquiet.

- Oh, dit alors Rémus. A propos de Randy...

- Il me fait peur, dit tout simplement James en passant ses mains autour de ses jambes. Il sait quelque chose. Peut-être Rogue? Ils sont amis je pense. Peut-être lui a-t-il tout dit? Lupin réfléchit.

- Mais il a promit...

- On est pas tous des préfets modèles, sourit Sirius. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Le cours de potions venait de commencer. Randy était assit a côté de Lucius. Derrière lui se trouvait Rogue qui parraissait particulièrement fatigué. Randy tourna le regard. Peter aussi paraissait fatigué. Le jeune homme essaya de trouver d'autres élèves étrangement endormis. Bellatrix n'avait pas l'air très en forme non plus...

« - Ça va? Qu'es-ce que tu cherches? Demanda Lucius.

- Tu savais que Voldemort avait recueillit ses partisants hier? Ils accueillaient un nouveau mangemort. Lucius tressaillit. 

- Non.. ah, je vois. Voilà pourquoi il y en a des fatigués... 

- Ouais, sourit Randy. 

- Un nouveau? Qui donc?

- Aucune idée, mentit Randy. Il regardait Rogue en disant cela. Ce dernier lui passa un papier.

- « Viens me voir après le cours »

- Je t'attends? Demanda Lucius en voyant le message.

- Oh pas la peine. Je te rejoindrait en métamorphose. 

- Ok. »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily observait les maraudeurs. Ils semblaient inquiets de quelque chose. La jeune fille leva un sourcil. Quoi donc? James tourna le regard vers elle. Lily détourna aussitôt le regard. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense qu'elle s'intéresse à leur malheurs, puisque c'était faux... non? Elle ne le savait pas trop...

Le cours passa a une lenteur phénoménale. Elle comprenait parfaitement que la plupart des élèves s'endorment sur leurs pupitres. Lily aurait fait de même si elle ne tenait pas absolument a passer son cours. Enfin, la cloche sonna. La jeune fille ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la classe, accompagnée de Kristie. 

Elle n'écoutait qu'a moitié les dires de son amie. Elle ne pensait qu'aux yeux noisettes de James. Il semblait préoccupé. Mais par quoi? D'habitude, il a toujours l'air joyeux et sans problèmes. Lily était certaine de n'être responsable qu'a moitié des malheurs du jeune homme. Il avait un problème plus pressent. C'était évidant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sortant de la classe, Randy rejoignit Rogue. Ce dernier le prit et l'emmena dans un lieu caché des oreilles indiscrètes. Randy le suivit sans parole. Sur le chemin, il salua Lily mais cette dernière ne lui répondit pas. Elle ne semblait pas le voir. 

« - Bon, dit Rogue. Tu n'es pas supposé parler de ça a n'importe qui! Randy haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas? Voldie va me tuer?

- Oui! Il est très puissant tu saura...

- Ouais ouais, sourit Randy. Pis, c'est qui le petit nouveau?

- Arrêtes de te moquer du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Oooohh dit alors Randy. C'est le seigneur des ténèbres maintenant? Il souriait. Pour moi, c'est Tommy. :P

- Tu ne sais pas de qui tu te moques! Tu va vraiment le regretté, j'en suis désolé. Ce n'est pas moi qui fait les ordres...

- Non, tu ne fais que les suivre comme un chien, cracha-t-il. Rogue lui donna alors un coup de poing. Randy vacilla, les yeux humides, et fixa l'homme en face. Que venait-il de se passer? Avait-il laissé Harry prendre le dessus? Il ne devait pas provoquer Rogue... Tout le monde autour le regardait. Sa balle dans sa poche brûlait affreusement. Il n'aurait pas du.. et il ne devrait pas non plus.. mais... au nom de Randy...

- Tu oses? Demanda-t-il avec une petite voix douce.. Puis il donna un coup de poings en retour. Rogue tomba au sol, K.O. Harry sentit un énorme poids le quitter. Il avait tan rêvé en ce jour! Il l'observa avec dégoût alors que sa jambe tremblait de douleur. La balle allait faire fondre ses os a force de brûler. Le visage crispé, Randy se retourna vers les élèves qui détournèrent aussitôt le regard, puis il partit vers son cours. Il avait fait un grave erreur, mais sur le coup, c'était très soulageant. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Les jours passèrent et, bientôt, le soir du bal arriva. James vêtit sa robe vert bouteille et s"écrasa sur son lit. Il observait ses camarades qui se préparaient toujours. Sirius avait une robe noir magnifique. Rémus, une robe rouge, et Peter, une vert bleu et jaune. Ensembles, les 4 amis descendirent les marches. 

« À tantôt » dit alors Rémus et Peter, qui rejoignirent chacuns leurs copines. James continua sa marche avec Sirius. Ils arrivèrent alors a la rencontre de Kristie, Lily et Randy. Sirius salua Kristie. James les sourit et continua sa marche seul, quand il entendit : « James, attends, tu peu rester avec nous. ». Le jeune homme sentit son coeur battre a une vitesse hors de commune. C'était Lily qui venait de dire cela. Il se retourna vers elle avec un petit sourire. 

« - Tu es certaine? Demanda-t-il. 

- Mais oui! Dit-elle avec un gros sourire. James sourit a son tour et se joignit a eux. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, tout le monde se préparait avec joie, sauf Rogue. Ce dernier les observait tous avec supériorité, le nez planqué dans son bouquin. Randy comprit que le jeune homme n'allait pas au bal. Depuis une semaine, Randy ne parlait plus du tout à Rogue. Randy se dépêcha de se préparer. Il ne voulait pas rester a un lieu commun avec Rogue trop longtemps. Physiquement, Randy était plus fort, mais dans le reste... Rogue l'effrayait jusqu'au plus haut point. 

Juste au moment où Randy s'apprêtait a sortir du dortoir, sa jambe se mit a lui brûler fortement. Randy mit sa main dans sa poche et en retira sa petite balle. Il jeta un regard autour de lui pour être certain que personne ne le voit, et jeta la balle sur son lit. Au moment où il abandonnait la balle, elle devint si rouge que Randy crut avoir une boule de feu dans ses mains. Puis, mine de rien, il couvrit la balle de ses couvertures et sortit, accompagné de ses amis. 

Une fois hors du dortoir, Randy se décontracta et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que chacun trouve sa cavalière. Randy salua Lucius et rejoignit Lily. Peu de temps après, Sirius et James apparurent. A la plus grande des surprises de Randy, Lily invita son père à se joindre à eux. Randy le salua. Ils continuèrent leurs marche ensembles. 

« - Tu es seul? Demanda Randy.

- Ouais, répondit James. Toutes les filles qui m'intéressaient étaient prises. Il observa gentiment Lily qui rougit. 

- Ah, nous voilà, annonça Kristie qui observait elle aussi Lily. Sirius les ouvrit la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, Randy se rendit compte que c'était presque identique au bal qu'il avait eut en 4ieme année, a l'exception du band qui n'était pas le même. Il s'agissait d'un band masculin qui chantaient dans le style de Hoobastank. Randy se promit que cette fois, il allait s'amuser. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter arriva au bal accompagnée de sa petite porcelette. Jetant un coup d'oeil autour, il se rendit compte que Sirius et James étaient en compagnie de Randy. Ne voulant pas les rejoindre. il proposa à son amie d'aller à la table de ses amies a elle. Elle accepta. 

À l'autre bout, Randy fixait Peter. Il se demandait si ses amis connaissaient l'utilité de la marque. Si oui, il n'avait qu'a s'arranger pour qu'ils voient la marque sur le bras de Peter. La musique était très invitante. Randy se secoua la tête et se retourna vers Lily. Il n'avait pas l'intention de ruiner sa journée a cause de Peter! 

« - Tu veux danser? Demanda-t-il à Lily. Cette dernière sourit et prit la main tendue de Randy. »

Ensembles, ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. A peine furent-ils arriver que le band arrêta la musique pour en jouer une beaucoup plus slow. Lily s'approcha un peu plus de Randy.. Elle sentait très bon, pensa-t-il, alors que cette dernière posait sa tête son épaule. Le jeune Serpentard mit ses mains sur les anches de Lily et se colla un peu plus. Ses bras musclés entouraient Lily. Il voulait que temps s'arrête, qu'il reste ainsi, avec Lily dans ses bras, pour le reste de ses jours, la protégeant. Le coeur triste, il se demandait s'il serait capable, cette fois, d'empêcher sa mère de mourir. De la sauver de son cruel destin. Il en avait la chance, sera-t-il à la hauteur? 

« - A quoi tu pense? Demanda Lily. Randy sursauta. Il sera Lily encore plus fort. Allait-il la perdre?

- Tu sens très bon, chuchota-il. » 

Puis, la musique se termina et une plus rapide suivit. Ils continuèrent à danser. Ils dansèrent aussi la suivante, et celle d'après. Randy se trouvait très bête d'avoir refuser de danser, il y a deux ans. C'était très amusant. 

Puis, ils finirent par se fatiguer. Randy proposa à Lily d'aller chercher quelque chose à boire. Elle accepta et partit s'asseoir à leur table. James était assit à la table. Il sourit à Lily quand elle arriva. 

« - Fatiguée? Demanda-t-il. 

- Un peu, sourit Lily. Tu ne danses pas? 

- Seulement si tu me le permets, répondit James. Kristie toussa alors fortement. Sirius la prit aussitôt la main et l'emmena vers la piste tout en donnant une petite claque sur l'épaule de James. 

- Quels idiots, dit Lily. James se mit a rire. C'est alors que Randy apparut. 

- Hey Hey, dit-il, souriant. 

- Oh, Randy, dit alors Lily. Ça te déranges si je danse un peu avec James? Ce dernier sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Avait-il bien comprit?

- Mais pas du tout, répondit Randy qui s'assit et s'ouvrit une boisson. James se leva aussitôt et tendit sa main. Lily prit la boisson des mains de Randy, en bue une gorgée, lui sourit, et prit la main de James. Randy observa ses parents s'éloigner vers la piste. « Leur première danse... » pensa-t-il avec joie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Le bal se prolongea jusqu'à l'aube. À cinq heures, le lendemain, la plupart des élèves s'étaient couchés. Randy rentra dans son dortoir dans les environs de 4 heures. Il était, à l'évidence, un des premiers à rentrer, puisque la porte de son dortoir semblait silencieuse. Randy ouvrit doucement la porte et sentit des bruits précipités. Aussitôt, le jeune serpentard regarda autour de lui et perçu Rogue, couché sur son lit, l'air nerveux. Randy l'observa drôlement et s'avança jusqu'à son propre lit, essayant de comprendre le problème. La respiration de Rogue était saccadée. Il regardait Randy avec un drôle d'air. 

Une fois sur son lit, Randy enleva sa robe et ses chaussettes, puis se coucha sur son lit. Ses yeux se portèrent alors vers sa valise. Elle dépassait légèrement de son lit. Pourtant, d'habitude, il prenait bien soin de la laisser bien en bas de son lit. Quelque chose... les yeux de Randy se fermèrent par eux-mêmes. Il était très fatigué. 

Presque aussitôt, il rêva d'une chambre noir, avec une petite table. Il s'avança vers la table et perçu un petit carnet. Un carnet. Il resta là, a observer le carnet. Puis Randy tendis la main et prit le carnet. Aussitôt, il se mit a hurler. Le carnet le brûlait. Il allait le tuer, la douleur était trop forte. 

Randy se débattait tout partout dans son lit, puis ouvrit les yeux. Il tenait la balle! Voilà ce qui brûlait. Il la lâcha. Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et se rappela du carnet dans son livre. Il était identique a celui dans lequel il parlait de sa vie a Dumby... celui qui était dans sa valise déplacée.. Le jeune serpentard se leva d'un bon et se tourna vers Rogue. Ce dernier fit mine de dormir. Randy s'avança de lui et l'observa de près, puis se retourna vers sa valise. Le carnet était à l'intérieur. Il était prêt à jurer que Rogue l'avait lu. « Dumby t'es vraiment un con » pensa-t-il. 

Randy se coucha sur son lit, carnet en main, et le feuilleta afin de s'assurer qu'il ne donnait pas d'informations révélatrices. Tout ce que Rogue aurait pu comprendre en le lisant, conclut Randy, c'est que Randy a pour but de détruire Voldie. Okay... rien de gros, il le lui avait déjà dit. Le reste, rien c'était écrit. Randy se soulagea. La petite balle redevint verte. Le jeune serpentard sourit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily tenait toujours la main de James jusqu'à la piste de danse. Puis elle glissa sa main jusqu'à l'épaule du jeune griffondor. James sourit et lui prit l'autre main. 

« - Tu viens de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur cette terre, dit-il doucement.

- Tu as beaucoup changé tu sais?

- C'est la maturité. 

- Oh, dit-elle alors. J'aimerais savoir. Quelque chose te tracasse? 

- Pas présentement. Tout est parfait. Lily sourit. 

- Je veux dire, continua-t-elle, dans la vie courante. Toi et tes amis semblaient perturbés. 

- Oh tu remarques ça? Taquina James.

- Mais bien sure, on entends plus tes idioties. 

- Elles te manquent uh? Tu n'as plus d'occasion de m'insulter + humilier publiquement. Tu faisais de très bon shows. Faudrait vendre des billets la prochaine fois. 

- Oh... rougit Lily. Je.. suis désolée de t'humilier. Ce n'était pas mon but...

- Ne sois pas désolé. C'était pour moi un honneur de te voir m'adresser la parole! Lily se rapprocha de James.

- Oui, se reprit-elle. A propos de vos perturbations...

- Pour être honnête, c'est Randy Lenon. Il nous inquiète. 

- Mais pourquoi ça?

- Il.. semble trop en savoir sur tout. Il connaît des petits secrets sur nous et des passages secrets et pleins d'autres choses encore que nous-mêmes ne savons pas.

- Des passages secrets? Dans Hogward?

- Oui. Mais ça, c'est le moins étrange. Il m'avait dit que ses parents les connaissaient car ils venaient à Hogward aussi... Lily s'immobilisa.

- James, dit-elle doucement. Ses parents sont mort en grèce. James s'arrêta à son tour. 

- Il m'aurait mentit?

- Comment connaît-il ces passages secrets? Et des secrets sur vous? Comme quoi? James rougit.

- Des choses personnelles qu'on ne cri pas sur tout les toits..

- Uh-hum, taquina Lily.

- Et il nous répète souvent de s'éloigner de Peter.

- Pettigrow?

- Oui. Il nous dit qu'il va nous trahir, et pleins d'autres choses. 

- Mais c'est ridicule.

- En effet, mais, après tout ce qu'il sait sur nous, on a l'impression qu'il connaît l'avenir, ou je ne sais quoi. On commence à penser qu'il en sait peut-être plus. 

- Ou peut-être tout simplement qu'il se moque de vous.

- Pourquoi s'amuserait-il à nous séparer de Peter? Et si c'était vrai? Je veux pas, dans cinq ans, ou peut-être moins, mourir a cause de trahison d'un ami proche! Encore moins si j'aurais été avertis. 

- Il est vrai que Randy n'est pas le genre de garçon qui cherche le trouble là où il n'y en a pas.

- Ben non, Randy est parfait, répondit James. On pouvait remarquer un ton d'ironie dans sa voix. Plus que moi en tout cas... grommela-t-il alors.

- Tu penses?

- Toi. tu le pense, dit-il. 

- En effet, avoua Lily. Puis elle s'approcha de James et murmura : Mais je n'aime pas les gars parfait. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Deux semaines avaient passés. Le jeune serpentard marchait dans la Grande Salle. Il se sentait invisible. Personne ne lui parlait. Assit dans un coin, il se mit à manger son déjeuné. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut. Échappant sa fourchette, Draco sourit à Hermione. Cette dernière lui salua de la main et s'avança vers lui. 

« - Salut, dit-elle.

- Allo, répondit Draco.

- Les vacances de noël commencent la semaine prochaine. Tu fais quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais probablement rester à l'école cette année. 

- Tu en es certain, demanda alors Ron derrière lui. Tu ne veux pas venir chez moi? Draco sourit.

- Tu m'invites? 

- D'après toi, banane.

- C'est moi que tu traite de banane, Wistily? s'offusqua Draco. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu viens ou pas?

- C'est d'accord. 

- Non no no, dit alors Ron. Je veux t'entendre dire : « Moi, Draco, je suis ravie d'aller passer mes vacances de noël chez Ronald Wesley. »

- ... non ça peut pas être sérieux là... pour qui tu me...

- Bon, coupa alors Hermione. Je vois que Draco est ravi. Tu viens Ron?

- Non! J'attends qu'il...

- Ravi est un drôle de mot pour définir mes sentiments...

- Oh mais si tu tu préfères faire ton loner ici...

- C'est moi le loner?

- OKAAYYY s'écria Hermione. Ron, suis-moi. ( elle tira son ami) Au se reverra au terrier Draco, dit-elle par-dessus son épaule. Draco sourit et les dit au revoir. Ces vacances allaient être spéciaux, pensa-t-il. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin de ce chapitre. Le prochain parlera beaucoup plus du présent. Au terrier... D


	13. Les Révélations

Suite!  
**  
La Dette  
Chapitre 13 : Les révélations   
**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La semaine qui suivit le bal passa très lentement, tout comme l'autre d'après, et etc... Un calme totale régnait. Pas la moindre perturbation. Randy avait carrément l'impression de perdre son temps ici. Puis, McGonagal circula avec la liste des élèves qui allaient rester a Hogward pendant les vacances. « Oh » pensa Randy. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il tendis sa main pour prendre la liste et y ajouter son nom quand Lucius la retenue. 

« -Tu veux rester au château? Demanda-t-il. 

- Oh, avoua Randy, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. No parents. 

- Mais si tu as le choix! Tu peu venir au manoir Malfoy. Randy sourit.

- Oh, mais j'en serais ravi! Dit-il. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le Poudlard express attendait les élèves. Ron, Hermione et Draco prirent un compartiment à eux. Assit confortablement, Draco mit ses pieds sur la banquette en face. En s'assoyant, Ron poussa discrètement les pieds de Draco qui tombèrent brutalement au sol.

« - Aïe! S'écrira Draco.

- Oups, fit faussement Ron. Draco fronça les sourcils. »

La route se passa calmement. Hermione intervenait de temps en temps, lorsque les "accidents" devenaient un peu trop dangereux à son goût. Puis, après un certain temps, la madame au carrosse passa dans le compartiment. Draco s'acheta tout pleins de trucs. 

« - Tu ne prend rien, Wistily? Ron rougit.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent...

- Je le sais abrutit, répondit sèchement Draco. Je te l'offres. 

- Oh... oui d'accord. Ron devint alors aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il remercia Draco et se rassit, les oreilles écarlates. Draco leva les yeux vers son ami et sourit gentiment.

- Allez, tu es ridicule, dit-il. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu n'es pas né dans un sceau d'or. Ron se força a sourire.

- Je sais.. dit-il, mais c'est quand même un fait. 

- La richesse ne peut acheter l'amour, mais l'amour peut t'offrir les plus belles richesses. Ron leva un sourcil. Draco mit un petit rire.

- Tu a l'amour. Discrètement, Ron jeta un coup d'oeil vers Hermione. Draco se contracta aussitôt. Hermione ne semblait pas les écouter. Elle lisait un livre.

- Je parle de ta mère, s'expliqua Draco. 

- Mais de quoi tu parles, s'exclama Ron. Toi aussi, tu as une mère! 

- Non. Elle est morte à mes dix ans. 

- Mais non! On l'a vu à la coupe du monde, il y a 2 ans. 

- A quoi elle ressemble? Demanda alors Draco. Ron se tu. 

- Je... je ne me rappelles pas, avoua-t-il.

- Tu le sens aussi, alors.

- Sens quoi? Demanda Ron.

- Ce vide. On dirait qu'une partie de ma vie est vide, tout semble modifié. Pourtant, maintenant, je suis certain de ne pas avoir eu de mère pendant ces six dernières années. Mais c'est étrange, parce que toi aussi, tu te rappelles d'une période pendant laquelle j'en avait une. Je ne l'ai pas halluciné, cette période. 

- Non, avoua Ron. Je le sens... Draco se redressa.

- Harry n'est pas mort, dit-il avec assurance. 

- Tu l'as vu? Demanda imprudemment Ron qui se releva de sa chaise. Draco se mit a rire. Hermione referma son bouquin. 

- AH! Dit alors Draco. Alors j'avais raison! Il n'est pas mort. C'est lui qui est responsable de ce vide. Comme si... comme s'il s'amusait à changer notre vie, d'une manière où d'une autre... et vous, bandes d'idiots, vous le laissez faire.- Ne soit pas ridicule, dit alors Hermione. On n'a jamais dis à Harry d'aller s'amuser avec nos vies... 

- Toi. tu te tais. dit Draco avec hargne. Hermione sursauta et observa Draco avec inquiétude. Qu'es-ce qui lui prenait? 

- Ron, sort s'il te plait, dit sèchement Hermione. Le jeune homme leva un sourcil.

- Pardon?

- Tu veux bien sortir s'il te plait? Draco et moi avons des choses à régler.. Ron jeta un drôle de regard à Draco, et sortit en murmurant un « c'est beau c'est beau.. » Une fois qu'il fut partit, Hermione se retourna vers Draco qui semblait éclater.

- Ce n'est pas TA vie qui est gâchée, c'est la mienne, dit-il. Pour toi, tout est normal. Tout a coup, un gentil garçon te tourne autour et semble penser que tu es sa vie. C'est bien pour toi, non? Pourquoi t'énerverais tu? Tu ne pense pas que, d'un autre côté, il y a moi.

- Draco... commença Hermione.

- Non, laisse moi parler! Imaginez toi que, tu te lèves comme ça, un matin, et, étrangement, tes amis te parlent plus. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu reçois des lettes de ton père qui dit t'aimer, dit être du côté du bien, dit être en danger de mort. Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe, dans ta tête, ton père est en prison. Pas dans la lettre.

- Tu essaie de comprendre, mais là, tu apprend que tu n'a pas de mère. Toute ta vie, tu as été avec ta mère, et tout a coup, plus aucun souvenir d'elle. Tu cherches dans tes albums photos, elle n'est pas là. Tu cherches ses petits cadeaux, elles ne sont pas là. Tu cherches dans ta propre TÊTE, tu n'arrives même plus à t'imaginez à quoi ressemble celle contre qui tu te blottissait pour pleurer, il y a a peine quelques mois.

- Puis, tu tombes amoureux de quelque que tu avez toujours détesté. Elle semble être ta raison d'exister, tu serais prêt à mourir pour elle, mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Sûrement une action qui se serait produit pendant ce vide, justement, qui t"aurait unis à cette personne. Mais tu ne sais pas quoi. Dans ta tête, tu êtes amoureux de ton ennemie.

- Malgré tout, il y a deux cons, là-bas, qui savent tout. Ils savent pourquoi tu souffres autant. Ils savent pourquoi tout cela se produit, mais ils refusent de te le dire. Et toi, tu dois compter que sur toi, car tu n'es même plus sur de qui sont tes amis, tu ne sais plus rien. Tu n'es même plus sur d'être qui tu es. Même plus sur d'exister. Draco prit une pause, et murmura : Ou de vouloir.»

Draco avait dit tout cela sans s'arrêter, mais là, ça en était trop. Le jeune serpentard sentait que s'il en disait plus, il allait fondre en larme. Sa voix tremblait beaucoup, à la fin, et il décida de se taire. La gorges brûlante, le corps tremblant, Draco retenait a grande peine les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, regardant Hermione dans le yeux. Il n'allait pas baisser la tête, malgré tout. Il n'était pas celui qui devait avoir honte de tout cela, pas lui.

« - Draco... dit alors timidement Hermione, les yeux aussi brillants que lui, je.. non.. je ne savais pas tout cela. Mais tu penses que je trouve ça amusant? Comment oses-tu? S'exclama-t-elle. Je me lèves comme ça et tombes amoureuse de toi sans savoir pourquoi non plus. Et je te vois souffrir, je sens ta douleur, je VEUX t'aider, mais ça risquerait de tuer un de mes meilleur amis. Chérie, la seule raison pourquoi je ne te dis pas où est Harry, parce que oui, tu as raison, il n'est pas mort, c'est à cause de ma peur de ta réaction. 

- Alors tu me laisses souffrir? Tu dois choisir entre moi et Harry, et tu as choisi Harry. C'est ça? Et moi, who cares? Je pourrai aller me suicider, tu t'en fou...

- Draco! C'est pas ça du tout et tu le sais. Harry est mon ami depuis cinq ans, je ne peu pas le laisser tomber, malgré tout. 

- Comment peut-tu être certaine de le connaître depuis cinq ans? Cet abrutit modifie tout.

- Je... je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione. Ah, tu me mélanges. Le passé, c'est trop délicat. Il n'aurait pas du y aller...

- Oh mon dieu il est dans le passé? S'exclama Draco.

- Je t'en prie, moins fort. 

- Vous l'avez laissé? Demanda Draco a mi-voix. 

- Il ne nous a pas vraiment demandé notre avis. Il est partit, c'est tout.

- Comment? demanda Draco avec confusion.

- Aucune idée. Tout ce qu'on a, c'est ça. Hermione sortit le miroir et le tendis a Draco. Ce dernier le prit dans ses mains. 

- Vous pouvez parler avec lui a travers les temps? Hermione déduit qu'il connaissait l'utilité du miroir. 

- Oui, dit-elle. Draco observa le miroir avec émerveillement.

- Il est dans le passé, dit-il, mais à quelle période exactement? Hermione hésita. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans le Poudlard express, Randy était confortablement installé, accompagné de Lucius, Lestrange, et quelques autres Serpentards avec qui Randy ne parlait que rarement. Installé dans son coin, Randy contemplait le paysage extérieur. Ses amis ne parlaient de rien qui ne puisse susciter son intérêt. Les yeux mi clos, il les écoutait parler de leurs notes et d'une certaine émission télévisée qui ressemblait a un soap opéra masculin. 

Randy poussa un long bâillement qui fut interrompu par des voix. Le coeur du jeune homme fit un bond quand il se rendit compte que les voix venaient de sa poche... du miroir. Quels idiots! Il les avait dit de ne pas appeler que les vendredi a minuit. Essayant de se faire le plus discret possible, Randy passa une main dans sa poche et essaya de bloquer l'orifice qui projetait le son. Ses amis ne semblaient pas remarquer le comportement étrange de Randy, sauf Lucius, qui était assit en face.

« - Randy? Demanda-t-il. Ça va? Le jeune homme sursauta. 

- Oui? répondit aussitôt Randy qui afficha un sourire forcé. très forcé. Au fait il avait très peur. 

- Qu'es-ce que... »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco approcha le miroir de ses lèvres et, avant que Hermione ne puisse l'en empêcher, il se mit a appeler Harry. D'abord doucement, puis plus fort. 

« - Draco! S'exclama Hermione. Arrête ça tout de suite! C'est très dangereux. Tu ne sais pas avec qui il est présentement...

- Je sais avec qui je veux le voir, répondit Draco qui leva des yeux suppliants vers Hermione. Puis un vidéo apparut dans le petit miroir que Draco tenait. Harry avait répondu. Draco sourit et annonça la nouvelle à Hermione. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Les appelles se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus les ignorer, Randy décida de présenter Ron et Hermione à Lucius, lui expliquant qu'il s'agissait de ses amis de Grèce et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre contact avec eux. Puis, de toute manière, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas vraiment d'indices sur eux qui pourrait faire croire à Lucius qu'ils sont dans le futur. Randy sortit doucement le miroir et l'ouvrit. 

« - Je vais te présenter quelqu'un, répondit Randy avec un sourire. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco vit alors Randy parler a quelqu'un. Confus, il montra le miroir à Hermione pour lui demander si elle savait qui était ce jeune homme. 

« - C'est Harry modifié. Car il ne doit pas être identique a James, ça serait trop douteux. 

- Oh... dit Draco. Puis Hermione entendit Harry appeler son ami a les voir. Hermione sentit son sang se glacé. Harry n'avait sûrement pas jeté un coup d'oeil au miroir. Si quelqu'un voyait Draco... si _lui_, voyait Draco...

- Ferme vite le miroir, siffla Hermione dans un souffle en se levant d'un coup. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy invita Lucius à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Puis il reprit le miroir. Il se tourna vers Lucius.

« - Voilà. Lucius, ça, c'est une walkie-talkie qui..

- Oh! S'étonna Lucius quand Randy termina ses explications. Mais c'est super comme engin! Je vais en offrir un a mon garçon, c'est certain! 

- Oui bon, dit Randy, donc, voici mes amis que j'ai quitté en grèce. Sans même regarder le miroir, Randy le passa à Lucius. Ce dernier observa le miroir sans réaction et se retourna vers Randy.

- Il n'y a personne. Dit-il.»

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant une seconde, Draco poussa un petit cri et s'immobilisa. Hermione profita de cet instant d'inattention et lui prit le miroir des mains. Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir Lucius qu'elle brisa aussitôt la connexion. Son coeur battait a une vitesse folle. « Juste a temps » pensa-t-elle en se jetant sur une banquette. Draco ne bougeait toujours pas. 

« -Draco? Dit-elle alors. Ça va? Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il ne fit que se lever et sortir quelque chose de sa poche. Un miroir. Presque identique à celui qu'Hermione tenait. Il observa l'objet avec ébahissement. 

- Depuis quand es-ce que tu as... commença Hermione.

- Maintenant. En cette seconde. Hermione l'observa avec crainte.

- Comment es-ce possible?

- Tu n'a pas entendu mon père? Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais Harry et mon père sont copains, et il lui apprend des trucs. Là, il lui a apprit l'existence de ce machin. Et t'as pas entendu mon père? « Mais c'est super comme engin! Je vais en offrir un a mon garçon, c'est certain! »

- ...

- Et presque aussitôt, j'ai sentit un poids dans ma poche. J'ai pas voulu le croire, mais j'étais déjà certain de ce qui venait d'apparaître. Le jeune homme se retourna vers Hermione.

- Donc c'est ça, dit-il. Tu ne m'as pas mentis. Harry est vraiment dans le passé, et chacun de ses gestes modifies la vie courante. 

- Peut-être même le futur. 

- Je... dit Draco. Harry n'a que seize ans, comme nous tous. Comment pouvez-vous être certain qu'il puisse être à la hauteur de tout cela? C'est très facile de se tanner, tout abandonner, et tout avouer. Et là, que va-t-il arriver? 

- On espère tous que ça n'arrivera pas.

- Vous lui faites confiance uh?

- Bien sure... 

- Mais...

- ...

- ... pourquoi lui? Demanda alors Draco. Pourquoi c'est toujours lui? répéta-t-il. Hermione perçu de la jalousie, mais se tu. 

- Série de coïncidences, dit-elle. »

Un long silence suivit ces révélations. Personne ne parla. Puis, après un certain temps, Ron apparut. 

« - Je voulais juste vous avertir que nous allons arriver dans quelques minutes... dit-il.

- Ron! S'exclama Hermione avec surprise, avant de se mettre à rire. Oh mon dieu, on t'avais complètement oublié! Ron fit un sourire gêné.

- C'est correct, dit-il. Je peu rester?

- Bien sure, dit Draco, le plus sincèrement possible. Hermione sourit. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps, à Hogward, le calme fut bannit. Dans la salle commune des Griffondor, le bordel totale régnait. Les maraudeurs en étaient les seuls responsables. Assit dans un gros sofa, Lupin était le seul calme dans tout cela. Il lisait tranquillement un bouquin pendant que James et Sirius faisaient une bataille de bombabouses. Lupin ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'à l'habitude, ils avaient moins tendance a rater leur cible de si loin.

« - Oups, dit faussement Sirius alors qu'il frappa une énorme lampe qui vacilla longuement avant de redevenir droit. Puis il fronça les sourcils et lança une autre bombe, de tout ses forces cette fois, sur la même "fausse" cible. Cette fois-ci, le vase tomba au sol et se brisa. 

- Bon! Dit Sirius, satisfait. J'avais dis oops! »

James sortit alors un vif d'or et le lança dans la pièce. Il prit ensuite son ballait et décolla. Sirius le suivit aussitôt dans sa monté et ils essayèrent tout les deux d'attraper la petite balle d'or. Peter les observait en mangeant une chocogrenouille. 

« - Euh, les copains, dit alors Peter, vous êtes certain que vous avez le droit de voler dans la salle?

- Mais bien sure, répondit Sirius avec un petit sourire. Peter les observa avec un drôle d'air. Rémus ri intérieurement. Peter est si naïf. Allait-il vraiment les trahir? Son sourire s'effaça. 

- OH MON DIEU! Hurla alors une voix féminine. Tout le monde sursauta. 

- Oh... Lily... fit James d'une voix enjoué. 

- MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADES! DESCENDEZ TOUT DE SUITE! SI MCGONAL ARRIVE ELLE VA... ELLE VA... James atterrit aussitôt, bientôt suivit de Sirius. 

- D'acco D'acc, dit-il en faisant le salut militaire. Lily l'observa, les sourcils froncés, alors que James lui offrait son plus beau sourire. 

- Vous faites vraiment tout pour vous faire renvoyer... c'est fou... dit-elle, découragée.

- Mais pas du tout, répliqua James. On pousse la direction à ses limites, dit-il. 

- Exact. Tu serais étonné de voir a quel points leurs limites sont immenses, ajouta Sirius avec le même ton enjoué. Kristie se joignit alors a eux.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle. Lily chérie, je t'ai entendue criée de la haut...

- Ces deux abrutis jouaient au quidditch dans la salle commune! Explosa Lily. 

- ... tu me niaise... commença Kristie, se retenant à grande peine de partir dans un fou rire, quand elle aperçut le vif d'or qui voletait toujours. James sauta alors et l'attrapa d'un coup sec.

- HA! Je t'ai eu! Lily fronça les sourcils.

- Euh... dit alors James. Je veux dire... tient donc, un vif d'or dans la salle. On se demande bien qui ...

- BON s'exclama soudainement Sirius. Vous n'avez pas faims? Oui? C'est bien. Allons manger. Parce que moi j'ai faims et quand on a faims, c'est le temps de manger. Vous venez manger? Vous n'avez pas faims? James lui donna alors une tape derrière la tête. 

- Oui d'accord, répondit aussitôt Peter, une patte de grenouille dans la bouche.

- Vous venez? Demanda James, le regard tourné vers les deux filles. 

- Ok, répondit Lily. Les deux filles suivirent donc les maraudeurs jusqu'à la grande salle. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils arrivèrent enfin au terrier. Draco sortit de la voiture des Wesleys et observa la demeure. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire... un Malfoy tel que lui allait pénétrer une demeure de Wesley... sans dégoût! En effet, Draco ne sentait aucun dégoût. Il se sentait même heureux de venir ici, comme si l'endroit lui avait manqué. Pourtant, il n'y avait encore jamais mis les pieds! Ou peut-être que si? 

« - Ron, Hermione, Draco! Venez ici mes chéris... fit alors une voix féminine. Il s'agissait de Molly. Ron fut le premier a se jeter dans les bras de sa mère, suivit d'Hermione. Draco, lui, resta là à l'observer. Devait-il faire comme eux? 

- Vient ici mon chérie, dit alors Molly. Lentement, Draco s'approcha d'elle puis, soudainement, il se jeta dans les bras de la mère de Ron. Il sentit la chaleur maternelle de Mrs. Wesley l'envahir. Pendant un moment, il eut l'impression d'avoir déjà reçut un câlin de cette dame. 

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle. 

- Oh, vous aussi, répondit aussitôt Draco. Et ce n'était pas un mensonge. Bien que la mémoire de Draco lui disait n'avoir jamais conversé avec elle auparavant, son coeur lui disait qu'il adorait cette femme et qu'il la voyait souvent. Il décida d'écouter son coeur puisque sa mémoire ne valait plus grand chose.»

Il suivit ensuite Ron et Hermione jusqu'à la chambre du rouquin. Une fois dans la chambre, le blond fut étonné de constater à quel point cette dernière était petite. Il remarqua également a quel point le stupide oiseau de Ronald pouvait être énervant. « Ne l'étoufes pas, ne l'étouffes pas... »

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy arriva au manoir Malfoy avec Lucius. Ils laissèrent Alfred, un assistant, prendre leurs bagages et les porter jusqu'à leurs chambres respectives. Randy suivit ensuite Lucius jusqu'à la cuisine, où Gambie, le chef cuisinier du manoir, les conduisit jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Harry ne fut pas étonné que Draco soit si arrogant. Il vivait dans un véritable palais. Et il y avait tant d'hommes qui les vouvoyait. Il devait sûrement être de même avec Draco, pensa Harry. Puis il entra dans la salle à manger et eut le souffle coupé. De forme rectangulaire, la salle s'allongeait énormément en longueur et ne comprenait qu'une longue table rectangulaire recouverte d'une nappe blanche en dentelle ornés de chandelles et de plats en porcelaines. Un énorme chandelier en or pendait du plafond, recouvrant plus de la moitié de la table, tellement elle était longue. Des ampoules étaient disposés un peu partout sur le chandelier au énormes pattes, illuminant la salle à l'extrême. 

Harry regarda alors les chaises. Elles étaient tous en or et il devaient en avoir en moins une centaine, disposés de chaque côté de la longue table rectangulaire. Devant chaque chaise se trouvait un plat en porcelaine, ainsi que des ustensiles et un verre. Gambie les invita à s'asseoir. 

Randy s'approcha doucement de la table, marchant sur le long tapis rouge vin entreposé au sol. Lucius lui fit signe de le suivre et ils s'assirent face à face, tout au début de la table. Randy tourna la tête et essaya de voir l'autre extrémité de la table qui semblait faire des kilomètres. Il ne vit que de la lumière floue. La table était trop longue. Inutilement longue, pensa-t-il. Gambie se plaça devant eux et leurs demanda s'il pouvait se rendre utile. Lucius le remercia poliment et l'invita à se joindre à eux. 

« - Merci beaucoup mon cher, répondit Gambie, mais si votre père avait le malheur de me voir souillé cette table, je serais renvoyé sur le champs. Mais sachez que votre proposition me touche énormément. Puis, la tête haute, le chef s'éloigna. 

- Bah dit donc... s'exclama alors Randy. Tu vis ici toi? Demanda-t-il, ébahis. 

- Bof tu sais, répondit Lucius sur un ton ennuyé, je ne vois franchement pas l'intérêt de tant de richesses. Dire qu'il y en a qui meurent de faims... moi, mon père, il s'amuse à acheter des centaines de chaises en ors dans le simple but d'impressionner les deux ou trois invités occasionnels. 90 des chaises et plats qui se trouvent ici n'ont jamais été touché, dit-il alors a Randy. C'est ridicule. Randy contempla son assiette et les plats qui se trouvaient devant lui. Tous brillaient d'un éclat parfait. Puis il se remémora des dîners chez les Wesleys. Ils semblaient plus riches à ses yeux. 

- Tu as raison, répondit Randy. Il est où, ton père? 

- Voyage d'affaire. 

- Pendant toutes les vacances? Demanda Randy. Tu ne le verra pas à noël?

- Non, et c'est la seule raison pourquoi je suis là. Il baissa la voix. Je n'ai plus reparlé à mon père depuis le malentendu à Hogward. Tu sais, quand j'ai refusé de recevoir la marque...

- Tu ne l'as pas reparlé depuis? S'étonna Harry. 

- Il m'a envoyé deux ou trois lettres, me disant que je faisais une grâve erreur et que je risquais la mort, mais je n'ai pas répondu. Tan que je suis à Hogward, je suis en sécurité, tu comprend?

- Et plus maintenant... murmura Randy.

- Mais si! Mon père n'est pas là. Et il ne sait pas que je suis là. C'est ma mère qui m'a proposé l'idée. Quand elle a su que mon père partait en voyage d'affaire, elle m'a proposé de passer la voir ici, avec un ami.

- Et où est-elle? Demanda Randy. 

- Elle travail. Elle devrait être là dans une heure ou deux. Cette nouvelle étonna Randy.

- Pourquoi travaille-t-elle? Avec toutes les richesses...

- Mon père est fou de l'argent.

- Ah. Randy avait sentit le ton haineux que Lucius avait employé en disant cette phrase, et il préféra ne rient ajouter. Il mangèrent donc en silence. »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jetant un coup d'oeil dans la grande salle, James se rendit compte que la table de griffondor, avec six élèves, était de loin la plus peuplée. Tout au loin, à la table des serpentards, il n'y avait que Rogue, ainsi que deux autres petits serpentards, probablement des nouveau, pensa James. Sur celle des poufsoufles, quatre jeune fillles dont James ignorait l'identité, quand à la table de Serdaigle, elle était totalement vide. 

« - Qu'es-ce que tu cherches? Demanda Lily. James se retourna vers elle.

- Rien du tout. Je venais juste de remarquer à quelle point Hogward est déserté. 

- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, confirma Lily. Tiens donc, dit-elle, même Randy est partit. 

- Oui et? Demanda James qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle appuyait sur le "même"

- Il n'a pas de famille. Je me demandes bien où..

- Oh, fit James. Sûrement un ami...

- Pourtant, il n'y a pas meilleur noël qu'à Hogward, dit Lily. James sourit.

- Tu restes toujours ici uh? C'est a cause de ta famille?

- En effet, répondit Lily. Complètement insupportables. Quand au nouveau petit copain de Pet... ahh je le déteste! 

- Pet... c'est ta soeur?

- Pétunia Evans. Et toi, tu as des problèmes avec ta famille? 

- Oh, non, pas du tout. Tout va très bien de mon côté. 

- Je m'en doutais un peu... mais tu as toujours passé tes noël ici non? Si ta famille est si parfaite, pourquoi... James se mit a rire. 

- Ne m'oblige pas a le dire...

- Quoi donc? Demanda innocemment Lily.

- Que je reste au château que pour te voir. 

- Je ne t'obligerais pas à le dire, le taquina Lily qui ne pu s'empêcher de devenir rouge. 

- Qui est partant pour une bataille de boule de neige? S'exclama alors Sirius. James jeta un coup d'oeil à Lily, comme pour lui poser la question. 

- Seulement si on a le droit à la magie, dit-elle alors. 

- Mais tu va tous nous planter, s'exclama Sirius. 

- Et si on faisais des équipes? Proposa Kristie. 

- Okay. 

- Donc tu veux bien? Demanda James, étonné et contant. Lily s'approcha de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Juste pour le plaisir de te planter. James se leva.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir... dit-il. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Après le riche dîné, Randy suivit Lucius jusqu'à sa chambre temporaire. A peine son ami eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la porte de sa nouvelle résidence que déjà, Randy se sentit mal à l'aise. Éclairée par des torches, la chambre était faite en mur de pierres, parsemé de quelques banderoles verts et argents, aux couleurs Serpentards. Tout au milieu de la vaste pièce se trouvait un lit majestueux aux draps de lin. Un énorme serpent entourait tout le meuble du lit, ainsi que de la petite table de nuit. Harry observa les alentours. Un portrait de Salenzar Serpentard se trouvait à sa gauche, dans un énorme cadre en or. Au sol, un gigantesque serpent était tapissé. Le coeur de Harry se noua. Et dire qu'il pensait échapper à toutes ses histoires de Serpentard pour un bout...

« - Disons que mon père est très fier de son sang... murmura Lucius, remarquant le malaise de son ami. Randy se reprit aussitôt. Il n'était pas supposé montrer aucune faiblesse, même à Lucius. 

- Il a raison, dit-il fièrement. Notre sang propre est tout ce qui nous reste... Lucius leva un sourcil.

- Mais de quoi tu parle, dit-il sur un ton de dégoût, le sang, on s'en fou. Du sang, c'est du sang. Le jeune Serpentard poussa un soupir.

- Mon père c'est un con, dit-il enfin. Randy observa son ami sans répondre. Ses yeux verts se tournèrent alors vers le portrait de Salenzar. 

- Je peux le décrocher? Demanda-t-il. 

- Tu n'es pas un amoureux de ton sang? Le taquina Lucius. 

- Bah, dit Randy. Pourquoi devrait-on vénérer ce vieux con? Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi?

- Un portrait dans cette chambre, sourit Lucius. Randy décrocha alors le portrait et le lança dans la garde-robe qu'il ouvrit. 

- Et maintenant? Dit-il, le regard tourné vers son ami. 

- Rien du tout, répondit Lucius. »

Les deux amis entendirent alors une porte s'ouvrir et la voix d'un homme qui, à l'évidence, poursuivait une femme pressée. Randy pouvait entendre les talons hauts de la femme faire "tap-tap" sous ses pas précipités.

« - Mon chéri est venue? Entendirent alors les deux garçons. Un servant, en bas, affirma. 

- Ohhh Lucky... s'écria gentiment la mère. Honey, où est tu? Lucius sourit à Randy et lui fit signe de suivre. Rapidement, les deux amis descendirent les marches et arrivèrent bientôt en face de la chère mère de Lucky. 

- Oh maman.. dit-il. 

- Lucky chéri! Tu m'a tellement manqué! Viens dans mes bras... Lucius se lança alors dans les bras de sa mère. Une série de bizous suivit. Harry resta à l'écart, à les observer. Puis, enfin, ils se détachèrent et Lucius présenta son ami. Randy fit son sourire le plus charmant. 

- Lenon? Répéta la mère. Sang pur? 

- Oui, affirma Randy qui ne voulait dire en face de Lucius qu'il était de sang mêlé. 

- Jamais entendu parlé, fit Mrs. Malfoy. Étrange... je connais pourtant tout les sangs purs d'Angleterre. 

- Oh, dit alors Randy. Je suis Grec, c'est pour ça. 

- Ahhh, fit la mère. D'accord, je comprend. Tu es celui qui a aidé Lucky chéri le fameux jour, c'est bien cela. 

- En effet madame. Cette dernière sourit, les yeux bleus brillants.

- Je ne vous en serez jamais assez reconnaissante. Oh, Lucky, comme j'ai eu peur que tu pourrisse dans la magie noir... promet moi de ne jamais y toucher. Promet le moi, chérie. 

- C'est promis maman, dit alors Lucius. 

- Ni tes enfants, ni petits enfants, lorsque je ne serais plus là. Je ne veux pas que notre nom soit associé à la magie noir. J'ai cru que nous y étions condamnés, mais je me trompais. Tu es mon seul espoir Lucky, promet le moi. Les yeux de la mère suppliaient. 

- C'est promis maman, répéta Lucius. Il semblait très sincère. Je ne vais pas souillé notre nom, promis. La mère sourit et se tourna vers Randy. 

- Toi non plus. Promets le moi. Randy sourit.

- C'est promis, dit-il. Curieusement, Randy sentit un lien se former. Il su qu'il ne pourrait jamais briser cette promesse, jamais toucher à la magie noir. 

- C'est si bien de voir des Serpentards si propres, sourit la mère, une larme aux yeux. Elle caressa la joue de son enfant et câlina Harry. Grâce à vous, je pourrai reposer en paix. Lucius sembla mal à l'aise à l'égard de cette dernière phrase. 

- Merci, merci mille fois de sauver les Malfoys, Randy. Ce dernier sourit en guise de "Your Welcome". »

Le reste de la soirée se passa assez calmement. Harry apprit à connaître la mère de son ami. Elle était vraiment proche de son fils. Qui aurait cru que d'une telle mère jaillirait un tel monstre dans le futur? « Peut-être que, sachant son fils mangemort, la mère, dans le passé, n'aurait pas montré tan d'amour? » pensa alors Randy. Mais alors, il venait réellement de sauver les Malfoys... et Draco. Que se passait-il dans le futur? Harry sentit alors un besoin urgent de communiquer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

« - Aïe, ça va, ça va, vous gagnez! S'écria James, au sol. Lily, Kristie et Lunard avaient ensorcelés une centaine de boule de neige qui fonçaient à vive allure sur les trois garçons. 

- Comment on a pu être assez con pour ne pas prendre un bollet dans notre équipe? Dit alors Sirius. 

- Repête un peu ça? Fit alors Kristie, faussement outrée. Bollet, tu dis? Patmol fit un petit sourire désolé. Kristie ne se laissa pas amadouer et dirigea une vingtaine de boules vers son copain. Ce dernier fit aussitôt construire un château fort qui bloqua les boules tout juste a temps. Sirius leva la tête hors du fort et tira la langue à Kristie. Il reçut alors une boule de neige en pleine face que cette dernière avait lancée à main nue. 

- Pas besoin de magie, dit-elle. Ta tête est si enflée, c'est une cible facile. Sirius sourit et sauta sur Kristie, la faisant tomber dans la neige. 

- Ahhh c'est froid c'est froid c'est frrroooiiiidddd. s'écria Kristie. Sirius riait. Au loin, James venait tout juste de se relever des boules.

- Et bien, dit alors Lily. James se retourna vers elle, toujours recouvert de neige. Disons qu'on t'as pas manqué, dit-elle avec un sourire. 

- Non en effet, dit James. Es-ce une impression, ou bien les boules se dirigeraient un peu plus sur moi que sur les deux autres? 

- C'est une impression, dit Lily. Au fait, ils se dirigeaient QUE sur toi. Les boules sur tes amis, c'était des accidents. 

- C'est presque mieux, rigola James. Puis il se mit a tousser. Lily l'observa, inquiète. 

- Ça va? Tu as attrapé froid? 

- Bien sure que non! Un Potter n'est jamais malade, dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil. Lily rigola. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle riait a une blague aussi nulle. James le remarqua. 

- Attends, dit-elle alors que James essayait d'enlever la neige que le couvrait. Laisse moi t'aider. Puis elle s'approcha de lui et secoua ses vêtements afin de faire tomber les flocons. L'épaule de James contenait beaucoup de neige. Lily s'avança pour l'enlever quand son pied glissa sur une glace. Elle sentit son coeur faire en saut alors qu'elle tombait au sol. Puis elle sentit des bras la rattraper alors qu'elle était a deux pouces du sol et la relever sans effort. Lily se laissa tomber dans les bras de l'homme qui était, bien entendu, James.

- Ça va? Demanda-t-il. Lily sentait encore son coeur battre à vive allure. Il l'avait vraiment rattrapé à temps. 

- Bons réflexes, dit-elle. 

- Les pratiques de quidditchs ne servent pas juste à rattraper une petite balle, dit-il. Lily sourit. James sera quelque peu ses bras autour d'elle. Cette dernière tourna la tête et fixa les yeux noisettes de son ami. Ce dernier baissa la tête. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Lily se leva sur la pointe des pieds afin d'atteindre les lèvres de James. Se dernier se baissa quelques peu. Elle sentait sa chaleur. Lily ferma ses yeux alors qu'un seul centimètre les séparaient l'un de l'autre. 

- On vous dérange? Dit alors Sirius. Lily sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. James se redressa et lâcha sa prise sur Lily. Cette dernière voulu rattraper les mains de James mais elle se reteint. 

- Mais pas du tout, dit-elle. James venait juste de me rattraper alors que je tombais au sol.

- Oh je vois, dit Sirius qui avait toujours le même sourire coquin. Kristie, elle, observait Lily d'un drôle d'air. Lily préféra détourner le regard. 

- On rentre? Dit alors Peter qui sortit du nul part. J'ai faims. 

- Ok, dirent les autres. Sur la route du retour, tout comme pendant le soupé, James ne prononça pas un mot. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Le dîné se passa plutôt bien et, accompagné de Ron et Hermione, Draco remonta en haut. Comme l'aurait fait Harry, Draco allait dormir avec Ron. Observant sa chambre temporaire, Draco sortait quelques vêtements de sa valise. C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas précipités. Lui et Ron se retournèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Hermione y entra, précipitée. 

« - Répètes moi ça, Harry? Disait elle, observant son miroir. 

- J'ai dis que là, devant mes yeux, Lucius vient de promettre ne jamais toucher à la magie noir. Draco leva aussitôt le regard et s'approcha de son amie. 

- Mon père a promis ne jamais y toucher? Demanda-t-il à Harry. Ce dernier sursauta. 

- Draco? Qu'es-ce que... chez Ron... 

- C'est toi qui m'a mené là, dit-il. Harry baissa les yeux. 

- C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Désolé. 

- Oh non, dit Draco. Au contraire, je t'en remercie. Tu as sauvé les Malfoys. Dans ce monde, nous ne sommes plus associés à la magie noir. C'est grâce à toi. Tu as empêché papa de devenir mangemort, n'est-ce pas? Hermione m'as dis que...

- En effet. Ton grand-père voulait l'y obliger. Présentement, je suis chez toi. Ton grand-père est absent. Il a dit a Lucius que si jamais ce dernier refusait l'offre de Voldy, il allait se faire tuer. Le coeur de Draco accéléra son batement. 

- Harry, dit-il alors. Retournez au château. Au manoir, il est en danger!

- T'inquiète... son père est en voyage d'affaires. 

- IL MENT! Papa m'a dit qu'il lui disait souvent ça pour ne pas avouer à sa mère qu'il était en réunion mangemort. Avant, les réunions duraient longtemps, peut-être des semaines. Mais, il est avec Voldemort. Harry... Voldemort va tout de suite savoir que vous n'êtes pas au château, et il va débarquer. Harry se figea.

- Tu en es certain...

- OUI! Harry, même avec toutes les protections du manoir, mon grand-père pourra entrer. C'est SON manoir. Alfred ne va pas le retenir. Il va tuer mon père. Il s'en fou de lui. Il a peur de Voldemort. Mon père m'a raconté comment son père était dévoué, comment il était un exemple à suivre. Je trouvais ça ridicule. Mais c'est fini. Tu as changé mon père. Laisse-moi me réjouir, ne le laisse pas mourir. Je veux au moins mon père, supplia-t-il. 

- Draco... dit alors Hermione, une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Si Lucius meurt dans le temps de Harry, tu ne sera pas juste orphelin... tu n'existera plus. Draco se tourna vers elle, apeuré, et questionna Harry du regard. Il approuva d'un signe de tête. 

- Mais alors, qu'es-ce que tu attends? Dit alors le jeune homme. SAUVE TOI MAINTENANT!

- Comment j'explique ça à ton père? Aux autres? 

- Je m'en fou, dit Draco, scandalisé. Mais sauve moi...

- Oui d'accord, dit Harry. Compte sur moi. Puis il brisa la connexion. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry remit le miroir dans sa poche et se retourna vers la porte de sa chambre, résigné. Il avait bien fait d'écouter la petite balle d'Hermione, et appeler ses amis. Rapidement, Randy tira son sac de voyage qu'il n'avait heureusement pas encore ouvert jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir, jusqu'à la chambre de Lucius. Il ouvrit la porte à la vollée. Son ami était dans son lit, en train de lire un livre. Il leva le regard.

« - Randy? Dit-il. Ça va? 

- Oui oui, fit Randy d'une voix empressée. Prends tes affaires, on retourne à Hogward. Je t'expliquerais en route. 

- Mais.. mais... dit Lucius, sortant de son lit. Je ne comprend pas...

- Ton père, dit-il dans un souffle. 

- Qu'es-ce que...

- Il arrive. Vite! Lucius sortit alors d'un bond, mit une grosse cape par dessus son pyjama et tira sa valise, non plus ouverte. Randy pensa alors qu'il aurait du le dire dès le début. 

- Okay vite, dit Randy, poussant sa valise jusqu'aux escaliers. Alors qu'il courait jusqu'en bas, il entendait Lucius le suivre. Le coeur de Randy battait à une vitesse folle, son sang était glacé, ses jambes tremblaient. Un faux pas et Draco mourrait. La vie de Draco était entre ses mains. Il devait le sauver... Enfin, ils arrivèrent en bas des escaliers. 

- Randy? Lucky? Que faites vous? Demanda la mère de Lucius, inquiète. Le jeune serpentard se retourna vers sa mère pour lui répondre. 

- Ils essaie de se sauver, fit alors une voix grave et menaçante. »

Aussitôt, tout trois se retournèrent vers les portes du manoir qui étaient grand ouverts. Devant, se trouvait le portrait craché que Harry avait de Lucius adulte. Le jeune homme voyait vaguement d'autres silhouettes en cape noirs. Ils devaient être plus d'une centaine. Le coeur battant, le corps encore plus tremblant, Randy venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait échoué. La respiration coupé, il resta là, à observer les mangemorts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin de ce chapitre. Oui oui, c'est très méchant.. mais je devais l'arrêter, le chapitre! Et je me suis dis que mieux vaudrait l'arrêter en plein suspens. P

A la prochaine,

Reviews please.


	14. Terrier

Suite!

**La Dette  
Chapitre 14 : Terrier   
**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry resta là, à observer les mangemorts. Il était victime d'un blanc totale. Il n'était incapable de penser, de trouver une solution. N'importe laquelle... Il entendit Mrs Malfoy faire un petit cri et rester muette. Randy leva ses yeux verts vers les hommes en cagoules. Il allait garder son air défiant, comme l'aurait fait son père. 

« - Tiens tiens tiens... fit alors une voix. Les mangemorts se poussèrent pour laisser passer Voldemort. Ce dernier se planta devant Randy, a quelques mètres, et l'observa avec un gros sourire. 

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureux de te revoir. On n'a même pas eu le temps de faire connaissance... dit-il. Je suis Lord Voldemort, aussi appelé Le seigneur des Ténèbres, rigola-t-il. Et toi? 

- Oh, enchanté, Voldemort. Moi, je suis Randy Lenon, et si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais vous appeler Tommy. Puis il tendis sa main pour serrer celle de Voldy. Voldemort serra sa main, non sans essayer de lui écrases les phalanges. Randy garda le sourire. 

- Que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite? Demanda Randy. 

- Oh rien de spécial, dit Voldemort. On va juste noyer un chat désobéissant. D'ailleurs, où est-il passé? Harry se retourna pour s'apercevoir que Lucius avait disparut. Soulagé, il se retourna vers Tommy. 

- Vous l'avez raté, on dirait, sourit-il. Et bien... la prochaine fois peut-être. Ne vous excuser pas pour la perturbation que vous nous avez peut-être causé, c'est correct. Mais la prochaine fois, appelez-nous avant, juste pour nous avertir. On n'a même pas eu le temps de vous préparer du soda et des biscuits... Voldemort fronça les sourcils. 

- Non mais pour qui tu me prend, le débutant? se fâcha-t-il. Il sortit sa baguette. Et bien, tan pis, n'es-ce pas? On va noyer un autre chat. Randy sourit. 

- Tu t'attaques à un tigre là... puis il sortit également sa baguette. Les mangemorts s'avancèrent alors. Randy se trompait légèrement, ils n'étaient pas une centaine, mais bien deux. Le jeune homme fléchit les jambes, jetant des regards ici et là, pour s'assurer de ne pas être attaqué par derrière. « Bravo, se dit-il, et maintenant? »

- ACCROCHES TOI! S'écria alors une voix. Harry se retourna aussitôt et vit Lucius, sur son éclair de feu, les valises suspendus derrière l'engin. Les yeux de Randy brillèrent. Ils étaient sauvés. Rapidement, son ami descendit jusqu'à deux mètres du sol. Randy sauta aussitôt et attrapa un bout du ballet. Lucius fit demi tour et retourna dans la demeure. Harry força les bras et, avec un effort colossal, parvint enfin à monter sur le ballet. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder derrière lui. Les mangemorts couraient, mais étaient loin derrière. Qui pourrait se mesurer, à pied, à l'éclair de feu? Randy sourit. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au terrier, Draco tournait toujours en cercle dans la chambre. Hermione se rongeait les ongles, et Ron restait muet. Tous étaient paniqués à leurs manières. 

« - S'il avait échoué, dit soudainement Draco, j'aurais disparu, non? 

- Mais peut-être qu'il se bat encore, dit Hermione. Draco semblait extrêmement tendu. 

- On fais quoi, on attends? Demanda Ronald. 

- Je ne vois pas d'autre solution, dit Hermione, jetant un regard craintif vers Draco. Il soupira.

- C'est vrai. Je suis en danger de mort, mais je ne peu qu'attendre. Et espérer. Puis il se laissa tomber sur le lit de Ron. Hermione se força à s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté. Ron, lui, resta debout. Il n'aurait jamais cru s'inquiéter tan pour Draco. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy s'accrocha à Lucius, sentant le vent lui pénétrer le corps. Son ballet venait de les sauver! 

« - Bravo pour l'idée, dit Randy. 

- C'est pas moi, répondit son ami, c'est ma mère. Puis il tourna le ballet et ils sortirent par le fenêtre du salon. Il monta alors l'engin dans les airs, le plus haut possible, afin que les coups de feu des mangemorts de les atteignent pas. 

- Rappel moi de la remercier. Lucius sourit. 

- Ton ballet est anormalement rapide. On dirait une fusée, dit-il. Il n'est pas brisé? 

- Oh, no no, répondit Randy. Il peu aller plus vite aussi, si tu forces...

- Ça va aller, merci, dit aussitôt Lucius. Mais c'est quand même la rapidité de ton truc qui nous a sauvé. Tu l'a acheté où? 

- Un magasin grec, dit aussitôt Randy. On me l'a fait sur demande. A ce moment, Harry se rendit compte que dans ce temps, les comètes étaient quasiment des fusées... son éclair de feu devait donc être exquis. Ils ne les rattraperons pas, se dit Harry. Il n'y avait aucun engin dans ce temps qui puisse arriver à la cheville de son ballet, et il est impossible de transplaner jusqu'à Hogward... 

- Je devrais m'en faire construire un aussi, rigola Lucius.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

La nuit était tombée. Dans le dortoir des Griffondors, Peter se tortillait, hurlait. James ne pouvait dormir dans ce vacarme. Éveillé, il observait son ami hurler de douleur. Il tenait son bras droit comme s'il lui faisait mal. Puis, soudainement, il se tu. Il se rendormit. Les yeux en bués, James observa vaguement Peter et se rendormit à son tour. 

Il marchait dans un sentier. Tout était calme. Les feuilles bougeaient légèrement en raison de la douce brise qui soufflait. James sifflotait dans sa route. Il était très joyeux. Puis, au loin, il aperçut une silhouette assise sur un rocher. Lentement, il s'approcha de la silhouette féminine. La jeune fille leva ses yeux verts. C'était Lily. James lui sourit et lui offrit sa main. Elle le suivit à travers le sentier. Ils riaient ensembles, puis elle l'embrassa. « Il faut profiter de nos moments ensembles, dit-elle. » James lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle quand elle se mit a hurler. Le jeune griffondor se retourna et vit, sortir du sol, un énorme homme au visage inconnu. Il hurla fortement, s'empara de Lily, et disparu. James resta là, à hurler le nom de Lily, mais elle avait disparu. Puis il tomba. 

« - James? Fit doucement quelqu'un. James sentit de petites tapes sur les joues. James... répéta l'homme. Puis les tapes se firent plus forts. 

- Aïe... aïe... dit-il. 

- Bon! Dit Sirius. Ça va? Tu avais l'air traumatisé... as-tu rêvé de la mort de Lily, ou quoi? James ouvrit les yeux et observa Sirius avec crainte. Dans son sommeil, il était tombé hors de son lit. 

- Quelqu'un est venu, et il me la prit des mains, dit doucement James. On venait tout juste de s'aimer, d'être ensembles pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, et déjà, on me la volé, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Lupin hocha la tête.

- C'est mauvais, dit-il. Ça veux dire que votre avenir ensemble sera court. Puis quelque chose ou quelqu'un va vous séparer. Contre votre grès. James était toujours tremblant. Sirius se leva et poussa Lupin.

- Arrête tes conneries, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Puis il tira James jusqu'à le mettre debout. T'as besoin d'un bon déjeuné, dit-il. James cligna des yeux. 

- Juste un rêve... oui, tu as raison... son regard se tourna alors vers Peter. Il l'avait vu... crier... sa main... le bras... était-ce aussi un rêve? Un frisson parcourut le corps de James. Il devait reprendre des forces. Il se laissa traîner par son ami. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy et Lucius volaient toujours. Lucius avait proposé de prendre une pause pour la nuit, mais Randy avait refusé. Il prétendait être incapable de dormir la nuit sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité entre les quatre murs du château, ce qui n'était pas faux. Cependant, ils avaient échangés les rôles et Randy était le maintenant le conducteur. Connaissant mieux que Lucius les fonctions de son ballet, il le fit aller à la vitesse extrême afin qu'ils arrivent au château le plus vite possible. Tout deux étaient très fatigués. Mais l'émotion et la crainte chassait tout sommeil. 

Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre. Harry alluma la lampe de poche intégré afin de voir où il allait. Il poussa alors un long bâillement. Ils entendaient les hululement des hiboux et les petits cri des criquets. Il s'agissait d'une nuit calme. Puis, enfin, Harry reconnu le paysage entourant Hogward. Ils étaient entré dans l'enceinte, ils étaient définitivement en sécurité. Le coeur léger, Randy ralentit son ballet. Dès qu'ils allaient mettre les pieds dans le collège, Harry se promit de s'enfermer dans une toilette et de tout raconter à Draco. 

« - On a réussi, dit une voix ensommeillée. Randy se retourna vers Lucius, souriant.

- Ouais, dit-il. Lucius souriait aussi. Le vent d'hivers faisait voler les cheveux des deux amis dans la nuit glaciale. Tout deux avaient le coeur léger. 

- Randy? Dit alors Lucky. 

- Oui?

- Comment tu as deviné? 

- ...

- Je veux dire, comment a tu su que mon père s'en venait.

- Un... ami, m'a avertis, répondit Randy. Il ne pu retenir un petit rire en pensant à la vraie réponse. " Ton fils futuriste m'as avertis grâce aux informations que tu va un jour lui donner " »

Puis, doucement, le ballet atterrit et les deux amis entrèrent au château. « Back Home » pensa Harry. Décidément, dans n'importe quelle époque, ce château allait toujours rester son endroit préféré.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

La nuit était tombée. Dans son lit, Draco ne cessait de se débattre, les yeux grands ouverts, le coeur battant. À chaque deux minutes, il jetait un coup d'oeil à ses mains, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant. Hermione ne dormait pas plus. Elle passait très fréquemment dans la chambre de Ron pour, supposément, dire à Draco de dormir. Mais ce dernier avait comprit qu'elle ne venait que pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant. 

Ron, de son côté, était immobile. Il voyait Draco regarder ses mains à chaque minutes, il voyait aussi Hermione se promener dans le couloir, prétendant dormir et venir vérifier que Draco en faisait autant. Tout deux devaient penser que lui, dormait. Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait un point au plafond. Il ne ressentait aucune envie de dormir. Au fait, il voulait allait faire un tour de ballet, pour se calmer. Lentement, il se retourna et observa Draco. Ce dernier fixait lui aussi un point au plafond. Tout deux étaient mort d'inquiétude, mais ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre. 

« - HARRY APPELLE! Hurla alors Hermione, entrant en trombe dans la chambre. Les deux garçons se redressèrent aussitôt. 

- Vite, répond, dit alors Draco. Il sauta hors du lit et s'approcha du miroir. Ron les observait, incapable de bouger ou parler. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Après avoir porté leurs affaires dans le dortoir des Serpentards, Harry se coucha sur son lit, tout comme Lucius. Il attendit que son ami s'endorme, chose qui ne prit pas plus de cinq minutes, en raison de l'heure assez tardive et des forces qu'ils durent dépenser pour arriver jusque là. Puis, luttant contre la volonté de lui aussi s'endormir, Harry se leva et sortit de la salle commune. Il devait aller dans une salle de bain, il devait avertir ses amis. 

Lentement, il marchait dans les couloirs silencieux du collège. Enfin, il arriva en face d'une salle de bain. Il y entra, veillant à bien fermer la porte sans faire de bruit, puis il sortit son miroir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

« - Harry, dit aussitôt Draco. Harry... que se passe-t-il? Où êtes-vous? Où est-il? 

- Ça va, Dray, t'inquiète pas. On a réussi. On les a échappé. Présentement, nous sommes de retour à Hogward, la seule place sécuritaire. Ton père dors. Moi aussi, je suis très fatigué, mais j'ai voulu tout d'abord vous avertir que tout est réglé. À l'entente de ces mots, Dray sentit un énorme poids quitter son estomac. 

- Comment as tu fais pour échapper? Voldemort n'est pas arrivé? 

- Si. J'ai fais diversion et ton père a préparé notre fuite. On s'est sauvé sur mon éclair de feu. Disons que, si dans votre temps, le ballet est rapide, imaginez un peu dans le temps des comètes. Draco ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Il avait les yeux tout rouges. 

- Bon, allez dormir. Vous avez l'air très paniqués. Ne me dites pas que vous pensiez que j'allais laisser Lucius mourir! Hermione sourit. 

- Tu n'avais pas l'air très confiant non plus, quand tu as appris ce que tu devais faire, le taquina-t-elle. 

- Je ne suis qu'un gamin de seize ans, rougit Harry. J'ai le droit d'avoir peur, comme vous tous. 

- En effet, confirma Dray. 

- Je n'ai jamais demandé tout ça, continua Harry. Comme j'aurai aimé être avec vous présentement...

- Je pense exactement à la même chose, répondit Draco. 

- Tout est réglé? Dit alors Ron pour la première fois cette nuit. Hermione sursauta, pensant qu'il dormait, puis hocha la tête. 

- On devrait dormir, dit-il alors. Draco approuva. 

- Bonne Nuit, dit Harry. 

- Harry? Dit alors Dray, avant fermer le miroir. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui. 

- Merci. Énormément. Harry sourit. 

- On a fais équipe, dit-il. Sans toi, je n'aurai pas été avertis. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, Randy et Lucius se levèrent très tardivement. Lorsque Lucius jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il se rendit compte qu'il était deux heures de l'après midi. C'était quelque peu explicable, puisqu'ils étaient arrivés au collège tôt le matin. Le dortoir était donc entièrement vide, tout comme la salle commune. Randy avait cru bon d'avertir le personnel qu'ils étaient revenus passer les vacances au collège. Ils décidèrent donc de passer voir Dumbledore.

« - Je me demande qui est resté au collège a part nous, dit Lucius entre deux bâillements. 

- Qui a l'habitude de rester, à chaque année? Demanda Harry.

- Franchement, aucune idée. Je ne suis jamais resté pour le savoir, dit-il. »

Ils arrivèrent en face de la gargouille qui s'ouvrit par elle-même. Sans trop se poser de questions, les deux amis montèrent les marches et arrivèrent en face du bureau. « Entrez, dit une voix. » Les deux serpentards entrèrent dans le bureau et s'assirent en face du directeur. 

« - Lucius, Randy? Dit Dumby avec étonnement. J'ai cru que vous n'étiez pas au château... il sortit alors la liste des élèves qui avaient signés comme restant au château. 

- Inutile, professeur, dit alors Randy. Nous n'étions pas au château. Nous sommes arrivés ce matin. Dumby leva les yeux vers Harry, attendant des explications. Ce dernier les donna. Il raconta tout.

- Si je comprend bien, récapitula Dumby à la fin du récit, Catleya Black t'a aidé à t'enfuir? 

- Oui, répondit tout simplement Draco. Catleya était sa mère. 

- Et vous l'avez laissé au manoir avec ton père? S'offusqua Dumby. Mais elle est en grave danger! Sortez, sortez vite, je dois la sauver. Presque aussitôt, il poussa les deux garçons hors du bureau. Avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, Harry vit Dumby se retourner vers Fumseck. Il allait avertir l'ordre... »

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans la grande salle, les maraudeurs dînaient tranquillement avec les deux autres filles. James avait un regard plutôt absent. Son cauchemar l'avait violemment secoué. Quand à l'analyse de Lupin... Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. James se tourna vers lui. 

« - Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore à ton rêve. 

- Un peu... avoua James, le regard tourné vers Lily. 

- Allez, arrêtes ça, dit alors Sirius. Dit toi que, au moins, si ton rêves est vrai, tu passera des moments avec elle, ensembles. Il y a deux ans, tu aurais sauté de joie si t'aurai su ça. James se força a sourire.

- Peut-être. Son regard croisa les yeux vers de Lily. Elle lui sourit. »

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était plus de seize heures quand Draco se leva enfin. Les yeux vitreux, il bâilla longuement et observa les alentours. Où était-il? Son regard se posa sur un autre lit, à côté du sien. La personne qui a dormit à l'intérieur n'était plus présente. Qui était-ce? Les Canons de Chudley? Draco poussa un rire. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul perdant qui puisse aimer une équipe aussi médiocre... 

« - Enfin debout? Fit une voix. Draco sursauta et se retourna. C'était Hermione. Tout revint alors en tête de Draco. L'invitation, la maison de Ron, Harry au passé, son père dans le miroir, sa grand-mère au manoir, Harry qui sauve sa vie... Draco sentit son ventre lui faire mal, tout comme en cours, au début de l'année. Une douleur atroce l'envahit. Retenant ses cris de douleurs, il se sentit tomber au sol, les mains crispés au ventre. 

- Aggrrrr, marmona-t-il, couché par terre. Il sentit un corps se laisser tomber près de lui.

- Draco, dit précipitament Hermione, laisse moi voir ce qui te fais si mal.»

Il la laissa faire. Doucement, elle le vit coucher sur le dos. Draco n'opposa aucune résistance. Puis elle glissa ses mains le long de son chandail et le souleva. Les mains crispés au sol, Draco retenait a grande peine les hurlements qui menaçaient de sortir. Des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, mais il refusait de les laisser tomber. La douleur s'intensifiait a chaque instant. Hermione jeta un regard plein de larmes vers son ami. Elle détestait voir ceux qu'elle aimait souffrir. Pourtant, elle ne voyait que ça, tout sa vie. Lentement, la jeune fille passa sa main sur le ventre de son ami, à la recherche d'une écorchure, cicatrice, ou quelconque trace. Elle le sentait trembler. Hermione passa une jambe et s'assit sur son ami, puis commença a lui masser les épaules, le corps proche du sien. Elle le sentit se calmer. Les bras crispés de Draco se relâchèrent. Ses tremblements cessèrent également. Il leva les yeux et se força à sourire. 

« - Tu as des mains magiques? Demanda-t-il. 

- Ce n'était qu'un massage, répondit-elle, les joues brûlantes. Draco s'appuya sur ses bras pour se mettre en position assise, Hermione toujours sur elle. 

- Merci, dit-il, à quelques centimètres de son amie. 

- Pour une fois que je réussi a apaiser une douleur, fit Hermione. Des larmes avaient séchés sur sa joue. Draco le remarqua. 

- Mais tu as des larmes, dit-il. Il leva la main et ses sécha du bout de son pouce. 

- Tu m'as tellement fait peur, avoua-t-elle, passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco. 

- Shss, c'est fini, dit-il doucement. Puis Hermione ne vit plus le reste. Les yeux clos, elle se laissa emporter dans les bras de Draco. Elles sentit les douces lèvres de ce dernier prendre contact avec les siennes. Elle se laissa d'abord embrasser, puis se reprit et le décolla. 

- Ron, dit-elle dans un souffle. 

- On n'y peu rien.

- Tu as raison, s'avoua Hermione. Puis ils s'embrasèrent à nouveau. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors qu'ils sortaient de table, James s'approcha de Lily. S'il devait se séparer d'elle, il ne voulait pas manquer quelque chose. 

« - Lily? Dit-il. Cette dernière leva les yeux. 

- Oui? Demanda-t-elle. 

- Euh, je... les yeux émeraudes se tournèrent alors, prenant un air surpris. James s'interrompu et tourna le regard, essayant de comprendre qui elle observait. Non d'un... RANDY? 

- Qu'es-ce qu'il fait là? Demanda James. 

- Aucune idée, répondit Lily sur un ton enjouée. James serra les poings. Randy était l'homme dans son rêve. Le court instant venait de se terminer, voilà. Il aurait du l'embrasser hier. 

- Allons le voir! Proposa Lily, prenant la main de Kristie. Cette dernière le suivit aussitôt, le sourire aux lèvres.»

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Inquiet, Randy jetait des regards autour de lui. Comment avait-ils pu laisser Catleya seule? Non mais quels cons ils étaient! Lucius semblait aussi perturbé que lui. Tout deux n'avaient pas pas réalisés sur le coup mais... l'ordre, se dit alors Harry. Dumbledore à avertit l'ordre! Alors, c'était correct. Il l'aurait sentit s'il y avait eu un meurtre. « Non, fit une voix, Randy ne le sent pas. » 

« - Randy! »Fit une voix joyeuse et enjouée. Ce dernier se retourna et croisa le regard de sa mère. Quel crétin. Il se préocupait de la vie d'une femme qu'il connaissait depuis quelques heures alors qu'il allait passer noël avec sa mère pour la première fois de sa vie. Il n'avait absolument rien de quoi se préoccuper. Il devait profiter. 

- Hey Hey! Dit-il. Puis Lily se jeta dans ses bras. Il la retenue avant qu'elle ne tombe. 

- Tu m'a manqué, avoua-t-il. Lily sera ses bras plus forts. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant noël. Assis près du foyer, dans le salon, Ron, Hermione et Draco terminaient leurs devoirs. Ils avaient décidés de tout les faire tout de suite afin d'avoir la paix pendant noël, une idée d'Hermione. Foirée dans un sofa, un bouquin sur les cuisses, Hermione finalisait son devoir d'arithmancie. Étant son cours favoris, elle avait gardée ce devoir en dernier. Satisfaite, la jeune brune posa sa plume. 

« - Parrrfait, dit-elle d'un ton réjouit. 

- Tu as fini? Demanda Draco, levant les yeux de son devoir de Potions. 

- Tiens, tu pourrais m'aider, proposa aussitôt Ron. J'ai de la difficulté a trouver plus de deux conséquences à la mal utilisation de la potion de combustion manuelle... 

- Draco pourra t'aider, sourit Hermione. Ce dernier toussota. 

- Euh bien sure, dit-il. Hermione se leva d'un bon. 

- Bon ben je vais aller voir ce que fabrique Ginny. Amusez-vous. 

- Comment veux-tu qu'on s'amuse à faire un devoir de potions! S'écria Ron derrière Hermione. Elle leva la main à la manière " Talk to the hand because the face dont want to" et continua sa route. Ron soupira. Draco roula les yeux. 

- Bon, qu'es-ce que ton petit cervelet ne comprend pas?

- Ce que cette merde fais chez moi, répondit Ron tout en dévisageant Draco. 

- Bon, si c'est comme ça... Draco ramassa ses affaires. 

- Donne moi au moins les réponses!

- Tu me donnes quoi en échange? Ron ne dit rien. Draco fit un faux rire très haïssable. 

- Mais comme je suis bête, dit-il, tu n'as rien digne d'intérêt. 

- Ha Ha Ha, oui c'est ça, dit Ron en exagérant le faux rire de Draco.

- Tu les veux vraiment les réponses, s'étonna Draco. J'étais sur de me retrouver dans le foyer après celle-la. Il fit un petit sourire. Ron se leva et arracha le bouquin des mains du Serpentard. 

- Tais toi tu veux? Draco se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Le silence prit place. On ne pouvait entendre que le grattement de plume sur le parchemin. Puis les soupirs ennuyés de Draco. 

- T'as pas bientôt fini la? Ça serait bien de retrouver Hermione. Ce n'est pas que rester seul avec toi me dérange, c'est juste que ce couteau est horriblement proche de moi et des mauvaises pensés m'envahissent peu à peu. 

- Humm, fit Ron. Ton écriture est médiocre. 

- C'est tes yeux qui sont déréglés. Peut-être que le couteau... un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Draco. 

- C'est pas un couteau, sombre crétin, c'est un autre des gadgets de Fred et Georges. 

- L'important c'est que ça coupe. 

- Tu va pas couper grand chose quand il se transformera en pieuvre de peluche. 

- Peut-être pas, mais je me demande en combien de temps je pourrais te le rentrer...

- Vous n'avez pas encore fini? S'exclama Hermione avec exaspération. 

- Hermioneee! S'exclama Draco avec beaucoup d'exagération. Puis il se jeta dans ses bras. 

- Hermione! Répéta-il. Oh, sauve moi! Il va me rendre fou. 

- CET IDIOT M'EMPÊCHE DE TRAVAILLER! Explosa Ron. Ginny jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. 

- Tu n'a écris que deux mots. 

- QUOI? Fit Draco. Depuis tantôt... qu'es-ce que...

- Oh il remplit son parchemin de H G, répondit Ginny. Et il entoure les lettres de coe...

- Merci, Ginny, fit Ron d'un ton menaçant, les dents crispés. 

- Bon, couina-t-elle, je pense que je vais te laisser travailler tranquillement...

- Oui, fit Hermione. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Travaillez bien. 

- Oh, dit alors Draco avec un petit rire nerveux, vue l'expression effrayant au visage de Ronald. Je pense que Ron travaillera beaucoup mieux sans moi. 

- Mais tu es certain qu'il n'aura pas besoin de toi? À cet instant précis, le couteau vola dans les airs et une pieuvre en peluche atterrit en plein dans la face de Draco. 

- Je, dit Draco avec le ton le plus neutre possible, vais sombrer dans la naïveté et te croire sur parole quand tu va me dire que la seule et unique raison pour laquelle tu m'a lancé ce couteau, c'est par ce que tu savais qu'elle deviendrait une pieuvre. 

- C'est ça mon enfant, sombre dans la naïveté, répondit Ron, le nez dans ses bouquins. 

- Bon... on devrais peut-être y aller...

- Je garde cette pieuvre. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin Du chapitre.

Hihi suite semaine prochaine

J'espère que vous êtres re-entre dans l'histoire avec ces 4 chapters de suite:P

- ylonen.


	15. Prise d

Hey Hey tlm!

Voici le chapitre de la semaine! ( Ba quoi je vais essayer de vous les donner régulièrement la... je dis bien ESSAYER présentement jai des probs d'internet et je ne sais pas si vous lisez ce que je viens d'écrire)

Bon peu importe... si vous lisez c'est pas important. Si vous ne lisez pas, c'est très plate et embêtant mais neways ske jecris présentement serait inutile... kk jme tais jme tais.

Reviews:

Onarluca : Oh tu refuses de lire la suite? C'est dommage parce que le couple Dray/Hermione n'est qu'une toute petite partie de l'histoire, mais bon... c'est ton choix... mais je peu pas cachée que je suis véxée que tu abandonnes l'histoire juste à cause de ça. En tk, dans ce chapitre, on ne parle pas beaucoup du couple. 

Behindblueeyes1117 : Allo toi! Tu m'as manquée tu sais? Lolz. Hehe je comprend que tu n'ai pas tout lu tout de suite. ( devine quoi... j'ai quatre autres chapitre déjà prêts dans mon ordi, mais 8 en même temps je trouvais ça trop... ;) ) Les autres viendrons à chaque semaine. :P Enfin voilà le 15ième, il ne m'en reste que 3 en stock. Va falloir je re-commence à écrire la... ( en été j'en ai écris beaucoup pour revenir en forme et vous bombarder)

KK jme tais ! Lisez la suite. :p

****

La Dette  
Chapitre 15: Prise d'hottage   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noël arriva et passa si vite que personne ne prit le temps de réaliser à quel point les examens approchaient. Enfin, pas Randy. Assit dans la salle commune, le jeune homme écrivait tranquillement sa journée, éclairé par une chandelle, quand il sentit une présence. Levant les yeux émeraudes, Randy chercha celui qui venait de lui faire de l'ombre. C'était Rogue. 

« - Oui? Soupira Randy. 

- Qu'es-ce que tu es? Demanda Rogue. Tu viens du futur, c'est ça? Harry ferma brusquement son journal et l'enfouit dans sa poche. 

- Il y a quelque chose d'intéressant la dedans?

- Rien qui ne te concerne, répondit Randy. Il se leva d'un air autoritaire. 

- Monsieur est important? Il est en mission même? Je te parie que ce n'est même pas ta vraie apparence. 

- Tais-toi, tu racontes n'importe quoi. 

- Hahaha, rit Rogue. 

- Tiens ce rictus me manquait, fit ironiquement Randy. 

- Je vais te démasquer, Lenon, et je vais en avertir le seigneur des ténèbres. 

- Oh mais comme s'il ne te trouvait pas déjà assez débile profond, va donc lui raconter ça aussi.

- Dès que j'aurais mes preuves.

- C'est dur de chercher ce qui n'existe pas. »   
Rogue fit de nouveau son rictus et s'éloigna. Harry sentait son coeur battre à une vitesse folle. Si ce détritus découvrait quoi que ce soit, ils étaient dans de beaux draps.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

L'école avait recommencée depuis déjà deux semaines, pourtant, tout était relax pour Ron. Les examens étaient pour lui dans une éternité. Malheureusement, Hermione ne semblait pas du même avis, encore une fois. 

« - Tu n'abandonnes jamais? S'étonna-t-il, le planning d'Hermione dans la main. 

- Bien sûr que non! Pourquoi le ferais-je? Ça donne de si bons résultats, sourit-elle. 

- Si tu le dis...

- Les vacances sont terminés mon beau.

- Pas si sur, dit-il. Ils organisent une sortie à Pré-o-Lard ce week-end. Tu comptes y aller ou bien c'est un temps perdu qui devrait être selon toi accordé à la révision des matières pour les examens futuristes? 

- Hey pas si vite, coupa Hermione. Serait-tu poliment en train de m'accuser de ne pas savoir m'amuser?

- Poliment? Dit-il sagement.

- Alors disons subtilement? Proposa Hermione. 

- Je ne suis pas subtile du tout, dit-il. Puis il prit une pause avant de continuer.

- Hermione, fit-il lentement, pesant sur chaque mot, tu ne sais pas t'amuser. 

- Bien sur qui si, répliqua aussitôt son amie. Et puis je vais y aller, à Pré-o-Lard! Ron souri. 

- Aussi, dit-il sérieusement, je te défends d'amener quelconque bouquin là-bas... Hermione le frappa avec son planning.

- Ron! J'en avais pas l'intention! S'offusqua-t-elle. Mais elle souriait. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------

À la grande salle, alors que les hiboux ramenaient le courriel, Randy croqua dans un toast quand un gros corbeau se posa sur l'épaule de Lucius, lui ramenant une lettre. Intrigué, Randy jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami qui semblait tout aussi surprit que lui. Déposant son toast, il aida Malfoy à retirer la lettre. 

« - De qui ça peu bien être? 

- Aucune idée, avoua Lucius, il n'y a pas d'adresse. Puis il déballa le parchemin. Ses yeux fixèrent d'abord le bout de papier, puis son visage devint blême. Harry vit une photo tomber. Il la ramassa et y posa inévitablement un coup d'oeil. Un geste qu'il regretta aussitôt. »

Là, devant lui, se tenait Catleya. Seulement, elle ne ressemblait aucunement à la jeune femme d'affaires chaleureuse, aimable et heureuse qu'il avait rencontré il y a quelques semaines. La photo fut apparemment prise par force, vu le regard haineux que Mrs Black jetait à l'appareil. Un regard aux yeux rouges veineux. Elle avait des cernes encore plus gros et creux que ces morts-vivants dans les films d'épouvantes. Quand à ses joues, elles étaient immaculés d'écorchures. Certaines semblaient plus frais que d'autres. Le sang coulait jusqu'à ses lèvres, eux aussi déchirés. Cette femme ne devait pas seulement sentir la douleur, mais aussi y goûter. Les vêtements déchirés et sales lui donnait un air misérable. Harry sentit son coeur se serrer. Catleya avait les bras derrière le dos, probablement attachée, sans défense devant des êtres horribles qui la faisaient souffrir. 

Lentement, Harry leva les yeux vers son ami. Blanc comme neige, les yeux en larmes, il tendit le parchemin à Randy sans lui jeter un regard. Ce dernier pensait que son ami devait être très courageux. Il n'avait connu cette femme que depuis un mois et c'était un choc terrible. Son ami, lui, la connaissait depuis seize ans. Harry posa la photo à l'envers, afin de ne plus la voir, et lu la lettre. 

_« - Chers fils,  
J'ai cru entendre que tu t'en es bien sortis jusqu'au château, avec ton imbécile d'ami.   
J'ai également appris que vous devez votre vie à Catleya Black, alias, ta maman.   
Mon cher Lucius, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu as échangé ta vie contre celle de ta mère.  
Dans ce parchemin, j'ai mis une photo de la garce,   
Le sang lui va bien, non?   
Rassure-toi, elle est encore vivante. Enfin, pour le moment.   
Je suis surpris d'apprendre que tout ce temps, tu ne doutais pas de la sécurité de cette femme.   
Tu as une chance de la sauver.   
Ce soir, tu viens à la forêt interdite avec ton ami, et vous rejoignez les mangemorts.  
Si tu refuses, ta mère en payera le prix.  
Et tu aura sur la conscience sa mort.   
Ton père qui t'aime. »_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

La pièce était froide et humide. Le dos contre le mur, Catleya observait son mari dans les yeux. Ce dernier tenait un couteau dans la main et s'amusait à observer le sang couler sur sa femme. 

« - Ça fait mal? Demanda avec compassion Jack. 

- Shut the Fuck up. Malfoy ouvirt gros les yeux. 

- Ho soit polie tu saura que je peu tout simplement te tuer là maintenant. 

- Va y. T'attends quoi? Lui défia-t-elle, le regard flamboyant. Jack cacha avec peine son malaise. 

- Ton fils. Il va joindre les mangemorts pour te garder vivante, dit-il, sachant que cette nouvelle allait choquer sa femme. 

- Vous lui avez fait du chantage? S'offusqua-t-elle. 

- On peu dire. C'est fou comme il t'aime. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. 

- Il ne viendra pas, dit-elle avec détermination.

- Oh si! Tu veux gager qu'il viendra? Catleya lâcha une larme. La première depuis toute ces souffrances.

- Qu'es-ce qui se passe? S'attendrit Jack. 

- Je ne veux pas, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Toute ma vie, j'ai prié jour et nuit pour que Lucky ne soit pas mangemort. J'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre que c'est mal et toi, tu veux l'obliger. Malfoy leva la main pour sécher les larmes de sa femme. 

- Ne me touches pas, dit-elle entre les dents. 

- Je ne fais que ce qu'on me demandes. Chérie, si Lucius ne s'enrôle pas dans les mangemorts, le seigneur des ténèbres va le tuer. C'est pour la même raison que j'en fais partie, d'ailleurs. 

- Parce que tu appelles ça vivre? S'exclama Black. Tu te considères vivant? Tu n'es qu'une enveloppe humaine contrôlé par un supérieur. Il n'y a pas d'âme dans ce corps qui se tient devant moi. Pas de contrôle de mouvement, rien. Si Voldemort se pointait à l'instant et te demandait de m'égorger, tu le ferai sans plus tarder. Malfoy ravala sa salive. 

- Non, tu te trompes, dit-il doucement. Puis il s'approcha d'elle en prenant bien soin de ne pas la toucher. Je t'aime chérie. 

- Dégages, répliqua-t-elle avec dégoût. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry observait ses pieds. Il ne savait pas que dire ni que penser. Les mains dans les poches, il attendait que Lucius fasse le premier mouvement. Ce dernier prit la photo que Randy avait posé sur la table et l'observa de nouveau. Harry leva la tête. 

« - Tu ne devrais pas regarder ça, dit-il. 

- Regardes la! S'exclama Lucius, REGARDE! Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et sa voix tremblait affreusement. Il pleurait. Harry sentit quelques regards se tourner vers eux. Il leva les bras et prit Lucius par les épaules. 

- On va en parler ailleurs, inutile d'attirer l'attention. 

- J'ai toujours su que mon père est affreux, mais à ce point... Randy ferma la porte de la grande salle derrière lui et se retourna vers son ami. 

- C'est Voldemort l'être affreux, pas ton père. 

- Tu as vu comment il parle de celle qu'il aime? De celle qu'il a marié et avec qui il a malheureusement eut un enfant?

- Tu serais étonné de voir combien de gens bien on fini mangemort... continuait Randy.

- Tu penses qu'il y a été obligé comme nous y sommes? 

- Qui a dis qu'on es obligé? Malfoy ouvrit gros les yeux.

- Tu ... va la laisser mourir? 

- J'ai jamais dis ça. On va les rappeler notre choix, d'accord? Mais cette fois, dit-il, on prendra bien soin de ramener ta mère avec nous.

- ... d'accord. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce soir-ci, Randy et Lucius ne dormirent pas. À 22:00 moins dix, ils sortirent du château en direction de l'endroit prévu.

« - Tu te rend compte que dans ce parc, il y a sûrement des mangemorts de Hogward qui se dirigent à la même place que nous? 

- Ouais, marmonna Lucius. Il se retourna, essayant de voir une quelconque silhouette. 

- Je t'avertis. Je sais que c'est ta mère et que tu y tiens, mais tu dois me faire confiance, dit alors Harry. Il se peut que je me conduise d'une certaine manière qui pourrait brusquer Voldemort, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne tuera pas ta mère. 

- Je refuses que tu mettes sa vie en danger. 

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Si nous rejoignons les mangemorts, ils tueront ta mère sans problèmes. Mais là, c'est une proie. S'ils la tuent, ils n'auront plus de proie. Ils vont donc la garder vivante jusqu'à ce qu'ils mettent la main sur nous, tu comprend? Alors si je te dis " sauve toi" ...

- Sans ma mère..? Randy s'arrêta.

- Écoute, dit-il sérieusement, je préfèrerais qu'on la prenne avec nous. Mais... on ne sais pas comment les choses vont tourner, tu comprend? Alors si nous sommes en danger, tu viens près de moi et on se sauve en portoloin. 

- Comment peut-tu être si certain qu'il ne tuera pas ma mère? 

- Je me suis souvent battu contre Voldy. Il ne change jamais de tactique. 

- Pourtant, il ne semble pas te connaître...

- Oh parce que c'est dans l'anonymat, dit Harry, écartant une branche. Mais Lucius ne le suivit pas, il s'était arrêté.

- Dis moi la vérité, fit Lucius. Randy s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna vers son ami, attendant la suite de sa question. 

- Es-ce que tu es à Hogward à cause du décès de tes parents, ou bien il y a une raison liée à Voldemort? Harry y réfléchit longuement, puis dit finalement :

- Disons que c'est un peu des deux. Puis ils se remirent en mouvement. 

- C'est pour ça que tu sais toujours quoi faire face à lui? Continua Lucius. Je veux dire, tu ne paniques pas alors que beaucoup de sorciers bien plus vieux auraient étés terrifiés. 

- Un peu... répondit Randy, absent. Tiens, nous voilà. Voici le gros spot noir là-bas. Probablement les mangemorts. 

- _Transpum, _fit Randy. Aussitôt, lui et Lucius devinrent transparents. Lenon prit son ami par la main et le tira à travers les branches. Ce dernier le suivit sans protester. 

- Où est ma mère? Dit-il. 

- _Sonorus_, dit Harry. Puis il prit la parole.

- Nous sommes là. À ces mots, tout les mangemorts se retournèrent d'un côté ou d'un autre, confus. 

- On ne vous voit pas, dit Voldemort d'un ton qu'il se voulu menaçant. Mais ça ne marchait pas avec Harry. 

- Tout comme nous ne voyons pas Catleya Black. Voldy fit un rire forcé. 

- Ça suffit maintenant. Ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi, montrez vous et je vous montre Catleya. 

- Vous d'abord. Harry sentit son ami lui donner un coup de protestation, mais il n'était pas question qu'ils se montrent. Le silence prit place. Voldemort essayait de toute évidence de briser le sortilège de transparence, mais Harry c'était protégé. Puis, voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire...

- OKAY ça va! Malfoy, apportez Mrs Black, ordonna-t-il à contrecoeur. Par instinct, Harry attrapa aussitôt son ami par la taille. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se félicita de son geste. Lorsqu'il vit Catleya, les bras attachés, jetée au sol par deux mangemorts, Lucius n'en pouvait plus, il voulait tout abandonner et aller la voir. 

- Laisse moi la voir, siffla-t-il. 

- Non, chuchota Harry. C'est un piège... Lucius continua de se débattre, mais Catleya couvrit les bruits qu'il causait en hurlant soudainement. Elle les a entendus, pensa Harry, et elle voulait les aider à rester cacher. "Merci" pensa-t-il. Les mangemorts resserrèrent le cercle, probablement pour empêcher Catleya de se sauver. 

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO hurlait-elle. Lucius se calma et attendit. 

- Ne vous montrez pas! Dit-elle. Laissez-les me tuer. 

- Toi la garce tu te tais, cracha Voldemort. Alors, tu ne viens pas sauver ta mère? Haha, c'est ce qu'on va voir... _Endoloris _»

Le sort atterrit sur Catleya. Au début, Harry cru qu'il avait raté son coup, puis il comprit qu'elle retenait ses cri pour ne pas affoler son fils. Mais elle ne pourrait plus les retenir longtemps. Son corps était déjà affaiblit sans ce sort... Enfin, les cri sortirent. Ils étaient si fort que certains mangemorts reculèrent quelques peu pour les entendre moins forts. Harry sentit ses tympans ciller mais il était beaucoup trop occuper à retenir Lucius pour s"en soucier. Si Tom ne relevait pas bientôt le sort, Lucius allait lui coller un coup de poing et partir, il le sentait... À bout de force, Randy suppliait Lucius de ne pas bouger. Catleya cessa ses hurlements. Lucius s'immobilisa. Voldy avait relevé sa baguette. 

« - Toujours absents? S'étonna Voldemort. Et bien, Catleya, voyez comme vous avez un fils aimable. Il n'est venu que pour vous observer mourir. Et bien, j'espère que votre vue est belle, rigola Voldemort. Le silence combla encore une fois les lieux. Catleya ne répliqua pas. Les mangemorts attendaient que leur maître fasse une action. Il ne bougea pas. Puis, voyant que ni Lucius, ni Randy ne montraient signe de vie, Voldy continua.

- Macnair, Ray, Preys, poussez vous, grogna-t-il. Je veux que ces crétins aient une bonne vue de Catleya au moment de sa mort. Harry vit les mangemorts bouger et perçu parfaitement Catleya.

- Lucius, chuchotta-t-il. Je vais transformer la branche qui se trouve près de ta mère en portoloin, d'accord? Je vais la set up pour qu'elle s'active dans les dix prochaines secondes. Quand je te le dis, tu cours avec moi, on fonce dans le tas, attrape la branche et ta mère, et nous disparaissons.

- Et si tu rates? 

- J'aime mieux ne pas y penser... Harry prit la main de Lucius et se concentra sur la branche. 

- Très bien... commença Voldemort. Jack fixait Catleya. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Cette dernière ne jeta aucun regard sur lui. Le seigneur allait-il vraiment la tuer? 

- CATLEYA DERRIÈRE VOUS! Hurla Harry. Il eut le résultat qu'il espérait : tout le monde se mit dos à lui. "Vite" dit-il à Lucius qu'il tira avec lui. Plus que huit secondes... Harry avait mal calculé la distance du cercle... plus vite... cinq secondes... Il se roula au sol et attrapa la branche. Deux secondes. Il vit Lucius tomber sur Catleya. Une seconde... Harry tendit la main vers son ami. Lucius se plia le plus qu'il le pouvait. La secousse familière au nombril s'activa. Harry ferma les yeux. Il sentit Voldemort hurler de colère. « Courez dans la forêt » entendit vaguement Harry.»

Harry atterrit sur le sol sablonneux de la forêt interdite. Il vit Lucius et Catleya près de lui et sentit un soulagement énorme. Puis il entendit des bruits précipités. Les mangemorts! Il ne les avait pas transportés très loin. « Vite! » dit-il. Lucius était debout et tenait sa mère qui de toute évidence n'avait pas la force de courir. Harry la prit par un épaule alors que Lucius avait prit l'autre. Rapidement, ils avancèrent vers l'enceinte de Hogward. Les mangemorts se rapprochaient, Harry le sentait, mais impossible d'aller plus vite sans abandonner Catleya. 

« Laissez-moi, gémit-elle, sauvez-vous. » Randy serra son emprise et sentit son ami faire de même. Pas question, pensa-t-il. Puis il vit de la lumière au loin... la cabane de Hagrid! Il tourna les talons. « Que-ce que...» « On n'arrivera pas au château avant eux, laisse-moi nous sauver » Lucius ne protesta pas. Rapidement, ils firent le tour de la cabane et arrivèrent à la porte. Les mangemorts avaient empruntés un autre chemin et ne les avaient pas vus. Harry frappa précipitamment. Son coeur battait à une vitesse folle. Il ne fallait pas que quiconque ne les voit entrer, ou bien ils étaient cuits. 

Enfin, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Hagrid ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'il vit Randy, Lucius et Catleya Black à moitié morte, il les laissa immédiatement entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Puis il leva les sourcils. 

« - Non d'un chien... qu'es-ce qui se passe? S'exclama-t-il. 

- Hagrid, moins fort, je vous en prie. Les mangemorts sont à nos trousses. Le demi-géant ferma rideaux et lumières, puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à Catleya. 

- Oh mon dieu, dit-il, qui vous a fait ça? 

- Les mangemorts, dit Lucius, essoufflé Monsieur, il faut l'aider, supplia-t-il. Vous n'avez pas de pansements? 

- Si, bien sure, dit-il aussitôt. Puis il se précipita. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy et Lucius attendaient tranquillement Dumby dans son bureau. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard et sourit aux nouveaux venus. 

« - Voici les sauveurs! Dit-il avec joie. Grâce à vous, Catleya est aujourd'hui en vie. 

- Professeur, dit alors Randy, nous n'avons fait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle nous a d'abord sauvée. Catleya sourie. 

- C'était très gentil à vous, mais la prochaine fois, je refuse que vous mettiez votre vie en danger pour moi. 

- Maman! Protesta Lucius, tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser mourir! Black rougit.

- Non... je savais en quelque sorte que vous alliez faire quelque chose. Merci, dit-elle sincèrement. 

- Oh, mais Randy Lenon réussi toujours à tenir tête à Voldemort, coupa Dumby. Harry sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Était-ce lui, ou bien Dumbledore avait mit de l'ironie dans le ton de sa voix? 

- Bon, les enfants, il serait bien que vous retourniez à vos cours avant que vos camarades s'inquiètent. Et surtout, ne dites en aucun cas ce qui c'est passé hier, d'accord. 

- Vous allez faire quoi pour ma mère? 

- Elle doit rester à Hogward, interrompit Harry. Dumby leva les yeux vers lui. C'est... le seul endroit où elle sera en sécurité contre Tom. Le seul endroit où il ne puisse entrer. 

- J'en suis au courant Potter, merci. Harry ouvrit gros les yeux. Venait-il de l'appeler Potter? Lucius semblait bien trop préoccupé de la sécurité de sa mère pour s'en rendre compte. Catleya, elle, n'avait peut-être même pas remarqué que ce n'était pas son nom. 

- Donc, maman va rester au château? 

- Oui, je lui attribuerait une chambre. Maintenant, allez en cours. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce jour-ci, le cours de Potions fut assez calme. Tout d'abord, James était complètement endormis. Randy et Lucius n'arrivèrent que cinq minutes avant la fin, Peter était absent, puis plusieurs Serpentards avaient la tête sur la table. Lily observait les élèves puis comprit tout de suite que quelque chose c'était passé dernièrement. Ce n'était pas normale que, un jour par deux semaines, plus de la moitié des élèves soient complètements endormis. Elle fit part de ses observations à Kristie. 

« - Alors toi aussi tu l'as remarqué? dit-elle. 

- On dirait qu'ils font un party les soirs. 

- Mercredi soir.. drôle de journée pour un party, fit remarquer Kristie. 

- En effet, fit Lily. Pourtant, je ne vois rien d'autre ...

- Réunion de mangemorts, dit Sirius. Les deux filles sursautèrent et se retournèrent. 

- Tu en es sur? S'étonna Kristie. 

- Si. J'ai un frère qui en fait partit, je suis donc bien placé pour savoir qu'à dix-sept ans, certains dans cette pièce pourraient faire partie des mangemorts. Ils en ont l'âge. 

- Mais c'est affreux, chuchota Lily. Les mangemorts sont des êtres abominables... dans cette pièce même? Tu le pense? 

- Bienvenu dans le monde réel, chérie. Le regard de Lily se posa alors sur James. Sirius suivit son regard. Il sourit.

- Ah, t'inquiète pas. Lui, ce n'est pas pour ça. 

- Comment peu-tu en être certain? demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes. 

- Les mangemorts ont une marque qui les distingue, sur le bras droit. Il s'agit d'une tête de mort. James n'a pas de marque... regardez. Aussitôt, Sirius se retourna et leva la manche de James qui se réveilla en sursaut et retira le bras. 

- Sirius... qu'es-ce que tu...

- BLACK, POTTER, taisez-vous! Tout deux sursautèrent. Les deux filles se retournèrent et s'assirent de manière studieuse.»

La fin du cours passa avec une lenteur abominable aux yeux de Lily. James un mangemort? Serait-ce possible? Son coeur se serra. Elle le savait méchant. Elle savait également qu'il aimait faire souffrir le monde impuissant, comme Rogue... mais se joindrait-il à des tueurs? Sirius disait que non... mais elle n'avait pas eu de preuve. Peut-être que Sirius l'ignorait aussi? Randy et Lucius entrèrent alors dans la salle de classe. Cinq minutes avant la fin? Pensa Lily, jetant un coup d'oeil au cadrant. « Non.. pensa-t-elle. Pas toi aussi...»

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Le cours de métamorphose terminé, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Griffondors quand elle sentit quelqu'un la tirer jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets. Valsant sur elle-même, Hermione tomba nez à nez avec Draco. 

« - Allô, dit-il, souriant. Les mains sur les anches d'Hermione, Draco se rapprocha doucement. 

- Dray, dit-elle. Voyons... pas dans une salle de bain...

- C'est quand même la salle de bain la plus classe du château... dit-il, haussant les épaules. Hermione se mit a rire. 

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-il sérieusement. Hermione enroula les bras autour du cou de Dray.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit-elle. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans les couloirs, Lily observait tout le monde d'un oeil différent. Ils pouvaient tous être des mangemorts... tous, sans exceptions. Sirius lui avait parlé d'une marque. Si seulement elle pouvait s'arranger pour que tout le monde soient torse nus, elle pourrait voir les bras. Le coeur serré, Lily se dirigea vers la grande salle. 

« - Allo, fit Kristie. 

- Salut... dit-elle, absente. 

- Quelque chose ne va pas? S'inquiéta son amie.

- Oh, no no... c'est l'histoire des mangemorts... »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

La nuit était d'une noirceur d'encre. En hivers, c'était toujours comme ça. Assit dans son lit, Harry était songeur. Puis, soudainement, une pensée revint en tête de Harry. Dumbledore ne lui avait-il pas dit, il y a quelques mois, qu'il était le seul capable de créer des trous temporels tel que celui qui avait mené Harry jusqu'ici? Il ne lui avait-il pas dit que c'était pourquoi Voldemort ne venait pas le poursuivre? Car Dumby en était le seul capable? Mais alors, ce n'était pas Peter qui l'avait envoyé ici... c'était Dumby transformé... logique, non? Mais pourquoi aurait-il mentit à Harry? Ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple que Dumbledore le lui demande gentiment...

Randy se leva hors de son lit, voulant comprendre... puis il se re-laissa tomber sur son lit. Il doit avoir ses raisons... Dumby à toujours eut raison.. lentement, Harry s'endormit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin Du chapitre.

A la prochaine,

Reviews please.

P.s. Le prochain chapitre contient des scènes qui risqueraient de choquer certaines personnes. Surtout ceux qui n'aiment pas Dray/ Hermione. :P ( Je ne vise personne, noooo ;) )


	16. Rencontre

Ok voici la suite! Mais avant, répondons au reviews.

**onarluca **: Yea tu es de retour! Haha NON Harry n'ira pas avec Cho ( impossible je deteste cette... ) et ni avec Ginny. Parce que je trouve qu'il ne la mérite pas. Ginny est beaucoup trop bien pour lui. :P Tk. Si tu veux tout savoir... oui il y aura une histoire de coeur le concernant. D'ailleurs, je pense bien que ça débute dans ce chapitre. Espérons que la personne te plaise.

Haha oui c'était long à répondre uh?

kk la Suite!

**La Dette  
Chapitre 16 : Rencontre   
**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La semaine de relâche approchait à grands pas. Couché sur son lit, Harry pensait à tout les plaisirs qu'il aurait pu avoir si seulement il était encore avec ses amis, dans son temps à lui. Ici, il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami, mise à part le père de Draco qui était beaucoup trop occupé à passer ses après-midi avec sa mère pour la soigner. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Harry passait la majorité de son temps à la bibliothèque, étudiant les différents moyens de changer de place ou de temps. 

Tout ce qu'il réussi à trouver, ce fut le transplanage et le retourne-temps. Pourtant, il était venu par un trou temporel énorme, rien à voir avec le retourne-temps que Hermione possédait. D'ailleurs, il voulait aller dans le futur et non le passé.

« - Peut-être que ce type de trucs n'existait pas dans les bouquins de ton temps? Proposa Draco, avec qui il faisait les recherches depuis plusieurs semaines. 

- Tu as raison, répondit Harry. Et toi, tu ne trouves rien? 

- Non, avoua Draco. Alors, ma G-M va bien? Harry roula les yeux. 

- T'inquiète pas, ton père s'en occupe plus qu'assez. Draco se mit à rire. 

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que Lucius Malfoy serait un père-poule. 

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que Lucius Malfoy serait un jour mon ami. 

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que un jour Hermione allait m'embrassé. Harry s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis dit. 

- ... je n'y crois toujours pas...

- On es ensembles, dit Draco, souriant timidement. Harry comprit tout de suite qu'il aimait son amie. 

- Ça alors... et Ron? S'étonna-t-il. 

- Il n'est pas au courant, personne ne l'est. A part toi moi et elle. Harry sourit amèrement. 

- Tu peu tout me dire, dit-il amèrement, de toutes manières, même si tu m'annonçait que t'allais commettre un meurtre, je ne pourrais absolument rien faire pour t'en empêcher. Draco sentit le ton triste de son ami. 

- Je me suis sentis comment moi, tu pense, quand Voldemort voulait tuer mon père et que je ne pouvais absolument rien faire pour sauver ma propre vie? Harry baissa les yeux. 

- C'est vrai, dit-il, tu es probablement la personne qui me comprenne le mieux en cet instant. 

- J'ai l'impression d'être une marionnette. Tu fais ce que tu veux et j'en subit les conséquences...

- J'ai toujours eut cette impression avec Dumbledore. Il s'amuse avec moi comme avec un jouet... il me jette partout...

- Pas cette fois, l'interrompit Draco. C'est quand même Pettigrow qui t'as jeté dans le passé...

- Ce n'est pas possible, dit Harry. Devant les yeux perdu de Draco, Harry lui confia tout ce dont il savait. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soleil pénétrait à grands coups la chambre de la jeune fille. Abandonnant l'idée de se cacher à travers les draps, Hermione sortie de son lit et se peigna rapidement les cheveux. La semaine de relâcha débutait cette semaine et, pour une fois, elle n'avait aucun devoir. Personne n'en avait : les profs avaient décidés de leurs offrir des vacances. Cependant, Hermione doutait fort qu'il ne s'agisse d'une faveur qu'on lui accordait. Lorsqu'elle avait des travaux à faire, elle pouvait facilement s'empêcher de penser à Dray ou Ron, ou Harry... ou bien qui ou quoi que ce soit. Sans rien à faire, par contre, elle ne faisait que penser à cela. 

La fin de semaine à pré-o-lard qu'elle avait passée avec Ron fut un moment inoubliable. Elle se sentit retourner au passé, en 3ième année, quand elle partie là-bas pour la première fois, encore avec Ron. Elle observait les lieux historiques pendant qu'il se gavait de friandises. Cette fois-ci, c'était quelques peu différent. Ron était tout aussi gourment, cependant, il veillait à ce qu'elle s'amuse autant que lui. Il avait même proposé de faire un tour au musée des parchemins historiques, mais Hermione avait refusé l'offre, au plus grand des soulagements de son ami. Étrangement, elle n'en avait pas envie. Ce jour-ci, elle ne voulait que s'amuser, et c'est ce qu'ils firent. 

Ils burent une bierreaubeure au chaudron baveur, puis il firent un tour à la tête du sanglier, se remémorant des moments passé en cinquième année, se baladèrent dans les rues, s'engagèrent dans une bataille de boules de neiges et finalement, s'installèrent dans un petit pub et communiquèrent avec Harry à travers le miroir. Hermione avait l'impression que tout allait pour le mieux, que tout était encore normal, que rien n'avait changé. Elle était à pré-o-lard avec ses meilleurs amis. Et ensuite arriva le temps de rentrer, de constater encore une fois l'absence de son ami cher, et la présence de ces fourmis dans son ventre à la vue de Draco. 

Avec Draco aussi, les moments étaient inoubliables. Cependant, il y avait moins de rigolades et plus de sérieux. Ils discutaient beaucoup au sujet de Harry. Dernièrement, Draco lui avait avoué qu'avec Harry, ils effectuaient des recherches pour pouvoir briser le sort lancé par Dumbledore et ramener Harry parmis eux. Draco avait aussi raconté à Hermione l'histoire de Dumby qui s'était mis à la place de Peter. Hermione fut la seule à vraiment s'étonner. Draco lui avoua qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eut de respect pour cet homme, ce qui frustra quelques peu l'adolescente. Puis elle du avouer qu'elle ne voyait aucune raison logique qui aurait pu pousser Dumby à prendre la place de Peter pour envoyer Harry dans le passé.

Les pas d'Hermione la conduisirent inconsciemment jusqu'à la bibliothèque où elle se heurta contre quelqu'un.

« - Désolé, dit-elle. 

- Déguerpis de la biblio, t'es en vacances, fit la voix de la personne qui avait rattrapé Hermione. Cette dernière reconnu Dray et lui donna un baisé. 

- Et toi? Dit-elle. N'étudierais-tu pas secrètement dans le but de me battre dans les examens? Le taquina-t-elle. 

- Tu saura que si je voulais te battre, je le ferais les yeux fermés. Mais tu es si contente d'avoir les plus hautes notes... Hermione poussa le blond contre le mur. 

- Aïe, doucement... ils s'embrassèrent. Elle le plaqua contre le mur et glissa ses mains sur son corps à la recherche des siennes. 

- Chérie... c'est une bibliothèque...

- Justement, tais-toi. »

------------------------------------------------------------------

La semaine de relâche était là. Couché sur son lit, la radio offerte par Ron à son anniversaire ouverte, Harry s'ennuyait comme jamais. Pourtant, il n'était pas un débutant dans la matière(l'ennuis). Le calme des lieux allait le rendre fou. À cette période-ci de l'année, Voldie préparait toujours quelque chose! Qu'attendait-il? 

Tanné de rester à sa place, Randy se leva et sortit du dortoir, parcourant les couloirs en solitaire, les mains dans les poches. N'ayant rien à faire, il décida de suivre les conseils de Draco et d'aller directement demander à Dumby s'il était celui qui l'avait envoyé ici. C'était de loin la solution la plus simple. Tournant les talons, Randy se dirigea donc vers la gargouille de pierre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle sentait son souffle chaud dans la nuque. Draco la tenait fermement contre les étagères alors qu'elle lui déboutonnait la chemise, échangeant quelques baisers à travers les mouvements. Le coeur d'Hermione battait à une vitesse folle. Le fait d'être dans une bibliothèque éveillait en elle un côté rebel. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête de la bibliothécaire si ils arrivaient à se faire prendre. Quelque chose en elle n'attendait même que ça. 

« On est vraiment fous... » dit-elle. Draco sourit et enleva une manche de sa chemise, découvrant son bras musclé. Hermione y passa les doigts. Elle sentit le corps du blond se parcourir de frissons. Il se rapprocha d'elle alors que sa chemise fut jeté entre les étagères. Dray glissa ses mains pour enlever le bustier d'Hermione quand celle-ci se raidit soudainement.

« - Draco... chuchota-elle, essayant de retirer les mains du garçon. 

- Quoi...

- Arrête... vite... 

- Tu peu pas me faire ça... protesta-il, les yeux doux. 

- Mais quelqu'un arrive...

- Et alors? Je suis curieux de voir la tête... Hermione desserra son emprise sur les mains de Dray. Devrait-elle? Puis son côté rebelle l'empota. Dray retira le bustier. Elle passa ses mains sur les épaules du blond et se rapprocha davantage. Puis elle oublia complètement la présence qu'elle avait perçu d'avance. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Installé tranquillement dans un fauteuil, Harry observait son directeur qui attendait sagement que l'élève parle. Randy le jugeait du regard. Dans le fond, ce n'était qu'un vieillard, rien d'autre. Il croisa alors ses yeux pâles puis se remémora de ses premières années à Hogward. Cet homme avait toujours pris dans le coeur du garçon la place d'un père, il ne pouvait se le cacher. Cependant, un père aurait du être honnête avec son fils, non?

« - Je t'écoutes Harry, dit-il. 

- Je.. professeur, commença-t-il, j'ai pensé à ce que vous m'avez dit...

- Oui? 

- Vous vous rapellez quand vous m'avez dit que vous êtes le seul sorcier ayant le pouvoir de créer un trou temporel? 

- J'en ai en effet un souvenir. 

- Mais dans ce cas, Peter ne peu pas m'avoir logiquement envoyé ici, vous seul pouvez. 

- C'est un excellent raisonnement. Je suis en effet celui qui t'ai envoyé ici, sous l'apparence de Peter. 

- Mais pourquoi, s"étonna Harry, vous être déguisé sous Peter? 

- Peut-être est-ce stupide, mais j'ai eu l'impression que vous en aviez marre de toujours suivre mes ordres. Alors, je me suis dis qu'en vous disant de rejoindre vos parents, vous auriez été plus tenté à y aller. Puis le danger et les interdis vous ont toujours attirés, Potter.

- Ok... fit Harry, donc, premièrement, vous m'avez menés ici par la ruse en prétendant être quelqu'un d'autre, mais en plus, vous avez inventés une mission? 

- ...

- Professeur? 

- Oui, Harry. C'en était trop. La rage avait atteint son max. Harry ne comprenait plus rien.

- Alors, dit-il doucement, tout est faux? 

- Presque. 

- Je peu savoir quelque chose, professeur? 

- Posez la question. 

- Pourquoi suis-je ici? Je veux la vérité. Dumbledore prit un grosse inspiration et s'exécuta.

- Parce que dans le futur, dit-il, le combat est perdu. Nous avons perdus. Te ramener au passé fut mon dernier recours, notre dernière chance pour sauver l'humanité. Harry, tu dois réaliser la prophétie ici puisque plus tard, il sera bien trop puissant. 

- Alors... dit doucement Harry, on a perdus?

- Rien n'est encore perdu. On reconstruit afin d'éviter les ruines. 

- Mais alors, on modifie le futur...

- C'est ce que tu fais sans le vouloir depuis ton arrivé.

- Et là-bas, ils en souffrent...

- Pas autant qu'ils souffriront si nous échouons. 

- Mais certains pourraient en mourir!

- Et d'autres en survivre... une lumière s'alluma alors dans la tête de Harry à l'entente de cette dernière phrase. En survivre... le futur allait changer, tout était à recommencer... puis une étincelle d'espoir naquit en lui alors qu'il leva les yeux vers son directeur. 

- Vous... vous pensez à...

- Je ne pense à rien du tout, répliqua aussitôt Dumbledore, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tout est possible, tout recommence, dit-il simplement. »

Harry remercia le directeur et sortit du bureau. Tout était différent maintenant. Il avait la chance d'avoir des parents! Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de tuer Tom avant que ce dernier ne tue ses parents et le marque. Avant que ce dernier ne tue des millions de familles. Avant que les catastrophes ne commencent. Harry avait maintenant le pouvoir de tout arranger. Jamais il ne s'était sentit si important, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La neige n'avait pas encore commencé à fondre et le temps était glacial. Pourtant, Draco et Hermione venaient de se faire jeter dehors par la bibliothécaire. Les deux ados ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire à chaque fois qu'ils revoyaient en tête l'expression de la jeune dame quand elle les vit.

« - Elle est jalouse, dit Draco. Hermione pouffa de rire. 

- De le faire entre des bouquins poussiéreux? 

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle le fasse tout court. « Moi non plus » pensa Hermione. 

- Quelle place ridicule pour le faire, tout de même, se moqua-elle. 

- Hey, la bibliothèque, c'est ton chérie, la taquina Dray. 

- Il s'agit de l'endroit le plus puant et poussiéreux que j'ai jamais vue. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai passé cinq ans là-bas. Draco enroula ses mains autour de la taille d'Hermione. 

- On peut quand même trouver manière à s'amuser, dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau. Hermione le repoussa gentiment. 

- On aurait quand même pu éviter cette humiliation, le gronda Hermione. Je suis complètement gelée. Puis regarde mon bustier, se plaignit-elle en le ramassant de la neige, il est tout trempé! 

- Éloignons-nous d'ici, dit Draco en tirant Hermione par la main. Que cette vache nous surprend, c'est quelque chose, mais que les élèves nous voient à moitié nue dans la neige, c'est autre chose..

- Je refuse de marcher! S'exclama Hermione en tirant sa main. Draco roula les yeux. 

- Okay ça vas... monte sur mon dos! Un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres, Hermione monta et s'accrocha. 

- Je vais te le faire regretter, menaça-t-il. 

- Oui oui c'est ça, répondit Hermione, pas convaincue du tout. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans la bibliothèque, Randy ne sentit point sa tête s'alourdir et retomber sur la table. Puis il s'endormis. Les recherches devenaient de plus en plus ennuyantes. Premièrement, parce qu'il ne trouvait rien, deuxièmement, parce qu'il était seul à les effectuer et troisièmement, parce qu'il ne faisait que ça depuis déjà un mois. Puis il sentit une main sur sa nuque et releva doucement la tête. Il croisa une paire de yeux océans. Clignant des yeux, Randy se redressa sur sa chaise et comprit qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui.

« - Recherche passionnante on dirait, plaisanta-t-elle. 

- Ouais, en effet, approuva Randy entre deux bâillements. Tu es là depuis longtemps, Bellatrix? 

- Tiens, il connaît mon nom. Elle lui envoya un clin d'oeil. Harry sentit son coeur faire un bond. Elle était vraiment très belle. Changer le futur, disait Dumby? Et s'il faisait d'elle quelqu'un de bien? Après tout, elle n'avait encore rien accomplie de terrible...

- Et qu'es-ce qui t'amène dans une biblio terriblement ennuyante pendant les vacances? Dit-il. 

- L'organisation de sauvetage des rejects bollets. Elle lui tendit la main. Allez, sortons de cette pourriture. Randy sourit et prit sa main. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily était assise dans la salle commune avec Kristie quand Sirius arriva de derrière sur son ballet et les fonça dessus. Lily se releva d'un bond et poussa les hurlements les plus aiguë et perçant que Hogward n'avait jamais entendus. Kristie partie dans un fou rire et tomba de son fauteuil alors que Sirius, lui, faillit tomber de son ballet.

« - Hé, protesta alors quelqu'un. Kristie se retourna vers le dortoir des garçons et tenta de reconnaître le bonhomme à travers ses yeux remplies de larmes de rires. 

- Mais c'est James, s'exclama Sirius avant de se cacher derrière un fauteuil qui reçu le bouquin que Lily lisait. 

- Mais comme tu es poches aux tirs, ajouta Sirius en sortant sa tête hors du fauteuil mais le rentrant aussitôt qu'il vit que Lily lançait d'autres objets.

- On m'attends plus pour rigoler? Fit James, faussement désolé. 

- Tu peu prendre ma place quand tu veux, lui répondit Sirius de derrière le fauteuil. James sourit. 

- À bien y penser... AIE s'exclama-t-il alors, recevant une chaise dans les tibias. 

- Désolé, sourit Lily, mais tu étais plus facile à viser...

- Oh mais c'est à ça que tu veux jouer... »

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy passa la matinée avec Bellatrix à faire des tours de parc. Au début, ils ne discutèrent que d'école, puis lentement, la conversation s'orienta sur les parents de Bella, ainsi que toute sa famille. Harry fut surprit d'entendre que tout n'allait pas si bien. Au fait, elle était dans le fond du même avis que Sirius, mais avait peur de ses parents, contrairement à son cousin, et donc, obéissait. Harry ressentit de la sympathie pour elle, lui qui voulait auparavant la tuer. Au fait, s'il était honnête avec lui même, Harry ressentait pour elle beaucoup plus que de la simple sympathie, beaucoup, beaucoup plus... 

Alors que la nuit portait à sa fin, Randy raccompagna Bella jusqu'à son dortoir et ils fixèrent un autre rendez-vous, après lequel ils se revirent encore. En quelques jours, la présence de Bella devint une dépendance pour Harry. Il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle, de sa voix, de ses récits.

À leur 4ième rendez-vous au soir, Harry avait emmené Bellatrix à Pré-o-lard par le chemin des maraudeurs. Cette dernière était fascinée par les passages secrets puis, alors qu'ils mangeaient une glace, assit sur un banc, Bellatrix observa Harry d'un certain oeil puis dit.

« - Comment connais-tu ce passage? Il haussa les épaules. 

- Par pure chance. Je me promenais... elle se rapprocha de lui et lui jeta un regard incrédule. 

- T'en a du culot 

- Je euh.. pardon? Fit Harry, perdu.

- Non seulement tu me mens ainsi en pleine face, mais en plus, tu me sors une excuse totalement ringarde. Tu pourrais au moins te forcer et mentir correctement... Harry détourna le regard alors qu'il se sentit rougir. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à cette dernière réplique et se surprit à sourire. Il entendit Black rire puis le pousser. 

- Donc tu avoue mentir, sale petit... Randy pausa à nouveau son regard sur Bellatrix. Il la jugeait du regard. La main de Bella qui l'avait poussé lui tenait toujours fermement le bras. 

- Non mais t'a pas fini de me regarder comme ça, s'énerva-t-elle en le lâchant. Ce fut au tour de Randy de rire. 

- Je voulais juste t'observer un peu, voir si tu méritais ma confiance...

- Parce que tu doutes? En croisant le regard de cette dernière, Randy se sentit dans le besoin de tout lui raconter. Cela faisait assez longtemps que elle, lui disait tout. Elle avait le droit de savoir, et lui, d'évacuer. 

- Non, au fait, pas une seule seconde, avoua-t-il. Je pense que tu as le droit de tout savoir sur moi... mais elle ne le laissa pas continuer. 

- Je ne veux que savoir une chose, dit-elle, passant sa main dans les cheveux de Randy. Es-ce que tu le sens aussi? 

- Sentir quoi? Demanda-t-il, le coeur battant. 

- Cette douleur dans l'estomac... Elle leva ses yeux brillants. Randy l'observa étonné. Ressentait-elle aussi cela? 

- Je sais qu'on ne se connais que depuis peu, mais jamais je ne me suis sentis aussi proche de quelqu'un autant qu'avec toi, commença Harry. 

- Moi non plus, avoua-t-elle. Je ne me suis jamais autant confié à personne auparavant. De toute manière, qui ça pourrait bien intéresser?

- Quelqu'un de fou amoureux, continua-t-il doucement. Bella fit un petit sourire et se blottit dans les bras de Randy. Ce dernier la serra contre lui. 

- Alors c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, dit-elle. »

Randy sentait son coeur battre à une vitesse folle alors que Bella tenait fermement ses bras, craignant peut-être qu'il s'en aille. Ainsi, tout deux restèrent sur ce banc, à Pré-o-lard, ne songeant pas à rentrer au château. Au fait, ils ne pensaient plus à rien, mise à part le fait qu'ils se sentaient bien.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

La semaine de relâche avait tirée à sa fin. Les cours avaient recommencés et, si les élèves avaient eut une semaine de tout repos, les profs avaient bien l'air décidés de leur faire payer cette semaine jusqu'à la dernière noise. Sortant de la double classe de Potions avec une tonne de devoirs, Hermione entendit Ron se plaindre.

« - Non mais si on avait tellement de trucs à faire, qu'ils nous aient pas donner cette semaine... t'as vu la face de Rogue? Je suis certain qu'on lui a obligé à ne pas nous donner de devoirs pendant cette semaine parce qu'il en parlait d'une manière si...

- Si Rogue, compléta Hermione. Laisse tomber Ron, Rogue restera Rogue... Ce dernier roula les yeux.

- Je sais, je sais, dit-il, mais c'est tellement amusant de l'insulter...

- Pas s'il t'entends, avertis Draco. Ron se retourna et renversa son chaudron. 

- Ah, sale crétin, tu m'as fais peur... dit-il. 

- Oh mais comment vas-tu mon ange, fit Draco prenant un baiser à Hermione. Cette dernière hésita d'abord, puis l'embrassa. Ron se releva aussitôt, abandonnant ses chaudrons.

- Qu'es-ce que...

- Ramasse tes chaudrons, dit Draco. Hermione sursauta aussitôt, comme une petite fille prise la main dans le sac. Elle avait complètement oubliée la présence de Ronald.

- Draco... réprima-t-elle. Oh, Ron, comme tu viens sûrement de le voir... nous... sortons ensembles. Elle rougit. 

- Ah, fit Ron, les joues en feu. Oui, dit-il doucement. Je... j'ai bien vu... je... dois y aller. Puis il disparut. 

- Il a oublié ses chaudrons, remarqua Draco. 

- Oublie les chaudrons un peu, répliqua Hermione inquiète. Il a l'air blessé. Oh Draco c'était trop vite pour lui dire...

- Si on l'aurait pas dit on nous aurait inévitablement attrapé en train de le faire dans un local. Comme ça, il ne sera pas surprit...

- Oh crois moi, assura Hermione, s'il nous attrape en train de faire ce que tu penses, il sera plus que surprit. Il haussa les épaules puis embrassa encore une fois sa petite amie. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

La semaine qui suivit fut assez calme et surtout surchargée de devoirs plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Les maisons entre elles décidèrent d'ouvrir de petits groupes d'aide aux devoirs. Partout dans les salles communes, on voyait des groupes se former et étudier ensembles. En conséquence, jamais James ne s'était autant amusé à étudier.

« - Donc la potion ré-énergissante a besoin de trois ingrédients essentielles, reprit Lily, qui peut me les nommer? Peter? Ce dernier sursauta. 

- Je... euh... perdu, il fouilla dans ses notes puis marmonna les réponses. 

- Bien, fit Lily, mais la prochaine fois James, répond que lorsque je nomme ton nom. 

- Serait-ce des accusations injustifiés? Protesta-t-il. 

- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote. Puis elle rabaissa ses yeux vers ses bouquins. 

- Mais si, fit alors Rémus, j'ai entendu, c'est Sirius qui lui a donné les réponses. James est innocent. Lily ignora cette dernière réplique alors que Kristie partit dans un fou rire. 

- Maintenant qui peu me dire l'ordre exacte aux secondes prêts que ces ingrédients... reprit Lily d'un ton neutre en frappant Kristie "discrètement". . Lunard l'observa d'un oeil admirateur. Lily était de loin celle qui prenait ces révisions les plus au sérieux, et elle arrivait à non seulement entraîner ses amies, mais aussi les maraudeurs. Probablement plus d'autorité que lui-même n'ait jamais eu sur eux. Le fait que James aime Lily devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose, se rassura Lunard, ne voulant s'avouer que cette fille avait plus d'autorité que lui sur ses amis. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy attendait Bellatrix à la sortie de son cours de métamorphose. Lorsque celle-ci se présenta, ils se firent un chaud câlin et partirent vers la grande salle, main dans la main. 

De l'affection, voilà ce dont Harry a toujours eut besoin et dont jamais il n'obtint. La seule relation amoureuse qu'il ait jamais eut en tant que Harry fut avec une affreuse égocentrique. Cette relation stable et sérieuse avec Bellatrix était donc pour lui une expérience nouvelle. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils étaient ensembles, pourtant, Randy avait l'impression que leur relation durait depuis toujours. En très peu de temps, Bellatrix l'avait aidée à percer sa coquille puis il avait apprit à s'ouvrir à elle. Il se confiait à Bella autant qu'elle se confiait à lui. Puis un jour, la conversation s'orienta sur les parents.

« - J'ai entendue que tu es orphelin, dit tristement Bella. Je suis profondément désolée. 

- Oh tu sais, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu mes parents, ils sont morts alors que j'avais un ans et donc, je ne me suis pas trop attaché à eux. 

- 1 ans? S'étonna Bella. Pourtant, le professeur Dumbledore avait dit à ton entré qu'ils étaient morts cet été. Harry se rendit compte de son erreur.

- Oh, dit-il nerveusement, tu as du mal entendre. Ils sont morts il y a bien longtemps. Elle ne paru que très peu convaincue.

- Mais alors, dit-elle, pourquoi être venu ici cette année seulement? 

- J'habitais en grèce avant. Cette année, ma tante qui s'occupe de moi à déménagée en Angleterre. 

- Et il y a des écoles de sorcelleries en grèce? S'intéressa Bella. Harry sentit qu'il allait bientôt être coincé.

- Si, bien sure. De très bonnes... il évita son regard.

- Et quel est le nom de l'école que tu fréquentais? 

- Wesley's Collège, inventa Harry. Bella fronça les sourcils.

- Tu mens, dit-elle avec assurance.

- je... non...

- Peu importe, coupa-t-elle en se levant, si tu ne veux rien dire, c'est ton choix. Harry baissa les yeux. 

- C'est pas une question de volonté...

- Et alors quoi? S'énerva Bella.

- Pas si fort...

- Oh laisse moi deviner alors, fit-elle théâtralement, tu ne serais pas dans la mafia italienne par hasard, et ils t'ont fait jurer de ne pas dire la raison du décès de tes parents sous menace de violer ta soeur? Ou alors, peut-être que tu es en mission secrète aussi! Harry ne répondit pas. Bella garda un visage sans expression pendant quelques secondes puis s'assit doucement. 

- Oh mon dieu, ne me dis pas...

- C'est pas facile à dire...

- Qu'es-ce qui t'a pris de t'enrôler dans la mafia aussi!

- Mais no! S'énerva Harry. Je parles de la mission. 

- Ohh... fit Bella. Puis elle ne dit plus rien. Elle s'assit là et l'observa d'un regard tendre parfumé d'amour. Randy ne pu supporter toute cette affection et détourna le regard au bout d'un moment. Bellatrix lui pris le bras et lui souris. 

- C'est quoi, cette mission? Demanda-t-elle. Allez, ça ne peu pas être si pire.. Harry releva ses yeux brillants. Elle pu s'apercevoir qu'il avait versé des larmes. Qu'avait-il de si gros sur le coeur? Peinée pour lui, elle lui sécha doucement les larmes.

- Je suis là, dit-elle doucement. Tu peu me faire confiance...

- Je sais, dit-il. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Les yeux mis-clos, Ron relisait encore et encore ses notes de Botanique qui demeuraient flous devant lui. Le corps brûlant de haine et jalousie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Draco. Ce sale con, cette ordure, ce traître, ce mangemort assassin... le portrait de la grosse dame bougea et Hermione entra. « - Ron? » dit-elle doucement. 

Les yeux en larmes, Ron jeta sauvagement son bouquin contre le mur et se leva. Plusieurs élèves sursautèrent et quelques unes poussèrent un cri. Jetant aucun regard vers Hermione, le jeune homme monta jusqu'à son dortoir. Hermione l'observa sans bouger. Il ne servait à rien de le suivre, de toute évidence... mais elle était si inquiète. Désolée, elle se retourna et sortie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin Du chapitre.

A la prochaine,

Reviews please.


	17. Affrontements

**onarluca **: Yea! Oui je sais que ce n'est pas un couple commun mais je le trouve tellement mignon! Et pour le futur du couple... bah tu verra.

**Zaika **: Ah une nouvelle! Allo. Heureuse que tu aimes :P La fin, pour dire la vérité, je ne la connais pas encore, Lmao. 

Merci ça fait toujours plaisir des reviews!

Suite!

**La Dette  
Chapitre 17 : Affrontements   
**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les jours passaient puis les examens préparatoires avaient finalement lieu.( puisque la sixième année est plus dur, les examens sont divisés en deux, une série au milieu de l'année, puis une série à la toute fin.) Suite aux révisions intense à la Evans, James se sentait fin prêt à passer les tests. Pour être honnête, il connaissait déjà la matière sur le bout des doigts, mais c'était d'autant plus drôle de voir Lily se forcer à lui faire comprendre des éléments basics en pensant qu'il n'y savait rien. Elle était bien plus patiente qu'il ne le pensait, d'ailleurs.

« - C'était bien? Lui demanda Sirius en sortant à son tour de l'examen de sortilèges. 

- Pas pire du tout, souris James. Vive les révisions Evans.

- Bien sure, fit alors Lunard en roulant les yeux. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne savais pas faire un sortilège de lévitation avant qu'elle ne te le montre... »

Ils partirent tous à rire, le coeur léger. Il s'agissait là du dernier examen de la semaine. Pour eux, tout était maintenant terminé jusqu'à lundi. Réviser en fin de semaine? Non mais vous êtes fou? Ils décidèrent de s'asseoir dans la salle commune, près d'un bon feu, et de se détendre. Les yeux de James commençaient à peine à se refermer quand Lily le tira hors de son sommeil, accompagnée de Kristie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Remettant son examen de sortilège, Randy suivit Lucius jusqu'à la grande salle. Depuis qu'il avait tout raconté à Bellatrix, il y a quelques semaines, Harry se sentait complètement différent. Il avait l'impression d'avoir relever un poids énorme qui pesait à chaque jour un peu plus sur sa poitrine.

« - Plus que trois examens, s'encouragea Lucius. Harry souris. 

- Ça c'est bien passé ici? Fit alors une voix joyeuse. Randy se retourna et embrassa Bella avant de répondre.

- Très bien, dit-il. Et toi? 

- Pas mal du tout, répondit-elle en s'assoyant à côté d'eux. 

- On reprends les révisions ce soir ou demain matin? Demanda-t-elle alors. 

- Arght, répliquèrent les autres serpentards participants aux révisions avec eux. 

- Comme tu peu être rabat joie, se plaignit Lestrange. Elle haussa les épaules, les joues en feu.

- Très bien ont reprendra demain, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Puis voyant les regards meurtriers toujours sur elle, elle ajouta :

- Et pas la peine de me remercier de vous donner cette soirée libre. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ça faisait près d'un mois que Ron ne les adressait plus la parole. Oh, comme elle ne pourrait pas supporter de passer tout cette année dans la chicane... Le coeur serré, Hermione répondit anxieusement aux questions de l'examen et sortie la première, chose qui n'était jamais dans ses habitudes. Puis elle retrouva Draco quelques minutes plus tard.

« - Il faut faire quelque chose, dit-elle précipitamment, le tirant contre elle. Ça fais bien trop longtemps qu'il ne nous parle plus...

- Bah pour moi ça a toujours été ainsi, fit Draco en haussant les épaules, puis voyant la mine bouleversée d'Hermione, il se reprit sur un ton d'excuse. 

- D'accord on le retrouve dès qu'il sort de cette classe. »

Quelque peu rassurée, Hermione se blottit contre lui et attendit qu'il sorte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

« - Alors? Dit-elle sur un ton de fierté, s'enfonçant dans un fauteuil. 

- Alors quoi? Répondit innocemment Sirius en s'étirant.

- C'était comment l'examen? 

- Correct, dit-il, souriant. Kristie s'assit sur ses genoux et Sirius l'enlaça. 

- Je vous avais dis qu'avec un peu de révisions...

- Ah non elle recommence, fit alors James, comme s'il annonçait l'apocalypse. Lily lui lança son questionnaire de l'examen. 

- Tais toi! Dit-elle. Cependant, les feuilles volèrent et elle rata sa cible d'au moins trois mètres. 

- OH mais comme ça fais mal, dit-il sarcastiquement. Tu sais, a mon avis, tu devrais lâcher les bouquins et entrer dans le quidditch. Tu vise affreusement mal.

- Oh mais tu sais ce que j'en pense de ton avis? Répliqua-t-elle alors. 

- On va s'en passer... interrompit alors habillement Krisitie. Sirius, lui, souriait. 

- Oh mais moi ça m'intéresse, commença-t-il, mais il se tu à la vue du regard que Kristie lui jetait. 

- Si on révisais? Fit Lunard. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui. 

- Rém, c'est vachement le pire changement de sujet que t'ai jamais fais, répliqua James en brisant le silence que son ami avait créé. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Enfin, il était sorti. Le coeur d'Hermione accéléra son battement. Toujours blottie contre Draco, elle sentit les bras de ce dernier serrer la prise sur son corps en signe d'encouragement. Ça fait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus essayer de parler avec Ron et cette tentative était pour elle très difficile et surtout, inexcusable si échoué. Draco le savait parfaitement ; il savait à quel point l'amitié de cet imbécile comptait pour elle, et c'est pourquoi il allait tout faire pour pas qu'elle ne le perde. « Vas-y » lui dit-il. 

Hermione se releva et attrapa Ron par le bras alors qu'il passait devant eux. Ce dernier se retourna curieusement, croyant qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un ami, puis quand il reconnu le visage d'Hermione, son expression faciale chuta aussitôt. Gardant un visage fermé, il attendit sans rien dire. Mais il ne secoua pas son bras pour qu'Hermione le lâche, donc, elle ne le fit pas.

« - Ron... dit-elle. Il roula les yeux d'un air ennuyé et, selon Draco, d'un air surtout crâneur. Ce dernier croisa les bras derrière sa petite amie comme pour la protéger s'il était trop rude.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il, les yeux maintenant sur la main d'Hermione qui était en contact avec son corps. Son coeur battait plus vite tout à coup. Elle leva les yeux. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec ce gars, elle se maquillait et se lissait les cheveux. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle puisse être encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était, mais c'était pourtant le cas. 

- On peu pas arrêter ces conneries? Tu ne trouve pas que ça a assez duré? 

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il, toujours fermé alors qu'il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. 

- Oh mais ça suffit, s'énerva alors Draco. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi elle parles! Elle parle de toi qui s'amuse à l'ignorer et qui refuse de lui parler! Ron lui lança un regard dégoûté et se retourna à nouveau vers Hermione comme si ce dernier n'avait rien dit du tout. 

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux qu'on arrêtes? Demanda-t-il à nouveau. Tu veux que tout redevienne comme avant? Il observa encore Draco. 

- Oui, dit-elle. Puis, elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par « avant ». 

- Enfin, non... continua-t-elle, incertaine. Quand avant, exactement? Demanda-t-elle alors. Il se força à rire mais ça sonnait affreusement... ça sonnait affreux, pensa Draco, point final. Ce gosse l'énervait. Il s'amusait à faire attendre Hermione parce qu'il savait qu'il comptait pour elle. Quel affreux bonhomme...

- Quand on était encore amis. 

- C'est ça, sourit-elle. 

- Mais je suis pas sur, dit-il. Elle leva un sourcil. 

- Je veux dire, continua Ron, étions-nous vraiment amis? Parce que, tu vois, moi, je ne serais jamais sortie avec Pakiston et, encore moins dans ton dos. Hermione retira sa main au plus grands des regret de Wesley et recula d'un pas. 

- Mes histoires d'amour ne te regardent pas...

- Je pensais que nous étions amis! Les amis, ça ce dit tout! 

- Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça, je ne voulais qu'éviter...

- Bof c'est loupé. Draco, à bout, prit la parole. 

- Tu sais c'est quoi, ton problème, dit-il alors de sa voix menaçante, tu ne voulais pas juste être l'ami d'Hermione, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ron leva les tête vers lui mais essaya de se contenir. Draco s'avança. Tu voulais être plus, beaucoup, beaucoup plus... Ron s'avança d'un pas à son tour, les poings serrés, mais ne fit rien. Il allait abattre ce con, il allait le faire... depuis tan d'années qu'il n'attendait que ça... 

- Bah quoi, tu croyais être discret? Continua Draco en haussant les épaules. Voyons, tout le monde sait que tu as le béguin pour elle mais, tu vois, elle est prise. Elle est avec moi, clarifia-t-il. Je sais que ça te rend malade, et c'est exactement ton problème. Normalement, si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu l'accepterais et serais heureux pour elle...

- Heureux de savoir que ma meilleure amie couche avec un sale mangemort? Cracha-t-il pour se venger. Draco ouvrit gros les yeux et son regard se posa inévitablement sur son bras, puis il lança un regard assassin à Ron.

- Espèce de sale petit... »

Puis avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, avant même qu'il ne puisse prévoir le moindre mouvement, Ron se trouvait au sol, le corps immobilisé par les poings de Malfoy. Puis il reçu un coup sur la gueule, lui déchirant la lèvre inférieure. Il le savait, il goûtait son sang. Puis les coups ne cessaient plus. Dans la tempe, dans le ventre, partout. Draco entendait vaguement des filles hurler et certains gars encourager. Puis il entendit Hermione dire « ça suffit » puis il s'arrêta, le regard perdu. Toujours sur Ron, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. L'ami de sa blonde était au sol, le visage remplie de sang et sur sa main, il y avait le même sang. Le sang de Wesley. Non... il ne venait pas de... elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais... il avait tout gâché... 

Il c'était arrêté. À travers son oeil enflé, Ron le vit relever le poing et l'observer d'un air effaré. Des remords monsieur? Il semblait perdu, le bonhomme. Ben tan mieux. N'attendant pas que Malfoy réagisse, Ron releva rapidement son genoux et frappa son adversaire dans les parties. Ce dernier se mit aussitôt a hurler et lâcha Ron qui pu se relever. Puis Ron donna des coups de pieds dans le ventre de Draco qui était toujours au sol, recroquevillé sur la partie frappée, essayant de la protéger d'un autre coup bas. Ah comme Wesley a toujours rêvé d'un moment comme celui-ci. 

La douleur était insupportable. S'il y avait une chose contre laquelle Lucius n'avait pas entraîné Draco, c'était bien ce coup-ci. Faut dire que dans les combats loyaux, on n'y était pas souvent confrontés. Puis Ron continuait à le tabasser. Les coups de pieds se faisaient de plus en plus violents, mais à côté du coup bas, il ne sentait rien. Enfin, Wesley fini par se lasser des coups de pieds. Il se baissa et prit Draco par la gorge. Il serrait fort. Draco sentit sa respiration se couper et se mit à suffoquer. Ron tira sur le cou de son ennemi et le releva. Draco mit une main sur l'épaule de Ron pour s'appuyer, puis une fois debout, il lui colla un coup de poing. 

Ron lâcha Draco et recula quelques peu sous la puissance du coup, puis leva le poing à son tour. Draco n'avait plus d'équilibre et s'appuya contre un mur pour ne pas tomber. Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse le retenir, un jet de sang jaillit de sa bouche. Ron s'arrêta à temps pour ne pas glisser dans la marre rouge. Puis il leva un regard dégoûté vers Malfoy. Ce dernier lui lançait un regard défiant, malgré son teint blanchâtre et le filet de sang au coin des lèvres. Ron s'avança quelques peu quand bruits de pas se firent entendre et Mcgonagall apparut. Le couloir en entier se retourna vers la nouvelle venue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Assit dans son lit, Harry lisait une dernière fois ses notes de potions avant son examen qui allait avoir lieu le lendemain matin. Pour la première fois, il n'était pas stressé du tout. Il avait même cette étrange impression qu'il allait très bien réussir ; impression qu'il n'avait encore jamais eut en cours de potions. Ensuite, il n'aurait qu'à passer Métamorphoses et DCFM. Bref, il ne devait que réviser métamorphoses et son année était faite. 

Le coeur léger, Harry ferma son livre et se coucha, les yeux ouverts. Jamais la vie lui avait semblée aussi simple... Il étudie, il fais ses examens, il réussi, il va en vacances. Tout ce qu'il doit faire, c'est rester vivant et veiller à ce que Tom ne le soit pas. Pas si compliqué. Heureux, il ferma ses yeux et s'endormis. Et la meilleure la dedans? Il pourrait ne plus jamais avoir à retourner dans la peau de Harry Potter. De toute manière, la vie était sans doute mieux là-bas sans un imbécile qui avait beaucoup trop tendance à jouer les héros.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle les observait tout les deux, l'un après l'autre.

Le premier avait les yeux enflés et le t-shirt déchiré. Sa lèvre inférieure avait également été touchée, cependant, il était toujours debout, le poing en l'air figé, alors qu'il s'apprêtait sûrement à frapper le deuxième avant son intervention. 

Celui ci, contrairement à l'autre, n'était pas en position de combat. Accoté contre le mur, le corps tremblant, il l'observait sans bouger. Des traces de doigts sur son cou démontraient qu'on avait essayé de l'étrangler. Son teint était affreusement pâle et du sang coulait le long de son corps, en provenance de sa bouche. 

De toute évidence, ces deux là se battaient avant qu'elle n'intervienne. Depuis tan d'années, elle, McGonagall, savait bien que ça allait finir par se produire. Dieu merci, elle était arrivée a temps. On aurait bien dit que quelqu'un allait finir par tuer l'autre dans peu de temps. Elle aurait bien voulu hurler, les punir ou même les renvoyer pour une conduite aussi démente, cependant, ils étaient si gravement blessés que la seule chose qui comptait pour elle en cet instant précis était de les soigner immédiatement. Levant la tête d'un air autoritaire alors que tout le hall retenait sa respiration, elle dit :

« - Vous deux, venez avec moi, les autres, filez dans votre salle commune et révisez. L'examen de métamorphose aura lieu demain et, croyez moi, je ne vous ai pas fais de cadeaux. »

Les élèves se dispersèrent aussitôt. Seule Hermione resta debout, le regard vide, complètement perdue. Minerva lui jeta un bref regard puis s'avança vers l'infirmerie avec les deux garçons. Aucun n'osa demander où ils allaient, ils la suivirent en silence. Enfin à destination, elle leur ouvrit la porte et les fit signe d'entré. Étonné, les deux s'arrêtèrent. 

« - Professeur... commença Draco. 

- Vous n'allez pas nous renvoyer? Enchaîna Ron. 

- C'est en effet ce que vous méritez, répondit McGonagal, puis ils firent interrompus par les cris perçants de Mme Pomfresh qui tira les deux gars près d'elle en les bourrant de reproches. 

- Mais j'ai pensée par la suite que Mme Pomfresh vous fera mieux la morale que n'importe quel parent, continua McGonagal, un sourire aux lèvres. »

----------------------------------------------------------------------

La grande salle était particulièrement bruyante. Aujourd'hui allait se dérouler les derniers examens préparatoires. Randy était le plus content de tous. Hier, il avait passé les Potions et la Métamorphose sans aucun problème, ce n'était pas un petit exam de DCFM qui allait lui faire peur. Très calme, il aidait ses amis à réviser, enfin, ceux qui avaient plus de difficulté dans la matière. 

Puis l'heure de passer l'examen arriva. Harry prit la main de Bella et ils entrèrent en classe ensembles. À l'autre bout, Harry aperçut les Maraudeurs, Lily et Kristie. Ah tient, ils se tenaient tous ensembles maintenant? Quelqu'un le bouscula alors et lui sortit ses parents de la tête. Harry se retourna et tomba en face à face avec Rogue. Ce dernier lui souriait! Le coeur de Harry se serra. Depuis quand cet imbécile lui souriait? 

« - Bonne chance, Harry. Lui dit-il, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. La boule de Harry, dans sa poche, se mit à brûler. Ah pas maintenant, se dit-il. Puis, le regard perdu, il ne répondit pas à Rogue et s'assit à sa place. Severus s'éloigna en riant alors que Harry n'y comprenant absolument rien. »

Essayant d'oublier ce demeuré, Lenon reporta son attention sur sa copie d'examen. Les questions étaient si faciles que Harry les relisait trois fois pour être certain qu'il n'y avait pas de pièges. Puis il fini alors que le sablier était encore à sa moitié. Ennuyé, il relut ses réponses, mais elles étaient si complètes qu'il ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Il posa donc sa copie dans le coin et observa ses alentours. Dans quelques heures, il allait faire son examen pratique, puis il aura la paix pour une bonne semaine de relâche.

Harry jeta un autre regard vers le sablier. Il était presque vide. Satisfait, il se retourna vers sa gauche et leva le pouce à Bellatrix qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. Harry lui sourit et se retourna vers Lucius qui lui aussi avait l'air d'avoir terminé. Il relisait ses réponses. Puis le sablier se vida entièrement. Harry vit sa propre copie s'envoler jusqu'au professeur, puis il sortie de classe avec ses amis. C'était décidé, après l'examen pratique, il allait rendre visite à Dumbledore afin de s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas passer les deux prochains mois dans la rue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

« - Non mais ont aurait dit qu'à chaque année, les examens deviennent de plus en plus faciles. 

- C'est pas grâces aux révisons Evans ça? Plaisanta Sirius, jetant un oeil à James qui lui sourit. 

- À mon avis, dit ce dernier, ils se sont trompés d'examen et les premières années souffrent. Tous se mirent à rire, sauf Peter qui semblait anxieux. 

- Et pour l'examen pratique, les gars, il faut pas réviser? 

- Ah c'mon! S'exaspéra Sirius. Il y a pas plus facile qu'un examen pratique de DCFM! 

- Pas du tout! S'offusqua alors une voix féminine. Les garçons sursautèrent. 

- Tient voilà miss Evans elle même, dit James. 

- Comment oses-tu dire à Peter que les révisions sont inutiles, Sirius, tu as complètement tord, fit alors James, un oeil sur Lily pour voir si elle était fière de lui. 

- Exactement! Contente que tu sois du même avis que moi, fit celle-ci. Viens Peter, nous allons t'aider à réviser. Puis elle prit la main de James. 

- Euh Lily, quand tu dis "nous"... commença James, mais il ne pu continuer parce qu'elle l'avait déjà tirée. Une fois qu'ils furent éloignés, Sirius, Rémus et Kristie partirent dans un fou rire. 

- Tu ne vas pas réviser tes patronus avec eux, toi? Rigola Sirius à l'adresse de Kristie. 

- Avec Peter? Non mais tu veux rire. Ils n'iront pas plus loin que le sortilège de protection avec ce gars la! Tous repartirent à rire. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Assit sur le lit d'infirmerie, Draco passa une main sur son cou et dans ses cheveux. On lui avait arraché le t-shirt taché de sang pour lui soigner le ventre qui en passant ne lui faisait plus mal du tout. Il n'y avait aucune trace visible de pansements. Ah, les miracles de Pomfresh. Il tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur Ron, assit sur le lit d'à côté. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Wesley, il était complètement défiguré. Maintenant, ses yeux avaient repris leur force normale et il ne saignait plus. Il était lui aussi torse nue. En effet, il n'avait pas manqué son t-shirt, se dit Draco. Ron tourna son regard vers lui et Draco fit un faible sourire désolé. Ron lui rendit son sourire. 

« - On a été stupides, fit Draco en premier. 

- J'espère que ça t'a défoulé, dit Ron, pour le prix que ça va nous coûter...

- On aurait pas dû, dit Draco. Ron baissa la tête et Draco fit pareille.

- ...

- Mais tu l'a cherché, dit-il. Ron releva la tête et Draco lui lança un regard plein de reproches. 

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter de mangemort sans preuves, ou bien de crier sur tout les toits que Hermione couche avec moi. C'est notre vie privée et ça ne te concerne pas, que ce soit vrai ou pas. Ron avait le regard fixé sur le bras gauche de Draco, ce dernier le voyait bien. Il savait ce que Wesley cherchait, ce qu'il n'allait, malheureusement pour lui, pas trouver. 

- C'est vrai, dit-il simplement. Puis il regarda Draco dans les yeux. Je suis désolé, dit-il. Draco roula les yeux. 

- Je me demande, dit-il, si tes excuses auraient été aussi sincères si tu ne te serais pas assuré que je ne suis pas Mangemort. Ron rougit. 

- Je... pendant toutes ces années, tu t'en vantais... je sais que tout à changé depuis mais, enfin, ma meilleure amie est quand même folle amoureuse de toi, il est normale que j'ai peur qu'elle fasse le mauvais choix. Draco souriait. 

- Elle te l'as dis? Demanda-t-il. 

- Pardon? 

- Qu'elle m'aime tan que ça. Parce que à moi... Ron sourit. 

- Ça reste entre nous, menaça-t-il. Draco lui fit un clin d'oeil. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et Mme Pomfresh arriva. 

- Vous êtes réveillés, dit-elle. Bon, retournez dans vos dortoirs. Demain aura lieu votre dernier examen, vous ferez bien de réviser. Tout deux affichèrent un regard étonné. 

- Nous... ne sommes pas renvoyés? Demanda Ron. Draco leva le regard, en quête de réponse. 

- Ont aurait presque dit que vous en êtes déçu, plaisanta-t-elle. Quoique, avoir à passé un examen de métamorphoses, je vous comprend... ajouta-t-elle. Allez, partez. Les deux garçons ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Assise dans la salle commune, Hermione relisait ses notes de métamorphoses, mais le coeur n'y était pas. Les rumeurs disaient qu'ils étaient déjà dans le pourdlard express, en route chez eux. Serait-ce possible? Comment allait-elle supporter sa septième année sans Harry, Ron et Draco? Quel ennuis... puis ce n'était pas tout. Ils s'étaient carrément entre tués. Elle qui voulait qu'ils soient amis... Une larme tomba sur son cahier de notes. Hermione se surprit à pleurer. Rapidement, elle sécha ses larmes et reporta son attention sur les sorts. L'examen le plus difficile allait avoir lieu. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de gaspiller son temps précieux en pensant au teint blanchâtre de Draco ou bien aux yeux enflés de Ron... ou bien la la grosse marre de sang... son corps fut saisit de tremblements. 

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Puis quelqu'un lui posa un bec sur la joue. Hermione se retourna et reconnu aussitôt un Ron en pleine santé qui lui souriait. Le coeur soudainement léger, elle se mit à hurler de joie et lui sauta au cou. Ron la serra contre lui alors qu'elle lui donnait tout pleins de becs sur la joue. 

« - Tu n'es pas renvoyé, dieu merci! S'exclama-t-elle. Son ami souriait. 

- Tu en veux une meilleure? Dit-il. J'ai fais la paix avec Draco. Hermione serra à nouveau son ami. Ce dernier fit semblant de suffoquer et donc, elle le lâcha. 

- Oh tu m'as manqué, dit-elle. Ne me fais plus jamais ça. 

- Promis, dit-il. De toute manière, ça me faisait mal à moi aussi. Tout deux plongèrent alors dans un silence pleins de regret. 

- Tu sais quoi? Fit alors Hermione d'un ton spontané. Tu arrives juste à temps pour qu'on révise notre dernier examen ensembles. Ron cligna des yeux, ébahi. 

- Non mais c'est une blague... dit-il. Hermione se mit à rire et le tira vers une chaise. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin Du chapitre.

A la prochaine,

Reviews please.


	18. Surprise

Hey Hey

Voici le chapitre 18 :P

Suite!

**La Dette  
Chapitre 18 : Surprise!   
**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Son dîner terminé, Randy se releva, en compagnie de ses amis, en direction du parc, là ou aura lieu leur examen pratique de DCFM. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige épaisse et un froid intense l'envahit déjà. Harry sentait que cet examen n'allait pas être des plus agréables. À mi route, il croisa les Griffondors qui lui passèrent le bonjour. Harry sourit chaleureusement à Lily qui lui glissa un « Bonne chance », puis s'arrêta une fois à destination, là où le professeur allait les expliquer l'épreuve.

« - Tout le monde est là? Demanda-t-il. Parfait. Cette année, l'examen sera différent des années précédentes. Tout d'abord, elle aura lieu dans la forêt interdite, dit-il, pointant les arbustes verts. Puis, vous serez répartis en équipes de deux. Les équipes sont déjà faites. La liste se trouve sur la table. Bon, une fois que vous serez avec votre partenaire, vous prendrez un de ces portoloins qui vous transporteront quelque part dans la forêt. Le but de cette épreuve est de neutraliser, et je dis bien SEULEMENT NEUTRALISER les équipes adverses en les immobilisants. Une fois vos adversaires immobiles, vous inscrivez sur eux votre numéro d'équipe et vous annulez le sort. Ainsi, je vais recevoir combien d'équipes vous avez neutralisés. Pour passer, vous devez en neutraliser au moins deux. Si vous réussissez à rester indemne tout au long de ces deux heures, vous obtiendrez des points bonis. Enfin, quand le temps sera écroulé, le portoloin vous ramènera ici tout seul. Surtout, ne le perdez pas. Bonne chance à tous et toutes. »

La fin des explications fut suivis par des commentaires excités. Beaucoup semblaient trouver l'examen difficile, mais Harry le trouvait déjà très intéressant. Bien évidement, il serait bien d'être avec quelqu'un d'intéressant puisque l'examen durait deux heures... Les élèves s'avançaient déjà pour voir leur équipe. Harry se plaça dans la file d'attente et attendit impatiemment son tour.

Enfin, la foule se diminua et il pu enfin contempler la liste. Il vit tout d'abord Lucius qui était mit avec Lestrange, puis, inévitablement, son regard tomba sur le nom de Bellatrix. Elle était avec Lily. Harry sourit : Il ne toucherait pas à cette équipe. Puis enfin, il vit son nom. Il était placé avec James. Ce dernier l'attendait déjà, un portoloin dans la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Lenon laissa Sirius lire son nom et partit rejoindre son père. Ça allait être intéressant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

« - J'espère que tu as bien révisé, rigola James, parce que je compte bien la passer, cette année.

- T'inquiète pas, répondit Harry en prenant un portoloin à son tour. Puis ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir les autres équipes. »

Sirius riait déjà en compagnie de Rémus, Lucius fit des « buh-bye» à Harry alors qu'il était à côté de Lestrange, Kristie se tenait avec une autre fille inconnue, Peter était avec Rogue! Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire en constatant ce détail. James en fit lui aussi une blague et ils furent rejoins par Lily et Bella qui les firent un beau sourire. Le coeur de Harry fit un saut. 

« - Vous serez nos adversaires? Rigola Lily. 

- On vous touchera pas, promis James. Harry approuva. Bella se mit à rire. 

- Mais comme ils sont modestes, dit-elle. Lily les adressa un clin d'oeil. 

- J'ai hâte de les entendre hurler moi. James voulu répliquer mais il fut interrompu par le professeur. 

- Tout le monde est avec son partenaire? Vous tenez tous un portoloin? Parfait. On se revoit ici dans deux heures. Trois... deux... un... partez!»

Harry sentit une secousse dans son nombril et tout la foule fut remplacée par des arbustes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter marchait maladroitement à travers les feuillages et entendait les soupirs de son co-équipier. Il savait bien que Severus n'était pas ravi d'être avec lui mais bon, il ne l'était pas plus. Rogue jeta un regard à la carte et le poussa dan une allée. « C'est par là » dit-il. Peter faillit tomber mais se retient à Rogue. Puis il tenta tant bien que mal de rester caché alors qu'une équipe de Poufsoufle se trouvait devant eux. Rogue leva sa baguette pour attaquer, mais il prenait trop de temps. Queudver l'observa puis décida de l'impressionner. 

Sortant des arbustres, Peter pointa sa baguette sur les deux garçons et s'exclama la formule. Cependant, il rata sa cible et fracassa un arbre. Les garçons, alertés, se couchèrent derrière un bosquet. Luke, un des deux, forma un cercle protecteur autour de son ami et lui-même. Peter entendait Severus le maudire. Tremblant, il essayait de retrouver la trace de ses adversaires, réparer son erreur...

« - Couche toi! » Lui ordonna Rogue. Queudver obéit, puis sentit un éclair passer à deux pouces de son crâne. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et le jeta dans des épines piquantes. Peter releva la tête, la robe déchirée, et vit Severus anéantir le sortilège de protection de Luke puis lui lancer un stupéfix puissant. La jambe tremblante en raison des épines, Peter boitilla jusqu'à son ami et le félicita. 

« - Je l'aurais eut bien plus vite si tu ne t'en serais pas mêlé. On a bien faillit se faire avoir, imbécile!

- Désolé, fit minusculement Peter. Rogue roula les yeux. 

- Bon ça va... il inscrit son numéro d'équipe sur le ventre de Luke et le réveilla. Peter l'aida à se relever en lui offrant sa main. Puis les deux équipes se saluèrent et se quittèrent. 

- Écoute, fit Rogue, c'est simple. Toi, tu t'occupe juste de protéger ton volumineux postérieur. Je vais m'occuper d'attaquer. Correct? »

Peter trouvait le ton de Rogue un peu trop autoritaire pour être une question, il ne fit que baisser la tête, se trouvant stupide.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

« - Alors, fit Lily, j'ai entendue dire que tu sors avec Randy? Bellatrix sourie. 

- En effet, dit-elle. C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. 

- Oh ça je sais, confirma Lily. Puis elle enjamba un tronc d'arbre mort. Je dois avouer que j'aimerais bien vivre un si beau couple moi aussi. 

- Mais ça t'arrivera une jour, lui dit chaleureusement Bella. Oh attention! Elle poussa Lily alors qu'un éclair se dirigeait vers eux. Toutes deux tombèrent au sol et durent se rouler hors du deuxième éclair. 

- Non mais c'est qui le con? S'exclama Bella, s'accrochant à un arbre alors qu'un troisième éclair, cette fois-ci verte, frappa Lily. Cette dernière se mit à hurler de douleur. Bellatrix, inquiète, fit le tour de la forêt et vit quelqu'un de caché. Elle lui lança un sort puissant qui le fit revoler et, en même temps, interrompit le sort qu'il avait lancé sur sa coéquipière. Lily s'écroula au sol. 

- LILY! S'exclama Bella alors qu'elle courait à sa rencontre. Lily... dis quelque chose... Elle prit son amie dans ses bras et l'aida à se relever. Puis elle sentit la main d'Evans serrer son avant-bras.

- Il m'a lancé un doloris, dit-elle avec douleur. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. 

- Je sais, dit Bella. Puis elle se mit au sol avec son amie. Ces crétins ne respectent pas les règles. Lily jetait des regards inquiets autour d'elle. Ils pouvaient être n'importe où. 

- On fais quoi maintenant? Demanda-t-elle doucement. Bella lui serra la main en guise d'encouragement. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Le coin où Randy et James atterrirent était assez calme. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils marchaient sans voir personne. Mais Harry ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était une très belle occasion de se rapprocher de son père.

« - T'as entendu? Fit soudainement James. Harry s'immobilisa.

- Non mais c'est qui le con?

- Bella, fit aussitôt Harry. 

- Quoi? 

- C'est Bellatrix qui vient de parler. Elles ont l'air en danger. Elle et Lily. James se mit à rire. 

- Oui bien sure, dit-il, contre un stupéfix... Cependant, il suivit Harry à travers les feuillages. 

- BELLATRIX? S'exclama Harry. LILY? Il entendit quelqu'un avertir son ami et puis des pas de courses.

- Randy? Fit une voix féminine. James jetait des regards partout. 

- Vous êtes où les filles? Demanda-t-il. 

- Par-là! Fit Harry. Puis il traversa la forêt, James sur ses talons, et retrouva enfin celles qu'il cherchait.

- Qu'es-ce que...

- LiLy? S'exclama alors James. Que se passe-t-il? Tu as l'air... puis il l'aida à se relever. 

- Quelqu'un lui a lancé un Doloris. Ils viennent de s'enfuir quand vous êtes venus, expliqua Bella. Harry eut une mauvaise impression.

- Qui étais-ce? Demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants. 

- Je ne l'ais pas bien vue, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas des élèves? Harry ne leur demanda pas leur avis, ne voulant les affoler. 

- Bon ça va aller, s'énerva Lily. Je suis pas morte... James lui jeta un regard tendre.

- Fais attention à toi, dit-il. Elle roula les yeux pour esquiver au rougissement. 

- Promis, dit-elle. Vous pouvez y aller. On n'a pas encore attrapé personne et le quart du temps est déjà écroulé. James jeta un regard à sa montre. 

- C'est vrai, dit-il, nous non plus. Viens, dit-il à l'adresse d'un Randy pensif. Les deux garçons saluèrent leur amies et disparurent dans les feuillages. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Rémus et Sirius avaient déjà attraper plus de trois équipes. Quoi de plus facile que de neutraliser des élèves de 17 ans? Surtout pour des personnes comme Sirius et Lupin. L'air entièrement détendu, les deux amis marchaient a travers les tronc en rigolant, ne se souciant pas une seconde de baisser le ton. À quoi bon? De qui pourraient-ils se cacher? Les équipes s'enfuyaient en les voyant, Black l'avait bien remarqué.

« - Et si ont s'assoyait un peu? Proposa-t-il en s'étendant le dos contre un arbre. Lunard l'imita. 

- C'est l'examen le plus relax et amusant que j'ai jamais eut à passer, dit-il. Rémus lui sourit. 

- Je me demande comment ça se passe avec James et Lenon. 

- Pas trop mal, fit James. Mais on n'a pas attrapé assez d'équipes alors, si ça ne vous dérange pas... Sirius se leva d'un bond et fit face à Lenon. 

- Vous n'allez pas nous attaquer? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la moquerie. Randy haussa les épaules. 

- On a peur? Protego! Le sortilège de Rémus rebondit sur ce dernier qui se baissa juste à temps. James lança un deuxième sort sur Lupin qui le fondit en larmes. Sirius se retourna vers James. 

- Expelliarmus! Harry attrapa au vol la baguette de son père et fit voler son parrain dans les airs, avant de l'envoyer droit dans une arbre. 

- Aïe! S'exclama-t-il, se tenant les côtes. James se releva du sol, agita ses cheveux et reprit sa baguette que Harry lui tendait. 

- Finite encantem, dit Sirius à l'adresse de Lupin qui se releva. Les deux équipes se re-firent face. 

- Expulsum! Lança Rémus. Harry sentit son coeur lui remonter dans la gorge alors que son corps en entier faisait des rotations sur lui même. Des rotations incontrôlables. Il ferma ses yeux pour vaincre le tournis qui l'envahissait, mais il sentait toujours le haut le coeur...

- Impedimenta! Lança James. Lupin perdit Harry du regard et ce dernier retomba au sol. Très doucement... Relevant la tête, il vit Sirius qui lui adressa un clin d'oeil. 

- Faut toujours que tu reste vivant... Randy se redressa, s'appuyant contre le sol alors que sa tête tournait...

- Vous avez eut combien d'équipes vous? Demanda Sirius.

- Une seule... dit-il. 

- Stupéfix! Lança alors Randy. Lupin jeta un regard à Sirius qui lui, l'observait lui. Aucun des deux n'était immobilisé. 

- Tu crains, dit James. 

- Non, dit Kristie, il a eut Gary. Les trois Maraudeurs se retournèrent et aperçurent une équipe au loin. 

- Mais comment... fit James. Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil. 

- Je crains? Expelliarmus! Sirius revola alors qu'il levait la baguette sur Harry. 

- STUPÉFIX! Lança James sur son ami. Puis il le réveillèrent et se serrèrent la main. 

- Bonne partie, dit Rémus. 

- Ouais, approuva Sirius. Puis il se tourna vers Randy. T'es vraiment un bon duelliste toi, dit-il, tu devrais joindre les Maraudeurs. Harry se sentit rougir. 

- C'est vrai, ajouta James. Ça t'intéresse? Lenon jeta d'abord un regard vers Lupin qui ne semblait pas contre, puis haussa les épaules d'un air gêné. 

- Euh... ok.. dit-il. 

- Géniale, lui sourit Lupin. 

- Bon, on va aller marquer Gary puis trouver d'autres cibles, dit James. À... dans 37 minutes, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre. »

Les deux équipes se quittèrent. Harry marqua leur numéro, le onze, sur le ventre de Gary et le réveilla. Puis ils saluèrent l'équipe et continuèrent leur chemin. Il était très heureux d'avoir impressionné son père et parrain. Partie des Maraudeurs? Son coeur s'emplit de fierté. « Je t'ai eu, Peter!» Sourit-il. Puis ils passèrent le reste du temps à parler de tout et de rien sans rencontrer personne... ou presque. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Après ce malheureux incident, Lily et Bella eurent largement le temps de se rattraper. Evans retrouva rapidement ses forces après le doloris et toutes deux immobilisèrent au moins quatre équipes chacune. Elles étaient de loin l'équipe la plus forte. Le tout s'agissait de la communication pendant les "duels". Toutes deux savaient exactement ce que l'autre allait faire, et elles ne faisaient que compléter. Ces deux heures ouvrirent de nouvelles horizons à Lily.

« - Tu sais... avoua Lily. Au début, je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un d'affreuse parce que tu es à Serpentard mais, je me rends compte que je me trompais sur toute la ligne. C'est dommage qu'on ne se soit pas parlé plus tôt à cause de mes préjugés. 

- Bof tu sais, fit Bella en haussant les épaules. C'est le genre de préjugés que tout le monde se fait à l'égard des Serpentards. Je pense bien que Randy soit le seul à s'en être défait si vite. 

- Randy est si différent des autres, ajouta Lily. C'est étrange. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un énorme lien avec lui, cependant, je me sens complètement incapable de l'embrasser. On aurait dit que c'est mon frère. 

- Oh il est beaucoup plus, pensa Bella. 

- Étrange... dit-elle, avec une mine perturbée tout à fait convaincante. 

- Oui... répondit Lily. Mais il est à toi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Bella lui sourit à son tour. Le regard attendrisseur de Lily n'avait pas une seule pointe de jalousie. Le coeur de Bellatrix s'emplit de chaleur à cette pensée. Elle avait une vraie amie. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry leva les yeux vers leur nouvel équipe à affronter. S'il y avait une équipe qu'il voulait éviter aujourd'hui... James tenait sa baguette prête et salua gentiment Peter qui ne répondit pas vraiment. Harry était sur ses gardes. Son père ignorait tout le danger que Rogue pouvait représenter...

« - Tiens tiens... Lenon et Potter, dit Rogue avec un petit sourire. S'il y avait un cadeau, un seul qu'on pourrait m'offrir, c'est bien ces deux carcasses dans une énorme forêt...

- Hé mais pour qui tu te prend? C'était bien évidement James qui venait de lancer cette réplique. 

- Je me prends pour celui qui va vous tuer. Il jeta un regard en biais à Harry. 

- Severus... on ne doit que les Stupéfixer...

- Non mais t'es vraiment con à la fin, toi! 

- Tiens, j'approuve pour une fois, dit Harry, souriant. James lui donna un coup de coude, mais le fils savait bien que le père était lui aussi d'accord. 

- Alors, on le commence, ce duel? Fit James, impatient de faire une nouvelle victime. Rogue observa sa montre. 

- Oh mais comme c'est dommage, il ne reste qu'une minute... on n'aura pas le temps de vous faire assez souffrir...

- Oh mais on peut intensifier les coups, ça va compenser, menaça James, qui soupçonnait Rogue de vouloir perdre du temps. 

- J'ai une bien meilleure solution, moi, dit Rogue. Acio Portoloins. Il attrapa d'un geste de main les Portoloins de Harry et James et leur rejeta dessus. 

- Qu'es-ce que? S'étonna James en reprenant l'objet, trouvant le geste de ce dernier totalement inutile. Harry, cependant, eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il jeta un regard pénétrant à Peter, voulant lire dans ses pensés. Ce dernier ne supporta pas son regard et se détourna aussitôt. Il y avait quelque chose de croche.. Le sifflet de la fin se fit entendre. 

- À bientôt, dit Rogue en disparaissant, un sourire aux lèvres. Harry jeta un regard inquiet à James alors qu'ils disparaissaient à leur tour. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily et Bella étaient assises au sol, ennuyée. Elles venaient de s'attaquer à Lucius et Lestrange, leur dixième équipe, et le tout se transformait en routine. Elles avaient besoin de challenge.

« - Ont aurait du se battre contre James et Randy, dit alors Lily, pensive.

- C'était amusant quand même, dit Bellatrix. Lily sourit. 

- Oui. On devait faire équipe plus souvent. Bellatrix ne répondit pas. Un silence se fit. Elle lui jeta une regard triste. 

- Tu sais que tu es très belle? Dit-elle soudainement. Lily cligna des yeux et observa Bellatrix d'un regard confus. 

- Merci... dit-elle. Je pense la même chose de toi. Bellatrix roula les yeux. 

- Moi c'est différent... 

- Oh et pourquoi? 

- Je ne vais pas mourir aussi jeune. 

- Je ne comprends pas, dit simplement Lily. Black se sentait mal de tout savoir ainsi alors que son amie ignorait. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui avouer, IL serait dans le trouble. IL n'apprécierait pas du tout. Elle s'approcha tout simplement de Lily et la prit dans ses bras. Evans resta confuse mais serra son amie. Cependant, elle ne la sentit pas fouiller dans ses poches et en sortir le portoloin. 

- Tu agis très étrangement, tout à coup, remarqua Lily. En effet, Bellatrix avait des larmes dans les yeux. C'était la deuxième fois de sa vie devant un témoin, la première étant avec Randy. 

- Je suis désolée... dit-elle. Le sifflet se fit entendre. Lily était plus confuse que jamais. Bellatrix lui attrapa la main et elles disparurent ensembles. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sentit enfin que le tout arrêtait de tourner autour de lui. Étourdis, il ouvrit les yeux. James mit sa main sur son épaule. Ils étaient seuls. Ils n'étaient pas là où ils devraient...

« - Ils sont où, les autres? Demanda James. 

- On est où, nous! S'écria Harry avec une très mauvaise impression. James lui jeta un regard interrogateur. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin Du chapitre. Hehe.

A la prochaine,

Reviews please.


	19. L'épreuve inattendue

  
Reviews :

Onarluca : Ah ben tu verra... ;) ( très bientôt même)

Gothika5 : Oui voilà la suite.

BehindBlueEyes1117 : Hey t de retour:P Lolz oui j'essaie de corriger mon orthographe et c'est correct que tu le dise. Pis a propos de Neville, ce n'est pas le seul qui est plus puissant qu'il n'en a l'air... kk jme tais tu comprendra. :p Bon voici la suite.

Suite!

**La Dette  
Chapitre 19 : L'épreuve inattendue   
**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La place était désertée. Harry avait une mauvaise impression. Une très mauvaise impression. Son coeur battait à une forte puissance et sa petite balle lui brûlait la jambe. La tête toujours tournante, il se mit à courir aux alentours, essayant de reconnaître la place. Ils étaient dans une forêt, oui, mais où?

« - On est sûrement quelque part dans la forêt interdite, dit alors James avec enthousiasme. Sans doute la deuxième étape de l'examen, il faut retrouver sa route. Ah ce professeur...

- Non, trancha Harry. Nous ne sommes pas dans la forêt interdite. James leva le soucil.

- No mais qu'es-ce que t'en sais toi? Je te signale que c'est moi qui suis mes études ici depuis six ans. 

- Personne ne connaît la forêt aussi bien que moi. Et cette place n'est pas la forêt. Rogue a trafiqué nos portoloins. James s'exaspéra. 

- Oui d'accord tu connais la forêt mieux que moi qui y passe toutes mes nuits... Et c'est tes parents Suisses qui t'ont appris ça, tout comme les raccourcis de Hogward? Harry s'impatienta. 

- Écoute, c'est vraiment pas le moment de te foutre de moi. Je te dis que quelque chose d'horrible va se produire. Je le sens. 

- Oh mais tu as un sixième sens maintenant? Fit James avec sarcasme. Non mais on me prend vraiment pour un con ici... Les bras de Harry tremblaient. Des frissons parcouraient son corps en entier et la petite balle allait bien finir par lui couper la jambe, cependant, son père refusait de co-opérer. Il le ralentissait terriblement...

- MAIS TU NE VOIS PAS QUE CE N'EST PAS LA FORÊT INTERDITE? SI ça se trouve, ont est en Alabama, là où Voldemort se cache...

- Oh mais parce que Voldemort a du temps a perdre et va nous amener ici pour faire jou-jou? Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il allait finir par... un cri se fit entendre. Une femme qui hurlait. Les os de Harry frémirent à l'entente de ces grincements. C'était affreux. On torturait quelqu'un... et le pire, c'était qu'il pensait savoir qui... 

- Lily? Fit James avec horreur. LILY! »

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils atterrirent enfin. Lily ouvrit les yeux. Bellatrix lui tenait toujours la main, mais elle la relâcha aussitôt qu'elle ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Evans croisa les yeux de Black, son regard triste, emplit de regrets et de remords. Lentement, son "amie" s'éloigna et rejoignit un cercle. Quel genre de cercle était-ce ceci? Perdu, Lily jeta des regards tout autour d'elle. Tout le monde portait des cagoules et l'observait sans réaction. Puis quelqu'un s'avança. Un chef... LE chef... elle comprenait tout... mais refusait... non...

« - Lily Evans, c'est bien cela? Dit-il. Cette dernière leva la tête, la main serrée sur sa baguette. 

- Oui, dit-elle d'un voix incertaine. Il se mit à rire. C'était une blague, pensa-elle, IL ne se tenait pas devant lui présentement... pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à une innocente Sang De Bourbe, comme ils le disent si bien? Un mage aussi puissant.. 

- Comme c'est dommage de tuer une jeune fille aussi belle, dit-il, si seulement tu serais restée seule... Lily fronça les sourcils. 

- Pardon? Dit-elle. Pourquoi voulez-vous me tuer? Bellatrix sentit son coeur se serrer. La question serait plutôt « à cause de qui ».

- Parce qu'en te tuant, je tue également l'enfant que tu aurais du un jour enfanter, expliqua Voldie. Ce même enfant qui aurait mit fin à mon règne. Lily sourit. 

- Mon enfant serait celui qui mettra fin au règne de Voldemort? Se réjouit-elle. Wow...

- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, menaça-t-il , car si vous mourrez, il ne viendra pas au monde et tout sera réglé. 

- Attendez, dit-elle alors. Il y a des choses qui m'échappent. Comment savez-vous cela alors que mon enfant n'est pas encore né? Bella ferma les yeux, craignant la réponse de son maître... était-il obligé de raconter tout ça à Lily avant de la tuer? Ne pouvait-elle pas mourir en gardant Bella dans son coeur, sans savoir sa trahison? Oh ça serait tellement plus simple...

- Disons que je suis au courant du futur, dit simplement Tom.

- Vous connaissez mon futur? 

- Oui. 

- Je vais avoir un enfant? 

- C'est exact. 

- Mais alors, je ne vais pas mourir, conclut-elle. 

- Bien sur que si. Je vais modifier ce futur. 

- Dans ce cas, vos sources sont erronés. Puisque si vraiment, j'aurais un enfant, vous ne devrez pas être en mesure de m'éliminer avant qu'il naisse...

- Et pourquoi pas?

- Parce que ça va modifier le destin. Et si le destin est modifiable, alors vous n'aurez plus de raison de me tuer puisque l'enfant pourrait aussi bien ne pas être celui que vous croyez. Voldemort resta perplexe.

- OK règle numéro un : ON NE ME MÉLANGE PAS! 

- Tiens, et cette crise, elle fait partie du destin? Dit-elle. 

- Tu va regretter de t'être moquée du seigneur des tén...

- À quoi ils servent ces poteaux plantés en cercles autour de nous? Interrompit Lily. Quelques Mangemorts se refrognèrent, visiblement embarrassés. 

- Ce sont mes fidèles serviteurs. 

- Ça tombe bien j'ai une de ces soifs...

- TU N'AS PAS FINI À LA FIN! Lily se tu, la respiration coupée, le visage rouge. Que lui avait-il fait? Elle ne pouvait plus respirer... Essayant de garder son calme, Lily prit en vain de grosses respirations vides... puis... enfin... l'oxygène entra. A bout de souffle, elle se releva et observa Tom d'un tout autre regard. Il lui sourit.

- Bien... comme je disais, continua-t-il, grâce à une charmante partisane, j'ai appris qui tu es et je vais te détruire avant que n'enfante mon bourreau. Pour la première fois, Lily perdit son sourire. 

- Une partisane? Je ne comprends pas... dit-elle doucement. Voldemort roula des yeux. 

- Tu faisais vraiment confiance à Bella? Le regard perdu, Lily chercha des yeux la silhouette de son amie, mais tous étaient en noirs. Elle entendit alors un rire glacé, démunit de toute âme. 

- Je voudrais bien te tuer, dit-il, mais je pense qu'à bien y penser, te torturer jusqu'à la mort serait bien plus amusant. Lily jeta un regard terrifiée à Voldemort alors que les mots jaillirent. 

- Doloris! Lança Voldemort. »

Lily sentit soudainement une douleur atroce l'envahir. Une douleur telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais connue. D'où venait-elle? Cet homme lui avait jetée un sortilège impardonnable. Prise par surprise, elle ne pu retenir le cri qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses membres se mirent à trembler avec rudesse alors qu'elle tomba au sol. De chaudes larmes coulaient sur ses joues. La douleur était épouvantable. Elle entendait l'homme rire de plus belle. Les autres silhouettes l'observaient sans bouger. Où était Bella? Était-elle vraiment responsable de ce qui se produisait?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle observait sans réagir. Pour la première fois, depuis six ans, Bella avait lu la crainte dans le regard de Lily. C'était quelque chose de rare, mais surtout d'atroce. La jeune fille était au sol, à se tordre de douleur, parce qu'elle lui avait donnée une chance. La seule personne avec qui Bellatrix ne s'était jamais sentie en parfaite harmonie était là, devant elle... elle l'avait trahie sans raisons. 

Une peur immense naquit en elle. Si Lily s'éteignait, elle emporterait avec elle Randy, son futur fils, la seule personne qui compte réellement aux yeux de Bella. Cependant, que pouvait-elle faire contre le seigneur des ténèbres et tout ses mangemorts réunis? Rien du tout... Vaincue, Bella observa son amie souffrir au sol, priant ciel et terre pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi lâche...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle l'avait fait. Il n'en croyait pas. Bellatrix avait tout d'abord réussi à gagner le coeur de Randy pour lui faire tout avouer et, maintenant, après avoir gagnée l'amitié de Lily, elle l'avait livrée à Voldemort. Décidément, cette Black était prête à tout pour devenir puissante, et elle était sur le bon chemin pour le devenir. Rien ne pouvait se mettre en son chemin, constata Rogue. Sauf peut-être lui. 

Un élan de haine s'empara de Rogue alors qu'il observait Lily au sol. Pourquoi était-elle si belle? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il en tombe si lourdement amoureux? Il serait prêt à sacrifier tout pour elle... c'est bien ce qu'il fit, non? Sacrifier sa place auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres dès qu'il avait apprit la véritable nature de la mère de ce Lenon.. On l'avait tenu au courant des évènements de ce soir. Rogue avait modifié la destination des portoloins des Potter pour cette raison. Il voulait les savoir près. Il allait avoir besoin d'eux pour sauver Lily des mains de Voldemort...

Oh, pensa Rogue avec un pincement au coeur. Si LUI savait ce qu'il avait fait... il perdrait sa place auprès du mage, la seule chose qu'il n'ait jamais voulu, à part Lily.. Son regard se pausa sur les yeux émeraudes et il sentit quelque chose fondre en lui. Il ne demandait qu'à sortir de ce cercle et la prendre dans ses bras, apaiser ses douleurs. Même souffrante, elle était très belle. Mais elle était réservée à James, ça, Rogue le savait. Sinon, Harry ne viendrait pas au monde et ce con de Voldemort ne disparaîtra pas. Il devra sacrifier son amour pour permettre à ce Harry de naître. Il devra enfouir son amour PAR AMOUR. Comme c'est ironique et cruel, pensa-t-il intérieurement. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir détester James encore plus qu'en cet instant. C'était ce salaud qui aurait le coeur de Lily, pas lui. Qu'avait-il de plus? Ce n'était qu'un lâche prétentieux...

Les cris de Lily ramenèrent brutalement Severus à la réalité. Elle souffrait. Bientôt, IL allait la tuer. Il fallait réagir vite. Mais où étaient Harry et James? Il ne les avait pas jeté SI loin que ça. Inquiet, Rogue jeta des regards dans la forêt. « Dépêchez-vous.. » pensa-t-il.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Une énorme branche frappa Randy dans le ventre. Il tomba au sol sous le choc mais rebondit aussitôt sur ses pattes. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter. Ignorant la douleur, il suivit James qui courait aussi vite que lui à travers les branches. D'autres lui grafignèrent le corps, mais il les repoussa tout simplement. Ils devaient se dépêcher. Quelque chose se passait pas loin. Lily avait besoin d'eux. Les deux garçons courraient si vite qu'ils semblaient voler dans les airs. Une seule chose soulageait Harry : il était encore vivant, donc, Lily aussi. De toute manière, il l'entendait toujours hurler. Ses cris s'intensifiaient; ils approchaient. 

Harry se heurta à James. Ce dernier c'était arrêté. Harry regarda par dessus son épaule. Le cercle des mangemort se trouvait en face d'eux. Lily était au milieu, à sa tordre de douleur. Harry voulu courir à sa rescousse, mais James l'attrapa. Il ressentit alors la même souffrance que Lucius, quand celui-ci voyait sa mère souffrir. Affreux. Très affreux. Son père le tira vers lui.

« - On fais quoi? Chuchota Harry. 

- On attaque quand je te le dis... 

- ... quand? 

- IMPEDIMENTA! Voldemort revola et Lily se tu. Harry et James s'observèrent. Qui a-t-il bien pu? Tout les regards se tournèrent vers le Mangemort qui s'était démarqué des autres, la baguette toujours pointée vers Tom qui se relevait tan bien que mal, une baguette toujours en main. Le mangemort souleva sa cagoule et la jeta aux pieds de son maître, tremblant et apeuré par ses propres gestes. Jamais Harry ne se serait attendu à ça... c'était Peter! Peter venait de sortir du rang des mangemorts...

- Peter? S'étonna James. 

- PROTEGO, lança Harry. Son sortilège arriva juste à temps sur Peter pour le protéger d'un violent sortilège qui se refléta sur un mangemort qui le lui avait lancé.

- Lenon? S'étonna Voldemort. Pas encore... TU VAS DISPARAÎTRE! S'exclama-il d'un air dément. Puis il se retourna vers Lily. Regarde, dit-il. Avada Kedevra! Le rayon vert fendit l'air et l'élança vers une Lily toujours tremblante. Un corps s'élança alors et tira son amie juste à temps hors du rayon. Puis toutes deux roulèrent au sol jusqu'en dessous d'un arbre. La cagoule de Bellatrix glissa alors. 

- Bella... Randy semblait perdu. Que faisait-elle là? Avait-elle mit Lily dans ce danger? 

- Mais quelle idiote! Lança Tom. 

- C'est pas ta copine? Dit James. 

- Je... ne comprends pas... Ahhh! Harry se pencha alors qu'une énorme boule de sang jaillit de sa bouche. S'essuyant la bouche du revers de la manche, il se releva et essaya de localiser celui qui lui avait lancé ce sort. 

- CICATRICIA! Hurla Harry. Un mangemort au loin se vit recouvert de cicatrices partout sur le visage. Aveuglé par le sang qui en suivit, il rata Harry et son sort se dirigea vers la cime des arbres. Harry se retourna sur lui-même. Où étaient Lily et Bella? 

- RANDY! Hurla cette dernière. Jetant un regard en arrière, il pu a peine voir l'éclair orangé avant de se retrouvé plaqué contre un arbre. Puis soulevé dans les airs... Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Paniqué, il jeta des regards autour de lui. Voldemort tourna sa baguette et Harry sentit le tournis l'envahir, encore une fois... 

- Expelliarmus! Jeta James. Voldemort revola à son tour contre un arbre. Harry se sentit retomber et s'accrocha à une branche d'arbre qu'il prit au vol. Des feuilles lui déchirèrent les vêtements et il sentit quelques épines lui pénétrer la peau, certes, il ne s'était pas écrasé au sol. À bout de forces, il se laissa tomber. La respiration coupée, les membres endoloris, Lenon se releva et s'approcha tan bien que mal de Voldemort jeune qui était au sol. 

- C'est terminé pour toi, Tom! Réussit-il a articuler, la baguette levée avec tremblements. 

- Tu va tuer? Fit Tom avec un sourire charmeur. Harry ne répondit pas, le visage fermé. 

- Tu en es incapable, continua Tom de sa voix assurée. Tu n'en étais pas capable à ton époque, et tu ne l'es pas plus maintenant. Regarde, c'est évident. Harry paru très étonné pendant un moment. Avait-il comprit? Voldemort rie ouvertement. 

- Tu crois, Potter, que c'est si simple de devenir plus fort? Tu crois que venir au passé arrangerait les choses? OH, tu pensais sûrement que tu aurais une longueur d'avance sur moi... Voldemort se releva, s'approcha de Harry et baissa la baguette de se dernier. Harry leva un regard qu'il voulu menaçant. Tom mit sa main sur l'épaule de Harry sans brûler... lui aussi avait des avantages dans ce retour au passé, pensa Harry, il peu me toucher... il peu entrer en moi... me posséder... une peur immense l'envahit soudainement en vue de l'adolescent au regard océan. 

- Écoute-moi bien, Harry, chuchota Voldemort de manière à ce que seul Harry l'entende. Tu n'aura jamais de longueur d'avance sur moi, peu importe l'époque... Puis il disparu. Il avait transplané. »

Harry ne bougea pas. Il continua d'observer le vide comme si Tom était toujours présent. Son corps était submergé de spasmes violents. Un vent froid soufflait alors qu'il sentait les mangemorts disparaître autour de lui. Peut-être était-ce son imagination? Se surprit-il a souhaiter. Puis, Harry se retourna vers crainte. Lily, les larmes toujours ruisselants sur le visage, s'était agrippée au cou de James qui la serait fermement contre lui. Peter se tenait tout proche, mal à l'aise, puis, enfin... il vit Bella. Pourquoi cette dernière et Lily étaient-elles présentes? Tom avait comprit qui il était... savait-il également qui était Lily? Son coeur se serra. Harry aurait bien aimé parler à Bellatrix. Tournant la tête, il lui lança un air interrogateur qu'elle esquiva.

Elle était saine et sauve. Servilus sentit toute la tension accumulée en lui se relâcher d'un coup. Ils étaient venus à temps, grâce à lui. Puis ils se sont fait passés pour des supermans... son coeur se serra quand il la vit s'effondrer sur LUI. Comme s'il était le héro! C'était lui, Rogue, qui avait tout planifié. Lui qui savait tout ce qui allait se passer ce soir, lui qui avait tout sacrifier pour modifier leurs portoloins, lui qui avait du supporter de la voir ainsi hurler au sol. Lui qui avait désarmer tout pleins de mangemorts à travers sa cape, sous la plus haute discrétion. Mais c'était James, bien sur, qui avait droit aux honneurs. James qui tenait Lily dans ses bras. Après tout, elle lui était réservée, n'est-ce pas? Rogue sentit ses yeux brûler alors que des larmes menaçaient de s'écouler... comme c'était injuste. Puis son regard se posa sur Lenon et il sentit de la compassion pour ce jeune homme qui semblait souffrir autant que lui. Malgré tout ce que la vie de ce jeune homme coûtait pour lui, Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Lenon n'était pas des plus heureux. Ni des plus chanceux. Pourquoi Rogue était-il incapable de détester ce garçon qui a gâchée sa vie? Sa compassion envers Lenon le rendait encore plus malade que le fait que ce garçon l'empêche d'aimer sa mère. Enfin, Severus baissa le regard et transplana, à la suite de ses "amis".

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Les examens étaient terminés. Harry, James, ainsi que tout les autres présents au cercle des mangemorts, décidèrent de ne rien raconter à propos de leur mésaventure. Le professeur s'excusa et cru avoir fait une erreur sur ses portoloins, et tous retournèrent à leur dortoir. Harry doutait fort que Rogue les ait envoyés là-bas. Entrant tous au château, les amis discutèrent. 

« - Ce sale crétin de Rogue... il a faillit tous nous tuer. 

- Non, interrompit Harry. Le blâme revient à Voldemort. 

- Non, dit alors Peter pour la première fois, après s'être dévoilé. Tous sursautèrent. Harry avait oublié sa présence avec eux. Une haine l'envahit à nouveau.

- Toi la, dit alors James, tu va m'expliquer ce que tu faisais là-bas? C'est Rogue qui t'a obligé à t'habiller comme ces crétins de mangemorts? Harry voulu donner un Bonus à James... il venait de donner une excuse toute prête à Peter pour expliquer sa présence!

- Je.. hésita Peter... non. Ce n'est pas Rogue qui m'a obligé à m'habiller comme ça. C'est moi qui l'ait fait moi-même, car je le voulais, ajouta-t-il avec toute la force qu'il lui restait. Harry sourit intérieurement. James avait un regard si perdu qu'il aurait bien voulu en rire, si seulement le moment n'était pas si dramatique. 

- Mais.. de quoi tu parles? S'exclama James. Tu VOULAIS te déguiser en mangemort?

- Ce n'est pas un déguisement, James, s'exaspéra Peter. Puis il remonta sa manche et Harry du se morde les lèvres pour ne pas cramper en vue de l'expression de son paternel. Curieusement, James se retourna aussitôt vers Harry et le dévisagea avec incompréhension. 

- Quoi? Dit-il naturellement. 

- Tu savais... depuis quand tu savais? 

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, dit alors Harry. 

- Ne fais pas l'idiot... il s'empara alors de son collet. 

- James ça suffit! S'exclama Lily. Sursautant, le jeune Potter rejeta son fils et se retourna à nouveau vers Peter, ignorant les deux derniers intervenants. 

- Si tu es avec Voldemort, vas-t-en, dit-il sèchement. Je refuse de me tenir avec quelqu'un qui nous a mis en danger. Dégages. 

- James, dit piteusement Peter. J'ai compris mon erreur. J'ai arrêté le sort de Voldemort, James, j'ai sauvé Lily. 

- Parce que tu nous à vu! S'exclama alors Randy. Tu as préféré te montrer gentil plutôt qu'on te découvre sous cette cape par nous-même! 

- Lenon tu te la fermes, fit James. Harry sursauta mais ne répliqua pas. 

- James... dit Peter, on fais tous des erreurs... je suis sorti du cercle, James. Voldemort veux me tuer, à l'heure qu'il est. Ne me rejettes pas, James, supplia-t-il alors, sinon, il m'aura encore plus facilement. 

- T'avais qu'à te la fermer, dit alors Harry. Il ne l'aurait pas apprit et ne t'aurai pas rejeté. Faut vraiment être con quand même...

- TOI TU LE SAVAIS DEPUIS LE DEBUT! S'écria James, hors de lui. 

- Pardon? Dit-il poliment.

- T'es pas normal, dit-il alors. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez toi...

- Tu délires..

- C'est moi qui délires? Oh excuse moi, mais je viens de me battre contre le plus grand des mages qui avait kidnappé Lily, je ne sais pas comment, j'ai appris que mon ami a été complice et, par dessus tout, je l'ai entendu, Lenon, ne me le caches pas. Voldemort t'a appelé Potter!  
- C'est vrai... fit Peter, qui semblait résonner à son tour. 

- Ta gueule, Peter, dirent James et Harry en même temps. 

- Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta James, heureux d'avoir l'attention de tous et d'enfin se lancer. Quand il t'a vue, ce n'est pas toi sur qui il a dirigé sa baguette, c'est sur Lily. Pourtant, il affirmait que toi, TOI tu allais mourir. Les yeux de Lily se dilatèrent, comme si elle venait de recevoir un énorme coup... était-ce possible? 

- James... dit doucement Lenon. Calme toi, je vais tout t'expliquer, c'est très simple...

- C'est à cause de mon sortilège, dit alors Bellatrix.

- Quoi? S'exclama James.

- Je lui ai lancé le sort du ivrefolie. Ça affecte les cellules nerveuses et la personne atteinte n'arrive plus a faire le lien avec les personnes qu'il voit et sa coordination. 

- Oui, j'ai entendue parler de ça, fit Lily d'une manière totalement convaincante alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que Bella avait tout inventée. 

- Alors, en te voyant, Randy, il a frappé Lily qu'il a prit pour toi. Puis il a ensuite crut que la personne devant lui était James...

- Peut-être... dit James qui ne pouvait contredire une théorie approuvée par Lily. Pourquoi approuverait-elle un mensonge, de toute manière? Cependant, il avait d'autres doutes...

- Je ne crois pas que c'est tout...

- James, dit alors Lily. Laisse un peu Randy tranquille. Après tout, sans lui, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Sur ce, James ne pu qu'approuver.

- Je propose qu'on oubli cette nuit, tenta alors Peter. Sans lui jeter le moindre regard, James répliqua :

- Pas question, le rat. Toi, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. »

Tout de suite, Harry comprit que son père avait fait une erreur. Il vit parfaitement la lueur verte dans les yeux de Pettigrow, avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse vers Hogward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors que tout le monde se sépara dans son dortoir, Lily fit retenue par Bellatrix qui la traîna jusqu'à la salle sur demande, puis elle les enferma à l'intérieur. Lily aurait bien voulu questionner son amie sur cette étrange place, mais elle avait des soucis bien plus importants en tête en cet instant.

« - Quoi? Dit-elle. Les yeux de Bellatrix brillaient. 

- Tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir aidée. Lily l'observa sans répondre.

- Puis, continua-t-elle, je tiens à te dire que je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est produit cette nuit. Lily roula les yeux. 

- Dis, tu savais que ce portoloin allait nous mener en Alabama? Bella ne répondit pas. 

- Et tu savais que Voldemort nous y attendrait pour me tuer, n'est-ce pas? Ça faisait parti de ton plan, uh?

- Écoute, j'admets que ma mission première était d'éliminer Randy mais tout à changé maintenant...

- Oh mon dieu. Lily s'immobilisa, la main sur la bouche, les yeux vides. Bella n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. 

- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, répéta-t-elle. Puis il silence encombrant se fit, Black n'osa le briser. Elle attendit.

- Donc c'est vrai, dit-elle, n'ayant peine à le croire. Cet enfant puissant que j'aurais, c'est Randy, c'est ça? Bella approuva d'un signe de tête. 

- Les yeux... dit Lily, plus à elle même qu'à Bellatrix. Mais oui... qui d'autre pourrait avoir mes yeux... Bellatrix l'observa sans parler. 

- Il est revenu du futur, c'est ça? Bella approuva de la tête. Mais comment LUI, sait-il?. Randy te l'a dis, c'est ça? Et tu LUI a répété?

- Je t'en pris, crois moi maintenant, dit précipitamment Bellatrix. Ma mission première était de me servir de Randy afin de connaître l'identité de sa mère, c'est-à-dire toi, puisque malgré toutes les recherches de Rogue, il n'arrivait pas à trouver cette information que Randy cachait trop proprement. Jamais il ne parlait de toi a personne... sauf à moi, par ce qu'il avait confiance... L'expression de Bella démontrait tout sauf la fierté. Elle semblait plutôt déçue que Randy ait eut confiance en elle. Lily, elle, était dégoûté. 

- Je pensais que tu l'aimais vraiment... il le pense aussi...

- C'est vrai, protesta Bella, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Mais alors, pourquoi..

- C'est pas une position facile.. c'est un ordre de Voldemort. Si je désobéit, il me tue. Au début, j'ai voulu éviter le sujet avec Randy. S'il ne me disait rien, je n'avais pas à mentir à mon maître. Je ne savais pas qui était la mère... c'est tout... Mais le Maître se plaignait de mon service lent alors un jour, j'ai du tout savoir..

- Puis il a fini par deviner, et il m'a torturé. Longtemps, et j'ai fini par céder. Je lui ai dis que tu étais la mère et, alors, il m'a demandé de te ramener à lui. 

- Et tu l'as fais. 

- Avec beaucoup d'hésitations. C'est pas facile, trahir ceux qu'on aime, mais c'est encore plus difficile de trahir Voldemort. 

- Ouais... mais pourquoi t'être enrôlé dans les mangemorts? Bellatrix détourna le regard. 

- Très bonne question que j'essaie de répondre tout les soirs, depuis cette fameuse nuit... Lily sentit alors de la sympathie pour Bellatrix. Après tout, elle avait bien sauté à travers l'Avada Kedevra pour la pousser hors du rayon. Bella lui avait, malgré tout, sauvé la vie..

- Écoute, dit-elle, je veux bien t'aider. 

- Tu veux m'aider? S'étonna Bella. Après ce que j'ai... 

- Ne retourne plus auprès de Voldemort, continua Lily. Et tu dois tout dire à Randy. Lui seul pourra te protéger contre Voldemort. Black hésita. 

- Et s'il me rejetait... Lily lui sourit.

- Si vraiment, c'est mon fils, dit-elle avec assurance, il ne le fera pas. »

------------------------------------------------------------------------

« - Avoue-le, dit soudainement Harry. Rogue cligna des yeux. 

- Pardon?

- C'est toi qui a mis Lily dans ce piège, dit-il, avoue-le. Severus observa Harry avec un drôle d'air. Cet idiot ne savait pas qui avait réellement mis Lily en danger? Un sourire l'anima. 

- Tu n'as pas de preuve, dit-il. 

- T'es vraiment le pire des êtres, dit Harry. Que tu veuilles me tuer moi, ou bien James, je comprend un peu. Mais Lily ? Enfin... qui peut-il être assez cruel pour vouloir tuer une fille aussi charmante? Je suis d'accord, pensa Rogue. 

- Tu n'as pas de preuve, répéta-t-il. 

- Oui c'est ça. Accroche-toi à la seule phrase que tu connaisse, s'énerva Harry, hors de lui. »

La panique était plus qu'immense. Tom savait tout. Qui aurait bien pu lui dire, à part Rogue? Harry avait perdu tout sentiment de protection. Lily n'était pas là-bas pour rien... Tom savait qui elle était. Elle n'était plus en sécurité nul part... Harry sortit de son lit. Rogue était vraiment un être affreux pour avoir... et Bella? Fit une voix en lui. Bellatrix savait tout, encore plus que Rogue... Elle, bien plus que tout le monde, aurait pu avoir tout raconter à Tom. D'ailleurs, elle était présente... Cependant, Harry se força à repousser cette pensée. Bellatrix ne me ferait jamais ça, se dit-il. 

En passant devant Severus, Harry le vit sourire du coin de l'oeil. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en retenir, il poussa Rogue contre le mur et disparut. Rogue n'engagea pas de combat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix était assise dans la salle commune des Serpentards, attendant Randy. Lily avait raison, il fallait tout lui dire... passer cette peur de se faire rejeter... Jamais Bella n'avait encore si PEU voulu voir Lenon passer la porte. Puis une question lui revint en tête. « Ouais... mais pourquoi t'être enrôlé dans les mangemorts? » lui avait demandée Lily. Elle avait répondu qu'elle ignorait... encore une fois, comme presque toutes les nuits, Bellatrix se repassa les évènements, essayant encore de comprendre, et peut-être même de répondre à cette question qui l'obsédait bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. 

Au début, le choix était simple : Toute sa famille étaient des Black, partisans de Voldemorts, mages noires. Cependant, une nuit, voilà que son cousin les tournes le dos, affirmant qu'il était contre leurs idées, qu'il refusait de se joindre aux mages noires. Alors là seulement, Bella s'était mise à se questionner sur ce qu'elle pensait vraiment, et non sur ce qu'elle devait faire en tan que Black. Elle avait demandée l'avis de sa soeur Narcissa, puis celle de sa mère. Aucune ne partageait ses idées, alors elle pensa que Sirius avait du se tromper en abandonnant les idées Black. Alors, elle avait acceptée. Il s'agissait de l'été dernier. 

Tout d'abord, elle reçu des petites missions faciles, rien qui ne lui demande beaucoup de son temps, alors elle pensa que ce n'était pas si pire. Puis un jour, Voldemort lui confia LA mission. Celle qui avait tout fait bousculer. Rogue avait obtenu quelques informations sur Randy Lenon, et le seigneur des ténèbres avait demandé à Bella de le draguer afin d'obtenir davantage d'informations sur son compte. Ce n'était qu'une mission, rien de plus, essayait de se convaincre Bella. Elle rejoignit donc Randy et fit ce qu'elle avait à faire, se fichant pas mal de sa personne. Elle se débrouilla plutôt bien, et son maître fut très fier d'elle. Elle avait beaucoup montée sans son estime. Il lui confia donc une tâche encore plus risquée. Bellatrix devait également gagner la confiance de la mère de ce certain "Harry Potter", et de la ramener à lui, à Voldemort, pour qu'il la détruise.

Et c'est la que ça s'est compliqué. Bella avait bien compris que Voldemort lui demandait de l'aide pour tuer à la fois Lily et Randy. Cependant, elle s'était rendue bien trop loin pour abandonner ainsi son maître. En conséquence, elle accepta sa nouvelle tâche, mais à contrecoeur cette fois. Elle faillit même abandonner, laisser Lily. Il s'agissait d'une fille si gentille... elle ne pu se retenir. Après tout ses efforts pour la démasquer et la ramener à Voldemort, Belatrix lui avait tournée le dos. Elle avait quitté ses rangs et sauvée Lily, risquant à la fois de perdre la confiance de Voldemort, et la confiance de Randy. Sans compter celle de Lily qu'elle avait déjà perdue...

Cependant, Lily venait de lui prouver qu'elle avait eut raison de prendre ce risque énorme. Lily venait de faire bien plus que Bella n'aurait jamais osée espérer : elle l'avait pardonnée. A quel point une personne doit-elle avoir de coeur pour vous pardonner après une si lourde trahison? Seule Lily en était capable.

« - Bonjour chérie, fit alors une voix. Bellatrix sursauta, reconnaissant la voix. 

- Allo Randy, dit-elle en l'embrassant d'un air quelque peu détaché. Lenon demeura debout, en face d'elle. L'avait-elle vraiment fait? . 

- Tu sembles pensive... dit-il. Bella releva son regard vers son amant et lui fit un sourire vague, vide... Son coeur battait si fort. Et si elle attendait un peu avant de tout dire?

- Il se fait tard, dit-il d'un air attentionné. Puis il tira Bella hors du fauteuil. Tu devrais aller te coucher un peu... La vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas entamer le sujet. Black se laissa emporter jusqu'à la porte de son dortoir. 

- Bonne nuit, mon coeur, dit-il. 

- Non, dit-elle alors, luttant contre son envie de tout lui cacher. Randy l'observa de ce même regard, celui qu'il lui avait lancé en la voyant en cagoule de mangemort. Des tremblements s'emparèrent alors de Black. Le regard du serpentard s'attendrit. 

- Que se passe-t-il... Elle semblait en véritable combat contre elle-même, constata Harry. Elle lui prit le visage. 

- Je t'aime... dit-elle. 

- Je sais, dit Harry en la caressant, essayant de calmer les spasmes de cette dernière. 

- Tu le sais? Fit Bellatrix d'une voix tremblante. Tu en es sure? Quoi qu'il arrive? 

- Je.. oui... il ne comprenait plus. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

La lueur du feu se reflétait dans les yeux émeraudes de Lily. Assise en face du foyer, la jeune Evans réfléchissait sur tout ce que Bellatrix venait de lui apprendre. Randy, le fils qu'elle aura un jour, était revenu dans le passé pour vaincre le mage noir le plus redouté, ainsi que pour la sauver.

Des frissons parcoururent le corps de Lily à cette seule pensée. Alors c'était vrai? Elle était en danger de mort? C'était donc pour ça que Voldemort voulu la tuer, il y a quelques jours. Il était au courant de son futur et, apparemment, Randy c'était déjà battu avec Voldemort depuis son arrivé dans le «passé». Ah, comme ça faisait drôle de penser qu'elle était dans le passé... Il y a déjà un futur au loin, déjà tracé pour elle. Son destin serait-il infaillible? Non. Son fils était venu pour la sauver. C'est alors qu'une autre pensée surgit en elle. Et si elle était la mère, Randy avait forcément un père! Il devait être autant en danger qu'elle. Et puis non. IL ignore sûrement qui est le père. Elle-même n'a pas osée demander une telle information à Bella. Ça serait bien trop bizarre de savoir ça à l'avance, cependant, elle ne pensait dorénavant qu'à cela.

« - Tu t'amuses? Fit une voix moqueuse. Lily sursauta et ses yeux se posèrent sur James. Et si c'était lui, le père?

- Lily... répéta-t-il d'une voix mal à l'aise. Qu'es-ce qui te prends? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça... 

- Je.. réfléchissais, dit-elle, les yeux fixant toujours les traits fins de James. 

- Ah, je vois.. dit-il, puis il s'assit à côté d'elle. Tu sais, dit-il, il y a quelque chose de vraiment important a propos duquel j'aimerais qu'on discute. 

- Oui? S'intéressa Lily en se redressant dans son fauteuil. 

- Au sujet de Randy, dit-il. Le coeur de Lily fit un bond énorme. Était-il au courant? 

- Il n'est pas normal. Je ne le fais pas confiance. Lily sentit alors son instinct maternelle prendre le dessus. Elle devait le protéger.

- Pourquoi, dit-elle sur la défensive? Il t'a bien aidé, l'autre nuit, quand tu es venu nous sauver...

- Oui oui, s'empressa de dire James. Mais il sait beaucoup trop de choses sur Hogward pour être nouveau au pays... au fait, il sait beaucoup trop de choses partout. Les passages secrets de l'école, les chemins de la forêt interdite, il connaît même la forêt d"Alabama! Puis... il n'a pas tremblé en parlant à Voldemort. Il lui a jeté des sorts comme si de rien n'était...

- J'ai l'impression qu'il l'a déjà affronté, dit-elle. Il est peut-être quelqu'un de très puissant que même Voldemort craint, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de fierté inexplicable aux yeux de James. 

- Je le pense aussi, dit-il. Cependant, tu trouves pas étrange qu'un garçon de seize ans ait déjà affronté Voldemort? Sûrement plus d'une fois vue son aisance...

- Il est peut-être différent...

- Pourquoi Voldemort veut sa peau?

- Je l'ignore...

- Mais surtout, dit-il alors, pourquoi s'est-il attaqué à toi? 

- On voit où tu voulais en venir, dit-elle en s'efforçant de prendre un ton moqueur. 

- Je suis sérieux, Lily, dit-il. 

- Je... ne sais pas, répondit cette dernière en évitant son regards.

- Il ne t'a rien dit? Insista James. Si tu étais là, il devrait y avoir une raison. Lily, il s'agit de Voldemort! S'exclama-t-il avec crainte. Lily demeura silencieuse, les yeux brillants. Son futur résonnait toujours dans sa tête... James insistait toujours. 

- James, s'impatienta-t-elle. Il s'agit de VOLDEMORT! Il a voulu me torturer pour montrer qu'il peu même toucher aux élèves de Hogward, pour affrayer Dumbledore. Tu le connais, James. Et il m'a probablement prit moi car il a du croire qu'une vie de Sang-De-Bourbe valait rien, ajouta-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. Lily fut très convainquante et James ne pu soulever d'objections. 

- Alors tu n'es pas en danger? Demanda-t-il encore une fois. 

- Non, s'exaspéra Lily. Pis de toute manière, qu'es-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire? James fronça les sourcils.

- Bon ça va! Désolé de m'inquiéter! Dit-il sarcastiquement avant de s'éloigner. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 19

- Ylonen4


	20. Conséquences

  
Reviews :

Raffi : Contente de te l'entendre dire. Voici la suite.

Onarluca : Hihi oui c'est bien comme ça qu'on écrit haleine. Contente que l'histoire de plaise toujours et voici la suite.

luliflo4 : Review très bref, toutefois, très plaisante à lire. :P

Dumbledore : Contente que ça te plaise! J'écris la suite à l'instant et si tu lis ça, c'est que j'ai fini:P

Boo Sulvan :  
À propos du fais que seul Ron, Hermione et Draco se rendent compte des changements, c'est assez simple. Premièrement, les choses changent uniquement lorsque Harry effectue un geste énorme, dont celle de Draco. Ca, si tu remarques bien, ni Ron, ni Hermione n'a eu de changement majeur dans sa vie. C'est vraiment Draco la victime. Puis, il y probablement des différences minimes à d'autres places. Cependant, n'ayant aucune idée de la mission de Harry, qu'ils croient tous morts, les autres personnes n'ont pas vraiment de quoi douter. D'ailleurs, qui sait, peut-être qu'un autre personne est mélangé, quelquepart, mais que je n'y accorde pas assez d'importance car ça n'avance pas l'histoire. ( Pour le moment? Qui sait... ) 

Au sujet du titre : C'est parce que cette fic, je l'écris vraiment au fur et à mesure. Puis, au début, j'avais vraiment l'intention de mettre une dette en question. Je n'avais pas pensée à Dumbledore dès la première ligne. Puis, ensuite, l'idée est arrivée. Mais c'est tout de même à cause d'une dette que Harry en est arrivé là. Dumbledore s'est servit de cette excuse, donc c'est quand même la raison de tout ces péripéties.

Je suis très heureuse que cette fic te plaise. Écris à nouveaux, si tu as des questions!

BehindBlueEyes1117 :   
Hihi oui j'ai pensée à tout cela. ( Au sujet de Rogue qui déteste tan Harry) Et oui j'ai lu le 6ième tome. Et ça me faisais frenchement drôle de lire " Bella" puisque, dans le tome 6, elle est une méchante sans coeur, alors que dans ma fic, c'est une adorable fille. Alors je me surprenais à compatir pour elle et détester tout ses ennemis, lol. À propos du Film, je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais aimée les films de Harry Potter. On m'a obligé à voir le premier en primaire ( 6ieme année). Puis le deuxième, je l'ai regardée chez ma meilleure amie puisqu'elle avait acheté le Dvd à son petit frère. Mais bon, je trouve ces films tellement mauvais que j'ai refusé de voir le 3ieme et je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller voir le 4ième non plus.

Alors, comme ça, t'es Belge? Haha je savais pas. Et puis, oui, je l'ai vu, ton blog. J'tai même laissée un mesage je crois... cet été. Je me rappelle plus si c'était dans mes réponses aux reviews ou bien dans ton blog. Peu importe, j'y retournerai quand j'aurai le temps. Là, j'ai un chapitre à finir pour que tu puisse lire ces mots. :P

P.s. Voici mon mail : 

Suite!

**La Dette  
Chapitre 20 Conséquences   
**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pluie tombait à grosse gouttes. Assit tranquillement dans son lit, Draco rassemblait toutes les informations qu'Hermione venait de lui communiquer. La nuit dernière, Harry avait paniqué et avait demandé de l'aide à Hermione. Cette dernière l'avait appelé, ainsi que Ron, et tout les quatre avaient eu une discussion ( à travers le miroir). Draco se rappelait encore de tous les détails, tous les affrontements que Harry avait eut. Puis il revit l'expression de désespoir qui avait envahit le visage d'Hermione quand Harry leur avait apprit que Voldemort l'avait démasqué, ainsi que Lily. 

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, Draco lâcha un soupir. Il savait bien que la découverte de Voldemort était désastreuse : Plus personne n'était plus en sécurité ; pas à l'époque de ses parents, ni à la sienne. Et puis, si jamais Lily venait à mourir, si Harry disparaissait de ce monde, nul ne savait les dégâts que ça causerait.

« En tout cas, ça sera affreux » avait dit Hermione. Draco est entièrement d'accord avec elle. C'est pourquoi il fallait agir le plus vite possible. Il fallait coincer Voldemort au moment où ce dernier s'y attendra le moins, puis le détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Draco bouillonnait d'envie de se battre contre cet homme qu'il avait tan détesté. Cet homme dont son père se pliait devant. Cet homme qui avait salit la réputation des Malfoys. Draco était bien contant qu'enfin, il puisse se battre librement contre Voldemort, sans arrière pensée. Cependant, un léger détail l'en empêchait : Il n'était pas dans la bonne époque. 

C'est pourquoi, avec plus d'acharnements que jamais auparavant, Draco feuilletait tout les livres de la bibliothèques, en lisant parfois deux à la fois, cherchant désespérément le moyen de rejoindre Harry, qui d'ailleurs, le priait de se dépêcher. Cependant, ses recherches n'avançaient pas assez vite à son goût. Draco n'avait encore rien trouvé d'intéressant, et n'osait demander de l'aide à qui que se soit, surtout pas Rogue. Surtout depuis ce revirement des situations. Draco avait passé du côté du bien. Mais Rogue? Était-il toujours «mauvais» ? Le jeune blond se secoua alors catégoriquement la tête. Il ne pouvait se permettre de penser que Rogue était quelqu'un de bien... Cependant, c'était si dure de s'avouer le contraire! La gorge du jeune se serra à cette pensée, ce qui l'énerva jusqu'au plus haut point. 

Draco se trouvait stupide. Complètement imbécile. Toute sa vie, il avait adoré Rogue puisque ce dernier était du coté de la magie noir, tout comme lui. Cependant, aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Draco avait changé de camps. Pour lui, Rogue était un semblant de père, un homme bien veillant à Hogward pour remplacer l'absence de son père. Maintenant, Rogue était dans le camps adverse, Malfoy ne devait pas l'oublier. Mais comme c'était dur. Rogue dans le camp adverse... se répétait-il, adverse...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy observait les traits fins de Bellatrix et ne cessait de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de cette dernière. Elle s'était enfin endormis, après des heures de spasmes. Lenon n'avait pas le coeur à la laisser là et retourner à son dortoir. Il s'assit donc à côté d'elle et veilla à son sommeil. Bella se retourna alors et prit sa main qu'elle serra. Harry se pencha et posa un bec sur la joue de son amante. Peut-être qu'il était fou, mais il cru voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de cette dernière. 

Harry cligna des yeux. Il sentit un poids contre lui. Confus, il se retourna et vit Bellatrix qui lui serrait le bras. Estomaqué, le jeune Potter se releva aussitôt. Il s'était endormis auprès d'elle! Inquiet, il jeta des regards autour de lui. Les autres filles n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence. Heureusement, se dit-il intérieurement, car elles auraient bien pu le poursuivre. Il entendit alors quelqu'un rire. 

« - Mais tu as vu ta tête! S'exclama Bella en le tirant contre lui. Randy l'embrassa.

- Tu va mieux on dirait, la taquina-t-il. 

- Que s'était-il passé, pourtant? Demanda-t-elle d'un air perdu. Dans la noirceur de la pièce, seuls les yeux de couleur océan captaient le regard de Lenon qui en était complètement hébété. Il sourit chaleureusement. 

- C'est pas important... je te rejoins en bas. Bella ne lui lâcha pas la main. 

- Non, reste, dit-elle d'une petite voix enfantine. Lenon lâcha un rire. 

- C'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Mais si tes amies me découvrent elles vont me tuer! Sur ces mots, quelqu'un se redressa à sa gauche. 

- Qui est là? Demanda cette dernière d'un air perdu. Bella voulu répondre, mais la vitesse avec laquelle son amoureux disparut, et le regard qu'il jeta avant de le faire était de telle qu'elle ne peu qu'en rire. Et son amie eut le temps de se rendormir. »

--------------------------------------------------------------------

La grande salle était calme en ce lundi matin. Les yeux rouges, en raison du manque de sommeil, Lily observait son toast sans y toucher. Elle n'avait aucune envie de déjeuner. Elle ne pensait qu'à son futur trop pesant. Kristie la prit alors dans ses bras. 

« - Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle doucement. Lily se laissa bercer, preuve qu'elle allait mal. 

- Rien, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. 

- Lily, voyons! S'indigna son amie. Je sais très bien que si tu es dans un tel état, c'est parce qu'il y a une raison bien claire. Et que tu la connais. Elle avait dit cette dernière réplique en regardant son amie dans les yeux. Lily lui sourit, vaincue. 

- Serais-je un jour capable de te mentir? Kristie sourit à son tour. 

- J'espère que non. Lily sera son amie. 

- Alors, raconte. 

- C'est à propos de cette épreuve de DCFDM. La deuxième partie inédite... ( C'était comment elles appelaient la rencontre avec Voldemort )

- Il y a du nouveau la dessus?

- Au fait, ce n'est pas vraiment du nouveau. C'est de l'ancien omis. 

- Comment ose-tu m'omettre quelque chose! S'exclama Kristie d'un ton faussement outré.

- Hé, se défendit Lily, je ne t'ai pas mentie! J'ai seulement pas tout dis...

- Ouais c'est ça, Kristie roula ses yeux. So, que m'as-tu pas dis?

- S'IL voulait me tuer, c'était surtout pour détruire mon futur enfant.

- Ça je sais. D

- ... je sais qui es cet enfant. 

- QUOI? S'exclama Kristie. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers les deux filles. 

- Shuut! 

- Désolée, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Donc euh, continu? 

- Plus tard, trancha Lily. Peut-être était-elle paranoïaque, mais elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'espionnait. »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

La pièce était d'une telle noirceur que personne n'aurait pu se douter que de l'autre côté de ces murs de pierres, le soleil rayonnait. Mais ce n'était pas Tom qui allait s'en plaindre. Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé le soleil, de toute manière. La fraîcheur de sa caverne était bien plus invitante qu'une pièce rectangulaire avec un miroir transpercé par des rayons jaunâtres brûlantes. Tom promenait sa main sur les murs alors qu'il réfléchissait à son dernier affrontement avec ce Harry. À chaque fois qu'il y pensait, un sentiment de supériorité le gagnait. Jamais il n'oublierait la tête qu'avait fait Randy quand il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il savait tout. Puis il avait bien sentit le malaise qui s'était emparé du garçon quand il l'avait prit par les épaules. Il ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il le touche. Mais pourquoi pas? 

Tom se laissa glisser contre le mur et atterrit au sol, les jambes pliés, le regard vague. Il se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien avoir l'air dans le futur. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent alors sur ses grosses mains, ses bras musclés, ses jambes athlétiques. Serait-il bien différent, dans 20 ans? Peut-être était-il un vieillard? Peut-être était-ce pourquoi Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le touche? Ou alors, il était trop faible! Black ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'il était presque mort à cause de ce garçon... parce qu'il avait tenté de le tuer. Mais alors, pensa Tom, s'il ne tente plus de tuer Harry, il ne risquerait plus rien... 

Tom se secoua la tête. C'était complètement ridicule. Il se releva. La situation était complètement différente, se dit-il. Dans l'histoire de Black. il était un puissant sorcier, bien plus fort que ce qu'il était présentement, et il s'attaquait à un bébé de 1 ans. Aujourd'hui, il était beaucoup plus jeune, et son ennemi plus grand. Sa supériorité, côté expérience, était présente, mais bien moins frappante. Du coup, Tom se sentit jeune et inexpérimenté. Ce Randy qui venait du futur l'avait affronté et connaissait ses points faibles, alors que lui, ne savait rien sur son ennemi, ni sur lui-même. Se pourrait-il que Harry en sache plus sur Tom que lui-même? Une angoisse s'empara alors de son être. Il ne pouvait se permettre qu'un jeune garçon de seize an le détruise! Il devait savoir plus d'informations, être mieux préparer! Alors, il y avait quelque chose de bien évident : Il allait avoir besoin de l'aide de Black ; de plus d'information sur ce garçon et, peut-être, lui-même.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Le dortoir était d'un calme inhabituel. James, les yeux rouges, n'arrivait point à fermer ses paupières : Il n'avait pas vu Peter entrer. Il était bientôt huit heures du matin, et Peter était toujours absent. La fatigue coulait dans les veines du Griffondor tel un venin, néanmoins, il parvenait point à fermer l'oeil. Se retournant pour adopter une position confortable, James essaya tan bien que mal de gagner une minute de sommeil avant le début des cours. Des bruits de matelas l'indiquèrent que quelqu'un s'était levé à sa gauche. Puis on tira les rideaux et les rayons solaires aveuglèrent le jeune homme.

James releva aussitôt les couvertures, cependant, il ne pouvait trouver le sommeil alors il les repoussa, vaincu. Puis il jeta un regard ennuyé à Rémus. 

« - Eh tiens donc, bien dormis? Plaisanta son ami. 

- ...

- James... dit-il alors sur un ton plus sérieux, que se passe-t-il? Tes yeux sont si rouges... James sentait que sa tête allait exploser, réclamant le sommeil. 

- Il... n'est pas rentré de la nuit, dit-il d'une voix blanche. 

- Peter? Dit alors Sirius qui se releva à son tour. Oui.. j'ai remarqué... et toi, où étais-tu? 

- Peter est un mangemort, dit James, les yeux fixant un point invisible. Peter est un mangemort... il m'a montré sa marque...

- QUOI? S'exclama Sirius. C'est impossible. C'est quelqu'un avec du polynectar, sûrement. Peter n'aurait jamais...

- Il le savait... continua James, ignorant ses amis. Randy n'était pas surprit. Il le savait depuis le début. Mais Lily le défend...

- James... s'inquiéta Lunar. 

- J'ai dis à Peter que je ne voulais plus le revoir. Je.. suis... responsable... puis la douleur prit le dessus et, n'en pouvant plus, James laissa aller ses paupières. Au début, une douleur atroce se fit sentir au niveau de ses yeux qu'il avait gardé trop longtemps ouverts, puis un sentiment de légèreté l'envahit par la suite. Entendant vaguement ses amis l'interpeller, James les ignora délibérément et s'endormit enfin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Assit à la table des Serpentards, Harry discutait de tout et de rien avec Lucius. La journée s'annonçait relax, puisqu'ils avaient un double cours de potions, une période libre, puis botannique pour terminer. Normalement, Harry serait très heureux par une si belle journée, cependant, un seul coup d'oeil vers la table des Griffondor lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Tout d'abord, James n'était pas présent au côtés des Maraudeurs, ni Peter d'ailleurs. Puis Lily semblait très mal au point. Harry croisa son regard et elle lui adressa un sourire attendrissant. 

Harry il ne savait trop pourquoi, mais il sentit qu'il devait absolument avoir une conversation avec elle; l'avertir du danger qu'elle courait. De toute manière, intelligente comme elle l'est, sa mère a peut-être déjà tout compris par elle-même. Dans ce cas, cette conversation serait encore plus importance, car si Lily savait les dangers qu'elle courait, elle devait, plus que tout, se savoir en sécurité. 

« - On se voit en potions » Dit-il à l'adresse de ses amis, puis il se leva de sa table et se dirigea vers celle des Griffondors. 

Peut-être était-ce l'imagination du jeune homme, cependant, lorsqu'il passa devant Lupain et son parain, ces deux-ci semblaient lui jeter un regard très suspect. De quoi l'accusaient-ils? Il l'ignorait. Était-ce en rapport avec James? Son père était-il porté disparu? Le coeur du jeune homme se serra puis il en oublia presque sa présence à cette table. Ses yeux balayèrent la table et quand il repéra enfin Lily, il lui adressa son plus beau sourire. 

« - Lily? Dit-il doucement. Cette dernière releva la tête vers lui. Elle semblait s'être endormis dans les bras d'Kristie. 

- Oui? Dit-elle en relevant les mèches qui cachaient son visage. Oh c'est toi, Randy, ajouta-t-elle alors.

- On pourrait avoir une petite marche? J'aurais des choses à te dire. 

- Bien sure, dit Lily, curieuse de savoir ce que son fils avait à lui dire. Elle dit au revoir à son amie et suivit Randy. »

Ils traversèrent la grande salle et, au passage, croisèrent Bellatrix. Cette dernière échangea quelques mots avec Randy et, avec un simple regard, Lily comprit qu'elle n'avait rien avouée à Randy. Puis, un bref échange visuel suffit à Lily pour comprendre qu'elle devrait éviter le sujet et laisser à Bella le soin de lui révéler par elle même. Lenon la conduisit jusqu'au parc, près du lac, avant d'entamer le sujet. 

« - Bon, dit-il sur un ton résigné. Lily, je ne t'ai pas apporté si loin pour rien. Ce que j'ai à te dire est très important et je ne veux pas que personne ne surprenne une telle conversation. 

- Que veux-tu me dire de si important? Demanda-t-elle, sur une curiosité polie. Randy jeta des regards un peu partout, puis, le dit sèchement :

- Voldemort veut ta peau, et il se battra tan qu'il ne l'aura pas. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix les regarda s'éloigner, le coeur serré. Lily tiendra-t-elle sa langue? Une panique hors de commune l'envahit. Perdre Randy était la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver... Doucement, elle s'avançait vers la grande salle, cependant, elle n'avait pas la force de manger quoi que ce soit, trop inquiète sur ce qui pourrait bien s'échapper des lèvres d'Evans. Oui, elle la faisait confiance, mais Randy était son fils. La mère protectrice en Lily pourrait parfaitement s'éveiller et tenir son fils en garde contre la méchante Bella qui a déjà aidé Voldemort, non? 

Pendant une seconde, Black songea à poursuivre, de loin, ces deux-la. Cependant, sa conscience l'en empêcha. Si jamais on la découvrait, elle ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Et puis, se dit-elle alors, elle avait fait suffisamment confiance à Lily pour tout lui avouer. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas forcer un peu plus cette confiance?

« - Ça va, Bella? S'inquiéta Lestrange. Black se rendit compte qu'elle était plantée devant la table des Serpentards, depuis elle ne savait trop quand.

- Oui oui, dit-elle d'un ton négligeant. Puis elle s'assit auprès de Lucius qui lui tendit un rôtie, accompagné d'un sourire charmeur. »

------------------------------------------------------------------------

En voyant la réaction de Lily, Harry comprit immédiatement qu'elle savait déjà. Était-elle vraiment si intelligence, ou alors, quelqu'un lui avait raconté? Il ignorait...

« - Et tu sais pourquoi il veut ta peau? Demanda-t-il d'un air dégagé, pas convainquant du tout. 

- Je... n... Lily voulu mentir, mais, pas à son fils! 

- ...

- Oui, avoua-t-elle alors. 

- Oui? S'étonna Harry, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien comprit. Et pourquoi donc? 

- Enfin, IL m'a dit que c'est toi qu'il voulait éliminer, et ce, à travers moi... Harry ne répondit pas. Ses pires craintes étaient confirmés. Maintenant, c'était 24 heures sur 24 qu'il devrait surveillait Lily. Cette dernière posa sa main sur son épaule. 

- Randy? Dit-elle d'un ton attendrissant. 

- Je... ne comprend pas le rapport entre toi et moi, mentit-il, incapable de s'avouer à sa mère, de peur de fondre en larmes. 

- Moi non plus, mentit-elle à son tour. Je croyais que toi...

- Non. 

- ...

- Bon, reprit Lily après quelques minutes. Je vais aller chercher mes livres. On a cours dans dix minutes. Alors, dans le fond, ce que tu voulais me dire...

- Sois sur tes gardes, c'est tout, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Lily remarqua des yeux rouges. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant, ceux que seule une mère pouvait, puis partit. »

Harry la regarda s'éloigna et laissa enfin couler les larmes. Elle le savait. Lily savait qu'elle était sa mère, puis avait acceptée sa décision de ne rien dévoiler concrètement. Un élan de gratitude l'enveloppa vis à vis une mère si attentionnée. Le jeune homme regretta amèrement ne pas avoir pu profiter d'elle plus d'un ans. 

Après quelques temps, il décida enfin de sécher ses larmes et se diriger vers son cours de Potions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était une 13 : 00 quand Sirius s'impatienta. Il entra dans le dortoir sans aucune précaution et réveilla James d"une manière quelque peu sauvage. Rémus, désapprobateur, se tenait contre le mur et les observait. 

« - Ah t'es malade? S'exclama James, de meilleur forme. 

- C'est moi le malade? S'Indigna Sirius. Tu viens de rater un double cours de Potions! Krach veut absolument que t'aille le voir. 

- JE QUOI? S"écria James. POURQUOI VOUS M'AVEZ PAS RÉVEILLÉ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Oh c'est la meilleure, celle-la, dit Sirius sur le ton de la rigolade pour ne pas exploser. 

- James, tu n'avais pas dormis de la nuit. Te traîner à un double cours de potions aurait été un meurtre, expliqua calmement Lunard. James paru confus pendant quelques temps, puis il se claqua le visage, comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose de très évident. 

- Peter... dit-il. Sirius observa sa montre.

- Ah, on a 2 heures avant le prochain cours! S'exclama-t-il, satisfait. Vas-tu enfin nous raconter ce qui c'est passé hier? James les jeta un autre de ses regards vagues. 

- Oui... vous devez savoir, dit-il d'un ton bien plus lucide que son expression faciale.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle les observait depuis bientôt deux heures, sans bouger, en cillant à peine. Puis, n'en pouvant plus, les deux garçons s'énervèrent. 

« - Hermoine! Dit doucement Ron en lui secouant l'épaule. Hermoine... cette derière l'observa, sans toutefois cligner des yeux. 

- Tes yeux sont rouges... fit Draco. 

- Vous savez quoi? Dit-elle. Il est possible que à la prochaine minute, nous disparaissons pour de bon!

- Ah. Dit Draco qui comprit son état si étrange. 

- Et vous savez que par jour, continua-t-elle sur un ton de débat, nous clignons 2.620 fois des yeux? Par année, ça revient à 965.300 fois. Donc, depuis mes 16 ans, j'ai clignée des yeux 15.300.800 fois...

- Euh Hermione.. commença Draco, inquiet.

- J'ai perdu 15.300.800 secondes à cligner des yeux! S'exclama-t-elle, énervée... C'est du temps que j'aurais pu consacrer à des choses bien plus pertinentes. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'aurais fais, avoir su qu'à 16 ans, je risquais, à tout instant, de... de...

- Ça n'arrivera pas, l'assura Draco. Je vais trouver un moyen de retourner au passé, et nous détruirons Voldemort, moi et Harry. Tout ira mieux, ensuite...

- Je... Hermione haussa les épaules. D'accord, dit-elle alors. Si tu le dis. Mais si nous trouvons un moyen de rejoindre Harry, je viens aussi. 

- Moi aussi, ajouta alors Ron. Draco sourit. Non seulement, Harry était très connu et aimé, mais il avait également les meilleurs amis du monde. »

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius se repassa plusieurs fois la main des les cheveux, complètement éberlué. Peter un mangemort? Serait-ce simplement POSSIBLE? Voldemort accepterait-il quelqu'un d'aussi faible? Et lui, Peter, irait-il rejoindre une personne affreuse...

« - RANDY! S'exclama Rémus. Sirius lui jeta un regard confus. 

- Je savais que je n'étais pas le seul! Fit James à son tour. Puis tout ceux se lancèrent des regards qui en dirent long sur ce qu'ils pensaient du jeune Lenon. Sirius jeta des regards avides d'explications. Tantôt sur Lupin, tantôt sur Potter. Mais tout deux semblaient dans les vapes. 

- Quelqu'un va bien m'expliquer le rapport avec Randy? S'énerva-t-il alors. Ses deux amis sursautèrent. 

- Il le savait depuis le début, dit simplement James. 

- Ouais. Et il faisait toujours des allusions sur le propos. Tu te souviens, Patmol, quand il t'a dis de faire attention à lui? Qu'il aimait se joindre à des personnes plus fortes et plus puissantes...

- Une minute, mais c'est vrai! Dit-il, déçu de ne pas l'avoir comprit en même temps que ses amis. 

- Lenon m'a semblé étrange depuis le début, continua James. Un jour, il voulu me rattraper avant que je n'entre dans la salle commune des Griffondor, et puisque j'avais une bonne longueur d'avance, il prit un raccourcit. 

- Il y a un raccourcit qui mène à la salle commune? S'étonna Sirius. Comment ne l'avait-on pas trouvé...

- Il est très dure à dénicher. C'est un mur qui est mou. Je sais pas QUAND il a eut le temps de trouver ça... surtout qu'il n'était à Hogward que depuis une semaine. Puis il n'est pas supposé se promener proche de la salle commune des Griffondors, alors...

- Quel mur qui est mou? Demanda Sirius, sortant la carte des maraudeurs. Je dois absolument ajouter ça...

- Sirius, ce n'est pas le moment... s'exaspéra Lunard. 

- Mais si mais si... puis il se mit à l'ouvrage alors que les deux autres essayaient de trouver une explication logique à tout cela. 

- Il est où, Peter, selon toi? Demanda James. 

- Je crains qu'il L'est rejoins, avoua Rémus. Et le silence gagna la pièce. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce cours de botanique fut de loin le plus ennuyant que Harry n'est jamais eut. Bellatrix était dans son coin à réfléchir à il ne savait quoi. De l'autre côté, Lily était tout aussi silencieuse, jetant des regards sévères à Bella. Puis les trois Maraudeurs, parce que Peter n'était pas présent, semblaient très inquiets. Harry émit l'hypothèse que s'était en lien avec l'absence de leur ami. Cependant, Harry avait l'impression que toutes les personnes qu'il venait de nommer lui jetaient des regards qu'ils se voulaient discrets, très couramment même. Essayant de se changer les idées, il voulu engager une discussion avec Lucius. 

« - Comment va Catleya? Demanda-t-il. 

- Super, dit-il. Mais Dumbledore dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle reste ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année. 

- Et après? S'Inquiéta-t-il. 

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Lucius. Quand j'ai posé la question, il m'a donné une drôle de réponse. 

- Et quelle était cette réponse? Demanda Randy, intéressé. 

- Il m'a dit : « On ne s'y rendra pas que la prophétie sera déjà accomplit. » »

Puis, à partir de cet instant, Harry joignit le club de ceux qui étaient plongés dans des réflexions profondes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cloche sonna enfin. Soulagée, Bella se releva et sortit à grands pas de la serre. Quel cour, tout de même! Personne ne parlait... Un vent froid la fit alors frissonner, puis elle faillit tomber dans la neige. C'est alors que quelqu'un la rattrapa. 

« - Ah merci..

- Tu ne lui a pas encore dit, répondit sèchement l'autre. Bella se redressa. 

- Oh Lily, dit-elle, je... laisse moi le temps... les yeux verts de Lily étaient si froids. Jamais Bella n'aurait cru de que si beaux yeux puisse jeter un tel regard. 

- C'est de mon fils qu'on parle, dit Lily, toujours aussi froide. Je refuse que tu joue comme ça avec lui. 

- Lily! Dit-elle, outrée. Comment ose-tu? Je ne joue PAS avec lui. Je l'aime, Randy. C'est juste dure d'avouer...

- Si ce vendredi, il ne le sait pas, coupa Lily, je vais tout lui dire. Bella comprit tout de suite que son amie était sérieuse. 

- Vendredi? Parfait. Je lui dirais d'ici là, c'est promis. 

- T'es mieux, oui. 

- Combien de fois devrais-je te remercier pour...

- Dépêche toi de lui dire car sinon, je peu te garantir que tu va me haïr. »

Le regard qui Lily lui lança alors cloua Bella sur place. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle serait mieux de tout dire au plus vite et de débarrasser sa conscience de cette menace d'Evans.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'astre du jour avait enfin cédé sa place à sa soeur nocturne. Sur la plate forme noir brillaient une centaine d'étoiles. Accoté contre un arbre, Tom observait ce spectacle qui lui était magnifique. Rien ne l'avait jamais autant passionné que la douceur de la nuit. Puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ce ciel serait beaucoup plus beau avec la marque des ténèbres.. Levant sa baguette dans les airs, il s'éclaircit la voix et se prépara à prononcer la formule quand des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Se retournant calmement, Jedusor aperçut Black. 

« - Ah juste à point, dit-il. Bellatrix lui jeta un regard noir. 

- Que voulez-vous? Demanda-t-elle. 

- Je suis très étonné que vous soyez là, se confessa Voldemort. 

- Et pourquoi cela? 

- Haha, ça va peut-être vous sembler stupide, dit Tom sur on ton provocant. mais quand vous avez risquée votre vie pour cette sang de bourbe, j'ai cru comprendre que vous désiriez vous ranger du côté de Harry Potter.

- J'étais indécise, dit simplement Bella avec un haussement d'épaules et un regard évasif. Tom se rapprocha et sa silhouette la couvrit en entier. Il lui prit le menton avec sa main droite et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. 

- Et maintenant? Demanda-t-il. Toujours indécise? Bella sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps en entier au simple contact avec cet homme, cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à dire si ces frissons étaient agréables ou non. 

- Je ne sais pas... dit-elle. 

- Non, Bella, dit-il doucement, je veux une réponse. Tout de suite... les longs doigts fins de Tom se resserrèrent sur sa baguette.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le mois d'Avril tirait à sa fin quand Harry tira ses draps. Il était six heures de matin. Rapidement, le jeune homme sortit la carte du maraudeur et lu le nom de sa mère, dans son dortoir, avant de reposer sa tête sur son oreiller. Depuis plusieurs semaines, c'était son premier réflexe chaque matin et soir : s'assurer de la sécurité de sa Lily. Harry espérait que cette dernière ne remarquait pas trop ce détail, car lui-même détestait se savoir surveillé. Les yeux mis clos, Harry remarqua alors le point Bella quitter la salle commune. Intrigué, le jeune homme enfila un polar par dessus son torse nu et sortie à la suite de cette dernière, la carte du maraudeur dans les mains. Lily sortait également... avaient-elles rendez-vous? Devrait-il les suivre? La petite balle au fond de sa poche protestait, mais il était si curieux...

Pendant plus de dix minutes, il suivit Bella de loin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende dans un couloir étroit. Harry n'y entra pas. Lily était au milieu du couloir; elles devaient probablement s'y rencontrer. Bien que le jeune homme mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'elles avaient à ce dire dans un lieu si peu fréquenté, il respecta leur intimité et rebroussa chemin. Sa petite balle redevint froide et il en ressentit un énorme soulagement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily attendait, le dors appuyé contre le mur. Son coeur battait à un rythme anormal alors qu'elle observait ce couloir étrange. Quel lieu pour se rencontrer, tout de même, pensa-t-elle. Pendant quelques secondes, la jeune fille pensa même abandonner, cependant, les yeux de son fils la retinrent. Elle était là pour Randy! Ça faisait des semaines que Bellatrix se moquait d'elle, c'était assez. Puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Lily se redressa et reconnue la silhouette de Black qu'elle avait fini par mépriser. 

« - Que veux-tu? Demanda doucement Lily. Pourquoi un rendez-vous dans un tel lieu...

- Je trouve que tu as raison, avoua Bella. C'en est assez des menteries pour ce pauvre Randy. 

- Contente de te l'entendre dire. 

- Au fait, dit Bella, je n'ai pas le choix. Sinon, tu lui diras tout, c'est-ce pas? C'est bien ce dont tu m'as menacée, il y a deux semaines déjà. 

- ...

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fais, sourie-t-elle. Alors, pourquoi le faire? Bella haussa des épaules. 

- Qu'es-ce qui me dit que cette fois, tu lui dira vraiment? Que je ne pourrais pas profiter d'encore quelques semaines de bonheur... 

- Où veux-tu en venir? S'impatienta Lily. 

- Que je suis tannée de jouer, répondit sèchement l'autre. Puis elle sortie sa baguette. Lily l'observa avec des yeux étonnés. 

- Qu'es-ce qui te prend? 

- Surprise, sourit-elle. Je comprend que Peter vous ait trahit si facilement, se moqua-t-elle. Moi, tu savais qui j'étais depuis des semaines et tu n'as rien fais... imagine un ami d'enfance...

- Non, dit doucement Lily. Tu n'es pas ça, Bella. Arrête, tu vas faire une énorme erreur... Bella haussa les sourcils. 

- Mais t'es vraiment conne, jeta-t-elle. Je jouais la comédie... tu connais? Lily l'observa sans voix monter sa baguette et la pointer sur la poitrine de son "amie" .

- Qu'es-ce que t'attends? Dit doucement Bella. Défends toi. 

- Je refuse d'attaquer une amie! Bella roula des yeux. 

- D'accord, facilite moi la tâche... Avada Kedevra. Un rayon vert fendit alors l'air... »

Lily se réveilla avec sursaut, le dos accoté contre le mur, attendant toujours Bella. Son coeur se serra à la simple pensée de ce cauchemar qu'elle répétait depuis si longtemps. Avait-elle raison de faire confiance à Bella? Des bruits de pas se firent entendrent. La main de Lily se sera aussitôt sur sa baguette. Elle se détesta pour ce dernier geste que Bella semblait avoir remarqué.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco était assit à la bibliothèque, les yeux mis clos. Une sympathie infinie le gagna alors, songeant à Harry qui devait passer ses journées dans ce lieu poussiéreux pour se préparer à ses tâches du tournois des 3 sorciers, pendant que lui, il s'amusait à le démolir. Un sourire nostalgique se dessina cependant sur ses lèvres. Dans ce temps là, malgré tout, il était heureux ; avait la vie simple... Et c'est alors que Draco ouvrit gros les yeux en voyant certains mots dans un bouquin. Serait-ce possible? Le jeune homme se redressa aussitôt et fit courir ses yeux le long des pages et sa joie ne faisait qu'augmenter. Ne pouvant attendre une seconde de plus, Draco ferma violemment le livre, le loua, et couru hors de la bibliothèque en hurlant sa joie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy était devant son bol de céréales quand il reçu le message. Confus, Lenon du se cacher dans les toilettes et re-entendre trois fois la nouvelle avant d'enfin comprendre ce que ça signifiait. 

« - Oui, Harry, s'existait Hermione. J'ai vérifiée, et tout est logique. 

- Alors, dit-il doucement, vous pouvez venir? 

- Oui! S'exclama Draco, arrachant le combiné des mains d'Hermione. Et toi aussi, tu peu revenir si tu en as envie. 

- Non, s'exclama aussitôt Harry. Je suis bien ici, et puis d'ailleurs, ma mission est là. 

- C'est vrai, avoua Ron. Puis de toute manière, ça causerait trop de confusion si le soi-disant mort réapparaissait dans notre monde. Hermoine baissa les yeux. C'était vrai, cependant, elle aurait tan voulu que Harry les rejoigne et que tout redevienne normale...

- Je suis content de savoir que vous pouvez venir me rejoindre, dit Harry. Mais écoutez, c'est très important. Ne venez pas avant que je vous le dise, c'est-à-dire le jour exacte que j'affronterais Voldemort. Avant, ça sera trop risqué. 

- C'est pour bientôt? S'Intéressa Draco. 

- Dans probablement quelques jours. J'attendais cette découverte pour agir, avoua Harry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du chapitre 20.

- Ylonen4


	21. Le Match du siècle

  
Reviews :

Onarluca : Hey Hey. Que va faire Bella? Hé ben il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre car je l'ai complètement oubliée... Mais non je rigole. Ou peut-être pas? Je confuse n'est-ce pas? T'as qu'à lire la suite! ;P

Sadkiller : Hey thanxs a lot! I am glad i attracted a english reader D And dont worry you can write me your next reviews ( you will write some more right:D ) in english if you are more confortable with it. I dont mind at all. Well whatever, here's the continuation.

jenni944 : Ton review m'a fait rire. Dis tu es vraiment fâchée? Ce n'est qu'une histoire voyons. Et puis avec Bella c'est différent, il est en amour. :P

Fantasy : Et Ben merci beaucoup et j'espère que c'était assez vite. ( semaine d'exam et tout le tralala.)

tchave : LOL. Pour les fautes je fais mon possible :P Pour le reste, merci. )

Zaika : La voila D ( contente que tu aimes)

Mellyna Yanou : Haha moi aussi j'ai toujours été folle des voyages dans le temps. Je pensais que la suite était venu tard mais, comparé à ton six mois d'attente, j'ai fais vite quand même, non:P

Suite!  
**  
La Dette  
Chapitre 21 : Match du siècle   
**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily observait Bella droit dans les yeux, la main toujours crispée sur sa baguette, le coeur battant. Tout à coup, elle ne voyait plus Bella comme la jeune amoureuse sage de Lenon, mais comme ce qu'elle était vraiment : Une Black, une mangemort... Se secouant la tête, Lily fit un vague sourire à Bella et lui demanda poliment la raison de ce lieu de rencontre. 

« - Oh, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules, j'ai pensée qu'ici, personne ne pouvait surprendre notre conversation. 

- Et pourquoi m'as-tu appelée? Demanda alors Lily. 

- Pour te dire que c'est terminer, dit-elle. Lily sentit son sang se glacer et sera de plus belle sa baguette à travers ses vêtements. Bella continua.

- Aujourd'hui, je vais tout avouer à Randy. Je voulais juste te tenir au courant de ma décision, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. 

- Ah bon, s'étonna Lily, soulagée. Sa main relâcha sa baguette. 

- Ce soir, je parlerais avec Randy pour voir si vraiment, il sera au courant, dit Lily. Bella n'y souleva pas d'objections et Lily disparu avec, malgré tout, une mauvaise impression. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter était debout aux côtés de Voldemort, massant son bras qui avait reçu la punition de trahison. Une haine atroce l'envahissait contre James. Il LUI avait tourné le dors pour son ami, et James l'avait laissé tomber. Ces marques, il ne les aurait pas eu si ce n'était pas de James. Peter les lui ferait payer, ça, c'était très clair dans sa tête. Le dos droit, il observait son maître qui faisait les cents pas dans le cercle. Il semblait si jeune... tout juste plus grand que James. Puis Peter se surprit à se demander si vraiment, Voldemort pouvait faire quelque chose contre Randy, James, Sirius et Lupin réunis. Peter les avait tous vu en action, et ils étaient remarquables. Enfin, Tom s'arrêta. 

« - Bon, dit-il. Demain soir, nous passerons à l'action. Bellatrix devrait s'arranger pour mener Lily hors de l'enceinte de Hogward et alors, je l'éliminerais et on se débarrassera de Randy.

- Maître, intervint alors un mangemort, pourquoi ne pas utiliser Lily comme appât pour Randy, au lieu de la tuer tout simplement? 

- À quoi bon attirer Lenon, Rogue? Ce dernier haussa les épaules. 

- J'ai juste penser que vous battre contre celui qui vous a causé tan de troubles et le tuer directement devrait vous convenir davantage qu'assassiner sa pauvre mère sans défense. 

- Vous avez raison, s'exclama Tom, songeur. Oui, va pour l'appât. Severus, vous passerez le message à Bella? 

- Bien sure.»

Rogue émit un léger soulagement à l'idée qu'encore une fois, il est pu entrer Lenon dans le coup. Il ne savait pas grand chose de ce dernier, cependant, il en connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne viendrait pas tout seul, mais bien entouré de combattants. Avec un peu de chance, tout s'arrangera et Lily en sortira vie sauve. Sur cet espoir, Rogue s'en retourna au château.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix observait le profil de Randy, assit dans son fauteuil, songeur. À quoi pourrait-il bien réfléchir? Et puis peu importe, se dit-elle alors. Déterminée, elle amorça le pas vers ce dernier. Ce soir, elle allait tout lui dire. Tan pis s'il refuse de jamais lui parler à nouveau. Doucement, tout doucement, Bella descendit les marches de son dortoir et s'avança à petit pas du fauteuil. Randy était assit dos contre elle et ne pouvait la voir approcher, ce qui était d'autant plus difficile pour Bellatrix car elle avait l'opportunité de rebrousser chemin sans problème. À chaque pas, elle hésitait à engager le prochain. Bella remarqua que son corps commençait à trembler et des frissons lui parcoururent le corps. Elle devait en finir... Rogue passa tout près d'elle et la bouscula.

« - Attention, Black, dit-il. Bella resta sans réaction, les yeux toujours braqués sur Lenon. 

- Suivez-moi, dit-il, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. 

- Ça ne peu pas attendre un peu, soupira-t-elle. 

- Non, suivez-moi! »

Rogue tira Bella jusqu'au dehors de la salle commune, la mena à la salle de bain des préfets et verrouilla la porte. Puis il la regarda en face avec une expression faciale indéchiffrable. 

« - Quoi? S'impatienta Bella.

- Message du maître... l'expression de Bella passa de l'impatience au dégoût.

- Je ne veux absolument rien savoir, dit-elle sèchement avant de bousculer Rogue qui, cependant, la retint. 

- Pas si vite... dit-il. Laisse-moi au moins te transmettre le message. 

- NON! S'exclama-t-elle. Je lui ai déjà dis que je ne voulais rien savoir, alors j'en ai rien à faire, de ses messages. 

- Tu lui a dis quoi? Rogue paru décontenancé. Bella soupira d'impatience.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce vendredi, les élèves étaient tous d'une humeur joyeuse, enthousiasmés par cette fin de semaine tan attendue. Il les observait et en avait la nausée. Comment de simples vacances pouvaient mettre des élèves dans un état si joyeux, hein? Le coeur tordu de remords, il s'assit à sa table et dévisagea son déjeuné. Il avait poussé un ami à rejoindre Voldemort par un instant de fureur... avait gâché la vie de son ami... comment pourrait-il jamais être quitte avec Peter, après ce geste? Le coeur gros, il se laissa tomber sur la table et s'y cogna la tête à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que Rémus la transforme en oreiller.

« - Espèce de...

- Arrête ça, James, dit Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Tu n'es PAS responsable du geste de Peter. Après tout, s'il est allé rejoindre Voldemort une fois, c'est qu'il avait déjà ça dans le sang. Ce n'est pas TOI qui l'ai forcé la première fois..

- ché vé... fit ce dernier à travers l'oreiller dans lequel il s'était assouplit... et qui se transforma en bac d'eau dans lequel son visage plongea.

- AHHHG PARFOIS JE DETESTE LA MAGIE! S'énerva James, le corps ruisselants d'eau alors que ses amis se tordaient de rire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assise dans un coin de la salle commune, Lily lisait un roman, le regard flou, alors que Kristie s'approcha doucement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. 

« - Sa va? Demanda-t-elle avec affection. Lily força un sourire. 

- Bella m'a promit de tout avouer à Randy ce soir.

- Mais c'est super! Lily hocha la tête. 

- Je n'y crois tout simplement pas, dit-elle. Elle ment, tout simplement. Honnêtement, je pense qu'elle prépare quelque chose de mauvais. Kristie fronça les sourcils. 

- Voyons chérie, que c'est-il passé avec la Lily confiance qui en venait même à défendre Rogue? Tu refuse de faire confiance à une fille qui t'a sauvée la VIE! 

- C'est complètement différent, objecta Lily, pensive. Je pense que c'est par protection maternelle. C'est de mon fils qu'elle rit, tu sais...

- C'est tout de même bizarre, à y penser, fit son amie. Avoir un fils de son âge...

- Pas vraiment, confessa Lily. Tu va peut-être me trouver folle, mais depuis le premier jour, je l'avais sentie. Dès que je l'avais vue, j'avais comprise que ce garçon était une partie de moi, et ce pressentiment m'a sans doute aidé à emmagasiner le choc, quand Bella m'a confirmé la nouvelle.

- Tu veux dire que, depuis le début, tu savais être la mère? S'exclama Kristie avec confusion. 

- Non, objecta Lily. Mais je savais que j'avais un lien. C'est très dure à expliquer... mon dieu plus compliqué qu'un coup de foudre. Toutes deux se mirent à rire. 

- Peu importe, fit Kristie en tendant sa main. Cesse de faire ta mère protectrice et suis moi.

- Et je peu savoir où? S'intéressa Lily qui se laissa tout de même porter. Son ami haussa les épaules. 

- Je ne sais franchement pas, mais quelque part où tu n'auras pas à t'asseoir et penser à des choses stupides. Toutes deux sortirent du château et contemplèrent la nature verdoyante en ce mois de Mai. Lily prit une bonne bouffée d'air fraîche et se sentie renaître. 

- Bella est une fille géniale, dit alors Kristie. Elle a risquée sa vie, non seulement en sautant à travers un sort mortel, mais aussi en tournant le dos au plus grand mage. Elle ne brisera pas le coeur du seul garçon à qui elle tient. 

- Tu as raison, s'avoua Lily. Tu as bien fais de me sortir d'Hogward, le manque d'air frais à du me monter à la tête. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry termina son dîné et se leva de table. Retenant un bâillement, le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa chambre commune quand il se fit légèrement bousculé par certains élèves. Il s'excusa vaguement et continua sa marche, mais c'est alors qu'il comprit que le bousculement n'était pas accidentel. Rémus lui bloquait le passage. Lenon leva la tête et questionna Lupin du regard. 

« - Lenon, nous devons avoir une discussion, dit Sirius.

- À propos de quoi? Demanda ce dernier, fixant toujours Rémus, immobile.

- De Pete, répondit James. 

- Nous n'avons absolument rien à nous dire à ce sujet, trancha Harry qui amorça un pas pour s'éloigner, cependant, James le plaqua sauvagement contre le mur. Harry retint les larmes de douleurs qu'il sentit monter et repoussa son père à son tour. 

- Ne me cherche pas, menaça-t-il. Sirius s'interposa. 

- Nous ne voulons que discuter, dit-il précipitamment. Rémus et lui même jetèrent un regard sévère à James.

- J'ai rien à vous dire sur Peter, soupira Randy. 

- C'est toi qui m'a laissé entendre qu'il était peut-être un mangemort, fit Sirius. 

- N'importe qui de minimalement intelligent aurait pu deviner ça, dit Randy. Il se sentait si mal avec vous, si inférieur. Avec Voldemort, il se sentait meilleur que vous, protégé. Et c'est un petit assoiffé de pouvoir, c'est évident, ça. D'ailleurs, vous ne vous êtes jamais demandés il allait où, certains soirs? Pourquoi il ne dormait pas en même temps que vous? Tous restèrent silencieux. 

- Bon, enchaîna Lenon, si c'est tout... moi je suis fatigué... 

- Ce n'est PAS tout, coupa James. et le passage secret, uh? 

- De quoi tu parles? 

- Un jour, devant le portait de la grosse dame, tu m'a montré un passage secret, prétendant que ce sont tes parents qui t'y ont initiés. Mais tes parents n'allaient pas à Hogward. Ils sont décédés en Suisse, non?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mentit Randy. Tu as du me confondre avec un autre de tes camarades. Que ferais-je devant le portrait de la grosse dame? Je ne suis pas à Griffondor. Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. 

- Il a raison, tu t'es sûrement... 

- C'EST UN MENTEUR! S'exclama James. Lenon roula des yeux. 

- Ouais bon, moi j'ai sommeil. Si tous ce que vous voulez, c'est me plaquer et me traiter de menteur, je ferais mieux de disposer. James lui jeta un regard pénétrant. 

- Pourquoi tu nie? Demanda-t-il doucement, essayant réellement de comprendre. Harry hocha la tête. 

- Bonne nuit, dit-il. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rémus, Sirius et James s'étaient installés dans la grande salle et discutaient calmement de ce qui venait de se produire. 

« - Je pense sérieusement que tu t'es trompé, avoua Sirius. 

- Non, objecta encore une fois James. Tu as pas vu sa face, quand je lui ai dis? Ce garçon nous cache quelque chose et j'en es marre. Peut-être qu'il est du côté de Voldemort, uh?

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, fit alors Sirius. Il t'a aidé à sauvé Lily, il s'est battu contre Voldemort. 

- Ce sont des conneries, continua James. Acting! Ils ont fait exprès pour qu'on PENSE qu'ils sont adversaires, qu'on fasse confiance à ce Randy. Et puis tout à coup, BANG, il va tous nous tuer. 

- Ridicule...

- Non, dit alors Lupin qui jusqu'alors avait écouter sans prendre part à la discussion. Je pense que c'est possible. James sourit. 

- Mais, continua-t-il, j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que Randy soit méchant. Il nous avait mis en garde contre Peter, non? Et s'il nous voulait du bien? 

- Justement, continua alors James, comment était-il au courant pour Peter? Sûrement parce qu'il était lui-même mangemort, et qu'il le voyait à ses réunions. 

- C'est possible... mais pourquoi nous l'aurait-il dit? 

- Il nous l'a jamais dit. Ils nous a mit sur une piste parce que, si nous l'apprenions, il savait qu'on laisserait tomber Peter. 

- Et en quoi ça nous désavantage de ne pas avoir un traître qui nous tourne autour? Demanda Rémus. 

- Je... James secoua la tête. Il refusait de croire que Randy pourrait être de leur côté. 

- Salut les gars, fit alors une voix féminine. De quoi vous parlez? Sirius leva la tête. 

- Salut chérie, dit-il à l'adresse de Kristie. Et salut l'amie de chérie, dit-il alors à Lily en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Kristie lui donna un coup de pied. 

- Aille, je plaisantais... Lily s'assied sur les genoux de James qui essaya d'en cacher sa surprise. 

- Alors, de quoi vous parliez? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau. 

- De Randy, dit Sirius. 

- PATMOL! 

- Quoi? C'est vrai... Lily fronça les sourcils. 

- Laissez-le donc tranquille un peu...

- Oui, si nous changions de sujet, proposa James qui ne voulait parler de lui en présence de Lily. Le sujet s'orienta alors sur la fin des années et des vacances d'été. 

- Hey, dit soudainement James. Et si vous venez passer une semaine chez moi, cet été? 

- Ça fera pas changement pour moi, plaisanta Sirius. 

- Très bonne idée! S'exclama Kristie. 

- Je viens à condition que je choisisse la semaine, dit alors Rémus. 

- Pas de problème, sourit James, connaissant la raison de cette condition. Et toi, Lily? Cette dernière roula des yeux. 

- Puisque tout le monde y va... elle soupira. D'accord. D'ailleurs, ça arrangera ma soeur. 

- Problèmes avec ta soeur? Demanda James, plus doucement pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

- Bah tu sais, dit-elle. Son nouveau copain me tombe vraiment sur les nerfs. 

- Plus agaçant que moi? Dit-il. 

- Tu n'es pas mon copain, le taquina-t-elle. James haussa les épaules. 

- Je peux arranger ça, dit-il.

- Et si je ne voulais pas? 

- Dans ce cas, tu me claquera... »

Sur ce, James embrassa Lily... et ne reçu aucune claque.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce vendredi matin, Randy se leva assez tard. Fatigué, il s'habilla les yeux fermés et s'appuya aux mur pour descendre les escaliers. Pourquoi était-il si épuisé? Sans même s'en rendre compte, il était déjà dans la Grande Salle. Il laissa aller un énorme bâillement et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Lucius lui jetait un drôle de regard. 

« - J'ai raté un party? Demanda-t-il. Randy haussa les épaules. 

- Mal dormit, dit-il, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux. Il avait passé la nuit à se demander s'il devrait tout révéler à James. de toute manière, son père se doutait de quelque chose. Et si Lily? Rapidement, il leva les yeux et chercha sa mère du regard. Aurait-elle tout dit à James? Assise tout près de lui, elle était en train du lui mettre un morceau de fromage dans la bouche alors que tout deux riaient. Randy fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand était-ils ensembles, exactement?

- Allo chérie, fit une douce voix à sa droite. 

- Oh, salut Bella.

- Sa vas? S'inquiéta-t-elle. 

- Oui oui, assura Harry en se relevant. Mais je n'ai pas très faims. Quel sont nos cours pour la journée? 

- Double Potions, Botannique et libre. 

- Parfait, dit-il. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas monté sur un balais! Une idée traversa alors l'esprit de Randy.

- ORGANISONS UN TOURNOIS DE QUIDDITCH! Lucius sursauta.

- Entre les maisons? Dit-il.

- Non, pas nécessairement. Entre tout ceux qui désirent jouer. Ont tirera les équipes. Lucius lui donna une tape.

- Très bonne idée, dit-il. Vite, va l'annoncer avant que tout le monde part à ses cours. Harry ne se le fit pas prier. Pour une fois que quelque chose l'emplissait de bonheur. »

Randy s'avança au pas de course jusqu'à Dumbledore et lui demanda la permission de s'adresser aux élèves. Puis il se leva sur une chaise et, une fois que Dumbledore ait fait taire tout le monde, il se lança. 

« - Mesdames et monsieurs, ce soir, je vous annonce qu'il y aura un match organisé de Quidditch. Tout ceux qui aimerait y participer n'ont qu'a inscrire leur nom sur ces formulaires magiques ( il les fit apparaître à l'instant ) , et on tirera au hasard les équipes. N'oubliez pas, ce n'est qu'un match amicale et, en conséquence, sans Coupe. Vous êtes tous invités en grand nombre pour encourager les joueurs. »

Randy constata avec joie que l'idée semblait plaire à tout le monde, puis sauta en bas de la chaise avec une visage rayonnant. Le reste de la journée, il ne pensa qu'a ça et entre chaque cours, il partait jeter un coup d'oeil à la liste des joueurs pour voir à quel point sa proposition était populaire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

James était très emballé par la proposition de Randy, on aurait presque dit qu'il avait lu dans ses pensés. Lui-même ne pensait qu'au Quidditch... enfin, et Lily, bien sure. Souriant, il demanda à Sirius s'il viendrait jouer aussi. 

« - Tu rigoles? S"exclama son ami. Bien sure que je viens! Allez, ajouta-t-il, allons s'inscrire tout de suite. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue observait tout ce monde s'exciter et sauter sur la liste et en eut la nausée. Comment ces crétins pouvaient-ils tan s'emballer avec un stupide sport? Il poussa avec intention James alors que ce dernier inscrivait son nom et partit rapidement à son cours de Potions, dix minutes à l'avance. De toute manière, que pouvait-il faire d'autre? 

Assit au sol, il luttait contre son envie de sauter sur la liste qui se tenait face à lui et y inscrire son nom. Pourquoi, une seule fois, ne pourrait-il pas s'amuser avec et comme tout les autres gamins de son âge? Lentement, jetant des regards autour de lui, Rogue se leva et s'approcha d'une manière naturelle de la liste. Puis, pivotant sur lui même pour être certain que personne ne le voie, il inscrivit son nom, juste en dessous de celui de James. Satisfait, il observa la liste :

- Randy  
- Lucius  
- Nate  
- Amy  
- Kenny  
- Sirius  
- James  
- Severus

Comme ça faisait du bien de figurer sur une liste avec d'autres enfants de son âge. Tient, un nouveau nom c'était ajouté : " Mike ". Il n'était plus le dernier de la liste. Un sentiment indescriptible l'envahit. C'était stupide, ce n'était qu'une liste, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus se sentit comme tout les autres enfants de son âge. Pour une fois, il n'était pas à part. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il entra enfin dans la salle de cours.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

La journée terminée, Randy courut presque pour sortir de la serre et, en compagnie de Lucius et Bella, ils commencèrent déjà à organiser le tournois en libérant le parc, accrochant des bannières et fabriquant des vêtements pour chaque équipe. Harry prit la liste qui contenait vingt et un noms et la sépara en trois équipes égaux sans en regarder le résultat. Il se le réservera en même temps que les autres. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un caméraman et un écran géant. Puis d'un autre coup, un groupe de musique Ska apparut. Harry sourit alors qu'ils allaient enfin dîner. Aujourd'hui, il n'aura que du plaisir, se promit-il.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après le cours de botannique, James, suivit de Sirius, Rémus, Lily et Kristie, jeta rapidement ses livres dans son dortoir et partit dîner. Tous avaient très hâte d'aller jouer ou assister au match. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas amusés. La conversation était assez nulle, tous mangeaient très vite. Puis Randy se leva encore une fois sur sa chaise. 

« - Ah Voilà Randy qui... commença Sirius. 

- Shuuuuttt! Dit aussitôt James, les yeux braqués sur Lenon. 

- Allo! Dit alors Randy avec un énorme sourire. Bon, premièrement, merci de vous êtes inscrit en grande nombre pour le match, et ensuite, ben, vous pouvez déjà y aller. Pour les joueurs, ajouta-t-il alors que les élèves s'était presque levés, les équipes ont été triés par une un sort de "Randomly". Les noms des équipes apparaîtrons sur l'écran géant dans 20 minutes. Dépêchez-vous, le match commencera dans 40 minutes. À tantôt. Puis il redescendit. 

- Géniale! S'exclama James. On y va? 

- Ça va, calme toi, rigola Rémus qui n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi heureux. » 

En moins de dix minutes, la moitié des gradins était déjà remplie. Lily donna un baisé de bonne chance à James qui partit avec Sirius. Kristie, Rémus et elle-même partirent ensuite s'installer dans les gradins et ne perdirent pas leurs amis de l'oeil. Le groupe avait déjà commencé à jouer. Lily rigola. 

« - Un groupe ska! S'exclama-t-elle. Dis donc, il n'a rien oublié, ce Randy. 

- Ont dirait qu'il est bien élevé, la taquina Kristie.

- Ils vont dire les équipes! Fit alors Lupin. Toutes deux regardèrent dans sa direction. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy tenait son éclair de feu prêt, attendant les équipes. À côté de lui se tenait Lucius, le dos droit, prêt à jouer. Puis un peu plus loin se retrouvaient d'autres joueurs dont, bien sure, James et Sirius. Harry se félicita encore une fois de son idée. Depuis si longtemps qu'il rêvait de jouer contre son père... enfin, les noms s'affichèrent. 

La première équipe était la suivante :

- Lucius  
- Cameron  
- Kenny  
- Amy  
- Alex  
- Sam  
- Derrick

La foule applaudit alors que les joueurs concernés se dirigeaient vers leur dortoir afin de mettre leur uniforme et décider des postes de chacun. Enfin, la deuxième équipe apparut. 

- Sirius  
- Nate  
- Mark  
- Sandy  
- Luna  
- Lestrange  
- Kelly 

Encore une fois, la foule applaudit. Sirius et James se dirent au revoir et Harry se retourna vers son père. Dans la même équipe? Se dit-il. Mais ils étaient tous les deux attrapeurs... la troisième équipe apparut. 

- Randy  
- James  
- Karl  
- Valérie  
- Mike   
- Ellen  
- Severus

Étonné, Harry resta sans voix à la vue de son équipe. Rogue? Depuis quand cet imbécile aimait le quidditch? De toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul surpris. Tous l'observaient d'un regard mauvais, cependant, personne ne dit un mot. Enfin, James sourit et donna une tape dans le dos de Rogue.

« - Allez, dit-il à l'équipe. Qu'es-ce que vous attendez? Les autres nous attendent la... Tout le monde se secoua la tête et suivit James qui tenait toujours Rogue par l'épaule. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kayl commentait déjà sur le sujet, aussi enthousiaste que tous. Le micro à la main, il donnait les conditions météorologiques, les noms des équipes, le nom du groupe qui jouait... jusqu'à ce que McGonagall s'énerve.

« - Ça va, Kayl, dit-elle. Je sais bien que nous n'avons pas eut de tel évènements depuis longtemps, mais les noms d'équipes sont accrochés partout, inutile de les nommer..

- Ah, je vois que ça va commencer, interrompit Kayl. L'équipe 1 affrontera d'abord l"équipe 2. Puis le gagnant affrontera l'équipe 3. Il semblerait que la première équipe ait choisit Lucius comme capitaine... »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans le dortoir, Randy s'appuya contre le mur et observait ses amis mettre leurs uniformes rouges. Ça faisait du bien de remettre de l'écarlate, pensait Harry, observant ses manches. Puis James lui tapa l'épaule. 

« - Attrapeur, dit-il, se pointant. Rogue et Karl feront les batteurs et Mike Ellen et Val les poursuiveurs. Tu prend ce qui reste? Randy haussa les épaules. 

- D'accord, dit-il, avide de voir son père à l'oeuvre. 

- Allons regarder le match, proposa Karl. » 

Tout quatre sortirent de leur dortoir et s'installèrent à la vue du stade. L'équipe de Sirius menait déjà de loin celle de Lucius. Dans quelques minutes, songea Harry, ils pourraient jouer. L'attrapeur du côté de Sirius était très éveillé et son adversaire ressemblait à un incapable. Le match était plutôt ennuyeux, si on l'observait d'un oeil critique, cependant, la foule fut si peu nourrit de spectacles que ce maigre match semblait amplement les satisfaire. Harry sourit, pensant que bientôt, ils s'évanouiront devant ce que LUI fera.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour que Mark attrape le vif d'or et que le jeu s'arrête. L'équipe de Sirius l'avait emporté. Kayl annonça au micro qu'il y aura 10 minutes de pose afin de permettre à l'équipe gagnante de reprendre son souffle avant leur prochain et dernier affrontement. Pendant ce temps, Harry regroupa sa propre équipe et les rappela qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un match amicale. ( On sait jamais, il y avait des Serpentards) 

« - Bonne chance à tous, dit alors Harry. Et toutes, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Valérie et Ellen qui toussotèrent. À cette seconde, Kayl annonça le nom des joueurs de leurs équipes. 

- Mettons leur plein la vue, s'écria Harry alors que les joueurs s'élançaient devant lui. En passant, James lui tapa l'épaule. 

- Bon discourt, Cap, dit-il. Harry se sentit stupidement rougir. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry débarqua le dernier alors que la foule l'acclamait. C'était vraiment un sentiment qui lui manquait énormément. Puis il tendit sa main de capitaine pour serrer celle de son futur parrain. Sirius lui fit un clin d'oeil. 

« - Je te maganerai pas trop, se moqua-t-il. 

- C'est ce qu'on verra, ajouta Harry en montant dans les airs en même temps que les 13 autres joueurs. »

Rapidement, il s'élança aux buts alors que Sirius avait déjà tenté d'y introduire le souafle en prenant le gardien au dépourvu. En bloquant le tire, Harry fit une grimace à son parrain qui lui tira la langue. Il se replaça aussitôt. En haut, il voyait son père arpenter autour du terrain. Ça faisait bizarre de ne pas être l'attrapeur, songeait Harry, mais c'était agréable de changer un peu. 

Quelques minutes passèrent et Sirius revint, accompagné de Luna à sa droite et Kelly à sa gauche. Ne sachant de quelle manière ils attaqueraient, Harry s'immobilisa en face de Sirius, surveillant les deux autres poursuiveuses du coin de l'oeil. D'un geste sec, Sirius fit une passe à Kelly qui feignit un tir et relança la balle jusqu'à Luna. Harry changea sa trajectoire en moins d'une seconde et fila vers le but ouvert que Luna visait. Voyant l'approche rapide du gardien, Luna retint son lancé et tenta de la repasser à Sirius, cependant, Valérie l'attrapa au vol et fila rapidement jusqu'aux buts adverse. La défense étant toute devant Harry, personne ne pu contrer Valérie qui marqua sans difficulté contre un Lestrange déboussolé. 

L'attaque se refit du côté de Lestrange qui, cette fois-ci, arrêta le souafle. Puis ce fut Luna qui se démarqua, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un Cognard lancé avec adresse. Mike s'empara de la balle rouge et marqua un autre but. 

« 20 - 0 en faveur de l'équipe de Lenon, annonça Kayl. »

Harry leva le poing en signe de remerciement aux encouragements du publique. Sirius s'élança à nouveau et Harry se prépara. Cette fois-ci, Black usa d'une tactique différente ; au lieu d'organiser une attaque à trois, il zigzagua jusqu'aux buts à une vitesse folle et tira d'un revers si puissant que Harry n'eu point le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Des cris d'applaudissements se firent entendre et Sirius fit inutilement le tour des buts en levant les poings. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Black lui fit un clin d'oeil et Harry du s'avouer que ce dernier venait de faire un but de haute qualité.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans les gradins, Lily hurlait comme une folle à chaque but, étant des deux côtés. Elle et Kristie n'avaient plus de voix et Rémus se plaignait pour ses oreilles. 

« - TU AS VUE CE BUT? S'exclama Kristie? I LOVE YOU SIRIUS! S'écria-t-elle, sautillant sur place. Ses deux amis secouèrent la tête d'un air découragé alors que Sirius faisait le clown en bas, montrant sa fierté face à un tel but. Quelqu'un s'approcha. 

- Salut les filles, dit Bella.»

Lily sursauta d'abord, sentant la main de quelqu'un sur son épaule, puis leva les yeux vers son interlocutrice. Normalement, elle devrait s'assurer qu'elle ait tenue parole et tout révélé à son fils avant d'adresser la parole à Black, cependant, l'atmosphère étaient si légère et chaleureuse qu'elle ne pu qu'offrir à Bella de s'asseoir près d'eux pour visionner le match qui s'annonçait inoubliable.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNÉE À TOUS ET TOUTES

Fin du chapitre 21. .

- Ylonen 4.


	22. Le Combat Final

  
Reviews

Onarluca : Hey Hey. Contente que tu apprécies! Voilà la suite.

Polly : Ca alors, je me demande qu'es-ce qui c'est passé. En tout cas, j'ai arrangé ça. J'espère que tu pourra lire. :P ( Merci beaucoup de m'avoir avertis du problème)

Tchave : Haha merci. Je voulais rien de troooop romantique, il s'agit quand même de James!

Fantasy : Yey quelqu'un d'autre qui apprécie. Voila la suite.

Behindblueeyes : La fin? Ah et bien tu vera. Et je n'ai pas reçue de mail de ta part. Tiens, essaie de m'envoyer via mon site internet http/site.voila.fr/romanticide-11 puisque en effet, ce site semble nous empêcher d'envoyer des e-mailz.

J'espère que vous avez tous passés de bonnes vacances et voici la suite.

Suite!  
**  
La Dette  
Chapitre 22 : Le Combat Final   
**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plus le temps passait, plus le match devenait chaud. Le pointage était maintenant 70 à 80 en faveur de Randy. Dans les tribunes, la foule était debout à hurler le nom des joueurs et, quand quelqu'un s'approchait des buts, même les attrapeurs se figeaient pour observer le spectacle. C'était maintenant au tour de Sirius. 

Faisant la course contre Mike qui du s'arrêter en route pour éviter un cognard, Sirius contourna Valérie qui comptait le bloquer et évita de justesse un cognard lancé par Rogue. Dans son arrêt sec, Black faillit glisser de son ballet et échappa la petite balle rouge que Valerie ramassa rapidement. Sans plus tarder, elle s'élança jusqu'a l'autre bout mais fut arrêtée par Luna qui lui vola le souafle des mains pendant une seconde d'inattention. Val se rendit jusqu'aux buts avant de remarquer qu'elle n'avait plus la balle, au moment où elle lança du vide. Ce geste fit rire la foule qui applaudit Luna pour ce coup. Cette dernière, distraite par les acclamations, ne remarqua pas Ellen qui prit le souafle de ses mains. Réagissant sur le champs, Luna partit à la poursuite d'Ellen et toutes deux firent la course jusqu'à Lestrange. À quelques mètres du but, Ellen fit une passe rapide à Mike qui marqua un dixième de seconde après la réception de la balle. Remontant par dessus les buts, il bandit son poing en l'air et fit un clin d'oeil à Ellen à qui il devait ce but.

Kristie cligna des yeux et tenta encore une fois de suivre le match. Lily, elle, était morte de rire. Les passes se faisaient si rapidement et les buts entraient si vite qu'il était très difficile de voir ou comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il y a longtemps qu'elle y avait renoncée. 

« - C'est quoi ça! S'exclama Krisitie, complètement perdue. Je n'y comprend rien.. le souafle à passé le but? Demanda-t-elle à Rémus qui essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle disait à travers les rires hystériques de Lily.

- Laisse tomber Krist, dit Lily. Contente toi de hurler à chaque but. 

- C'est vraiment ridicule...

- Non, dit Rémus. C'est un match de qualité. 

- OH MON DIEU REGARDEZ RANDY! S'exclama alors Bella, paniquée, et tous se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui avait sauté de son ballet et s'était accrocher aux buts pour ne pas tomber, le souafle dans les bras. Kelly, qui venait de tirer, s'empressait de lui redonner son ballet avant qu'il ne tombe. 

- NON MAIS IL EST FOU? S'écria Lily. CE N'EST QU'UN STUPIDE JEU ÇA VAUX PAS LA PEINE DE RISQUER SA VIE ATTENDEZ QUE JE...

- Calme toi... fit Kristie. Randy remonta sur son ballet et salua la foule pour montrer qu'il n'avait rien. Quand son regard croisa celui de sa mère, il lui fit un petit sourire désolée et s'empressa de détourner le regard. Malgré tout, Lily ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour et se rassit quand Kristie le lui demanda la cinquième fois. 

- Il est très bon, dit Rémus, ça, on ne peu le nier. 

- Il est surtout fou, fit Bella et, croisant le regard de Lily, toutes deux pouffèrent. Randy les avait fait si peur. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le match durait maintenant depuis des heures. Le ciel s'était assombrit et le vif d'or serait bientôt impossible à percevoir, remarqua Harry. Inquiet, il jeta un regard vers James. Combien de temps ce match allait-il durer? Des frissons parcourent son corps alors que la température baissait de plus en plus vite. Harry pourrait bien faire des arrêts spectaculaires toute la nuit, le match ne s'arrêtera que si on attrape le vif d'or... Ainsi, il demanda un temps d'arrêt quand il entendit le pointage : 210 à 210. Son équipe descendit à ses côtés, essoufflés. 

« - Écoutez, dit Randy, vous jouez tous très bien mais je commence à m'inquiéter pour le vif d'or. Il semble introuvable et il se fait de plus en plus tard. Je voulais juste vous avertir que, si dans trente minutes, personne ne l'attrape, je vais déclarer forfait. 

- Oui, approuva Ellen. Je suis épuisée.. 

- Tu es un super bon gardien, dit Rogue, souriant. Harry lui sourit à son tour. 

- Et toi, un excellant batteur. Tu devrais essaye d'entre dans l'équipe, ajouta-t-il, sincère. Rogue s'illumina.

- Tu es sincère? Dit-il. Tu me trouves si bon? Ce fut James qui répondit. 

- Il a raison, dit-il. Mais la prochaine fois, retiens toi pas. J'ai vu comment tu as visé le cognard sur le ballet de Sirius plutôt que son bras. N'ait pas peur, pour une fois que c'est légale de fesser sur les autres. Rogue rigola. 

- Okay, dit Harry. Retournons au match. Il leva les yeux vers son père.

- Essaye d'attrape le vif d'or, dit-il. Bientôt, il ne sera plus visible. James lui fit un clin d'oeil. 

- Si tu veux. Puis il décolla. Perplexe, Harry observa son père puit, fit signe aux autres de se placer pour continuer le match. »

Lorsqu'ils se replacèrent, la foule cria de plus belle. Harry trouva les buts avec difficulté dans cette noirceur et attendit le coup de sifflet qui se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard. C'est Sirius qui s'élança avec le souafle. Harry tenta de se placer pour bloquer le tir mais, n'arrivant à peine à voir ses buts, il bloqua dans le vide et la balle passa à côté de lui. Harry baissa la tête et se replaça. Jouer si tard devenait stupide. 

Soudainement, la foule se leva d'un bon, criant. Harry prit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Devant lui, James fonçait au sol avec une vitesse hallucinante, concentré sur un petit point. Clignant des yeux, Harry remarqua qu'il s'agissait du vif d'or. Bon dieu, comment James avait-il pu voir quelque chose d'aussi minuscule dans une telle noirceur? 

James tourna sur lui même et évita un cognard lancé par Nate. Cependant, il ne perdit pas sa trajectoire et continua sa descente rapide. Soudainement, le vif d'or bougea et se dirigea vers Mark, le deuxième batteur. Rapidement, ce dernier perçu un cognard et la l'envoya sec sur le vif d'or pour le faire disparaître. Déçu, la foule se rassit. Puis, comme une spirale qui rebondit, ils se relevèrent en hurlant quand James émergea dans les airs, le vif d'or dans la pompe de la main. 

« - ÇA ALORS! S'écria Kayl. WOW. James vient de donner la victoire à son équipe, pour un pointage finale de 360 à 220. Quel match sensationnel. La foule est en délire! »

Ce n'était pas peu dire. Dans les gradins, certains élèves hurlaient si fort que Harry en eut peur pour ses tympans. Imitant ses camarades, Randy sauta sur James et l'équipe en entier s'étreignait. Puis ils descendirent au sol et serrèrent la main de l'équipe adverse. Pendant ses 5 années à Hogward, jamais Harry n'avait jouer un tel match. Arrivé à Sirius, il lui sera fortement l'épaule quand se dernier lui avoua n'avoir jamais eut à marquer contre un gardien aussi précoce.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rémus observait le match avec un énorme sourire alors qu'autour de lui, trois filles hystériques essayaient de le rendre sourd.

« - TU AS VUE ÇA! S'exclama Lily, prenant Bella par les épaules. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que James venait de faire. Bella, elle, observa nerveusement l'heure. 

- Viens, dit-elle doucement, je dois te montrer quelque chose. Sans vraiment attendre de réponse, elle entraîna Lily avec elle, jusqu'en bas des gradins, puis loin des joueurs. »

Séverus était l'enfant le plus heureux au monde. Ces élèves autour de lui avec ou contre qui il venait de jouer, ils étaient pour lui comme une famille. Rayonnant, il serait la main de Sirius et lui dit qu'il avait très bien joué. C'est alors que son coeur s'arrêta. Par dessus l'épaule du Griffondor, il perçu Black qui traînait Lily dans la forêt interdite. Au début, il faillit lâcher la main de Sirius et courir jusqu'aux deux filles puis il se reteint de justesse. Sirius sentit le soudain changement chez son nouvel ami et lui jeta un drôle de regard. Rogue était figé et écrasait les doigts de Sirius.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plus elles avançaient dans la forêt interdite, plus le calme régnait. Après un certain temps, Lily commença à s'inquiéter. 

« - Bella, dit-elle, où est-ce qu'on va? 

- Tu le sauras très bientôt, répondit Bella d'une voix étrange. Lily s'arrêta sec et essaya de se dégager, mais Bella sera plus fort. 

- Lâche moi, s'exclama Lily. Lâche-moi tout de suite. 

- NON s'écria Bella. Les yeux de Lily brillaient de peur et d'angoisse. Rapidement, elle passa sa main dans sa poche et en sortir sa baguette.

- IMPEDIMENTA s'écria-t-elle, et Bella revola jusqu'au sol. 

- C'en est trop, s'écria Lily, hors d'elle. Combien de fois tu va me mentir encore, hein? 

- Jusqu'à ce que tu crève, craqua Black. Lily sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Tout était soudainement si étrange...

- Endoliris, s'exclama Bella et Lily tomba presque aussitôt au sol. Avec un sourire machiavélique, Bellatrix se releva et s'agenouilla devant Evans. 

- Je t'aime, dit-elle d'une voix hypocritement douce, et je suis désolée que tu sois aussi sotte... Tremblante, Lily se releva tan bien que mal et griffa le visage de Bella qui s'éloigna en hurlant. 

- Sale garce, articula-t-elle, la lèvre en sang.

- Tu... ne.. touchera pas... à... mon fils, fit Lily. Bella releva sa baguette, les yeux flamboyants.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment hein? C'est plate de savoir que, si je t'explose la cervelle, il n'existera plus... Tremblante de rage et de douleur, Lily chercha sa baguette dans la foret et la retrouva non loin des pieds de Bella. 

- J'aimerais bien te faire la même menace mais, vache comme tu es, tu n'auras probablement jamais assez d'amour pour procréer un enfant. Lily regretta aussitôt de s'être emportée. Rouge de rage, Bella relança le sort de l'endoliris. Cette fois-ci, Lily se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler et rampa jusqu'à sa baguette. De bout des doigts, elle parvenait à y toucher mais tremblait tellement qu'elle n'arriver pas à la tenir. Bella rie ouvertement. 

- Vas-y, dit-elle. Attrape la baguette, prend la! »

Lily l'attrapa enfin mais Bella renforça le sort et ce fut comme un choc électrique. Poussant un cri, elle relâcha son arme et s'effondra au sol. Puis Lily se sentit plus rien. Bella cligna des yeux et observa le corps d'Evans. Paniquée, elle se laissa tomber auprès de son amie et la secoua pour repérer un signe de vie. Lily ne réagissait pas. Se sachant quoi faire, Bella prit son amie par les bras et la souleva du sol.. Cette dernière s'écoula sur son épaule et Black faillit tomber. Le coeur battant, elle sera Lily contre elle et sentit des larmes s'écrouler sur son visage. Puis elle disparut, emportant le corps avec elle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue observa Bella s'éloigner et revient brutalement à la réalité. Qui aurait cru que ce match l'aurait tan rapproché des ces gars? Secouant la tête, il attrapa aussitôt Randy par le collet et l'entraîna à l'écart. Ce dernier, perdu, ne se laissa pas faire aussi facilement que Lily. Mais Rogue avait des arguments plus convainquant que Bella.

« - Qu'es-ce qui te prend? S'exclama Randy. Rogue n'en pouvait plus, il ne pourrait pas le faire. 

- Harry, s'exclama-t-il, paniqué. Harry se figea. 

- Qu'es-ce que... comment? 

- Pas le temps! S'énerva Rogue. Écoute, tout t'expliquer serait trop compliqué, le match à duré trop longtemps, nous pressés, il sera trop tard...

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux? 

- Il faut sauver ta mère, Harry. Aussitôt, Harry tourna la tête vers les gradins où Lily se trouvait. Il ne vit que Kristie et Rémus. 

- Où est-elle? paniqua-t-il. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco, Ron et Hermione étaient allongés près du Lac, le coeur léger. Demain aura lieu le dernier match de quiddich de la saison, opposant les Griffondors aux Serpentards. Plus calme que jamais, les deux garçons rigolaient, proposant que leur adversaire allait perdre d'une manière exécrable la coupe. 

« - Cette année, fit Draco, la coupe ira aux Serpentards. Toi, tu as beau arrête une soixantaine de balles, si j'attrape le vif d'or tu ne peu absolument rien faire. Harry n'est pas la pour vous sauver. Hermione fronça les sourcils. 

- Tu oublie Ginny. C'est une excellente attrapeuse. Draco roula des yeux.

- Si bien sur... mais pas aussi bon que moi. Tu as vu mon ballet? Hermione sursauta. 

- Harry. 

- Qu'es-ce que? 

- C'est Harry, répéta Hermione en sortant le miroir. Ses amis s'approchèrent aussitôt d'elle pour voir ce que ce dernier voulait. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait. Malgré tout, Voldemort avait été plus rapide. Il avait kidnappé Lily avant que lui-même ne puisse rassembler ses forces. Après un tel match, il fallait dire que Harry n'était pas sur sa meilleure forme. 

« - Il faut demander de l'aide à James, Harry, fit Séverue. Et Sirius, même Rémus. Tu ne peu pas te battre seul contre ce gars, t'aura besoin de sérieuse aide. Harry avait la gorge sèche et tremblait comme jamais. 

- Appelle les, fit Harry. Dépèche toi. Emmène aussi Lucius et Lestrange. 

- Toi, qu'es-ce que tu...

- J'apporte mes amis de Suisse, répondit Harry, sortant son miroir. Rogue doutait fort que ces amis viendrons de la Suisse. 

- Je reviens, dit-il, avant de disparaître dans la foule des joueurs. Harry le regarda s'éloigner alors qu'il appelait ses amis, les doigts tremblants et la voix morte. Enfin, ce fut avec un énorme soulagement qu'il vit le visage d'Hermione. 

- Harry? S'inquiéta Hermione. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. 

- Enfin, dieu merci, dit-il. Écoute, il faux que vous venez ici, TOUT DE SUITE. Hermione semblait perdue.

- Quoi, maintenant? Que se passe-t-il... Draco serra l'épaule d'Hermione. 

- On arrive, dit-il. Où peut-on apparaître? 

- Ici, on s'en fou, s'exclama Harry. Proche du terrain de Quidditch...

- MAIS ON VA NOUS VOIR! Fait intelligemment remarquer Ron ( pour une fois)

- On s'en fou, s'exclama Harry. Écoutez, dans quelques heures, tout sera peut-être fini alors il faut tenter le tout pour le tout. Sur cette dernière réplique, Hermione paniqua. 

- ON ARRIVE! S'écria-t-elle et brisa la connexion. À cette même seconde, Harry échappa son miroir et se plia en deux, les mains sur l'estomac. Pendant quelques secondes, il disparut puis réapparut, concevant cette douleur atroce. _Dépêchez-vous, supplia-t-il. »_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue courut rejoindre, essoufflé, les Maraudeurs qui étaient accompagnés de Kristie. Ils ne semblaient pas entièrement gaie non plus. 

« - Séverus, s'exclama James avec inquiétude. Tu as vu Lily? Normalement, Rogue serait très heureux d'enfin entendre James l'appeler par son prénom, cependant, présentement, il en pouvait pas plus s'en foutre. 

- Suivez-moi, dit-il entre deux respirations. Ont doit se dépêcher. Peut-être était-ce la panique et le découragement qui fit cela, mais les garçons et Kristie ne discutèrent pas et suivirent immédiatement Rogue. Avant de s'éloigner, ils ramassèrent sur leur chemin Karl, Mike, Lestrange et Lucius. Tout ceux qui étaient proches, quoi. 

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Lucius qui jeta la robe de Quidditch qu'il plia sagement. Lestrange le suivit, lui aussi inquiet. James sentit son coeur se réchauffer en voyant tan d'hommes prêt a risquer leur vie pour Lily. 

- Où vous allez? S'écria Karl, les poursuivants, Mike sur ses talons. Il se fait tard et...

- Pas le temps, coupa Lupin. Suit-nous. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sentait une telle douleur qu'il croyait mourir. Griffant un arbre pour se défouler, il retenait avec peine ses cri, proche de l'agonie. C'était clair que sa mère souffrait énormément. 

« - HARRY! S'écria Hermione, plus inquiète qu'heureuse. Ce dernier sursauta en voyant enfin ses amis. Il ouvrit ses bras et Hermione le sera plus fort que jamais. 

- Tu m'as manquée! S'écria-t-elle. Harry la serra contre lui et sentit la douleur s'évaporer.

- Toi aussi, tu m'a manqué, dit-il. Une joie proche de l'euphorie l'envahit. Qui aurait cru qu'Hermione lui avait tan manqué?

- On t'écoute, Randy, s'écria James qui venait d'apparaître, ses amis sur ses talons. Harry cligna des yeux et les trois nouveaux venus semblaient très mal à l'aise. 

- C'est qui, eux? Fit James. 

- Des amis de...

- Ils portent des uniformes de Hogward! S'exclama Karl. Mais... elles sont différentes... qu'es-ce que... Hermione se traita de la fille la plus sotte au monde après cette remarque. 

- Vous voulez sauver Lily oui ou non? S'énerva James. Ces gamins peuvent bien venir du Moyen-Âge, je m'en fous! Il se retourna vers Harry.

- Où on va, maintenant? C'est Rogue qui répondit.

- Okay écoutez tout le monde. Vous êtes tous là parce que Voldemort a kidnapper Lily. Mais c'est pas tout. Il a kidnapper Lily pour l'instant mais il a l'intention de commettre bien plus qu'un simple meurtre. Alors, nous allons rejoindre l'emplacement de Voldemort et le détruire une bonne fois pour toute. C'est très dangereux et beaucoup risquent de mourir. Si c'est trop dangereux pour vous, partez maintenant. Karl fut tenté pendant une courte seconde mais Mike le reteint. Si tout ce monde était prêt à se battre, eux aussi l'étaient.

- Parfait, dit alors Randy, prenant la parole. Maintenant, suivez-moi. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le groupe courut rapidement à travers la forêt interdite jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouvent dans un endroit sécuritaire pour transplaner. Roge leva ses mains. 

« - Tout le monde, tenez-vous la main. Moi seul peu vous mener jusqu'à lui. Mais une fois sur place, je vais rejoindre le cercle pour un certain temps. En aucun cas, ne dévoilez comment vous êtes parvenus à vous rendre jusqu'à LUI. Sur ceux, tout se prirent la main et transplanèrent. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le cercle s'ouvrit quand Bella arriva enfin, Lily dans ses bras. Cette dernière cligna des yeux, les bras serrés autour du cou de Bella puis, se remémorant des derniers évènements, elle repoussa Black. Deux hommes en cagoule attrapèrent Lily parles bras et l'attachèrent à un énorme rocher. Bella rabattit la cagoule sur sa tête et disparut dans le cercle. Tom apparut. 

« - Tiens, enfin, dit-il. Nous revoilà, rigola-t-il. Tu pensais pouvoir t'échapper de Lord Voldemort aussi facilement? Lily releva la tête et observa Tom droit dans les yeux. 

- Mon fils viendra me sauver, menaça-t-elle. Tom ri de plus belle. 

- Mais bien sure, ma chère. Alors comme ça, vous êtes au courant? Le corps toujours secoua de spasmes, Lily ne répondit pas. 

- Black, gronda-t-il. Pourquoi Evans est-elle si faible? Je ne pourrais même pas m'amuser en attendant Lenon, ça risquerait de la tuer.. Black ne répondit pas. Elle pourrait bien se suicider pour ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais avant, elle assassinera Rogue. Justement, quelqu'un apparut. 

- Maître, dit le traître en s'agenouillant. Désolé du retard. Tom observa Rogue rejoindre le cercle et se retourna vers Lily. 

- Potter ne devrait plus tarder, dit-il. Lily resta bouche bée après cette dernière réplique. »

Lily resta bouche bée après cette dernière réplique. Avait-elle bien entendue ce qu'elle a cru entendre? James serait-il le père de Harry? Après tout, Lily et ce dernier étaient ensembles, et ces deux garçons étaient les deux meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch qu'elle n'ait jamais vue... les plus fou aussi, pensa-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcil.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, Harry ne vit que des buissons. Rogue lui tapa l'épaule et disparut. Relevant la tête, Harry fit signe à ses amis de le suivre et ils marchèrent doucement jusqu'au cercle des mangemorts. Enfin, Harry aperçut Lily, attachée à un rocher. Il commençait à être tanner de toujours sauver des mères prisonnière au milieu d'une quarantaine de mangemorts. Lentement, il fit signe à ses amis d'aller s'éparpiller un peu partout. 

« - Quand j'enverrais des étincelles rouges dans les airs, dit-il, vous attaquerez les mangemorts par derrière. Allez vous placer de manière à ce que tout le monde puisse en atteindre deux ou trois. De dos, ils ne pourront pas vraiment se défendre. Stupéfixez-les. Tout le monde hochèrent la tête, signe qu'ils avaient comprit et partirent se placer. Harry prit James par l'épaule. 

- Toi, dit-il, tu va m'aider à détacher Lily pendant que je ferais diversion avec Voldemort. 

- D'accord, fit James et il partirent du côté opposé. »

Tout le monde rampait le plus silencieusement possible alors que Voldemort parlait. Harry se plaça derrière le rocher et s'arrêta, suivit de près par James. Tout deux s'immobilisèrent et attendirent que les autres se places.

« - Qu'es-ce qu'il attends? S'exclama haut et fort Voldemort. Il ne peu quand même pas me laisser vous tuer, il pariera en même temps...

- Et vous, dit alors Lily, hors d'elle, qu'es-ce qui vous empêche de me tuer, hein? Votre but n'est-il pas de le tuer lui? Alors, faites-le par moi! Tom se mit à rire.

- C'est beaucoup plus drôle d'entendre une mère hystérique voir son fils se faire assassiner sous ses yeux.

- Vous n'arriverez pas à le tuer, répliqua Lily. vous avez toujours échoué, vous échouerez encore. 

- ENDOLIRIS! S'énerva Tom et Lily se tu. Randy tomba au sol, mort de douleur. Paniqué, James l'aida à se relever. 

- Randy, chuchota-t-il, que se passe-t-il? Ça va? 

- Il doit arrêter le sort... dit Harry à bout de souffle. 

- Continuez, s'écria Lily de sa voix tremblante. Allez-y, tuez mon fils de la manière la plus lâche. La seule dont vous soyez capable. Tom arrêta le sort. 

- TOI TU TE TAIT TOUT DE SUITE! James releva la tête. 

- Fils? Dit-il, perdu. Puis il observa Randy qui s'accrochait à lui. 

- Toi, dit-il, tu es le fils de Lily? S'étonna James. Randy prit James par le collet de sa robe et se releva tan bien que mal, les mains tremblantes. 

- Ont doit les attaquer maintenant, dit-il à bout de souffle. On perds des forces. 

- Qui ça, on? Demanda James, complètement perdu. Toi et Lily? Harry hocha la tête. 

- Alors c'est vrai? Dit-il tout bas. Tu es... Randy fit apparaître les étincelles rouges et des sorts jaillirent de partout. 

- Dépêche-toi! S'écria Randy à son père. Ce dernier observa Randy courir dans la foule, boitant à moitié et, secouant la tête, James suivit. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caché entre les buissons, Draco sentit quelqu'un lui toucher l'épaule. Il se retourna et tomba face à face avec un élève inconnu. Il s'agissait de Lupin. 

« - Toi, dit-il, tu me rappelles quelqu'un. Draco haussa nerveusement les épaules. 

- Ah bon? Dit-il, le regard fixé sur son père qui se tenait un peu plus loin. Ils avaient les mêmes traits. Rémus suivit le regard du garçon. 

- Exactement, dit-il. Tu es son fils, n'est-ce pas? Dit-il. Draco, prit par surprise, ne répondit pas. 

- Allez, je le sais. Ce Randy Lenon, c'est ton ami et il vient du futur, tout comme toi, c'est ça? Et tu es venu l'aider. 

- Vous êtes fou, dit Draco. Je suis Belge..

- Belge? S'étonna Lupin, souriant. Randy m'avait dit suisse...

- C'est un ami de correspondance, fit Dray, évasif. Il a du mal co-comprendre qu-quand... DES ÉCLAIRS! S'écria-t-il, soulagé, et il se mêla à la foule. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

En voyant les éclairs rouges dans les airs, Rogue se coucha immédiatement au sol, emportant Bellatrix dans son élan. Quelques secondes plus tard, des milliers d'éclairs surgirent. D'abord par des élèves, puis par les Mangemort alertés. Bella essaya de se dégager mais Rogue la serra très fort alors qu'il la roula avec lui jusque dans les buissons. 

« - Lâche-moi, fit Bella. Laisse les me tuer. 

- Non, insista Rogue. Le plan marche comme prévu, qu'es-ce qui te prend? Dit-il. Ils sont là! Bellatrix claqua Rogue si fort qu'il cru voir double pendant quelques secondes. 

- Qu'es-ce que...

- Tu m'as ensorcelée! S'offusqua Bella. Qu'es-ce que tu m'as fais, hein? Rogue roula des yeux. 

- Ce n'était qu'un sort d'une heure, dit-il. 

- Qu'es-ce qui t'as prit? S'énerva Bella, des larmes coulants sur ses joues. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais pendant cette heure... 

- Tu n'aurais jamais pu ramener Lily auprès de ce monstre de plein gré, Bella. Il fallait faire quelque chose...

- T'es qu'un salaud, trancha Bellatrix. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy poussa Tom qui se retourna aussitôt et sourit. 

« - Harry! S'exclama-t-il en levant les bras comme pour accueillir un vieil ami. Ça fais longtemps qu'on n'a pas essayée de se tuer, non? Combien de mois maintenant? Il leva ses doigts pour compter mais Harry lui donna un coup de poings. 

- T'es qu'un con, dit-il. C'est fini, cette fois. Pour toujours. Tom s'essuya la lèvre là où il venait de se faire tabasser et sourit.

- Si, dit-il, bien sure. Dernière fois. Et si je suis tanné, tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est assassiner ta mère et c'est terminer. Harry frappa à nouveau Tom.

- Tu ne touchera plus jamais à ma mère, cracha-t-il, puis frappa de nouveau dans le ventre. Tom attrapa Harry par les bras et se releva.

- Puisque c'est comme ça... il lança sa baguette au sol et plaqua Harry qui tomba. Ce dernier se releva aussitôt, lança à son tour sa baguette et frappa à nouveau Tom de toute ses forces. Tout deux roulèrent au sol, se remplissant de coups. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily observait la scène avec horreur. Contrairement à Harry, les coups que recevait son fils ne l'atteignaient pas physiquement, cependant, elle en souffrait émotionnellement. 

« - Lily, fit une voix. Cette dernière se retourna et vit James qui lui souriait. 

- Vite, dit-il, coupant les filets à l'aide d'un sort laser. Puis il les tira afin que Lily puisse se dégager. Cette dernière s'accrocha aussitôt au coup de James. 

- Dieu merci, dit-elle. James la conduisit jusque dans les buissons, où personne ne pouvait l'attaquer. 

- Laisse-moi, dit-elle. Va aider Randy, James. Il doit tuer Voldemort. James ne s'éloigna pas.

- Chérie, dit-il, tu trembles. 

- Et ce n'est rien comparé à Randy, répéta-t-elle. Vite. Elle le poussait presque. Voyant que Lily pleurait presque en voyant Randy souffrir, James n'eut aucun doute sur le lien de parenté. 

- J'y vais, dit-il. Fais bien attention à toi, je t'aime. 

- Je t'aime aussi, James.

- Euh Lily, ajouta James. 

- Oui?

- Randy, c'est moi le père? Lily rougit. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sentit un éclair lui passer par dessus la tête et se baissa juste à temps. Puis elle stupéfixa un mangemort qui s'apprêtait à l'attaquer à nouveau et se cacha derrière un arbre, à la recherche d'une autre victime. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Draco lancer un sort de repoussement à un mangemort qui visait son père et s'avancer vers Lucius afin de l'aider à se relever. 

« - C'est bien, reste cacher, dit alors Ron. Hermione sursauta. 

- Je ne me caches pas, protesta-t-elle. Je suis juste essoufflée et...

- Du calme, rigola-t-il. EXPELLIARMUS. Un mangemort a quelques pas d'eux tomba au sol. 

- Fais attention à toi, ajouta Ron avant de s'éloigner. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry roula au sol jusqu'à un énorme rocher qu'il reçu dans le ventre. Presque à bout, il ferma les yeux pour mieux encaisser la douleur et serra les poings. Tom se baissa et l'attrapa par le col de son chandail. Suffoquant, Harry rouvrit les yeux et tenta de se dégager.

« - C'est toi qui à voulu te battre comme un homme, dit Tom. Alors prouve-moi que tu en es capable. 

- Lâche mon fils! S'écria James. Puis Tom revola au sol après que James lui ait donne un coup de pied dans le ventre. 

- Vite, dit James en aidant Randy à se relever. Vas rejoindre Lily. Randy ne s'éloigna pas. 

- Non, dit-il, je dois tuer ce crétin. James l'observa d'un air grave. 

- Si tu veux te battre au milieu d'une cinquantaine de mangemorts, tu serais mieux de récupérer ta baguette. Harry sourit à son père. Malgré tout ce désastre, pour une fois, il se sentait complètement à l'aise dans cette époque.

- Tiens le deuxième crétin vient de comprendre, dit Tom. Ce n'est pas pour être méchant, mais Lily, elle avait comprit ça fais des mois... James roula des yeux. 

- Endoliris, lança Randy. James lui fit de gros yeux outré. 

- Bof, si tu savais le nombre de fois qu'il me l'a fait subir... »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius prit la main que lui tendait Draco et se releva, puis il fixa ce dernier qui fini par se sentir mal. 

« - Mais, mais... fit Lucius. Tu es...

- Je viens de la Suisse, dit aussitôt Dray, se rappelant de ce que Rémus lui avait apprit.

- Tu as un uniforme marqué Hogward, dit Lucius. Draco haussa les épaules.

- Simple coïncidence que nos deux écoles portent le même nom... Lucius lui sourit. 

- C'est quoi ton nom? 

- Draco... pourquoi? 

- C'est comme ça que j'appelai mon fils, en ta mémoire. 

- Je euh, merci, dit Dray. Oh, ATTENTION! Puis il poussa son père hors d'un éclair. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily s'était assise sur un rocher et observait ses deux hommes se battre contre Tom, espérant de tout son coeur qu'ils le détruisent. Puis, encore une fois, Bellatrix apparut. Quand elle l'aperçut, Lily tira sa baguette en se relevant d'un bon et la pointa sur le cou de Black. Cette dernière, désarmée, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. 

« - Lily, j'aimerais te parler, dit Bella. 

- On n'a plus rien à se dire, répondit Lily, le corps tremblant. J'en ai assez de toi, dégages. 

- Lily, fit doucement Bella. Laisse moi t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. 

- Bella, dit Lily, je serais capable de te tuer alors va-t-en maintenant. 

- Vas-y, répliqua Black. 

- Pardon?

- Tue-moi. Je ne vois pas le but d'exister si la seule personne qui compte pour moi me pense capable de la tuer.

- Tu essaie juste de me faire pitié, fit remarquer Lily. Après, tu va encore essayer quelque chose. 

- C'est bien ce que je disais : tu ne me fais plus confiance. Alors tue moi. Lily dévisageait toujours Bella, le corps parcourut de spasmes. Elle connaissait la formule mortelle par coeur, mais seulement, serait-elle capable de la lancer? 

- Lily! S'écria Rogue. Cette dernière sursauta et observa le nouveau venu. 

- Tu es un mangemort? Dit-elle avec dégoût. Séverus ignora la question. 

- Lily, baisse cette baguette, dit-il doucement. Laisse Bella tranquille. Lily ne bougea pas son arme. Rogue sortit sa baguette et pointa Evans. 

- Baisse ta baguette, Lily, répéta-t-il sur un ton plus menaçant. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristie prit la main de Sirius qui l'aida à se relever après un simple sort de repoussement puis il l'entoura de ses bras afin de la protéger des sorts qui pourraient l'atteindre. 

« - Fait attention, dit-il, visant un mangemort par-dessus l'épaule de sa bien-aimée. 

- Je fais ce que je peu, fit Kristie. Tu as vu Lily? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Elle était sur ce rocher...

- Je pense que James l'a détaché, dit-il, toujours inquiet. Elle doit être quelque part dans les buissons. 

- Je vais essayer de la trouver, fit Kristie. Sirius la tira alors qu'un autre sort faillit l'atteindre. 

- Fais un peu attention, s'énerva-t-il. 

- Toi aussi, ajouta Kristie en lui donnant un baisé. Puis elle disparut dans les buissons au même moment où Sirius du se jeter au sol pour éviter un sort. »

Kristie entra dans les buissons et sentit un calme plutôt inquiétant ; elle entendait toujours des cris en son de fond. Doucement, la jeune fille s'avança à travers les arbustes, essayant de piétiner le moins possible sur des branches. Puis elle reconnue au loin la voix de Lily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se releva tan bien que mal alors que Peter venait de le frapper de dos. En temps normal, ce coup ne l'aurait pas affecté, cependant, il était à son état le plus faible. Harry constata avec crainte qu'il commençait à voir flou, aussi, il ne sentit le poing de Peter qu'après l'avoir reçu sur la tempe. Se battre dans ses conditions était complètement absurde. Tremblant, il reposa son poids contre un arbre et encaissa les coups de Pettigrow jusqu'à ce que Ron le prenne par le coup et le lance au loin. 

« - Qu'es-ce que tu attends pour le tuer, vieux, fit Ron. Harry se secoua la tête et prit son ami par l'épaule. 

- Ron, dit-il d'un voix essoufflé, Ron, je ne vois rien!

- OH MON DIEU HARRY! S'écria Hermione. Ce dernier sursauta. 

- Que quoi, dit-il.

- Tu... tu es toi! Harry fronça les sourcils devant une phrase aussi stupide. 

- Écoute Hermione, dit-il du ton le plus calme possible dans ce genre de circonstances, tu vois, ce n'est pas le moment de... Soupirant, Hermione sortit un miroir et le planta sous le nez de Harry. »

Le souffle coupé, Harry se contempla. Les cheveux noirs en batailles, la cicatrice, la petite taille... il avait recouvert son apparence! Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, il passa doucement ses doigts jusqu'à son front et toucha la cicatrice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà.   
Fin du chapitre 22.

- Ylonen 4.


	23. Le Combat Finale II

Hey Hey tout le monde!

Si vous vous posez des questions, voilà : ce chapitre étant très court et j'ai fini de l'écrire il y a quelques heures. En conséquence, j'ai décidé de vous l'offrir tout de suite. Disons que c'est mon cadeau d'avant rentrée D ( si vous retournez pas à l'école dans moins de trois jours, JE VOUS ce mot restera censuré vu le rating de la fanfic . D )

Mais non, c'est des blagues. Enfin, peu importe, je répond à vos reviews et vous laisse.

Onarluca : Haha sadique! Oui je sais. Vois-tu, j'en ai des remords, lmao, tout de suite écrite la suivante. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Les Maraudeuses : La voila ma chère. Contente que ça te plaise. 

Lilyana : Hihi merci. P

Mellyna Yanou : Hehe. La raison, tu la connaîtra bientôt. Et enfin, il n'y a pas encore grand monde qui l'ont remarqué. N'oublie pas, ils sont tous occupés à s'entre-tuer! D. Enfin, jte laisse lire la suite, tu comprendra beaucoup mieux. 

Dark Jess : Hihi tu le trouve mieux ainsi? Moi Randy c'était mon gars de rêve... rêvasse Oui enfin, chacun ses goûts. Jte laisse à la suite.

Suite!  
**  
La Dette  
Chapitre 23 : Le dernier combat - II   
**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relevant sa main, Harry se regardait toujours dans le reflet. Comment était-ce possible? Que se passait-il? Hermione le tira par la manche et le força à s'asseoir contre un énorme rocher - celui contre lequel Lily était attachée quelque temps plus tôt. 

« - C'est pour ça que tu voie floue, dit inutilement Ron. Hermione sortit sa baguette et, comme toujours, connaissait la formule exacte qu'ils avaient besoin. Pouf, une nouvelle paire de lunettes. 

- Merci, Herm, fit Harry en les posant sur son nez. Clignant des yeux, il pouvait à présent tout voir. Il se tourna vers son amie. 

- Comment se fait-il que... commença-t-il. 

- Harry, dit Hermione, la formule dont Dumbledore a fait usage sur toi pour changer ton apparence est extrêmement puissante et exige beaucoup d'énergie. Aujourd'hui, tu en a perdu beaucoup trop et la formule ne parvenait plus à tenir. Harry écoutait à moitié.

- Mais alors, dit-il, je suis redevenue Harry Potter? Demanda-t-il. 

- Oh Harry, tu l'as toujours été, dit Hermione. 

- Complètement? Répéta Harry, une idée bien fixe en tête.

- Oui, Harry. Ton physique est entièrement le même qu'auparavant, assura Hermione, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Harry y portant tan d'importance. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

« - Tu vas m'attaquer? Demanda doucement Lily, les yeux sur Rogue. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. 

- Ça dépendra de ta coopération, ma chère. Lily rabaissa sa baguette, furieuse. 

- IMPEDIMENTA s'écria Kristie et Rogue se fracassa le crâne contre un arbre. Sursautant, Lily se retourna vers son amie. 

- Kristie? Mon dieu, que fais-tu là...

- D'après toi? Fit cette dernière en soutenant son amie tremblante. Viens, partons d'ici. Lily jeta un regard derrière son épaule avant de s'éloigner : Bella avait disparue. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

James se releva, le souffle court. Tom le tenait les bras et Peter le tabassait de coups. Bien décidé à montrer aucun signe de faiblesse, il continuait à sourire stupidement face à un Peter rouge de rage. 

« - Quelle honte aux maraudeurs, dit-il. Ben voyons, frappe plus fort. 

- MARAUDEURS! S'écria Peter. Comment ose-tu? Tu m'as trahis! James rie ouvertement. 

- Moi, trahis? S'énerva-t-il. Je te ferais remarquer que tu avais cette marque bien avant que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit. Ne sachant quoi répondre, Peter se contenta de cracher au visage de James. 

- Peu importe, dit-il. Maintenant, c'est qui le perdant? 

- Le rat, dit Sirius en le tirant l'oreille. 

- Hé, aïe, fit Peter d'une voix aiguë. Aïe, mais lâche moi... 

- Qu'es-ce que... fit Tom, mais Rémus le fit revoler d'un coup de baguette.

- Reste en dehors de nos querelles toi, dit-il. Enfin libre, James s'envoya un jet d'eau au visage pour s'essuyer le crachat. 

- Sirius et Rémus attrapèrent chacun Peter par un bras et le plantèrent au mur. James déchira la robe de ce dernier par un coup de baguette, jusqu'à son avant bras. 

- AVADA KEDEVRA! Lança un mangemort. James se baissa aussitôt et le sort atteignit Peter au visage. Comme électrocutés, Sirius et Lupin lâchèrent aussitôt Peter. Les yeux gros, ce dernier observa le vide quelques secondes et disparut. James se releva. 

- Tiens donc, dit-il, quelques peu déçu. Moi qui voulait le torturer. 

- Moi aussi, avoua Sirius, observant le tronc d'arbre. »

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue se releva tan bien que mal en s'accrochant aux arbustes et observa ses alentours. Les trois filles avaient disparues. Perdu, il s'avança dans les sentiers en criant le nom de Lily et Bella puis, ne recevant aucune réponse, il haussa les épaules et sortit de la forêt. Il vit Lestrange dans un coin et décida d'aller l'aider.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se releva de derrière le rocher et s'avança d'un pas sur à travers les combattants. Tout à coup, il se sentait plus fort que tous. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait tout de son côté. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, il poussa un mangemort contre un autre et continua sa marche. Les deux hommes, assommés, tombèrent au sol. Enfin, il vit Tom. Doucement, il s'avança jusqu'à lui, savourant chaque seconde de mécompréhension représenté dans le regard de son pire ennemi.

« - Qu'est-ce que... fit ce dernier, l'observant sans réagir. Harry s'arrêta à son niveau, souriant. 

- Bon sang, qui es-tu? Fit-il. Harry leva rapidement la main et claqua Tom. Clignant des yeux, Jedusor repoussa Harry puis s'en ravisa aussitôt, les mains brûlantes. Bingo, pensa Harry. 

- Tu me frappes pas? Demanda Harry, le claquant à nouveau pour le provoquer. Encore une fois, Tom essaya de se défendre mais se brûla. Harry riait. 

- Maintenant, dit-il doucement, sens la douleur! Puis il prit le bras de Tom et se mit à le tordre derrière son dos. Tom se mit à hurler contre la douleur du mouvement, mais également celle que lui infligeait Harry rien qu'à son touché. »

Perdant de l'énergie, Tom fléchit les jambes et tomba au sol. Harry s'assit sur son ennemie qui hurla de plus belle et sentit Tom fondre doucement. Voldemort ne pourra jamais supporter le contact avec un corps aussi pur que celui de Harry Potter : voilà la solution. De sa main libre, Tom frappait inutilement le sol alors que l'autre était toujours solidement tordu contre son dos. Harry renforça sa pogne et sentit la main de Tom fondre dans la sienne ; le résultat était dégoûtant. Rapidement, Harry saisit la poignée de Jedusor qui se mit également à brûler, puis l'avant bras, puis l'épaule. 

Le corps entier brûlant, Tom hurlait de toutes les forces de ses poumons en poignardant le sol d'un geste désespéré; il se savait vaincu. Lorsque son corps ne fut que d'os, il sentit Harry le saisit par les cheveux et une douleur innommable lui parcourut le crâne. C'était comme si son cerveau fondait. De chaudes larmes coulaient sur ses joues et sa main libre arrêta de se débattre.

Lorsqu'il sentit que sa victime avait cessé de s'agiter, Harry se releva enfin et contempla le magma rouge qu'était devenu le corps de Tom. Puis, souriant, il se rabaissa jusqu'à son niveau et tendit la main. 

« Comme je suis bête, dit-il. J'ai oublié de me présenter : Je suis Harry James Potter, l'homme de la prophétie.» 

Le squelette de Tom s'agita quelques peu après ces mots puis retomba au sol et resta inerte. Harry se remit lentement debout sans quitter Voldemort des yeux, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier disparaisse enfin, mort.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soudainement, Draco échappa sa baguette magique. Son père se retourna vers lui, inquiet, cependant, personne au monde n'aurait pu sauver Draco en cet instant. Les yeux clos, le corps tremblant, ce dernier tomba au sol et disparût. Au loin, Ron et Hermione subirent le même sort. 

Les mangemorts cessèrent aussitôt de se battre et arrachèrent leur cagoule. Un bon nombre transplana, seul les étudiants de Hogward restèrent, complètement perdus.

Quand aux neufs courageux combattants restants, ils lâchèrent leur victime.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sentit lui aussi une douleur au niveau de l'abdomen, puis, ses yeux se fermèrent. Ce fut soudainement comme un lavage de cerveau. Toute sa vie se modifiait à l'instant : tout les impacts que Voldemort aurait du y avoir.

Harry avait cinq ans, il jouait avec une petite fille qui avait son âge et était nul autre que l'enfant de Sirius et Kristie. Ensembles, ils complotaient du meilleur tour à jouer à Calvin, le fils aîné. 

Harry avait maintenant huit ans. Lily le chicanait pour avoir encore une fois cassé une statue de cristal. James, assit au salon, se tordait de rire en voyant sa mine désolée. « Arrête, Lily, disait-il, tu va traumatiser le gamin»

Harry avait maintenant onze ans. C'était sa première journée d'école. Sur le quai de la gare 9 3/4, il tenait fièrement la main de son père qui lui souhaitait une bonne année...

Le corps secoué de spasmes, le jeune homme tomba au sol et disparut de ce corps étranger, rejoignant ce monde dont il avait tan rêvé.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

James vit son fils disparaître, quelques secondes après Tom, et comprit tout : son travail était terminé dans cette époque. Pompeux de fierté face à un fils si brave, James fit le premier à se relever, souriant. Il sentit aussitôt la forte étreinte de Lily. 

« - James, s'écria-t-elle, soulagée. James, il a réussi! Ce dernier serra Lily contre lui et se retourna vers ses amis et ex-ennemis. 

- Tout est terminé, annonça-t-il. Voldemort est vaincu. »

Puis ils retournèrent tous au château finir leur année. Dans les heures qui suivirent, la magie fit son effet et l'existence de Voldemort s'évapora lentement de l'esprit de tous, puis le lendemain au réveil, plus personne ne se rappelait des évènements de la veille. Du même élan, Lily oublia toute complicité avec Bellatrix. Était-ce volontaire? Dieu seul le sait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà.   
Fin du chapitre 23 et

Fin de l'histoire.

- Voilà, c'est terminé. J'espère que la fin vous a plu. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà une suite en tête. L'histoire continue... dans une autre époque. Surveillez bien la venue d'une nouvelle histoire intitulée " Un monde sans Voldemort"

Sur ce, je vous laisse et un gros merci à tout ceux qui ont suivit l'histoire jusqu'à sa fin. 

- Ylonen4 ( à l'avenir, je signerais Joline Dans la prochaine histoire )


End file.
